Life in Siberia
by IceFemme
Summary: Rose is kicked out of St. Vlad's after getting caught with Lissa in Portland. She's sent to Siberia to train with a prestigious dhampir, so talented that he refused an offer from St. Vlad's! This is the gorgeous and skilled Dimitri Belikov, a man Rose could only dream of. How will the two work together? Can love form between the teacher & student? Full summary inside. Lemons!
1. Introduction to my Future Hell

**Chapter One**

**Introduction To My Future Hell**

**Hey guys! Well, I had another idea for a story... and well here it is! Here is the better version of the summary:**

**Rose and Lissa were finally tracked down and caught in Portland, Oregon after two years of being in hiding. They were sent back to the academy. The two of them were in for a huge surprise. Rose is kicked out of the academy! She is sent to Siberia, Russia to train with one of the biggest badasses of all time, Dimitri Belikov! How will it work out with Rose Hathaway, the hot, yet sassy dhampire and Dimitri, the sexy and calm mentor? Will chemistry form? Or will it just be the average student-teacher relationship? **

**Hope you like it!**

I walked into Kirova's office in a foul mood. God this bitch. Two days before today, Lissa and I had been tracked down by some of the schools evil henchmen and brought back. If it weren't for the fact that I had Lissa Dragomir, the last in her line, nobody probably would have gave a damn that some distraught dhampire girl had ran away two years ago. Yet, we got caught, which was hard to believe because we did almost everything possible to get rid of our trace. Change our names, change our looks (slightly), find the last place that the guardians would check for their princess. Though, the unfortunate part is frankly that we, well, failed.

I sat down in one of the two chairs in front of Kirova's desk. Lissa sat down in the one next to me. She looked at me as I stared back at her. We both turned our heads to see headmaster slash principal Kirova grimly standing behind her desk.

"Well Rose, it sure is a pleasant surprise to see you in my office once again, two years later," Kirova said. There was a smile on her lips, yet it looked anything but real. I knew I was the biggest pain in her ass, and I enjoyed it. She swiftly sat down in her big chair and leaned over her desk. "Now, you two, are in for some serious trouble," Kirova said and Lissa besides me gulped.

"Alright, could you just cut to the chase?" I rolled my eyes. "Please? This is annoying enough already," I said and crossed my arms over my chest. My big chest, I might add. Kirova glared. Her smile faded. Lissa cringed beside me.

"That's fine with me, Ms. Hathaway," Kirova seethed. She nodded her head to the guardians in the corner of the room. They approached me and stood by the sides of my chair. I looked up at the both of them in pure hatred. To my left was Alberta Petrov, and then the other to my right was some new one who I couldn't recognized. Kirova's smile returned, but this time, it was sickening and full of anger. "The sooner you're out of here, the better."

"What!" Lissa shouted before I could even manage to say anything. That was Lissa. Even without the bond in her favor, she still could tell what I was feeling. "What is that supposed to mean?" Lissa shouted.

"It means exactly what I said. Rose is expelled. Gone." Kirova said coldly and looked over at me. "She is to go to her room, pack up whatever she has and move out," Kirova said.

Tears formed in Lissa's eyes. "No!" she screamed. "You can't do that! Rose is my best friend! If not, sister! You can't do this to me! I am royal! I. Get. What. I. Want." Lissa said, bringing her status into this. Even if it did make her sound as spoiled as fuck, she didn't give a shit. She was now trying to resort to anything she could to keep me here, and I admired her intensity in the situation.

"Please, Ms. Dragomir, I will not tolerate this childishness. It is true, you are by far much more important to us that Rose is. We will be keeping you here, but with many punishments following. You two may go now. Rose, straight to your room. Goodbye." Kirova said icily.

"Wait, where the hell am I supposed to go? My mother? I don't think that would do much, she'd probably just drop me off at another school. Or, wait, how about my father? Oh that's right, none of us have any idea who the fuck he is," I said with so much venom laced in my words that it was a surprise that anyone still stood up in this room. Everyone cringed, except for Lissa, who was on the verge of tears.

"Rose, I will not allow you to use those profanities in my office, nor my school," she said and I scoffed, "That reminds you, I forgot to tell you your arranged plans," Kirova said and I leaned forward. Lissa was crying now. "You are being sent to Siberia, Russia."

My jaw dropped. I calmed myself from screaming at the top of my lungs. Where the fuck was that? Wasn't that a frozen wasteland somewhere in Europe? Hell, I had no idea where Europe was off the top of my head. "What the? Why would I go there? Is that my punishment? Complete isolation from the whole world?" I cried in anger.

Kirova actually laughed. Kinda. "Well, Rose, you'd be surprised. There are a lot more of dhampires like you there. You aren't being sent there for isolation, though that is a good idea, but instead to be taught. I have a personal friend over there, Dimitri Belikov, who will teach you," Kirova said and paused for a moment. I raked my brain for the image of that man. I had none, though I had heard of him before, I was sure of it. When I thought of that name, the word 'bad ass' instantly popped up. "He is very superior, I actually asked him to apply here, but he declined to stay and teach where he is now. In a little town called Baia, I believe."

Lissa sobbed. "If Rose is leaving, I'm going too. I cannot stay here if she isn't here. That just isn't fair. Rose is my sister. My right arm. You might as well be amputating my arm if you are taking her away from me!"

"I'm sorry, princess, but it was all agreed in the Royal Court that Rose was to be sent away to Belikov for training and attitude adjustment, and you need to be looked after here. You are, as I said earlier, far more important. Please, we are doing you a favor, don't fight it," Kirova said and Lissa sniffed and stuffed her head into her hands and continued crying. She must be tired, I thought, when I get tired, you do not want to enter a dark ally with me.

I just sighed, realized that for once, there really wasn't a way out of something. I was officially fucked. Wow, bro. This is pretty fucking ridiculous. I was then dragged out of Kirova's office, obviously a precaution because I was known to be very dangerous when seriously pissed off. I glared at her in anger as I walked, correction, was dragged, out. Lissa sat in her chair still, crying into her hands.

The guardians let go of me and walked me to my dorm room. Alberta rested a hand on my shoulder as we entered my room. I was provided with big back travel bags. I filled them up with mostly my clothes, and few other random possessions. My guardians took me over to the landing strip in the corner of the campus. My stuff was loaded onto the plane and I turned around, realizing that tons of people had gathered around to see me.

I recognized a few of them, Mason, Eddie, Meredith, even that creep, Christian Ozera. They all watched me with longing and sad looks. But amongst all of them, Lissa's straight platinum blonde hair and tear streaked pale face stood out the most. She watched me with angered eyes as she walked up to me and threw her arms around my neck. I wrapped mine around her middle and squeezed her as best as I could, but frankly, seeing her like this, didn't give me very much strength.

"I'm going to visit every single damn break. Don't fucking doubt it," Lissa said, angrily. It surprised me when she swore. She never did, only in really desperate and agitating situations, which were still rare. "I love you so much Rose, I will do the best I can to make people change their minds about you, and _know_, just know that you truly are a brilliant, and good person above all."

It was depressing, really, seeing everyone like this. Others came over and hugged me and gave me parting words, such as, 'I'll miss you', or 'I had a lot of fun with you in school', even a couple confessions from some boys. I smiled sadly, making sure not to drop my mask and let all my emotions slide out. Right now, it wouldn't be that hard. I swallowed it all up thought, and ignore it in the back of my head. I boarded the plane with a couple other guardians, and was officially off.

I stared out the jet's window and watched as I went farther and farther away from my previous home. Looked around, noticing that there were no other people in the room, and let a single tear run down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away. I was going to seriously miss everyone. I never thought that I would be saying that, or thinking it for that matter.

I passed out after being awake for two days straight, and slept the whole sixteen hours. I woke up to the bright sunshine streaming in from the plane window. I greeted it with a smile.

Here starts my new life in Siberia, Russia.

I hated it already. Okay well not really, in fact, it was incredibly beautiful. More beautiful than the setting at St. Vlad's and the mountain range in Montana. I got out of the annoyingly loud jet and the guardians grabbed all my stuff out of the back and brought it down to the ground. Meeting us at the little airport was a tall man, obviously Moroi. He had dark brown hair, nearly black, and the beginnings of a beard. He dressed in a grey suit with a bright red tie. He met Alberta (she was the only one who was sent with me to meet my mentor since she was the only one on the flight that new him and spoke fluent Russian) and I with a wide smile, his white teeth shining. He was pretty handsome, in fact. He had dark brown eyes that looked a lot like mine... it was kind of eerie, really.

"Hey there, Abe," Alberta said with a smile as she pulled him into a tight hug. Abe hugged back and laughed.

"It's been a long time, Alberta," he said and pulled away. He then looked over at me. His whole expression change. He took on a serious look, and in his eyes, I swore I saw the look of longing. I ignored it and held my hand out to him. He shook it and then once again smiled at me. "Rose, it's been even longer," he said and his smile turned sweet. Alberta gave him a motherly caring smile, and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I decided to forget it and leave to the parking lot of the airport.

We got into his red pickup truck. It was shiny and looked like he bought it a day earlier. He drove with Alberta in shotgun as I sat in the back of the car, where it had no roof and complete exposure to the shining sun.

Siberia was completely the opposite of what I thought. I had always thought that it was a frozen wasteland, and no one occupied it, but it was actually quite the opposite. The sun shone brightly at about ninety five degrees and it was only the morning. There were also many other cars, a lot like Abe's, and people full of them. Not to mention hot men. I sat cross legged as I looked out across the horizon. There were miles and miles of just mountains in the distance and road underneath us.

I was wearing blue jean short short cutoffs and a grey tank top that showed off just the right amount of cleavage. I wore a pretty straw hat that covered the sun from my blue wayfarer glasses. I chewed loudly on a piece of gum. I slipped off my black Vans and pulled off my socks so I wouldn't get an ugly sock tan. I leaned back so that I was laying on the whole area and my body didn't even take up all that much room. Sad to say I was only 5'2. Lower than average height. It was sad, depressing even, to have to look up to everyone.

My phone buzzed and I looked over to it. It read:

You better get comfortable out there, Rose. Three more hours to go.

from Alberta. My eye twitched. What the hell was I supposed to do for three damn hours? Gosh! I pulled out some earphones and plugged them into my phone and listened to music.

I tried to think of what it might be like here in Russia. It certainly wasn't the stereotype I thought it was. It was mid-June, so I got the rest of the summer to go and then the rest of the school year I bet Kirova enrolled me in some sort of school system. God, that was going to suck dramatically.

I then wondered where I was going to live. Where the hell does this Dimitri Belikov live? Will I be living in the same house as him? Some dorm like at Vlad's? God I hope not... I'm so sick of that.

I ended up falling asleep. I'm not really sure how, since the truck floor was really kinda uncomfortable. Anyway, I was woken up by none other than Abe and Alberta. Alberta smile at me but Abe had an edgy look on his face. I gave Alberta a look of question and she pulled me to the side as she whispered in my ear:

"Bad relationship with a woman." She gave me an impish smile and I giggled a little as Abe glared at each of us. We were parked outside of a big house, attaining probably three levels high and looked to go pretty far back. Behind the house I wasn't sure, but to the side and all around it was a big field of nicely cut grass. Further back were some trees that led into what looked like woods.

I walked up to the door and knocked on the door. Almost immediately did it open. A woman in her late thirties stood there with a large smile on her face.

"Dobroye utro!" The woman said happily. She smiled brightly at Alberta and me.

"Hello, Oleana. How are you?" Alberta asked in English.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm great, so excited to meet Ms. Rose Hathaway!" she smiled and looked at me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly and motherly. I smiled largely. She had a really thick Russian accent. It actually sounded pretty cool. She looked past me and I turned around seeing Abe with a hand on his face. He looked up when seeing her and put on an obviously fake smile on and walked over. Oleana ran past Alberta and me and jumped on him and hugged him. Alberta laughed loudly.

"Ah, don't mind her. She has a crazy crush on that man," said a voice behind me. I turned to look over at the doorway. There stood a very pretty girl a little bit taller than me. Scratch that, a lot taller than me. She had long brown hair, but it was placed in a messy high ponytail. Her outfit was almost mirroring mine. It was a yellow tank top and black short shorts. I smiled at her. "I'm Viktoria. Her daughter."

I refused the sudden jolt to drop my jaw. "Err, daughter?" I stopped myself. "I'm Rose Hathaway," I said and Viktoria's jaw did drop.

"You're Rose? What!" she hollered. I raised an eyebrow. Yeah, I'm cool like that.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked concernedly.

"You're the one that my big brother is going to be training?"

"You're big brother? Ah, Dimitri? You're his little sister?" I asked.

"Yes!" she rushed to hug me. "You're going to be living here with me! We're going to be like sisters!" she cried and laughed. I smiled as well, but couldn't help that pang of sadness, knowing that Lissa had said something similar to me before.

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess so, where is he? Dimitri?" I asked. She scratched her head.

"Oh, um, not so sure. He could be a lot of places." she waved her hand towards the insides of her house. "Come one, I'll show you around," she said and smiled as she took my hand.

I couldn't help but look back at Abe and Oleana. Alberta was trying to help Abe by getting Oleana off of him. It was actually kind of funny. I stifled a giggle as I went in with Viktoria. She first led me to her living room, a nice sized room with a big TV and a big black leather couch. All the floor boards were white bleached wood. It kind of reminded me of a beach house.

Next, we went to the huge kitchen. It was amazing, really. She explained to me how her mother loved to cook and such. She showed me the laundry room, bathrooms and then we went to the second floor. She showed me the master bedroom, her mother's, her two older sister's and lastly hers. It was really cute. It had a dark maroon color on the walls and a white bed in the middle of the far wall. She had all sorts of pictures and posters all over the walls. She told me that she would show me more of her stuff later, and then took me up to the third floor.

"Dimka's room is in here," she said and showed me into a boyish looking room. It had dark navy blue walls and black covers and sheets on a queen sized bed in the corner of the room. There was a computer across the wall and a large window that filled the whole wall above it. There was a white closet, black dresser, and some briefs and jeans on the floor. It was kind of cute. "Oh, Dimka is our little nickname for him, just so you know," she said and laughed. She then led me to the room next to it. "This is the guest room. You will be staying here."

I walked in. The white wood boards under me creaked. The walls were all white. This room was slightly bigger than Dimitri's. The bed was white and the covers yellow. There was a window on either side of the bed with a view to the meadow behind the house. There was a white dresser in the corner of the room, and a door leading to a walk in closet. I'll have fun filling that up, I decided. I turned to Viktoria and kissed her forehead quickly and it made a loud kissing noise. We both laughed. "I love it!" I screamed.

We walked down the many, many stairs. I noticed that all the floorboards in the house creaked a lot! "Let's go outside! I think my brother is home," she said and slid the sliding glass door open that led to the back yard. She stepped out and I followed her shortly after.

I was met with a beautiful crystal clear blue swimming pool. It was bigger than just a lap pool. There was also room to mess around, and also two diving boards. My mouth dropped. "Woah!" I said, excited. There were lounging chairs facing it, looking inviting. The concrete surrounding the pool stopped after ten feet and then grass started. There wasn't a fence or anything. I don't really think it mattered because there was no one for miles. The Belikov's had their own privet drive.

"Ah! There he is! DIMKA!" she shouted across the field. A super tanned and muscular man looked up from doing sit ups and smiled. He stood up and walked over. Soon enough he was jogging. He met up with us halfway. I kind of just awkwardly followed Viktoria. "Dimka!" she said and jumped into his arms.

Jesus Christ. The man was about six foot seven. Not to mention, freaking hot! Damn! He smiled down at her as his sweat glistened on his forearms and bare chest. The siblings let go of each other and looked to me. Viktoria pointed to me and Dimitri looked me over, stopping at my chest for the majority of the time.

He smiled and held his hand out to me. He said something in Russian and I gave him a confused look. He blushed slightly and corrected himself. "Sorry, I wasn't aware you spoke English. Are you new around here?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"You're Viktoria's friend?" he tried again.

I shook my head again.

"No! Stupid Dimka. This is Rose Hathaway, your new student! Kirova sent her! Remember? You were on the phone and were all excited-" Dimitri slammed his hand over his sister's mouth.

"Ah, you're this Rose Hathaway," Dimitri said and chuckled. "Funny. I was expecting someone a little taller. I guess it just runs in the family," he said and Viktoria and I both glared at him, except she did nothing more.

I punched him in the jaw. And holy fuck did it hurt. His head jerked back a little, but not too much. The muscles in his jaw were incredibly strong and he didn't look all that fazed, like girls punched him daily. Viktoria turned to him and yelled at him in Russian.

Dimitri merely smirked at me as I was seething in anger. My one weakness was my height! And he didn't even know me, but he used it against me. Well, my height and Lissa, but that's different.

He's lucky he's so hot...

**YAH finished in less than like... *looks at clock* five hours! On a school night! Yayz haha. Please review! Tell me if I should continue with this story! I'm not so sure right now, but I kinda like it (; **

**Oh yeah, PS, someone at my school died yesterday. RIP Brandon. ): God that is so sad. I feel really bad for his family. Poor people. My heart goes to them. **


	2. The Great Outdoors

Chapter Two

The Great Outdoors

He was such an asshole, yet there was something alluring to him. It bothered me so much as he smirked at me as he and Viktoria followed me back into the house. Abe was in the house with Olena holding tightly onto his arm. Alberta stood off to the side looking tiredly at her cell phone. I smiled at the three and Alberta sent me a relief filled look.

"Rose, I'd like to have a talk with Mr. Belikov. Viktoria, why don't you go help Rose unpack?" Alberta asked. Viktoria gave Alberta a little salute and happily took my hand and led me up the stairs. I looked back at Dimitri and was surprised to see him looking back at me. We both looked away at the same time.

Once we arrived at the top floor and in my pretty new room, Viktoria noticed the new black bags. She tipped them over and unzipped them. She looked in awe at all my clothes.

"Wow! You have so much clothes! Ugh, I'm so jealous!" she yelled and pulled everything out. I kneeled down and helped her. We sorted the jeans, shorts, and skirts from the shirts and dresses. She went to hang up my dresses and flannels and other shirts while I took my underwear, socks and bras over to the dresser. It was soon enough full, along with some other shorts and shirts. I looked around. I liked the way it was looking. All my clothes were unpacks. I took out some of my old things, like my honey brown stuffed bear. He was nearly the size of me. I just thought it was absolutely neccesary to fit him in his own huge bag.

Viktoria and I smiled at our work. She took my hands and looked me in the eye. "You'll share with me, right?" she asked. "Of course you can wear any of my clothes too," she added quickly. I smiled at her and nodded.

"For sure!" I said happily and after bouncing around on my bed and putting some make up on each other, we decided it was a good time for me to go take a swim in the pool.

"Rose! Let's go swimming! It's way hot out, it'll feel really good! I promise," Viktoria said excitedly. My smile widened as I ran over to the dresser and pulled open a drawer. In it held my many bathing suits-well, my many bikinis. I pulled them out and let Viktoria have a good look at them. Her mouth opened in surprise.

"You can wear one if you want," I said and she smiled brightly. She picked my deep red, flower printed, bikini. It was a cute one, one of my older ones, because the cup size on the chest didn't fit me anymore. Oh yeah, did I mention that I was a double D? Gosh it's so embarrassing sometimes, all the looks I get. The glares of jealousy from girls, the ogles from the boys-I just hate it.

Viktoria took a couple steps back from me and pulled off her tank top. Now she wasn't too far from my size herself. I guess it's just a dhampir thing. She unbuttoned her shorts and slid off her panties. I blushed and turned around. I didn't know that she was already so comfortable with me to change in front of me!

Though it was weird, it was a little comforting, knowing that she didn't care, because, after all, we're both girls. I picked my dark brown bikini with white strings. I liked it a lot, because the strings really contrasted with my skin, and the brown only complemented it. I too peeled off my shirt and then shortly after my jean short shorts fell. Viktoria was almost done, just tying the back of her bikini. I pulled off my black panties and pulled on the bottoms to the bikini.

It wasn't that I was embarrassed of my body or anything, I guess it was just the fact that I wasn't used to this. Not even Lissa was as bold as to strip herself five feet away from me and not even blush. Viktoria smiled as she picked up her clothes and dropped them on my bed. She watched me as I clasped my bra in the back. I blushed and turned around, letting the bra drop to the ground. I looked up just in time to see Dimitri walking in through my slightly ajar door.

My jaw dropped, as did his. We both stood there, staring at each other. Well, my eyes on his face, his on my chest. My arms were pushing my breasts together, making the image of them even _larger_. My first idea was to call him out on it, but I decided not to. Instead, I cried out and threw my bikini top at his face and turned around and ran into Viktoria's arms.

Viktoria looked down at me, and then back up at her brother in a glare.

"Get the fuck out! Stupid Dimka!" she yelled. Her grip around my back tightened. I could tell Dimitri had walked away without a word after that because the loud creaking floor gave it away. I pulled back from Viktoria and covered my chest. I ran to the door and picked up my bikini top. I put it on quickly and tied the bow in the back. Viktoria just looked at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked angrily. My mouth had formed a snarl, and I dropped it, forcing myself not to bite out at Viktoria, since she was so sweet.

"I think he planned that entrance," she said and laughed lightly. She walked over to me and put her hand lightly on my back and led me to the door. I could still feel the tingling warmness on my cheeks and the fast pumping in my chest.

I scoffed. "The pervert," I said in annoyance.

"I think he might be one," she added. "In secret."

We both looked at each other and giggled. We walked down the stairs and out the sliding door. I heard voices in the other room, indicating that Abe and Alberta were still here, presumably talking to Olena.

I took my first step out of the house and a wave of hot air hit me. It felt as if I were in a frying pan. I looked up at the sun. It was probably about one pm. I looked around for Viktoria, but saw no one.

"Hey! Down here!" Viktoria yelled and I looked down and saw here wading in the water. I smirked and took off, my feet slapping on the concrete as I ran towards the pool. She screamed as I nearly collided with her as I made a huge splash in the water as I entered. When I surfaced, we both laughed and splashed each other.

After about two hours of swimming around, jumping off the diving boards, and prune fingers, we laid on out backs, floating atop the water. We looked up suddenly when the sliding door suddenly opened. I looked up, losing my balance and falling into the water. I swam back up to the surface and looked at our visitor. Or, visitors.

It was Abe, Alberta, and Olena, actually separated from Abe. Wow. It is possible! Abe walked closer to the waters edge and leaned over.

"My dear, Rose. Alberta is catching a flight back to Montana in less than two hours and I am going back to central Russia. If you need anything from me, you can ask Olena for my number," Abe said looking back at Olena, who looked back at Abe with love lust in her eyes. He gave her a small wave and turned back to me. "Make sure she doesn't call me too much," he quickly added.

I smiled. "No problem, old man," I said. Abe shook his head and smiled back.

"Be a good girl," Abe said and walked back into the house.

"Good bye Rosemarie," Alberta added and walked back in with Olena trailing behind the two like a puppy. She was so cute.

Five minutes later, I heard Abe's truck roaring to life, and Olena calling to them in Russian. I turned around to see Viktoria with a finger on her chin. "You know, I think that Abe man looked an awful lot like you," she said and looked at me. "It's almost as if the two of you were related," she continued. She dropped her hand and let it sink into the water. "Oh well."

The glass door slid open once again and Viktoria looked past me to see who it was.

"_Brat_!"Viktoria yelled and I turned around. My face held the look of horror as I saw who I was most dreading to see.

Dimitri. Oh God. Someone shoot me.

He walked over with a smirk gracing his lips. "Hello you two," he took an extra long glance at me. I gulped. He then ripped off his black v-neck shirt and put his hands on his waist. "Mind if I join?"

Seeing that I was about to decline his offer, Viktoria splashed water in my face and talked over me.

"No! Come on in Dimka!" She smiled brightly. I wiped my eyes of the water and looked over at her. I could tell she worshiped her big brother. It was actually cute really. Dimitri took a running start and then dove into the water, near me. His splash was huge! I was swept back by the waves before hitting Viktoria, sitting on a floating bed thing. She ended up falling over and getting her hair wet. She growled momentarily before laughing it off.

I gave an evil laugh and climbed on top of it and claimed it as mine. I looked over as I placed my hands behind my head to look over Dimitri's way. He emerged from the water and shook his head. His mid-neck length hair swung back and forth and droplets of water sprung from his head. If you'd ask me, it was pretty damn hot. Not only his hair, but the way the water rested on his shoulders and-

I was caught completely off guard-something that never should happen in my guardian experience-when Viktoria pushed me off. I turned around and glared at her as she got into a comfy position. I looked back over at Dimitri as he smiled at me... almost genuinely. But I knew better than that. I saw what was behind that mask-a devious pervert. I glared at him and turned around to see Viktoria cross her golden legs and yawn as she slid on her black aviator glasses. I fumed.

"Vik-"

I was, for a second time, caught off guard when I was suddenly out of the blue. (literally.) I was tossed up in the air and landed in someone's, not to mention incredibly muscular, arms. I blinked a few times and looked up to see God.

Or what God must look like. In reality, it was Dimitri. Just looking sexy as ever. If it weren't for him walking in on me earlier, I might have considered kissing him. Wait-I just considered it. Hmm, never mind. I crossed my arms while still being stuck in his.

"So, Rose. Tell me about yourself," he said with a smug face. I glared at him even harder. If looks could kill... eh you get the point.

"I'm not talking until you put me down and stop touching me," I said and humph-ed. He looked at me critically and I looked away. Suddenly, I was dropped into the water. My arms flung out, one of them successfully hitting Dimitri in the face, and splashed around. I choked on water until I was raised out of the water by my waist. I coughed and spit water all over his face. I opened my eyes to see his annoyed face. I smiled at him innocently. "It's what you get," I said in an angelic voice.

He just chuckled. "Oh Roza," he murmured. I just barely picked it up. Roza? Uh, wrong girl buddy.

"My name is Rose. R-O-S-E. I know you don't speak English well, but at least get my name right," I said quite bitchily.

"Rose, Roza is just another way to say your name. It isn't wrong." Viktoria explained to me.

My mouth made a little 'o'. Viktoria giggled and Dimitri just smirked.

"Well," I said, about to start my life story. "I was a bad girl, so they sent me out to your farm-your house. House," I said, quickly correcting myself. Dimitri growled and snaked his arms around my waist and ground our hips together. I moaned slightly as he leaned into my ear.

"I like bad girls," he whispered. Despite the hot weather, goose bumps rose up my arms. I tired to break from his grasp, but it was futile.

"Let go! Weirdo!" he finally let go of me. I swam away, to the side of the pool and pulled myself out. I knew that I was only giving him a better view of my ass though. When I got out, I grabbed a towel that was left on one of the chairs. It was starting to get dark now. I looked back into the pool. Viktoria seemed to have passed out on the air mattress.

Dimitri leaned over the edge of the pool. "Want to do something fun?" Dimitri asked.

I looked at him like he had two heads. "Depends on what you think is fun," I said and shrugged my shoulders as I wiped my legs dry, bending over, showing more than enough cleavage. God this was embarrassing.

"Does alcohol appeal to you?" At the mention of alcohol, my head shot straight up. He noticed and smirked at me. "I know where it is, come. I'll show you," he said, pulling himself out of the pool. As enticing as it was, I couldn't show how hot he made me feel. He toweled his hair off and walked into the house, still sopping wet. I followed him.

We went into his house and into the kitchen. Huh, what an ironic place to put them. Instead, he continued walking into the living room. There was a huge tinted Armour. He pulled the key off the top of it and slid it in the key hole. He opened it up and my jaw dropped. Holy shit they had everything here! It was all mostly vodka, but that made sense since, well this _was_ Russia.

He turned around to grin at me. I must have looked like a child in a candy store. I was only seventeen, but I knew nearly every brand. He pulled out some vodka that was printed in Russian. "You'll like this, it's my favourite."

I followed him back into the huge kitchen and he pulled out two glasses and set them down on the counter. He filled them both up a little more than half way. He opened one of the huge refrigerators and took a moment to look around. He then pulled out a reddish liquid. "Ooh, screwdriver. Fancy," I said sarcastically.

"If my mother were to walk down here, we'd both be screwed. She doesn't like it when I feed our guests liquor," he said and shrugged slightly. He poured the liquid into each cup and I grabbed the one on the left. I smelt it before I chugged it, but this time, I sipped it lightly. I didn't want to come off as a hard core underage drinker. Dimitri on the other hand, did the opposite. He downed the drink in less than ten seconds. I starred at him, mouth ajar.

"Wow, bro, and I was worried about coming off as the drinker," I said and he shook his head and smirked. After that, I drank every last drop of my screwdriver. I made a refreshed sound and Dimitri poured me another. I graciously took it. We both quickly downed our vodka. We looked at each other in the eye. In his, I saw an evil, mischievous look. I realized it and my smile grew. We both jumped up, well I did off the stool, he was already standing, and ran back to the pool. When we were close, we slowed down and tip toed over near Viktoria, resting on the air mattress, basking in the sun. I could see her stomach tinging a bit pink to bright red.

Dimitri held up three fingers, dropped one, and then dropped the other. Then he mouthed the word 'Go!'. We grabbed the side of the plastic mattress and yanked it out from under her. She screamed in fear and confusion, and then met the cold welcome of the water. Dimitri and I laughed manically. Why was this so funny? I don't know. But I couldn't stop myself, so it didn't really matter.

Dimitri held his hand up to my face and I smacked it giving him a high-5. Viktoria then surfaced and started screaming something in Russian. Most likely swear words. She put her hands on her hips and glared at the two of us. We suddenly straightened up. I panicked, she had the look of murder in her eyes. I ran off. Though I knew, no doubt in my mind, that I could take her on, this sounded like a better idea at the moment.

I heard a loud splashing noise, indicating that Viktoria had gotten out of the water, and then shortly later, foot steps behind me. I was frightened and increased my speed. It turned out, I realized as I turned around, that it was only Dimitri. I sighed a breath of relief, but then remembered the task at hand, and that was to get the hell out of here before the demon ate me and sends me to hell.

Dimitri scooped me up in his arms and took a sharp turn, he opened a door and then walked in hurriedly. He squished my small body to his, of course to hide me better-psh, you know. He slammed the door behind him and his breathing intensified. My whole body was pressed harshly against him. We were in some sort of closet it seemed. I heard the angry Russian words outside the door as Viktoria was patrolling the area.

Both our breaths were choppy and hot. I could feel his on the inside of my neck as I breathed into his chest. I rested my head against it-it was very hard. My breasts were not too far from being right under my chin. Dimitri looked down at my cleavage and blushed, finding the corner of the tiny room so much more interesting. God, what a turn on. I mean-no! Not here, Rose! I swallowed my feelings since this was my soon-to-be-mentor.

Right, I decided. I took a step back and kicked the door open a little. Dimitri's breath hitched. He lowered his hands to my ass and grabbed it and pulled it to his groin area. I gulped. The door then closed, but Dimitri still held me there. Through the fabric of our bathing suits, I could feel _him_ starting to wake up.

Dimitri made a choked whimpering sound and I clutched his arm as his grip on my ass tightened. "DIMKA!" Viktoria yelled. She muttered some other words in Russian. We heard her retreating footsteps and I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding. Dimitri reluctantly dropped me and peeked out the door. There was no one in sight, so he pulled me out the door with him. We walked back over to the house, neither of us daring to say a word.

When we came near the pool, I had a wicked idea. I pushed him with all my weight into the pool. When he came up to the surface and wiped the water out of his eyes, he met my eyes with a look of confusion.

"That," I said, referring to him in the pool, "was for touching my ass," I said and walked off. A small chortle came from the pool and he called out to me.

"Rose, come in, join me," Dimitri said. I turned around. I had to say, it was pretty enticing to see him like that-his wet black hair wet and pulled to the side; his golden brown chest glistening with clear water drops; the smirk on his face. Oh jeez.

"Why should I? I-" I stopped when I saw his expression change drastically. Stupidly, I turned around. Sure enough, there stood a seething Viktoria standing not too far away from me. A loud battle scream erupted from her lips as she came charging at me.

"Oh shit," I didn't think either of the Russians needed a translation to know what that word meant. I made an attempt to run away, but Viktoria's speed was remarkable. She came at me in an animal like run; her arms flailing around in the air with her eyes squeezed closed and mouth wide open-screaming. She brought her arms down and wrapped them around my waist and trucked me into the pool, with her coming in right after me.

I met the cold water, in a way similar to how Viktoria had ten minutes earlier. Since I landed on my back, I think I got the wind knocked out of me when I landing on the water with a big smack. Nice, that was going to leave a mark. I watched the sky as I sailed into the water, not even trying to close them when the chlorine filled water enveloped me. I felt the bottom of the almost seven feet deep area of the pool brush against my back.

My head went blank and eyes even more so. I tried so desperately to breath in air, but none came to me. I couldn't feel anything, it was almost as if I were numb everywhere. I closed my eyes and lets sleep overcome me.

There were faint noises calling what sounded like my name in the distance. I couldn't really tell who was screaming it, but did I care? Nope. I continued with my little dilly dally. Suddenly, I felt something warm and wet on my lips, blowing into my mouth. Ew, what the fuck is that? It was kind of gross, but then again felt pretty good.

Suddenly the words came to me much clearer now. "Rose! Rose! Wake up! Wake up!" My eyes jolted open and I spit out a lung full of water out. I coughed and choked as I slowly sat up. Viktoria was kneeling next to me, her warm hand resting on my knee. "Rose, are you okay? I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to! I-I... I'm so sorry," there were tears in her eyes now. I leaned over to her and hugged her carefully.

"It's fine, it's fine. What we did to you was mean, it's okay," I said soothingly. I let go of her and Viktoria gave me a sad smile. I turned around and saw Dimitri sitting right next to me, his hand on my back rubbing comforting circles. He looked at me with so much concern-it felt kind of foreign. Then again, I _was_ in Russia right now.

"Are you alright, Rose?" he asked me. I looked into his deep, chocolaty brown eyes and nodded. There was something in there that I couldn't quite put a finger on. He turned his eyes to his sister and glared at her harshly. "That was incredibly stupid, Viktoria Eloise Belikov. I don't understand why you would do something like that to _my_ student. Once again, you-" he said angrily. He then said something in Russian that I couldn't understand and Viktoria started really crying now.

"I'm sorry! I said I'm sorry, Dimka! God you're so mean! It really was an accident!" she cried, cutting him off, and jumped up, running to the door. She was out of sight in five seconds flat.

I turned to Dimitri and impulsively punched him in the jaw. He fell over the edge and into the pool behind him. He came up ane his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I stood up so that I was-for once-looking down at him. "You don't have to treat her like that! She was only fooling around, she didn't mean any harm," I glared. "She's your little sister. She looks up to you so much, and this is how you treat her in return? God, it kind of makes me glad that I don't have any siblings," I said, feeling the razor blade of my words.

Dimitri winced back and looked down into the water. I turned around and strutted over to the door, feeling pretty good about myself. I walked up the stairs and found Viktora's room. I opened the door quietly and saw Viktoria sitting on the bed with a towel wrapped around her shoulders and her head in her arms.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her neck, and she let go of her knees and hugged my waist to her. I patted her head. "It's okay, he's just a dick, okay?" I said, trying my best to comfort her. Hey, that would completely cheer me up. Actually, on second thought, probably not. "Just... just forget about it, okay?" I said and she looked up at me under her thick dark lashes. She looked almost Asian for a second.

"Okay..." she muttered and sniffled.

"How about we do something, say, tomorrow?" I asked and a smile graced her lips. She nodded.

"Sounds fun," she said. She leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Thanks Rose," she said and leaned her head against my shoulder.

I had been unfortunate enough to never have a sibling, but maybe not anymore. Maybe it was a good thing that that crazy bitch Kirova sent me over here to Russia. Even if she wasn't my real sister, she was close enough. I smiled and placed a kiss her hair.

**Wow, that was fun. haha, yesterday at school, i was getting really excited to come home and write the rest of the chapter, but then my friend came over instead so i had to postpone the writing for a while. Alright, well please review. I'd like to know your thoughts on my story so far! (: thanks!**


	3. Acceptance

**Chapter Three**

**Acceptance**

I laid in bed that night restlessly. Viktoria was to my right, sleeping soundly. I heard the faint chirping of crickets outside. I thought about the past few days, my new life, and Lissa. I missed her so much, it hurt. She was, as she had said a couple days ago, my right arm. It felt horrible to have her detached from my body. I ached for her presence once again. Now that I was stuck in Russia for the next year and a half, I wasn't going to be seeing her very much. This defeated me.

I slowly slipped into her mind. It was about midday, so she was asleep. I wished that she was doing something a little more interesting. She was dreaming of nothing, so I had no way of knowing what she was thinking of her.

I got out and looked to my right. Viktoria was sleeping soundlessly with her mouth slightly parted and breathing evenly. I smiled at her sight and kissed her eyebrow. Though I knew I loved her, there was no way in hell that anyone could take Lissa's part in my heart. Lissa was mine, and I was hers-possessive much? I know. If I were going to take my part as her guardian in the somewhere near future, I was going to have to go through with this stupid trip. I realized a long time ago that sometimes I have to do things I don't want to in order to achieve greater things.

Another debatable subject? Dimitri. Oh God. There were so many things I wanted to do and with him. He is just so damn fine-but his temper with his sister is inexcusable. I had wanted so badly to hurt him so much more because Viktoria had become to precious to me. Nobody deserves to be treated like that because of a silly mistake. Then again, the way he looked at me, the way he smiled, even when he tensed his jaw; it was such a turn on.

Yes, I had been known to make out with some guys back at St. Vladimir's, but to do that with him would be so much more. Magical even. His long, strong arms would encircle me around my waist and pull me in to him gingerly, as he lent down from his tall height and place a chaste kiss on my lips. How dreamy... Even a seventeen year old girl had fantasies. I snickered, but quickly turned to Viktoria to make sure that she was still asleep. I lightly hummed a song that Lissa and I had created together one night in Oregon. It was about a small town girl that loved the cityscape. It had a tune much like 'Fireflies' by Owl City.

I hummed myself to sleep. I awoke the next morning with Viktoria playing with my hair. I smiled up at her and she gasped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you!" she said hurriedly. I giggled lightly.

"It's fine, what time is it?" I asked her. She leaned over me to look at the little alarm clock.

"It's about ten in the morning. Want to go downstairs? My mama is making breakfast, and my sisters are home for the day, I'd really like you to meet them!" Viktoria said excitedly. I got up and walked over to the door but then stopped. I looked down at my attire. I was wearing just some striped yellow and white panties I had pulled on after my shower late last night, and a fluffy grey hoodie that Viktoria had loaned me.

"Should I change?" I asked. I didn't feel too comfortable in only underwear... but I had to admit, they made my legs look a lot longer...

"No, it's fine, there are only girls home anyway. Dimitri goes out early in the morning to run, then he goes into town to buy treats for breakfast," she said with a wink. "He won't be home for a while, and I'm sure that my sisters don't mind. We're all girls, so there's no need to worry ever about what you wear here. This is also your house now, so you can basically do what you would in your old one."

I smiled, yet still felt weird. Screw it, I thought. If this were to be my new home, I might as well get comfortable in it. We walked down the stairs together, they creaked as we went. Like usual. When we arrived in the kitchen, Olena was making scrambled eggs and pancakes, my favorite. I mentally drooled.

Sitting at the table were two about mid twenty year old women talking feverishly to each other. They looked up when Viktoria and I arrived.

"Rose, this is Karolina and Sonya," Viktoria said, pointed to the two and then at me. "Karolina, Sonya, this is Rose." Both women smiled at me casually and spoke in English.

"Ah, Rose, it is such a pleasure to meet you," Karolina said, clearly the older one. She was quite tall. Certainly not Moroi tall, but close enough. She had a slim figure and wide hips and a big chest. Her black hair was long and layered, with bangs framing her face. She had stunning brown eyes, almost exactly like Dimitri's. I was taken aback for a moment, because when I looked into them, I almost saw him.

I nodded and smiled, "The same to you," I said and looked at Sonya. She was a honey blond, completely the opposite of Karolina. She had brown eyes too, but they were considerably lighter. She had full red lips, and was a little bit shorter than her sister. She was a more skinny, and her chest a little smaller. She had a stoic sort of look on her face, but when I looked at her, she smiled back.

"Hi Rosie," said a small voice. I looked around, but saw no one. Karolina giggled at me.

"Oh Paul, come out where she can see you," Karolina said. Paul? A little boy came out from under the table. He had a mess of dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was missing his two front teeth. I nearly squealed because of his adorableness. I kneeled down so that I was his height, but since I was naturally short, he was still a little taller than me. He walked over and smiled.

He held his small hand out to me. I gently took it and shook it. Paul blushed and looked away. Her ran back over to Karolina and jumped into her arms. "Paul is my son," Karolina explained. Oh, I realized. That made sense. Yes, it would be a little odd if he was Olena's. "My daughter. Zoya, is in my room, sleeping."

"Oh, I see, Paul is beautiful," I said, still smiling. Karolina smiled back and patted Paul on the head as he looked away and crossed his arms, blushing. _He also looks a lot like Dimitri_, I thought.

Olena brought a steaming plate of eggs and then another of sausage and bacon. The final plate was stacked high with pancakes. She winked at me. "I made a traditional American breakfast just for our new Rose," she then brought over knives, forks, and napkins. The table was completely set up and it fit everyone comfortably. I crossed my legs and picked up a fork. I forked two pancakes at a time and dragged them onto my plate. Since I absolutely hated syrup, I ate them with a little added butter. I then bit into it, taking in the full taste, and holy crap, was this stuff addicting. I ate furiously, like I hadn't in days. I was well aware that it was incredibly rude, but I couldn't stop. Everyone just laughed and talked to each other. I filled my cup up with orange juice and took a long sip.

With my enhanced hearing, I heard footsteps. My heart rate increased. Oh God, here he came-

"Mama, I bought some-" he cut himself off when seeing me. I was still drinking my juice, but out of the corner of my eye, I was watching him... watching me. I then remembered that I had on merely underwear-and striped yellow and white ones at that-and was sitting with my legs crossed, giving a full view. Now, nothing was showing, but it was still a pretty nice view.

"Uncle Dimka! Stop looking at Auntie Rosie's privet parts!" Paul shouted. Dimitri and I blushed. He looked away and I slid my legs under the table. Everyone laughed except the two of us and Paul who held an angry expression and had his arms crossed once again. Dimitri walked into the kitchen and set down a little brown box on the counter. Olena took her son's face in her hands and placed a kiss on his forehead. Awe, I thought. If it weren't the fact that Dimitri was like a foot taller than her, it would be cuter. But hey, tall guys are hot.

"I'm going to take a shower," Dimitri muttered, with a blush still tinging his cheeks. He walked out of the room and went up the stairs. I thought about him for a moment and remembered why I was here, and that was to learn more from a master. It wasn't to fall in love with a my Russian teacher.

I then lost my appetite and pushed my plate away from me. I nodded to Olena who was standing in the kitchen reading a magazine or something. When I leaned over to read it, it was (no duh) in Russian. Olena looked up and had a concerned look. "Are you full, Rose?" she asked.

"Yeah, besides, I don't want to eat too much before I start training with Dimitri." When I said his name, it felt like silk rolling off my tongue. I mentally slapped myself, but in my physical appearance, I kept a straight face.

"Oh, but wouldn't you like to try some of the biscotti that Dimitri picked up from the bakers?" Olena asked innocently. I felt bad turning her down, so I reluctantly reached into the brown box and pulled out a small slice of what looked like bread, but was harder. I took a bite, and tried to taste it.

Oh, wow. That was good. It was like a cookie with almonds in it. It made my mouth water. I wanted more. And more. My face lit up. "That was really good, Olena!" I said. She smiled at my response.

"You can tell that to Dimitri when you see him upstairs. They're his favorites too," she said as she pointed upstairs. I nodded, still smiling, and walked up the stairs. When I made it into my room, I opened a drawer in my dresser and pulled out a sports bra and some spandex and laid them on my bed. I heard the creaking of the floorboards and twirled around to see Dimitri standing in my door frame with his shoulder leaning on the side. He had on shorts. Only. Oh God, he was doing this on purpose.

I tried furiously to hide my blush, but i still felt it burning on my cheeks.

"Hi," I said lamely.

"Hey, Rose," he replied and a smirk came over his lips. He must have noticed me observing his nicely toned, not to mention, sexy chest and said: "Like what you see? 'Cause there's ton more," there was his smirk again. As smug as ever.

I rolled my eyes and pushed my drawer closed. I turned around to the bed and lifted my jacket to only remember that I had on only a bra. It was over my head when I violently pulled it back down, remembering my company. "What do you want?" I asked, a snarl forming on my lips. He was annoying to say in the least. He was toying with my feelings.

"How did you get that?" he asked. I sent him a confused look and he pointed to the hoodie I was wearing. It was dark grey and it had black Russian writing over the breasts. "It's mine, did you go in my room to get it?"

This time I didn't even try to hide my blush. "What!" I asked. "Viktoria gave it to me. I would never go into your room! I have no idea what creatures are lurking in there," I yelled almost and he laughed.

"I can assure you, there are no _creatures_," Dimitri said, as if the word was completely ridiculous, where it pretty much was. "You look good in it," he continued to say. I then pulled it off, not caring whether or not that he saw my exposed breasts in only a bra and threw it at his face. With his fast dhampire reflexes, he caught it before it came near. I covered my chest with my arms and Dimitri continued to laugh. "There's no need to cover; I've seen you in much less," he said with a chuckle.

My mouth dropped. Was he serious? Did he just remind me of that. "PERVERT!" I screamed and he only laughed harder. I walked over to him and simply but boldly pansed him. He looked at me in shock as he backed up and pulled his grey work out shorts back up, a faint blush on his face. "You're such a damn sadist," I said harshly, though I hardly cared at this point. He crossed his arms and glared at me as I slammed the door in his face, and for safe measures, locked it.

I walked back into my room and clasped my bra. I dropped it on the floor and pulled on my black sports bra on. Then I pulled my spandex short shorts over my panties, wishing that I had earlier in Dimitri's presence. I pulled on some ankle socks and laced up some running shoes. I looked at myself in the full length mirror. I was showing off a lot of skin. I pulled out a white large V-neck shirt and tied it in the back. I would probably just take it off later. At least I didn't feel like such a slut now. I then remembered what Viktoria had said earlier about how this was my house now too, and that I should feel comfortable doing anything that I wanted to.

I unlocked my door and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. I saw Paul reading a picture book on Viktoria's lap. He looked up every once in a while to glare at Dimitri, and I mentally applauded him. Viktoria was talking to Sonya and Karolina. Dimitri was no where to be seen. Olena noticed me and smiled.

"He's outside, already starting," Olena said and I nodded and went out the sliding door that led to the back yard. I went over to the large field where I saw Dimitri running. I walked over and realized that there was actually a really big track out here. He noticed me and jogged over. He was looking stoic as ever when he looked at me. I smirked, he was probably still disturbed by me pansing him. Ass. He deserved it.

"Alright, we're going to start out by you running twelve laps, and then after that, we will do sparring. Work hard, and I might teach you some moves," Dimitri said and I rolled my eyes I started on the track and started running at an easy pace. I slowly went faster as the laps passed me. I was finally on my ninth lap when Dimitri yelled out: "If you don't finish your last three laps in the next two minutes, you're going to run it all over again. My face was aghast, and Dimitri looked smug at torturing me. My legs screamed as I sprinted the laps. In about a minute, I had a lap and a half down, and trust me-these laps weren't small. Christ. I pushed my body to the limit as I forced myself to go faster and faster by the second. I saw the red finishing line in the near distance as Dimitri held his hand up.

He slowly pulled a finger down as every second went by. Five, four, three... I pushed and pushed until I jumped, crossing the line in midair. Dimitri threw his arm out in the air and caught me. He pulled me into his arms and looked down at me.

"Twelve laps in nearly five minutes. Impressive," he whispered huskily to me. I puffed breath, in and out, I told myself. I was about to collapse from lack of air. Dimitri noticed, and pulled me to the ground, setting me down carefully, and handing me a water bottle. He crouched down in front of me. He lightly touched my cheek. "Hey, Rose, hang in there," he said softly and my eyes zoomed out. He unscrewed the cap and handed it to me. I hastily fed myself the water. The bottle was empty in a matter of seconds. I gasped in air and suddenly the world came back into focus.

"Sparring?" I asked quietly.

Dimitri looked at me and started laughing incredibly loudly. "You are so driven, Rose. I admire that about you," he said and patted my head. I looked up at him with a dazed expression and he smiled kindly. "Come now, lets spar," he said.

Dimitri pulled off his shirt. He was, once again, shirt less. I kind of liked him better this way. Much more cocky, yes. Much more hot, also yes. He walked over to a grassy spot and got into a stance. I did too. "Come at me, bro," I said deviously, and he threw a punch. I blocked it and pushed the weight of his arm away. I pulled my knee up to his face, but he used his other hand to smack it out of the way. I then brought my fist up to his chest and punched him in his chest. He grunted, but didn't halt his fire.

In fact, he brought it on harder. His face became full of rage. I smiled, knowing that I had caused this. He threw a couple hooks and jabs, but I blocked all of them except for one, which landed in my stomach. I was momentarily out of breath, but I sucked in a bunch and kicked him in the side. He growled and as I pulled my leg up again to do the same, but to the other side of him, he caught it, and pulled. _Hard_. Ouch, he almost pulled it out of the socket. I knew he meant business now. I screamed out when he caught my other leg by the back of my knee, forcing me to loose balance. I fell on my ass and Dimitri pushed my shoulder down into the ground. Ow, dude.

He pulled my arm behind my back in a death grip and I ground my teeth together and squeezed my eyes closed. I gasped in pain. He must have realized this, because he loosened his hold and looked me square in the eyes. "Don't be so cocky," he said and I glared harshly. I stuck my tongue out at him, and I saw the flash of temptation in his eyes. I reeled it back in quickly after. I blushed.

He then let go, and we went back at it a second time. After about a half hour of this, he had pinned me a record of seven times, and I... never once. I growled in anticipation. I was getting bored. I threw a severing punch at his face, and it him him square in the jaw. He stepped back a bit. As a counter-attack move, he back handed me across the face. I stepped back in disbelief. Out of all the hits he'd made on me, this one hurt the most, and I think it showed of my face, because Dimitri's face drained of color. I held a hand to my red, bruised cheek and my bottom lip jutted out. I looked as if I were almost about to cry. Keyword being looked.

Dimitri dropped his guard and stance, and walked over to me, concern written all over his face. "I'm so-" he didn't have time to finish that simple sentence when I quickly pulled my knee up with such force that it even scared myself. It rammed into Dimitri's crotch, successfully striking him in the nuts. His face turned blue and he was out of breath. He dropped to his knees and I then punched him in the nose. He fell back onto his back and I placed my hands on either side of his face. His face was incredibly pained, but regained it's self as the seconds passed. I glared down at him. He glared back, but then his eyes went wide. I looked at him confusedly.

A drop of blood splattered onto Dimitri's cheek. I opened my mouth, and Dimitri sat up, pulling me with him. He looked at my face intensely in the light of the sun. I lifted up my hand to my face to try and see what had happened to me. I had no idea what was going on. Dimitri scooped me up in his arms and ran back to the house. He pulled the sliding door open and brought me into the kitchen. Everyone was gone now, so the kitchen was empty and spotless. Olena had done an excellent job on the kitchen. Dimitri grabbed a towel and held it up to my face. He went into the freezer and pulled out an ice pack and wrapped it in the towel.

"What-"

"Hush," Dimitri said soothingly as he held the ice pack wrapped in towel up to my face. He looked really serious, so I didn't question any further. I must have zoned out, because Dimitri started lightly rubbing my left cheek with his thumb, murmuring "Roza, Roza." It was kinda of sexy really. Since I was sitting on the high counter, I was almost eye to eye with Dimitri. It felt kind of good for once not to have to be looked down on every moment.

"What happened to my face?" I asked. It was feeling kind of numb now since all of the ice was so cold.

"I'm not so sure I want to tell you, Roza," Dimitri said, standoffishly. He looked at the ground when he said this, looking any where but my eyes. I held my hands up and clapped them to his cheeks. Without much force, I made him face me.

"Tell me," I said.

"I broke your nose."

And I flipped out. Oh hell no. I pushed him out of the way and into the wall behind him, and hopped off the counter and ran around the house in search of a mirror. When I finally found the bathroom, I switched on the light and looked in the mirror. Sure enough, there was my face, with a slightly tilted nose. "OH MY GOD DIMITRI! YOU ASSHOLE!" I screamed loudly.

My face... it was still the same Rose Hathaway face that I had had since I stopped growing and developing, but with an adjusted nose. It looked frankly retarded. I was so embarrassed. How could Dimitri do this to me? I was utterly mortified.

He walked into the bathroom with his hand on his neck, awkwardly. I could tell by the look of him that he felt really bad. I looked up at him with teary eyes and he melted. His eyes widened. "I can fix it if you want," he said quickly. "It wouldn't be the first time," he continued to assure me. I shook my head. Tears threatening to fall.

"You broke my nose, you're so mean."

I knew that I was being extremely childish, but with a broken nose, I think it called for it. My lips formed the perfect pout that any girl could wish for, and the tears began to fall. I sniffled and whimpered and wiped my eyes with the heal of my hand. Slowly, the cries became louder, and more audible.

Dimitri picked me up in his arms and hugged me. I was too mad at first to hug him back. After maybe a minute or two of the angst hug, he took me out of the bathroom. I cried into his shoulder and he hand his hands firmly on my ass. I ignored it now, all I could care about was how embarrassed I was. Through the misery, I couldn't help but smell his aftershave. It was incredibly sexy and enticing. I sniffled loudly, snot covering my nose holes. I choked on a sob and squeezed Dimitri's shoulder and back, slightly clawing at them.

Dimitri laid me down on my bed, I realized. I looked up at him, and he looked down at me sadly. He put the ice back on my face. He leaned down and placed a kiss on my eye. I held up my hands and clutched his face, pulling him to me. I wasn't so sure what it was that I wanted from him, but nonetheless I held his face in the crook of my neck. My sobs quieted and I calmed down a little. Dimitri lifted his head and looked over me. He saw my pained expression and leaned in. Our lips were an inch apart, and I knew what he wanted. It killed me to admit it, but I did to. I pushed his lips down onto mine, and he gave me a kind, warmhearted kiss. It was gentle, and pure.

At first.

It then turned hungry. Dimitri's lips ravaged mine. My teeth raked his, and he opened his mouth, allowing mine and his tongue to wrestle each other. Dimitri got onto the bed-he had been standing up, leaning over me-and placed a knee on either side of my thighs. Our tongues danced around together and finally, I let his win. It entered my mouth and leave his saliva everywhere it went. Not that I minded. I did the same. Dimitri's hand went under my back and pulled me as close as he could to him. My breasts were pressed up against his bare chest as he continued to devour my lips.

"I can't resist you," Dimitri breathed. I moaned and felt his downstairs wake up. I blushed and applied more force to the kiss. I slid my hands under his shorts, but above his tight black briefs. I pushed his ass down towards me, forcing his erection to poke my stomach. This time, he was the one to moan. "Roza," he muttered into the kiss with his ever so sexy Russian accent.

Suddenly, a phone started ringing. It continued ringing and ringing, but we both ignored it.

"Ignore it," Dimitri worded our thoughts. I did so. About a minute later of kissing an the annoying ass tone continued. I pulled away and reached on to the side table. Dimitri leaned in and started placing kisses on my neck.

I looked at the collar ID. Lissa. I sighed in annoying. Bad timing, Lissa. I picked up nonetheless. "Hello?"

"Rose! How are you?" Lissa asked loudly. Dimitri probably heard it.

"I'm-" I stopped suddenly and gasped as Dimitri bit my neck lightly. It sent goose bumps down my arms and legs. I felt a blush burning my cheeks. I whimpered and Dimitri chuckled.

"Rose? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, um, I just stubbed my toe," I lied. "I'm doing well, how about you?"

"Well things are going fine over here, too. I met this guy yesterday, and-" I moaned loudly again. Dimitri was just fucking with me now. I slapped his ass as hard as I could. He chuckled, but continued on kissing and sucking my neck.

"Rose?"

"Sorry, Liss. My toe really hurts, shit. Go on," I said. My voice cracked at 'go'.

"Oh... okay, anyway. That guy, Christian? Yeah, I met him in the church attic. I know you think it's weird that I go up there, okay," she said and laughed lightly, "but he's really nice. And open. I kinda like him..." I gasped. Dimitri had just sucked on my collar bone.

Lissa giggled. She must have thought that I was gasping at her story. Wow, now I felt like an ass. "Really? Is that the best you can do?" I asked and Dimitri chuckled. I knew he could hear every word of this conversation.

"Rose, I knew you would think that! He really isn't a bad guy! He's just... rough around the edges-"

"Really?"

"Yes. Okay, he asked me if I wanted to meet him in the gardens tonight after dinner... and well, I accepted," Lissa admitted embarrassedly. I sighed as I ran my hand though Dimitri's silky hair.

"Okay, well, you're weird, I think that-"

Dimitri slid his hand up my shirt and under my sports bra and grabbed my breast. He was groping it. "Okay you know what?" I hung up on Lissa, immeditely after regretting it, but hit Dimitri on the head with my phone. "You are," I said and hit him again. "such an ass!" I yelled. He started laughing and leaned in and kissed my lips.

"I had to get you off that phone _somehow_," he said suggestively. I rolled my eyes and looked at him. I sat up and looked in my mirror across from my bed. I saw my nose in the mirror and my face fell.

"I think I'm going to take you up on that offer..." I said, referring to when he said he could put my nose back in order. Dimitri looked confused for a second, then smirked. He sat up and pushed me back so that I was laying down.

"You might want to... like squeeze something while I do it-"

"Is it going to hurt!" I demanded, suddenly scared for my life.

"Ehm, well, not hurt... actually maybe. I've never broken anything. Well, I know you'll probably scream. But that about it. Right after, it feels a lot better. I promise," he said sincerely. I nodded and grabbed the covers below me and squeezed my eyes tight. "Ready?" he asked.

I thought for a second. "Yep," I said finally. He nodded and looked concentratedly at my nose.

"Alright..." he took a deep breath. "Raz, dva, tree,"

I heard a loud snapping noise, and I screamed for the life of me. Then I passed out.

**MMM. finally. Yay that was fun. (: **

**Yeah, broken noses aren't fun. Thanks to rugby. .**

**Anyway, things are moving pretty fast between rose and dimitri if you know what I mean :9 hehe**

**Review are always welcome! In fact, a double chocolaty chip frappacino from starbucks will be awarded! just kidding. My mom isn't paying me enough to pay for everyone. Does anyone like those? I'm like obsessed . haha Thanks for reading! I'm having a lot of fun writing this!**


	4. Paul!

**Chapter Four**

**Paul!**

**A/n: Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! There aren't many, but the ones that are here are really sweet and motivating! I really appreciate it! Hope you like it!**

My eyes opened and I looked at my white ceiling. Oh my God my nose... what happened to my-

All of my memories flooded back to me. The training, my nose breaking, then... then the make out with my mentor! Oh my fucking God I made out with Dimitri! I stuffed my face into a pillow, but then quickly reclined because of my nose. Ow, dude. I looked over at my side table clock and read 13.03. I assumed that meant it was like one or something.

I shuffled to sit up and looked over into the mirror that stood across my bed. I hopped off and walked over to it. The first thing that I noticed was the bandages on my nose. They were attached from the length of it to the middle of my cheek. Crap. That's pretty embarrassing. Then I noticed my neck.

And it's odd color.

Purple! How-Dimitri! He did _not_! There were little love bites scattered up and down my neck on the right side. My jaw dropped in horror. What was Viktoria going to think of this-Olena? Oh, he's going to get it.

I padded out of my room and banged on Dimitri's door. There was no answer, so I opened it myself. I staggered in to see, well, his room. There was nothing changed about it, nor was there Dimitri. I slammed it behind me and ran down the stairs. I figured he wouldn't be on the girl's level, so I continued one more flight of stairs.

I looked through the kitchen and living room, and even yelled his name. Where the hell is he? I slid the sliding door open and walked out. I met the afternoon heat full on. I ignored it as I walked out to the field where Dimitri was doing crunches. There was a little cement platform with some water bottles. As I quickly approached him, he finally looked up and noticed me. There was shock written all over his face.

He jumped up and took a stance. I think that we both knew that I was going to beat the living crap out of him.

"Dimitri! You Goddamned asshole!" I hollered. I walked right up to him and punched him in the stomach. It was to fast for him to even register. I then kicked his shin and he backed up.

"Roza, Roza. It's fine, you need to calm down," He put his hands out palms facing me, trying to stop me. Nothing would stop me now. I punched him in the balls next, and as he was dropping, I kneed him in the face. He fell to the ground on his side, clutching his manhood (over the fabric of course!). He had an incredibly pained expression; his shaggy brown locks made a pool around his head. His teeth clenched together as I could see his jaw tightly locked. He eyes were squeezed shut and he was slightly rocking side to side.

I smirked down at what I had done no more that thirty seconds ago. He opened one eye to look up at me, and my face turned evil again. "I. Hate. You," I said as I kneeled down beside him. I ran my hand through his hair, and pulled it off his face. "Stupid, stinky, boy," I said with venom, though I couldn't fight the fact that he looked really cute and vulnerable right now.

Dimitri smiled lightly. "Oh Roza," he said and pulled my face to his. We were, again, inches from each other's mouth. Before he placed his lips on mine, he whispered: "Roza, you know you want me." He smirked and I leant in, not wanting to hear anymore of his bull crap.

Sure enough, I did. That was all I wanted. Though that would never leave me. Dimitri's hands left his downstairs and trailed up to my body. They landed at my hip. One of his thumbs kneaded soothing circles into my back. His other hand was secure at my ass. I would let this one slide.

Dimitri's nose slightly brushed against mine and I pulled away faster than a bullet. Dimitri still held my ass, but my face was distinctly away from his. My hands pulled from his to my face. I couldn't help but let out a little whimper as I touched my nose lightly, trying not to hurt it any more than it already did. Dimitri sat up and examined my nose.

"Roza, are you okay?"

I elbowed him in the thigh and he recoiled. "Do I look okay!"

Dimitri smirked. "Well, personally, I think you look-"

"Don't answer that, actually," I said and hit him lightly on his shoulder. He chuckled and stared into my eyes. He tilted his head to the side and leaned in. I felt myself doing the same. He gave me a small peck, and pulled away. I moaned for more, but he just _loved_ teasing me. I pushed my bottom lip out to him. He rolled his eyes and took my bottom lip in his mouth. He sucked on it and let it glide out between his teeth as he slowly pulled away.

I felt my cheeks flood with color. He looked smug. "You need some restraint," Dimitri said and laughed lightly at his own joke. His laugh was like velvet on my skin. I loved it and yearned for it. I must have had the look in my eyes because he clutched my cheeks in his palms and pulled my face to his. I closed my eyes in bliss. It was a innocent make out, no tongue. It was sweet.

"Dimitri," I moaned his name. He growled in response. I knotted my fingers in his hair and pulled him as close as he could be to me. I climbed into his lap and rubbed his inner thigh. For a fact, I knew this would really turn him on (past experiences at St. Vlad's) and sure enough, it really did. Dimitri reached under my shirt and grabbed my left breast. He ran his thumb over the peak and I broke the kiss to moan.

Dimitri smirked and chuckled. "Roza," he growled and swept me into another hungry kiss. All I wanted was more and more. Dimitri kept on spoiling me and somehow, I knew I was getting addicted.

Suddenly Dimitri's eyes snapped open. He lifted me off his lap and down on the concrete. He stood up and walked away. I furrowed my eyebrows at him. "What the-?"

He hushed me and Viktoria then came hurtling out of the house with Paul shortly after. My eyes widened in realization. Dimitri was right, we couldn't be open about our relationship here. Viktoria was finally next to me, sitting, with Paul trailing after her. He climbed onto the platform and sat next to me.

"Hi Auntie Rosie," Paul muttered and looked the other way. Dimitri stood on the other side of the concrete with his arms crossed, glaring at the ground.

"Rose!" Viktoria yelled and hugged me, pushing me over onto Paul slightly. Paul screamed a high pitch scream and jumped up so I didn't crush him. He stood in front of me with his hands on his hips.

"Stop trying to kill me, Auntie Viktoria!" Paul yelled and stuck his tongue out at me.

"I'm not trying to kill you, the _you kill to trying not_ is!" Viktoria said, switching her words around to confuse Paul.

"Stop it, Auntie Viktoria! You always try to confuse me!" he said and pulled on his hair. He turned around to Dimitri and Dimitri snapped out of his daze.

"Hey Paul-"

Paul hit him with his fist into Dimitri's privet area. "Uncle Dimka! Auntie Viktoria told me to do it!" he yelled and ran over to the track area. I could tell that Paul's little fist hadn't done much, but after what I did to him earlier, it was just like reopening a wound. Once Dimitri could control himself, he jumped off the platform and ran to catch up with Paul. Paul saw it coming and started screaming manically. It was so cute, since his voice hadn't deepened yet, and it was so high and squeaky.

Dimitri chased Paul a little longer until the little boy got tired. Dimitri scooped him up in his arms and Paul melted to him. Awe, what a good uncle... Paul twisted his fingers in Dimitri's hair and tugged at it. Dimitri chuckled and said something to him in Russian, which made Paul giggle. Dimitri set Paul down on the concrete and then climbed up himself.

"Hey Dimitri, do you think Paul has a crush on Rose?" Viktoria said deviously. Everyone turned to Paul. His face turned as red as a tomato.

Dimitri put a finger on his chin. "Hmm, well Viktoria, I think it looks like it," Dimitri said and smirked. Paul's jaw dropped.

"No! I don't!" Paul yelled childishly.

"Is that so, Paul? That's not what you told me at the park earlier. You said you loved Auntie Rosie. Also that you wanted to kiss her," Viktoria teased. Paul stood there quietly, looking like the equivalent to a tomato, but said nothing.

Dimitri slightly growled when Viktoria said her last sentence. "Yeah, I did say that," Paul admitted. Dimitri's jaw dropped, as did mine.

Viktoria's smile grew. "Well, why don't you tell her that yourself, she's sitting right here," Viktoria deviously said. My eyes grew wide as a blushing Paul walked over and sat down on my lap. He wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Auntie Rosie, I like-like you," he whispered into my ear and looked away blushing even more. I knew that Viktoria and Dimitri, seven feet away, had both heard him. Dimitri glared at the boy jealously. Viktoria was loving this, Dimitri on the other hand looked like he wanted to break some bones.

"Go on..." Viktoria said, patting Paul's back. Paul gulped. He looked me square in the eye and slowly leaned in. For a second, I thought it was Dimitri's eyes. I closed my eyes as Paul placed a peck on my lips. I smiled at him and, in embarrassment, threw his head into my chest, resting it on my cleavage. I giggled and patted his hair. Dimitri had his eyes set to kill.

"Okay, that's enough," Dimitri said as he leaned down and picked up Paul around the waist and hoisted him up. He almost choked me though because his hands were interlinked around my neck.

"No Uncle Dimka! Rosie is mine!" Paul said with defiance. Dimitri let go. He pressed his small body to mine and squeezed me in a hug. He turned around to glare at Dimitri. "I'm. Not. Sharing," he said.

Viktoria's jaw dropped. "Oh my God," she said and started bursting out laughing. Paul reluctantly let go and walked over to Dimitri and glared at him. He took Dimitri's hand.

"Let's play, Uncle _Dimka_," Paul said harshly. Dimitri glared back.

"Sure thing, _Paul_," Dimitri said back, equally forceful, if not, more.

The two walked off hand in hand to the house. Viktoria watched them and then turned to me. She laughed. "Boys," she said. "So I was-oh my God what happened to your face!" My eyebrows furrowed and hurt filled my features. "No! I mean, your nose! What happened? I'm sorry, I didn't mean that!"

I gulped and sighed. "Dimitri broke my nose," I said and she gasped.

"Oh my-really? Wow, that stinks," Viktoria said. She giggled and I looked at her weirdly. "He broke Sonya's arm before. That's why they don't have the best of relationship," Viktoria explained.

"Oh," I said. I hadn't seen Sonya and Dimitri talk to each other yet. I looked back over to her, remembering that she had something to say.

Viktoria caught on. "Anyway, as I was saying," Viktoria said slowly. "We should go shopping together," she cried happily.

My eyes widened. "With this!" I asked, pointing to my nose.

"Nobody will care! I hardly noticed it at all, right?" Viktoria said and I nodded.

"Okay then," I reluctantly said and got up. Viktoria and I walked hand in hand back to the house, and then up the stairs. She stopped in her room and I went into mine a floor higher.

I took off all my clothes and walked into the connecting bathroom. I turned the shower on and turned around to grab a towel. Suddenly, I heard a click, and saw the door handle turning. I grabbed the towel and tried to cover my body as best I could with it.

Dimitri walked in with his back to me. "Paul, just sit on my bed, don't make a mess of my... room..." his sentence faded out as turned around and saw me. The towel was covering my breasts (barely) and my downstairs, but showed off my prominent curves and legs. Dimitri's eyes seemed to be devouring me whole. I blushed. I was about to open my mouth and scream when Dimitri rushed over and put a hand over my mouth. "If Paul hears," he said and I stopped.

"How...?" I asked but then I realized. My eyes widened. A connecting bathroom. Oh my God, what other secrets were in this house?

I blushed and he nodded. He turned around and starred at the wall. "You can get in the shower if you want. Paul thinks that I'm taking a shower, and if I come out with the water on, he's going to know I was in here with you," Dimitri explained and I made an 'o' with my mouth.

"Oh, um, okay," I said. The shower had two layers of black and white curtains. Whether I liked it or not, Dimitri was probably going to see me naked. Dimitri stared at the wall and I dropped my towel on the hanger next to the shower.

I climbed in and let the hot water caress my body. It loosened up my muscles and washed my earlier sweat off my body. I hummed a tune I had heard earlier in the week on my iPod. I stopped suddenly, remembering that Dimitri was in here too. "Sorry," I said.

"No, it's fine, your voice is beautiful," Dimitri complemented. I smiled and blushed in the shower. There was a loud knock on the door. I could hear Paul's faint voice.

"Uncle Dimka! I have to pee! Can I come in!" Paul yelled.

Dimitri swore in Russian, I had heard it many times. "Ah," I heard him pulling off his clothes. Oh shit. "Yeah just a moment," he said. He pushed the curtains to the side and climbed in. I looked at him and realized in relief that he was still wearing his shorts, but his sexy hairless chest was completely exposed as my whole body. "You can come in now," Dimitri said.

Without further ado, Paul opened the door and came trotting in. He walked over to the toilet on the far side of the room, across from the shower and pulled his pants down. I didn't see anything, I just heard them.

Dimitri looked over me hungrily, and I didn't have enough hands to cover my body. He came at my lips in such a force. I blushed, but kissed back, nonetheless. Slowly, we came closer and closer. One of my hands knitted into Dimitri's hair and the other was tracing the muscles on Dimitri's chest. His hands were both planted firmly on my ass, gripping them hard and squeezing it now and then. My breasts were pushed so close to his chest, it felt like I was being pressed up against a wall.

I moaned quietly, but Paul picked it up. "Uncle Dimka? What was that?" Dimitri raked his mind for an explanation.

"I, uh, farted," he replied and smiled at me. I soundlessly laughed. Paul, who was still here, giggled.

"Okay, I'm done," Paul said and flushed the toilet. "Oh! Wait! Sorry Uncle Dimka!" Paul screamed. Just as the toilet had flushed, the water became so much more hotter on my back. I hissed quietly like a cat and Dimitri chuckled at me.

"It's fine Paul. Just go back into my room. Now," Dimitri said sternly.

"Aye, aye captain!" Paul said cutely and ran across the tiled floors to the door leading to Dimitri's room. When I knew it was securely closed, I laughed out loud.

"Nice excuse," I said.

He laughed that rich, velvety laugh. "Well what was I supposed to say? That was Auntie Rosie moaning sexually because I grabbed her ass while making out with her?" he asked and I gave him a knowing look. "That's what I thought," he said and placed his mouth on mine.

I had to pull away finally. "Get out! I need to shower! And I'm naked!" I yelled and hit his shoulder. He chuckled and walked out. He put his hair under the shower and allowed it to get wet. The ends on his shorts down were wet, but other than that, he was still pretty dry.

He laughed and pulled his shirt back on. He looked like he had just taken a shower. "Hurry up then, because I can't leave till you do," he said and crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall next to my shower, looking in. I was completely naked and all that I had seen of him was without a shirt. I scoffed and picked up the shampoo and rubbed it into my hair.

I got out ten minutes later, forcing Dimitri to leave before he saw me. He did so, allowing me to finally have some privacy. I walked out of the bathroom five minutes later, fully dressed in a layered tank top and some black short shorts. I smiled at myself in the mirror. I noticed my purple hickies on my neck. OH MY FREAKING GOD. I rummaged through my stuff and found some scarfs. I grabbed a green and black plaid one and wrapped it around my neck. It covered them completely. That Dimitri...

I slid on my Vans and walked down the stairs to meet Viktoria. She was wearing skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with Skrillex written on it. I love that band... I was going to have to make her let me wear that sometime. Dimitri saw us before we left, and at first glance, laughed his head off at my scarf. Naturally, I would have loved it, but because I knew he was laughing _at_ me, not _with_ me, it annoyed me. All I could do was glare at him.

We left in her pretty Mercedes Benz with the top down. We arrived nearly twenty minutes later, and it was already three now.

**Dimitri POV**

I was with the little brat in the kitchen now. I fed him some cereal, I think. It was Viktoria's so she's probably going to get pretty pissed with me later. Paul kept on glaring at me every so often, then he would look down at his food and eat again. Little shit. How could Karolina have such an annoying kid when she was so calm? I don't even remember who she had him with, but her boyfriend now was so quiet.

I leaned against the counter and pulled out my western novel. I was at the good part, I knew, because I had read this like thirty times before. Though my eyes were on the paper, my mind was certainly somewhere else. Rose. Of course, that was where my thoughts had been directed for the past few days.

When Kirova had called me last week to inform me that she had caught the infamous Rosemarie Hathaway, I was shocked. Even more so when she suggested that I train and mentor her. I had met her mother once before, so I kind of had an idea what she was like. I wasn't aware that she had a father, so I wasn't so sure. I was expecting a quiet but determined girl, yet I got quite the opposite. A loudmouth, disrespectful, and only driven when angry girl.

I was so shocked that I didn't reply very quickly. Kirova had to repeat my name a couple times before I woke up and took her offer. Before, I had been a mentor and trainer to many kids, and very great guardians did they become, but when I got Rose, I wasn't so sure. She came off different, like something unexpected was going to happen. And very true did something unexpected happen.

I fell in love.

Dammit, I admitted it to myself. I felt my cheeks heat up. Christ, I hadn't even known this girl for four days and she already had such this powerful effect. I had already made out with her twice, and they were both _very_ sensual and hot. In fact, I could do it again, and again, and again. The way she smiled at me made me want to hold her against me every second of the day.

That shower experience was almost enough for my to pass out. It wasn't even expected. I had always known that bathroom was connected to the room over, but almost no one ever came over long enough to sleep in there. It had been only mine since we moved here. I had wanted to have my own room, but I ended up getting my own level of the house. I'm glad I'm the only boy in the family.

When I had entered that shower, I knew that something was going to happen. Whether it be that she screamed and blew the whole cover, or that something intimate would happen, and I chose the latter idea. When I saw her whole body naked like that-I knew there would be no turning back. Her huge and perfectly shaped breasts were the first thing that caught my attention. When I first got in, she tried her best to cover them, but then realizing that her lower wasn't covered, she dropped one hand, exposing one of the tanned breasts to my full undivided attention.

And even before I was forced into the shower by my sister's little bundle of joy, I had seen Rose's divine figure. Her hips and toned legs were enough to make any gay man turn straight. I was surprised that I could still stand up. I guess it was just thanks to my guardian training-never drop your guard; something that Rose has made me forget multiple times already.

I was literally obsessed, and I knew it. I was so infatuated with her, that it almost felt kind of normal. The worst part was that one: she was my student. How much more fucked up could it get? Two: she was underage. Now that I realize that, I feel like such a pedophile. I was twenty four, where as she was seventeen.

I was then pondering why it was Rose that I liked so much. I had, over the years, an extensive number of girls admiring and fawning over me. Was it because she was good at fighting? She pinned me twice in our first training, certainly much more than some previous students had achieved. Her body? No I'm not a heartless asshole, although Rose is determined that that is true. Maybe it was because she was different. She didn't act like all the other girls. She actually had a personality, and a goal in life, not just wanting to get in my pants.

I awoke out of my daze filled with Rose when a spoon was thrown at my forehead. A spoon. I looked around and saw Paul sitting on the stool with an empty bowl and his arms crossed. "It's not nice to throw things, doesn't your mama tell you anything?" I asked Paul in Russian.

"My mama loves me. She lets me do whatever I want," he said with a glare that might be able to rival mine. "Uncle Dimka, I'm not going to allow you to have Rosie all for yourself. You don't deserve her. Plus, you're too tall for her, Rosie and I would match each other more," Paul said in his angry, squeaky voice. It bothered me to no end, but I wasn't going to give a ten year old the satisfaction.

"Paul, you need to calm down. I don't like Rose like that. She is my student. You need to understand that. And calm down, do you want me to tell your mama that you threw a tantrum while she was out? And what about Rose? What would she think?" I said and smirked at Paul's horrified face.

"No! Don't Uncle Dimka!"

"And you don't deserve a girl like Rose. She's too good for you," I said. Okay, that was a bit harsh, I admit it. Paul brought his hands to his face and covered his eyes with them as he cried.

I lurched forward. "Paul! I'm sorry, Uncle didn't mean that, he was just angry. Paul don't cry, I'll take you to the park!" I walked over to his side and grabbed him by his waist and hoisted him up to me. I hugged him and patted him on the back. "I'm sorry Paul. Uncle Dimka has a bad temper," I said soothingly.

Paul socked me in the face. Yes, a ten year old, punched a full grown twenty-four year old in the face. I nearly fell, but because the little brat pinched my arm and I let go of him. He dropped to the floor on his butt, but quickly got up to kick me in the shin twice.

"Paul!" I screamed, but the little shit ran away, up the stairs, telling by the creaking. I heard him above me and pursued the kid. I ran at lightning speed and searched all three of my sister's rooms. He knew that Olena's room was off limits, so he wouldn't risk going in there. He wasn't in either of the rooms, so I went up one more floor and searched my room feverishly. I heard a slam and looked up. It wasn't from my room, so I got suspicious.

I walked out of the room and peaked into Rose's room. It was hard to be quiet in this house, since all the boards creaked under my weight. It didn't really matter because he knew I was hunting him down anyway. I looked under her bed, in her closet, in her and my bathroom, but there was no one. Frankly, I felt like a true pedophile now. I was about to walk out of the room, deciding that he had snuck out when I wasn't looking, when I heard a shuffle. I stopped in my tracks.

I looked to my left and saw the white dresser that held all of Rose's clothes. Could he? He was certainly small, maybe he _could_ fit. I tiptoed over to it and heard another scuffling noise. I decided I would go with the middle one out of the three. I gripped the handles and prayed it was the right one. One, two, three! I thought in my head.

I pulled the drawer open as hard and fast as I could, and no surprise, there was Paul. With lipstick on? And... in Rose's... bras... Oh my God. Karolina is raising a pervert. My jaw dropped. He was clutching a black bra and a white one was in his other hand. I looked around. Jesus, she had hundreds of them. Black, white, green. Lace, push up, some padded. All sorts of colors, designs, and fabrics. I then realized that there were also her underwear in there. Again, all sorts of styles, even thongs. One of which, was around the top of Paul's head.

"Look! I'm Captain Underwear!" Paul said sheepishly, pumping his hand in the air. He must have known he was in deep shit by the death glare I was sending him. In truth, I was just jealous of his size, that he could fit into her underwear drawer. It was wide, but couldn't fit a kid any bigger than Paul. Ha, imagine a 6'7 man trying to fit in a dresser drawer.

Suddenly, the front door opened and closed shortly after. I ripped the garment off of Paul's head and grabbed him, hoisting him out of the drawer. I slammed it shut and ran out of the room with him in my hands. I could hear Viktoria and Rose coming up the stairs and I panicked. My room, I decided. I ran over and tried to open the door, but Paul must have locked it.

There was no way I was going to get caught because of Paul. He had Rose's lipstick on, and it was going to look like I brought him in there to go through her stuff. So, I ran back into Rose's room. I threw Paul in the bathroom, he could always use the excuse that he had to pee, and they would believe him since he was a child. A little angel. God, I thought, innerly rolling my eyes.

I slid under Rose's bed. It was just big enough to fit my whole body. I looked out as I first saw Rose's black Vans and nicely tanned legs. Next came in Viktoria who was wearing only socks. Rose giggled at something that Viktoria said and I mentally had a spaz attack at the adorable noise. Rose set down a ton of bags, and then Viktoria set down hers, equaling Rose's amount. Ten bucks says that that was all used on my credit card.

"Rose, I wanna see you in that new bikini!" Viktoria said excitedly.

Rose laughed lightly, another glorious sound. "Only if you try on the shirt I got for you," Rose said and Viktoria agreed. Shortly after, a pair of black shorts dropped to the ground, looking strangely familiar. Maybe that was because they were what Rose was wearing earlier.

She was stripping. Oh my God.

Next came her tank tops, and then her underwear. At first I was tempted to grab them, but then that would totally blow my cover. Lastly, her bra. It was so sexy. It was a navy blue and white striped with lace the same color. My fist tightened. So... tempting...

Rose's hand reached into a Victoria's Secret bag, and pulled out a bikini. It was blood red and black polka dots. Okay, she better not wear that around me, because that is going to drive me crazy. I wanted to look up from under the bed, but that would be ridiculously stupid.

Rose must have had the whole thing on, because Viktoria whistled. "Wow, that looks great on you. It makes your boobs look ten times bigger!" Viktoria cried.

"Yeah, because I totally want that." she said sarcastically. "Why did I let you talk me into buying this?"

"Because I knew it would make you look sexy," Viktoria said and I scoffed silently. "Plus, I knew it would make Dimitri want to fuck you," Viktoria giggled. My mouth dropped to the floor. Literally.

"Viktoria!" Rose said, obviously embarrassed, just as I was now. "It's not like that," Rose assured her.

"Oh please. I see the way he looks at you. It's crazy. It's like he wants to do everything to you," Viktoria said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I wondered to myself, did I really?

Rose didn't reply.

"Haah! You like him!" Viktoria yelled.

"No I don't!" Rose countered. What a liar, I thought.

"You totally do. If you didn't, you wouldn't be arguing with me right now," Viktoria said deviously. Oh, she is good. Rose didn't say anything after that. Viktoria snickered, and kicked Rose's bra under the bed, and it hit me in the face.

"Where's my bra?" Rose asked.

"Um, check under the bed," Viktoria said, trying to stifle a laugh.

Oh. No. Fucking. Way.

**Muhaha i'm an assshoollleee! (: lol i was watching this super old episode of America's Next Top Model with my friend like allll daaay. I liked Elyse... lol **

**How did you like this chapter. Preferences? Yes? Review? Yes? :D They make me happyyy! Just sayin'. **

**Mai birfday ish en four dayz... . yaaay!**


	5. Bad Memories

**Chapter Five**

**Bad Memories**

**Dimitri POV**

"Oh, okay," Rose said. She kneeled down and reached her hand out under the bed. I shifted back quickly. I pushed the little bra forward to her fingertips. She touched it, and pulled it back out from under the bed. Wow. That was a lot of cleavage. I smiled evilly.

There was no noise. "Rose did you even look under the bed?" Viktoria asked, exasperated.

"No, why?" Rose replied, confused. "What-"

Viktoria turned around and picked something up. I saw her retreating feet walk to Rose's dresser, and then come over to the bed. She threw something really hard at my face.

"Fuck!" I cursed. It wasn't loud, but with the girl's dhampir senses, I'm sure they heard it. Rose gasped and got down on her knees. She pressed her hands to the ground and lowered her head. Yep, I'm pretty fucked.

"Hi Dimitri." Viktoria said in a bored tone.

"Dimitri!" Rose screamed in horror. She turned to Viktoria who had her arms crossed. I slid out of under the bed and quietly crept towards the door. "No!" Rose shouted and I froze. She turned to Viktoria. "How did you know he was here?"

"I've lived with my brother for sixteen years. I know what he smells like, how he breaths, and how he sucks at hiding," Viktoria explained and I had to force the blush off my face. I'm such a failure. Viktoria turned to me and I gulped. "That's what you get, Dimitri, when you go peeping in Rose's room," she said with a smirk.

Rose got up and walked over to me. We stared at each other, and I realized that she had a familiar look in her eye. Love. Hurt. Embarrassment. Longing. She bit her lower lip and pulled her hand up from her side. She held it up in the air, about to smack me, but in stead, she pointed to the door.

"Out," Rose said sternly. I nodded and stood up to leave, not before seeing Viktoria's astonishment. I had the gall, though, to smirk at her, knowing that she got nothing out of Rose finding me. She glared at me in return, but I didn't give her the satisfaction. I walked swiftly out the door and down the two flights of stairs. I was walking past the front door when the doorbell rang unexpectedly.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to the door, not even bothering to look through the peephole. It was probably just Karolina, or Son-

I think my heart stopped, yet not in a good way. In the way where you get so scared that you have nothing to say, and you can't move. I stood there in shock, looking at my visitor. Unexpected, indeed.

"Tasha," I said, as most as if it was a swear word.

"Oh, good you're home Dimka!" Tasha said and threw her arms around my neck. I stopped her halfway by putting my hand out in front of her face. I glared at her. She was wearing almost nothing but a low cut blue v-neck shirt and a short black mini skirt and flip flops.

Tasha Ozera. Wow, this is bad. This was the worst woman in the world, standing right in front of me with a pout. Oh my God, don't even get me started in what she did to me before.

It was late one night, and I was with Tasha and a few other close friends. We were at a bar in Central Russia, just wanting to have a fun night out. It was, in fact, until Tasha decided to take things into her own hands.

I had always known that she liked me, but I thought that she respected my feelings that didn't return hers. I had always caught those longing looks that she sent me and how she would purposely brush up against me. She used to randomly start hugging me, trying to get me to hug her back. I only did once, and that was because the first time I did, she grabbed my ass. Never again did I touch her.

**Flashback**

I had just turned eighteen the other day, and to celebrate, everyone was getting super drunk. I looked to my right, my friend Alek had a girl under his arm and a beer in the other hand. I smirked a him, and he winked back. We both knew he was getting some tonight. To my right was Tasha. She hadn't drank a thing all night. I don't know why I noticed, but I tried to ignored it. After a couple of Russian vodka shots, I was totally wasted.

"Dimitri," Tasha purred, wrapping herself around my arm. I looked down at her and rose an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Tasha pouted.

"Do you want to go back to my house?" she asked deviously. I realized where she was going with this. "Because you don't look very good," she quickly added. She starred deep into my eyes and I thought over it for a second and then nodded.

"Sure," I said, dazed. As long as I didn't do anything to her, we would still be friends. If I said no, she would respect my answer. I was wrong.

We left the club shortly after. She was clinging to my arm the whole damn time, and her house was kind of far. When we first arrived, she turned on all the lights, but set them dim. She walked into her kitchen and pulled out some wine that she knew I couldn't resist. Sure enough, I drank. A lot.

I was getting so drunk that I didn't even know my last name. I laughed at everything Tasha was saying, and I think she took it the wrong way. We were on her couch watching some sort of Russian reality show. I wasn't really paying attention. I was counting all the llamas that were prancing around the room.

Suddenly, Tasha draped herself over me. She put a knee on either side of my thighs and looked at me smugly. I was confused, but when she leaned in for a kiss, I allowed it. I put my hands on her waist and held her in place. I didn't want her any closer, but somehow she broke my grip and ground her hips to mine.

It was kind of turning me on, but since I was so high off my ass, anything could have turned me on right now. She was a really sloppy kisser, all she really wanted was to rub her hands all over my chest. Yes, I certainly knew I had a nicely toned chest with a full six-pack, but with her hands all over it, it felt wrong.

She lifted my black v-neck shirt over my head and... I was letting her. I didn't know what was going on in my head. Next, she pulled her own shirt off. She was a Moroi, and a royal at that, so she didn't have much of a chest. I didn't really care, all that really mattered was what kind of person they were on the inside, but in this case, her in and out were both pretty ugly. She then stepped out of her skirt. She had pale, stick legs. But I really wasn't concentrating on them. It was her piercing blue eyes. And her long silky black hair. I love long hair.

She held my hand while we kissed, and brought it to her back. She used my fingers to clasp her bra. She let it fall into my lap, but then she quickly brushed it off. She pushed me over onto my back and I laid on her black plush leather couch.

Then it felt like water had been splashed over my face. I was completely awake. Tasha's lips were on mine. Um, ew. I stopped kissing, and after about a minute of trying to get a kiss out of me, Tasha looked up.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a sing-song voice as she giggled lightly. I think she knew my trance was coming to an end. She twirled a lock of my brown hair in her fingers. I sat up, pushing her off me. She tried with all her might to push me back over, and it was actually working. With all the alcohol in my systems, I was clearly unstable. "What are you doing," she asked a second time, harsher, angrier. Like she wanted to slit my neck.

"Get off," I said and her eyes closed to slits.

"No, you're going to keep on kissing me. And you're going to like it," she said forcefully. Compulsion. I knew it. The whole thing was compulsion. It was hard, but I broke out of her stare.

"Tasha! Really? Are you so fucking desperate that you need to use compulsion on me? I'm shocked," I said and scoffed as I got her off of me completely. "Honestly, do you have absolutely no men whatsoever that makes you want to force yourself on me?" I shook my head. Wow.

Her eyes teared up, but I didn't really care. "You're the only one that I want, and if you don't allow me willingly, I have no other choice but to force you," she said and stood up. She was closing in on me, and to admit it, I was getting a little freaked out.

"Tasha, cut it out! Stop using compulsion! We both know that this is bad for you and that you're going to regret it later," I said seriously and she stopped. She looked at me thoughtfully.

"Did you regret kissing me?" she asked sadly, as if she were about to start bawling.

I lifted my fingers to my lips and felt them. I looked her square in the eyes. "Yes. Frankly, I do. This isn't what friends do," I said and she screamed out in rage.

"Can't you see? Good God, Dimitri! We _are_ more than friends! I'm so in love with you and you don't even see it!" she hollered at me, the tears still not falling.

"Well now, we are nothing," I said quietly and walked out of the room. I turned around. "I've had good times with you, Tasha, but this is inexcusable. I don't want to see you ever again. I don't love you," I said. "And I don't want to be your guardian," I said. Yes, truth to be told, that was a little harsh, even for me. I pulled out my iPhone and texted my mama. Yes, it was sad, but I needed her to come pick me up as soon as possible. Send.

Tasha screeched like a banshee and threw herself at me. I hit my head against the wall and almost lost consciousness. She stared deep in my eyes as she held my face captive. "You love me, Dimitri. You really do," she repeated. "Say it," she said.

I knew it was compulsion, but this was so forceful, that I could barely break out of it. "I..." I couldn't. Don't do it, Dimitri, I told myself. I was scared. "Love..."

"Come one, baby. You can do it," she said assuringly and I brought my lips together. "You love who?" there was a knife pressed against my throat.

I gulped, and the blade touched my neck. That probably wasn't such a good idea. "I... hate you," I said and glared at her. I could do this. As long as I looked out of the way of her eyes, and kept my mind on something else, I could pull through.

She pressed the knife to my neck, and blood was drawn. It wasn't enough to seriously injure me, but it sure as hell scared the shit out of me. I felt blood trailing down my eye. I realized that it was from hitting my head on something sharp when she slammed me against the wall. "You **know** you love me," she said, in a taunting way.

I breathed in deeply. "Tasha..." I said slowly. Her evil smile widened. I heard a car door slam out side so I cleared my throat loudly, trying to conceal the noise. "I really..." I trailed off. Any second now... "hate you."

The door opened. "Dimitri, honey, where are-?" my mother stopped halfway through her question. She dropped her car keys on the floor and covered her mouth. She pulled out her phone instinctively and dialed three numbers.

"Stop. Drop your phone," Tasha said and my mother did so. How was she generating so much compulsion to get us both under a spell? When she was looking over at her, I took my chance and packed as much force as I could into my fist, and punched her in the face.

"Mom! Call the police!" I yelled and looked down at Tasha's body. She still held the knife in her hand. She got a good grip on it and glared at me. She had me in a trance when she stabbed it into my leg. I cried out, and my mother gasped. She was out of the spell and bent down to grab the phone. She spoke in excellent Russian to the man on the other line and asked for immediate attention.

My mom, after hanging up, ran over to me and looked at my wound. "Oh, Dimka," she said soothingly. She glared over at Tasha who sat up and glared at the both of us.

Now, my Mama isn't one to fuck around with. Under her sweet exterior, she can really kick some ass. She balled her fist up and punched Tasha in the eye. And again, screaming Russian curse words and threats such as 'If you ever look at my Dimka again, there will be hell to pay,' and... much worse things.

Ten minutes later, the police walked in, a whole SWAT group and Tasha was out cold. The police put her on a stretcher and took her to the hospital. I didn't need a stretcher, but I was put on one as well. 'Cause, you know, there was only a kitchen knife in my leg.

Next to me in the ambulance was a middle aged woman, maybe late twenties, early thirties. "How are you feeling, Mr. Belikov?" Oh yeah, that was my last name...

I didn't reply so she snapped in front of my nose. "Oh, I don't know," I cried out when I shifted my leg.

"Please. Don't move. Don't make it harder on yourself," she said soothingly.

I smiled at her politely. "What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Janine Hathaway," she said and smiled. My eyes shut and I passed out.

**End of flashback**

Tasha leaned on the doorframe. "Well, aren't you going to let me in?" she asked with a slight giggle, but it only made me want to gag. I glared daggers at her.

"Go home," I said and started closing the door, but she put her arm in the way.

"I would never leave you," she said tauntingly. There were footsteps slamming down the stairs. Viktoria was in the lead and was laughing. She set eyes on Tasha and completely stopped in her tracks. Her upper lip curled and Rose bumped into her back. Viktoria didn't even move. She could have rivaled a stature at the moment. Rose looked between the two of them in confusion.

"Go away from my brother," Viktoria growled. She walked down one step at a time until she was at the bottom.

Tasha smirked. "I'm fine, thank you," she said with venom, but it didn't faze my sister. Rose came down the stairs then and stood behind Viktoria and I. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Rose. "Oh, so your visiting, Rose?" she asked. Her whole tone dropped, and it was as if she was her mother.

Rose smiled brightly. "Yes, hi Tasha," she said. She walked past the two of us and gave Tasha a big hug. To my surprise, Tasha hugged back. Was this compulsion? It looked pretty genuine. "I didn't know you lived here," Rose said and backed away.

"Yes, I've been living here since I was born. I just went over to St. Vladimir's for a visit with my nephew, Christian," she said. Rose made an 'o' with her mouth.

"Well it was nice seeing you, do you know Dimitri-"

I cut her off. "Rose, Viktoria, leave. Call Olena, Rose," I said sternly. Viktoria pulled her phone out and gave it to Rose. Tasha gave a short, curt laugh.

"Don't do it Rose," Rose looked up at the wrong moment. She was caught in Tasha's compulsion and the phone dropped from her hand and clattered on the floor.

"Okay," she said. Her pupils disappeared and it looked almost as if she was dead. Then a smile crossed her face. Tasha smiled back, and again, it looked almost motherly.

"Tasha, just leave. Don't make me get a restraining order," I said tiredly in Russian so that Rose didn't know what I was saying. Viktoria picked up the phone and set to type in the numbers. She got ahold of her and started speaking in Russian. Rose looked in between my sister and I with a confused look.

"Mama, Tasha's over," Viktoria said in Russian. I heard my mom holler on the other line and say a few quick words. "Okay, bye," she said and Tasha glared at her.

"Well, I was just stopping by, I missed you guys," Tasha said and backed up, not before leaning in and kissing the corner of my mouth. She turned around and started walking down the driveway. I glared at her as she left. Bitch.

Rose looked at me concernedly after I slammed the door with a lot of force. "You don't like her?" Rose asked. I could see the hurt in her eyes. Tasha had no right doing that, and I raised the corner of my lip in a short snarl.

"I absolutely detest her," I said and Rose lifted an eyebrow. She was about to ask why when Viktoria put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's best not to talk about it," she said and looked over at me and smirked deviously. "We don't want big bro here to start the waterworks," she said and thumb at me. She laughed and Rose giggled. The two changed the subject and walked off into the other room. I sighed and leaned against the door.

I was surprised when the door opened suddenly. I jumped out of the way in confusion when my mother trudged in with Karolina and Sonya behind.

"She left?" my mom asked in exasperation. "I didn't get to hit her!" she cried.

"I thought that she was going to stay longer, but I'm glad she's gone," I said. I was affected greatly by that kiss. It was like going over the whole ordeal in my head again. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I wasn't going to let my sisters and mother see me like this. I turned around and walked away. My mom went up the stairs to her room.

"Hey, Dimitri," Karolina said with her hands on her hips. "Where's my kid?" she asked and my eyes widened. Oh shit I completely forgot about Paul! No wonder no one ever hired me as a babysitter...

"Uhh..." I stalled. "Hold on," I said and ran up the stairs to my room. The door was still locked. I looked around and saw that Rose and Viktoria weren't around so I went into her room. Sure enough, there was Paul. With make up on. Chewing on a stick of lipstick. Oh my God.

I walked up to him and he looked at me in horror. I grabbed him by the waist and picked him up. I hauled him over my shoulder and took him down the stairs. Karolina caught sight of us and gasped.

"What the hell did you do to Paul!" Karolina screamed. Sonya snickered and walked up the stairs.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I didn't do anything. I left him in there for fifteen minutes and he turned himself into a pageant girl," I said. I turned around as she yelled at Paul in Russian. At least he's not mine. Come to think of it, if my son dressed like a girl, I might be pissed too.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Rose and Viktoria sitting at the table. They were eating Popsicles, Viktoria with a purple one and Rose had a green one. Rose wasn't really listening to what Viktoria was blabbing about, and I didn't blame her. She stared at her Popsicle like it was an alien. When I walked in, we met eyes, but she quickly looked away. She must be mad because Tasha had kissed me. I would be mad too if some guy kissed Rose, but that wasn't the point.

Viktoria saw me and bumped Rose. Rose looked at Viktoria in question. "Hey Dimka, come sit with us," Viktoria said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why not?" Rose piped up. I nearly blushed. Now that I knew she wanted to sit with me, it made the idea ten times better.

"Kay," I said awkwardly and walked over. I sat down gingerly next to her and accidentally put my hand on hers. I pulled away quickly, but she grabbed it and pulled it back down into her hand. It was cute, her small, warm and soft hands in mine. She smirked at me and I smirked back.

In the exact same spot where Tasha had kissed me no more than ten minutes ago, Rose kissed softly, brushing her lips over the whole area. My eyes snapped open in surprise, and so did Viktoria's.

"R-Rose-"

"I had to get her germs off and replace them with mine," she explained and winked to me. She then smacked me across the face so hard that I saw stars. "And that was for being a fucking peeping pervert in my room, asshole," she said with a smile. I stared at her in disbelief. I wondered how Viktoria was taking this.

I looked over at her, and she looked like she had just seen a ghost. Her face was deathly pale and eyes and mouth wide open. Then, as if the kiss had never happened, her reface restored to normal. "Yes!" she quietly muttered.

Rose nudged her leg and Viktoria looked over at her. "If you two get married, that makes you my official sister," she said and I blushed. Slightly. Rose had reddened cheeks as well, and it looked as if she were thinking of something.

Rose put the Popsicle in her mouth and then pulled it out. Deviously, I grabbed her hand and pulled the thing to my mouth. I licked off all her spit and smirked smugly down at her. Her mouth was opened, but she quickly shut it and smiled slyly at me. "Dimitri, if you want to kiss me so badly, you don't have to ask," she said. She grabbed the collar of my shirt, making my face come closer to hers. She put her plump lips right on mine and kissed softly. I looked up at Viktoria and she nodded with a proud smile.

I smirked into the kiss and kissed back. I leaned into her and sucked on her top lip. Rose moaned and Viktoria giggled. I pulled away, and Rose had that look that she usually did after we just finished kissing. Want. I smirked at her and she pouted. "Not now," I joked and she giggled. She leaned her head against my shoulder. I couldn't help but blush at how affectionate she is. How cute.

Viktoria sighed dreamily. I knew she was in matchmaker mode. This had happened before with a different girl, but that relationship didn't go to far. Oh God she was a bitch. That was the past, however, and Rose is my future.

That was corny. I mentally cringed.

It was dark out and my mom called down to us to get our sleep. Rose reluctantly got off me and walked with Viktoria up to their rooms. I lingered downstairs for a little longer.

God I'm such a pedophile.

**;D Review. **

**lol i hate tasha, she can suck it. **

**SPOILER! DONT READ IF U HAVNT FINISHED LAST SACRIFICE! unless u wanna ;)**

**i was hella surprised when it was actually tasha that killed the queen. I was like daniella? ehhh maybe, but tasha! its like, bro, i thought we were cool! and why did she blame rose? i think richelle mead should make a last book explaining n stuff. plus some extra lemon/fluff bout rose and dimitri. i would totally buy that shit.**

**oh yeah that reminds me, lemon? Your preferences? It sounds like a good idea now. and i dont feel like a weirdo since there actually is sex in the real books. yeah, and lissa visits? what do you guys want me to write about? im totally open to requests, as long as they arent too farfetched and no OC's, i absolutely haaaate those! C: thanks for reading! I hope you like it so far!**

**ps: i've been uploading everyday i think, and i might not be able to update a lot this week, but i'll certainly try! school is going to be pretty easy since most of the kids in my grade (8th) are going on this trip to Washington DC, so the work in class is going to be pretty much BS. so i'll probably think of ideas in class then type it when i get home C: **

**PSS: do you know any good series of books? other then like harry potter, hunger games, vampire academy, you know, like kind of new books? because i miss reading and i need some new books to read and write about. preferably containing romance and make out sessions? thanks guys (: **

**k im done talking now**


	6. Showers R Fun

**Chapter Six**

**Showers R Fun**

**Rose POV**

**A/n: Mature content. Might want to skip through. FYI.**

The day after Tasha Ozera came to the Belikov's house, Dimitri went to the Royal Court. I have no idea why he went or how he got there, all he said when he came back was: 'I have connections'. Apparently he got what he wanted done.

I had missed him, he had been gone for almost three weeks. Probably having an affair. I see how it is.

We had no training for that whole period of time, and I was starting to get very lazy, not that I wasn't already. The day he came back, we practiced all day. Like literally from sun-up to sun-down. It was pretty ridiculous, but he really wanted to, so I wasn't going to stop him. That was yesterday.

Today I feel like I'm going to combust. Jesus, I worked so hard yesterday. He was so excited to teach me all the new moves that the guardians in the Royal Court had taught him. It was cute, he was like a little kid in a candy store. He had a smile on all day.

Dimitri came in to wake me up. He had his arms crossed and an annoyed face. "Rose, were you alive last night?" he asked.

I sent him a questioning look underneath all my hair. "What?" I groaned.

"Your phone was ringing like crazy all night," he said. "How did you not hear it?" he asked. "You must sleep like a literate rock," he said and shook his head. He walked over to my nightstand and picked up the phone. "I came in at like four. It was from a 'Lissa Dragomir'. I didn't do anything, because I knew that if I touched it, you would kill me, and also if I woke you up, you would most likely have the same outcome."

I sat up and held my hand out. He picked up the phone and tossed it at me. I pushed my hair out of my face and read the messages and missed calls. Fourteen missed calls, twenty-six messages, all of which from none other than Lissa. "Lissa," I muttered. "Hmm," I moaned and laid my head back down. I scrolled through the messages. Most of them were just saying my name over and over and over. Others talked about Christian, how Kirova isn't allowing her to come out and see me, and such. I marked them all as read. I turned to Dimitri. He was intensely examining the floor. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Viktoria is at summer school, Karolina and Sonya are at work. My mom is running errands. No one will be back until no later than five," he said. I smirked devilishly and patted the side of the bed next to me. He let out a curt laugh and rolled his eyes. Nonetheless, he walked over and climbed in next to me. He had on only a white V-neck and tan khaki shorts. Sexy.

"I think you over worked my yesterday," I said. "I can't even think straight," I said and put a hand to my forehead.

"I think that's just because I'm with you," Dimitri said cockily. I giggled and he smiled at me. I snuggled in closer to him and he welcomed me with open arms. Literally.

I breathed in his scent of aftershave. That smell made me go crazy for him. "I missed you," I said quietly, admitting it. Dimitri smiled into my hair and kissed it.

"I missed you ten times more," he said with a chuckle. I put my head in the crook of his neck and almost passed out by his amazing smell. I loved the way that we fit so perfectly in each other's arms. We were like a jigsaw puzzle, fitting perfectly next to each other. "Roza," he murmured.

I smiled and kissed his neck. I tangled my legs soft legs with his long, muscular ones. He put his finger on my chin and lifted my face to his, brushing out lips together. I sucked on his lower lip and he moaned in return.

"I missed that," Dimitri joked and I lightly laughed. I leaned in again and stole his lips. This time it was a little more heated. We would break away for air every couple seconds, but then come back for more, like hungry animals. Dimitri broke away with a wide smile on his face. "Guess who called me this morning, I just remembered," he asked.

I thought about the list of people that I knew that could have called him. "Abe? -Alberta!" I said, thinking the latter choice was better.

"Um, close," he said. Who else could it be? "Kirova," Dimitri said. My jaw dropped.

"What did she say?" I asked. What on bloody earth could Kirova want with Dimitri? Not that I'm jealous or anything. Kirova is like fifty. Gross.

"She asked me to bring you back to St. Vladimir's," Dimitri said causally. My smile widened ten fold.

"I can go back!" I asked excitedly.

"Oh, no I didn't mean it like that," Dimitri said and scratched his head, laughing at my excitement. "No, she said I need to bring you back there to get your books. That was apart of the deal. I have to teach you stuff," he said. My face dropped. He didn't seemed to happy about it either.

"Oh," I said quietly. "When are we leaving?" I asked.

"Friday," he said. "So we can arrive around Sunday," he said and I groaned. Friday was in two days-no wait, that's tomorrow.

"Great."

"I'm as enthusiastic about going there as you are," he said, meaning he'd rather shoot himself in the head. "I don't think you'll need to pack. We'll stay over the night, and then leave the next day," he said and I breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing I wanted to do was pack shit.

I looked into his eyes and he looked down into mine.

"Are you excited?"

"For one reason, and one reason only. And that's because I can see Lissa," I said. Dimitri smirked.

"We should just bring her back with us. I wouldn't mind another little sister," he said and my eyes lit up considerably.

"Really?" I gasped in excitement.

"No," he said and furrowed his eyebrows. "I hate having sisters," he said seriously. I would have cracked up, but I held my composure. Instead, I smiled at him. "But, if it would make you happy, I would," he said. I wanted to saw out loud 'Awwwwww', but I didn't want to ruin the moment.

Instead I kissed him. I clutched his chest as I pushed myself up to reach his mouth. He leaned in, helping me out. It was a really sweet kiss, one of our more sincere kisses. I hadn't had one in a long time, and I really missed it. His grip around my waist tightened, pulling me closer. We just couldn't get close enough.

"consider it."

I slapped his arm. "Ass," I said and he chuckled.

"Not my fault. You cut me off," he said. We laid in each other's arms a while longer before Dimitri brought up training.

"Don't even remind me," I said. "I would do absolutely anything to get out of training for one day," I said and sighed. I put a hand over my face and then dropped it. I instantly regretted my words. I looked at Dimitri who had a devious smile on his face. "Kay. Not _anything_."

"You said anything," Dimitri argued, the smile still present on his face. He had something in mind, and I was frankly, scared.

"What were you thinking of?" I asked in a small voice.

"A simple dare," he said, pretending like it was nothing.

"And that dare is..." I trailed off.

"Take a shower with me," he said with a smirk.

I blushed and looked down. I wasn't sure I was ready for this. Sure he had seen me naked, but seeing _him_ naked? I might have a coma because of his sexiness. I thought about it for a while longer and Dimitri smacked my ass lightly.

"That is..." he started, looking away, "unless you want to continue todays training," he continued. He knew he won.

"Ass. Fine," I muttered. I wasn't too keen about this idea. I blushed and looked away.

He lifted my chin with his thumb so that I was staring him square in the eyes. "Roza?" he asked concernedly. "Training is always an option..." he said, closing his eyes dramatically. I shot up.

"Let's do this!"

I pulled off my brown T-shirt that I had worn to sleep and tossed it on the floor. I decided to leave my panties and bra on, since he never included those details. I gulped as I walked into the shower. There was Dimitri, looking sexy as ever, with... black briefs on.

"No fair!" I yelled, pointing at his briefs. They made his ass look super sexy, but his actual bare ass much be ten times sexier. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. "You make me get all embarrassed," I said.

"Hey, you left your clothes on too. And the reason why I have my briefs on is because of a little thing called restraint. If I take them off, all of hell with break loose, and I'm going to fuck your brains out," he said and I giggled. His sexy Russian accent was laced deeply in his words. "Though it is so, so tempting, but my family would find out," he purred in my ear.

"Why do you live with your family? Momma's boy?" I teased and he shook his head.

"It's actually the opposite," he said and I raised an eyebrow. "This _is_ my house," he continued. "They moved in with me, and I'm just too nice of a guy to kick my women out," he said. I laughed at his comment 'my women'.

"Oh yes, you're so nice," I said through laughs as I ground my hips to his. In a flash, I was up against the wall of the shower with Dimitri's knee in between my legs.

"There was no reason to keep your bra and panties on," he started, rubbing the lace along the top of my bra. He looked up into my eyes and smirked. "They are only going to get taken off sooner or later," he said and in the blink of an eye, my bra was ripped off. I hadn't even seen him do anything, but the front of my bra was cut open, allowing my breasts to spill out.

As if coming in for the kill, Dimitri leaned in and placed his lips on mine hungrily. I kissed back with force as his hands cupped my boobs and rubbed them sensually. I moaned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. Maybe this dare wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Roza..." Dimitri moaned. He pressed himself closer to me and let his knee drop. He grabbed me by my ass, which still had my black lace panties, and slid his hands under it and groped it. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He was waking up under the briefs, and I felt it under my butt. I unwrapped one arm and brought it to him. I stroked it gently and he groaned.

"Hey Dimitri, do you like that?" I asked with a devious smile on my face. His face, on the other hand, looked embarrassed and pained. He was growing bigger under me. I took that as a yes. "You're so hard," I whispered sexily into his ear. He swallowed hard and his blush never left his face.

"Roza, don't tease me," Dimitri muttered and looked away. I nearly squealed at his cuteness.

"I think I found what embarrasses you," I said and lowered my legs from his waist. I took a good look at his manhood, and boy did he have a boner. Actually a boner was an understatement. It enormous. He bit his lower lip, obviously not used to this much scrutiny on his shaft.

I hooked my thumbs on the insides of his briefs and pulled them down. They got caught on his hard on, and I laughed as he muttered something in Russian. I finally got it over his length and Dimitri was as red as a tomato.

Wow.

I kneeled down, and it was still higher than me. Hey thanks shortness. I grabbed it and Dimitri squeaked. I kissed the tip, and even harder did it become. "Roza," Dimitri moaned. He gripped the wall of the shower for support.

I put it in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around it and got my saliva all over it. Dimitri gasped out and the water from the shower hit my collar bone and ran down my huge chest. Dimitri stared anywhere but at me, though I caught him once or twice. I pulled the whole thing out of my mouth and licked down the length. Dimitri moaned really loudly. I giggled slightly, but continued. "Mmm, Dimitri," I moaned.

"Roza," Dimitri breathed. "If you don't stop, I'm... I won't be able to control myself," he said and gritted his teeth as he looked down. He squeezed his eyes shut as if they would block out all the pleasure.

"What if I don't want to stop?" I asked slyly.

"Then I might do something we both regret," he said. I dropped him and he gasped. I stood up and placed my hand on his cheek and brought him close.

"I would never regret doing anything with you," I said and our foreheads touched. Dimitri broke the contact with our foreheads and brought his lips to mine.

"You're like a good book, hard to find and one of a kind," Dimitri said and I smiled against our next shared kiss. "Especially hard for someone to find for a picky person like me," he said.

"That's so sweet," I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist lovingly. "Except don't compare me to a book," I said and Dimitri laughed loudly, but then it toned down and was very light.

"Oh Roza," he said and placed a passionate kiss on my lips.

We climbed into my bed after our fun shower experience. Dimitri had gone into his room to grab some clothes, but came out shortly after and climbed in next to me. He held me closely to him and I nestled my head in the crook of his neck. He rested his chin on the top of my head and had his arms wrapped around my waist. I draped my leg over his and smirked up at him, my hand brushing his manhood.

He instantly blushed and looked away. "Roza," he warned and I snickered.

"Dimitri?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do all dhampir guys have big dicks like yours?" I asked almost innocently. In truth, I was wondering.

"Oh my God, Rose," he said and I giggled. "How would I know?" he blushed. "I don't go around looking at guy's dicks. That's just-"

I silence him with a kiss, and fell asleep in his arms in what felt like seconds.

**Dimitri POV**

Rose was firmly resting against my body. I held her tightly to me, wanting to do nothing more than to hold her all day. Her breathing evened and I realized she had fell asleep in my arms.

Maybe I did over work her yesterday. Maybe.

I thought of the earlier events that had happened no more than twenty minutes ago. It's funny how my own dare had fatefully backfired on me. I had wanted to be the Master whereas she would be the Slave, but she had me by the balls. Literally. I didn't think that it would come to that, but somehow it did. And my secret was revealed. I'm really shy about myself.

Okay that made me sound like a pussy.

I sighed out loud. Growing up with a house full of girls was a little tough. I was teased all the time about my dick, and Karolina and Sonya would force me into wearing their underwear sometimes. I mentally blocked that memory out of my head.

I tried not to talk about it, and I really didn't have anyone to talk to about it in the first place. Back in middle school and high school, I was the popular kid, the one that all the girls wanted to get with and the one that all the boys were jealous of and wanted to be. I wasn't ever sure if the person I was hanging out with was trustable half of the time. Though Aleck and I got pretty close after sophomore year...

It was really frustrating.

I tried to push those stupid memories out of my mind and concentrate on Rose. My Rose. What an adorable sight, damn, if only I had a camera. I watched her a little longer before falling asleep myself.

**Viktoria POV**

Stupid summer school. God, if only that stupid son of a bitch teacher hadn't gave me those damn bad marks on that last test, I wouldn't have to go through any of this bull shit! All it is is a sad waste of time for me. If only mama would understand that-but no; school comes first. I'm going to be a guardian for heaven's sake! I don't need to know what five time five is! I'll probably die before I turn twenty anyway. And then everyone would realize what a big waste of time school is for teenagers that are destined to be guardians when they grow up.

I unlocked the door and kicked it open. Stupid door. Stupid world! God I'm feeling so angst! I hate it when I feel angst! God I hate being a teenager! I dropped my purse on the ground and tossed the house key on the floor next to it. I kicked the stupid door shut. I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was nearly five PM and I was fucking hungry!

I pulled out an e-clair that my mama must have made this morning. Too bad to whoever it was for, mine now. I kicked off my shoes and walked up the stairs. I went into my room and slammed the door behind me. I looked out the window, and didn't see anyone. What? Wasn't Dimitri supposed to be training with Rose now? I questioningly raised an eyebrow and got off my bed. I dropped my phone on the bed and walked out of the room. I pulled off my socks as I walked and dropped them in the hamper. I took a bite out of the treat and walked up the white wooden stairs.

I looked around and saw no one. Maybe they went to the town... or something. I had no idea what was going on. I opened my brother's door and looked around. Nope, definitely no one in there. I closed it behind me and walked down the hall to Rose's room. I quietly opened the door.

Oh bloody hell-

There they were, the two fucking love birds cuddling. All my angst left my body as I walked over to the side of the bed. I smiled slightly. They looked like a real couple. I kind of blushed. Rose had her head buried into Dimitri's neck, and Dimitri's chin was atop Rose's head. I pulled back the covers slowly so that they wouldn't stir. Dimitri's long legs were draped over Rose's small ones, like he was her covers. His arms were wrapped firmly around her waist and Rose's small hands were pressed to Dimitri's chest.

Dear God. What if mama found out about this... I wondered. No, I wasn't that mean. Though, I admit, I was close.

Plus, I wouldn't want to tell on Rose. She was my new best friend, and if I lost her because of myself... I don't know what I would do. Be mad-certainly. Most likely much more.

I wondered what Mama would do if she found out anyway. I was busy pondering the matter when I hadn't noticed Dimitri's eyes flutter open. He looked pretty pissed.

"Get out!" Dimitri whispered harshly in Russian. I smirked at him. I gave him the finger and I noticed his arms tighten around Rose, who moaned lightly in reply. He looked down at her, and then back up at me. The way he looked at her, I saw the love in his eyes. I swear, if it were anybody but him, it would have brought me to tears.

The front door opened suddenly, and it sounded like Mama was home. "After five minutes of looking for you two, she'll come looking for you," I said in fluent Russian. Dimitri's eyes snapped open in realization that my words were true. "See you," I said and walked out.

**Rose POV**

I was awoken by Dimitri, for the second time today. I moaned at first, but then was wide away when he told me his mom was about to come up. I jumped out of bed, not wanting to jepardise my relationship with him, and straightened out my clothing, which wasn't much. Just a tank top and some boy shorts. I pulled on some short shorts and pushed Dimitri into the connecting bathroom so he could go into his room.

Olena walked in a moment later and gave me a smile. "Hi, Rose, how was your day?"

I sighed a breath of relief. "Fine, how about yours?" I asked politely.

**Somewhat lemon. Alost there. Probably a few more chapters. Oh, thanks a lot to VampireKrazed, VampGirl4EverandEver, and dpower for giving me those suggestions for new book series! They really helped me out, I'm probably going to go to the library some time this week. I really hope they have the books ;) Another thanks to Vividly'XD for writing such a nice review 3**

**Oh yeah and sorry I kind of jumped around with POVs in the end. It would have been boring if it were all just in Rose's, 'cause she would have been asleep! lol. Anywaaay, review plz!**

**Btw, MY BIRTHDAY IS ON WEDNESDAY, 25 OF MAY! X3 yessss. my gift from the orthodontists? bands. ._.**


	7. Back to Montana?

**Chapter Seven**

**Back to Montana?**

**Rose POV**

Olena didn't suspect a thing. Thank God. After checking on me, she walked into Dimitri's room and asked him some questions in Russian. I pretty much tuned out at that point because it was futile to try and eavesdrop on people speaking another language.

Everyone sat down together and had dinner together for the first time since Dimitri had left. It was very casual, though half of the time I had to mentally remind myself that I had to be polite and civilized at the table. Yet I kept forgetting when I stared into Dimitri's eyes. He smiled at me every once in a while, and I smiled back, as if we had an ongoing joke that no one else knew about. It was sweet, and fun. Viktoria caught us once or twice, since she was sitting next to me and kept sending me glances. Truthfully, I was ignoring everyone but him at the moment.

"How did your training go today, Dimitri? Rose?" Olena asked and I had to fight off my oncoming blush.

"Err," I stuttered. "It went pretty well," I lied.

"We mostly only worked on running today," Dimitri continued the lie. Sonya muttered something in Russian and Dimitri elbowed her in her thigh, causing her to yelp quickly and mutter more Russian. "Like I was saying," Dimitri said, daring a glare at Sonya, "We didn't do anything too labor intensive since Rose was still a little tired from last night," Dimitri said and pushed around some food on his plate.

Karolina spit out a blast of water, and it hit Sonya in the face. Viktoria started hysterically laughing, and Sonya grumbled as she wiped the water and spit off her face. Olena's cheeks turned a dark shade of red.

Dimitri's eyes bulged, and I couldn't help but laugh a little with Viktoria. Oh my God, great job Dimitri! "I-I mean, because yesterday, we trained a lot since I hadn't been there the past weeks and we had to catch up with moves and stuff," Dimitri said, trailing off as a crimson blush crawled onto his face. Under the table, I put my foot on Dimitri's in a reassuring manner.

"Scared me for a second there, bro," Viktoria said and shook her head. She picked up some pasta with her fork and slurped them up. Olena still held a blush on her face.

"It's not like that between you two, right?" she asked cautiously.

Dimitri and I both turned to her at the second time. "No way!" we both said (lied) at the same time. This must have looked pretty suspicious, I admit it.

"Could have fooled me," Viktoria said with a devious smile on her face. Dimitri rolled his eyes, as he secretly lifted his foot up my leg, and down again. I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye.

What a pleasant dinner.

I fell asleep that night and dreamt of Dimitri. Is that idea true that when you sleep and dream about someone, you were the last person on that person's mind? I figured it was, and that he must be having a similar dream about me, filled with love, lust, and passion. Because, in my dream, Dimitri and I were on a beach together, rolling around in the sand making out. There was sand everywhere, in our hair, on our bodies, even in our bathing suits. There was no one on this beach, only a long stretch of sand and an endless ocean. I raked his hair out of his face and kissed him with a fiery passion, excuse my lameness. It was like we were in our own little world together, stranded in it.

Not that that was a bad thing, I realized. Dimitri broke away and stared into the depths of my eyes romantically. "Roza," he said sexily, in that way that always turned me on and made me want more. "I love you," he murmured and leaned in to kiss me harder than any of the previous kisses. I kissed back as best I could. I was caught off guard.

To tell the truth, few had said that to me. Scratch that, few people had _meant_ it. I wasn't really sure whether or not that I wanted to believe it or not. Though, I reasoned, this is Dimitri, not some boy who's name I don't know and claims to be in my science class. This was a completely difference scenario.

"I love you too," I said with confidence as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, sliding my tongue into his mouth. He welcomed it and pushed his tongue into mine shortly after.

Dimitri opened his mouth to say something, but before he could speak, I was awoken by none other than... Dimitri. Weird.

"Roza," he whispered in my ear and I jolted awake. He chuckled at my actions. I looked at the clock. It was three am. "Time to go," Dimitri sang, and I nodded in realization.

Time to go back home.

Even if it were only just for a night or so, it felt like I was coming home after years and years of being away. Either that or I was just missing Lissa like crazy. Dimitri held my hand as I sifted myself out of bed and pulled on some slightly ripped dark washed jeans and a loose black v-neck shirt. Before leaving, I grabbed the silver chain necklace that Lissa had bought herself and me to match before I left. I slipped on some Toms and hurried after Dimitri.

Dimitri smiled down at me as he slipped my hand in his. No one would be awake at this hour, so it didn't really matter what we did. We got into his sleek black Mercedes Benz, similar to Viktoria's, and the top was down. Pretty sexy if you'd ask me.

We set off to the airport that I had come from almost a month and a half ago. Dimitri was a good driver, ten times better than Viktoria's reckless driving. In fact, she had gotten a ticket right before arriving at the mall for speeding. Of course, it was charged to Dimitri's credit card, something she happened to get ahold of before we left. I had to take over driving after that.

I leaned out the window and eventually fell asleep with the wind blowing in my face. How? Not so sure. But I woke up around twenty minutes later when a bug smacked right into my forehead. I jumped back in disgust. "EW! EW! EW!" I screamed as I spazzed out. Dimitri looked over and laughed his head off. I glared at him as I wiped the guts off my face with a tissue.

"The mighty Rose Hathaway-taken down by a bug!" Dimitri said and laughed. I sunk into my seat and crossed my arms, looking out into the near black sky.

"Meanie," I said and ignored his continuous roar of sweet, velvety laughter. I rolled my eyes. I turned to him with a devious smirk on my face. He rose an eyebrow and looked at me with a tinge of fright in his eyes,

"Roza... What are you thinking of?" he asked worriedly. I smiled innocently now.

"Oh, nothing," I said and I couldn't help but smirk. I rubbed my hand on his knee, and he mostly ignored it until it rose rapidly up his leg. I saw him, out of the corner of my eye, shudder, but I continued. I was now rubbing the inner area of his thigh, and I noticed the bulge in his pants growing.

"R-Roza," he warned, barely above a whisper. He couldn't even find his voice to say anything else. Instead, the car's speed rate increased considerably. "Don't," he said with little confidence.

"Don't do what, Dimitri?" I asked slyly. My hand brushed over _him_, and he groaned. He blushed a deep red and gulped.

"Roza, I'm driving, I don't want to get into an... a-accident," Dimitri said stuttering over his own words because of his bliss. I leaned in and placed my face in the crook of his neck. I took in his aftershave and smiled in content. I lightly placed a kiss on his collarbone before taking it in my mouth, and sucking on it lightly. I felt his body tighten and the bulge grow...

"You and I both know how much this is turning you on," I whispered hotly in his ear. A shiver ran through his body and Dimitri fastened the pase of the car.

Dimitri drove to the side of the rode and stopped suddenly. He pushed me off of him, hunger clear in his eyes. I smiled sweetly at him. He unbuckled his seat belt and climbed over to me. He hovered over me and swept down and kissed me lustfully. I kissed harshly back, moaning every now and then. Dimitri put a hand on either side of my head, so I couldn't escape-not that I wanted to. Hell no.

One hand trailed up his neck and into his hair, knotting its self there and staying. The other caressed his cheek that was as soft as a baby's touch. I smiled into the kissed and Dimitri smiled back. We both broke away, laughing. I sent a smirk his way.

"You want me so bad it hurts," I said.

"Ha, I could say th same to you," he said and pressed another kiss on my lips. He breathed his mint fresh breath on my neck, as if he were a Moroi, about to go in to eat. I pushed his mouth to mine as I ground my hips to his. I took a peek at the clock and noticed it was considerably later.

"Dimitri..." I murmured. "The time," I said.

"Forget about it," he said. "They can wait," he continued, huskily in my ear. Suddenly, a car, driving at a remarkable speed I might add, passed us and a teenager no older than me yelled something in Russian that I couldn't understand. I looked at Dimitri for an answer, and he shook his head as he laughed. Oh, that laugh...

"What did he say?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"He said 'get a room'," he said and I couldn't help but start laughing. I could tell that he was reluctant when getting off me, but he did nonetheless. He started the car back up and started driving. The sky was starting to get a tad brighter. Judging by the scenery, we still had a ways to go.

Alberta recognized Dimitri's car and rushed over to us. "Hello Dimitri, Rose, please hurry, we have to arrive in Montana before midnight on Sunday," she said and held a hand out to me. I opened the car, as she lifted me out of the seat. We walked three in a row into the airport. Most people inside the place were humans, and looked at the three of us like we were gods. Especially Dimitri and I.

We walked out onto the plane landing area and got onto the jet. We were welcomed by some more of the guardians that I recognized, and to my surprise, Dimitri knew some of them as well. I took a window seat in the middle of the plane. There weren't much seats, because this was one of the more luxurious jets, only for dhampires. Moroi had their own too, but there were a lot more for dhampires because they were usually the ones traveling, whereas the Moroi would be in the safe realms of a warded off area.

Dimitri talked casually with one of the dhampires, Mikhail, I think. He was pretty handsome, and nearly Dimitri's height. He had dark hair that looked styled, but most likely wasn't, because he probably didn't have a chance to do it. Dhampirs usually didn't. Alberta sat next to Mikhail, quietly reading a novel. Dimitri sat next to me, and from the angle that the other two were, they couldn't see me leaning my head against his shoulder, and our hands interlocked under the chairs.

I was in and out of sleep the most of the travel. The sound of Dimitri's soothing Russian voice talking with Mikhail's deep, manly voice was music to my ears. Even Alberta's occasional chuckle was. I snuggled further into Dimitri's shoulder, and for some reason, it was incredibly comfortable. I felt him run his hands through my hair, and I smiled, though I knew that I was asleep.

It was Dimitri's soft angelic but at the same time husky voice that woke me up what felt like half a day later... which it really was. I realized that I was laying in his lap, though the chair could double into a bed, I had for some reason fell asleep on him instead. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I leaned up, but his hand gripped my hand tightly and he nodded to his left where Mikhail and Alberta were talking, and I remembered my situation.

Ugh. We must be in Montana. I wouldn't mind for sleeping for another half day. I sat up and got out of my chair and stretched. Epically. Almost everything popped. Dimitri stared at me, in mock disgust. I bent my head to the side, listening to a satisfying pop, and then the other way, finally hearing the other one. "Ahh," I said in relief.

Dimitri put his hands up. "I won't go there," he said and walked towards the front of the jet. After a good five minutes, he came back and told me we had about another ten to fifteen minutes till we would be officially back. I smiled ear to ear and screamed. Alberta and Mikhail looked at me in confusion.

"Uh, nothing," I said sheepishly and sat back down.

After the wait in the air, we finally arrived. It took five more minutes for the pilot to get the jet in the correct position. I hated that. When they stairs were dropped, Alberta walked down first, with Mikhail in tow. After Mikhail, I made my dramatic entrance to my old world. It was warm...ish. I was glad that I chose to wear jeans, I would never forget how could it could get up here.

There were three people waiting on the ground as we got off, Dimitri shortly after me. Kirova, the guardian that had caught me, and Lissa. When we set eyes on each other, she opened her mouth in surprise, and threw herself at me. If it weren't for Dimitri standing behind me, I would have flown back. Instead, it felt like being pushed into a wall by a most likely not even hundred pound girl.

I laughed as I clutched her to me to tightly, that it was hard to tell where I ended and she started. Tears welled up in Lissa's eyes and she blinked them back as she continued to bear hug me. I leaned back against Dimitri, and I liked how he didn't even try to move out of the way. It was a Rose Hathaway sandwich between my two favourite people... though it would have been three if Viktoria had come along.

Lissa let go of me, but then quickly after, linked her arm with mine. I smiled at her as I leaned my head on her shoulder, her of course being the taller one. I swear-even if she had been normal human height, she would still be taller than me.

I ignored that thought and tried to concentrate on how happy I was being with her. Kirova and Dimitri were talking as if they were old friends, although Kirova was probably around two times his age. Maybe more. I didn't care to listen to what they were saying, because when I heard the two words 'Rose' and 'education' in the same sentence, I tuned out, and talked feverishly with Lissa.

"Um, Camille and Jesse broke up. Oh! Also, Meredith was talking about how she might want to hook up with Mason Ashford sometime soon-"

"Mason!" I asked, interrupting her completely, not that she minded though.

"Yeah," Lissa said with a bright smile, but it soon turned into a smirk. "Hasn't been two months and I can't get your name out of his head. All he thinks and talks about is Rose Hathaway. Rose Hathaway this. Rose Hathaway that. Oh dear God it's ridiculous," Lissa concluded with an exasperated sigh and I laughed out loud.

"How cute, I can't wait to see him," I said. I was well aware of his obsession he had of me. It started in eight grade, and apparently never ended. Lissa started blabbing about other new gossip that I had missed in the hardly two months that I had missed, and cut her off again. "Tell me about Christian."

She instantly shut up, and looked down, blushing.

"Men trouble, Liss?"

She sighed. "No, I really... really like him. I don't even know why. He's just... a really great guy, and I can talk to him about anything-seriously anything. What guy can you talk to openly about anything?" she asked, and a name formed in my head. _Oh just that guy walking behind me. His name is Dimitri._

"Wow, I don't think I know a guy like that," I said. Lying. I'm an ass, I know.

"I think..." she trailed off and pushed her face into my hair. "I'm in love," she said and I squealed and squeezed her arm.

"AWWWW!" I squealed. Lissa hushed me loudly, looking around. A few people caught sight of me and walked over. One of them was Eddie Castile.

"Hey Rose," he said with a cute smile. He leaned in and hugged me. I let go of Lissa for a moment to hug him in return, but after it was over, I latched back on to her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dimitri glaring at Dimitri in jealousy. I smirked.

"I missed you!" I told him, and he blushed slightly.

He laughed awkwardly. "Same here," he said and a kid called him over. I looked over at the kid, trying to see if I knew him. Oh my trucking God.

"MASE!" I screamed and ran at full speed to him. His eyes widened as he saw me. Mason was a tall, stocky guy, and caught me and swung me around in his arms. I squeezed him tight as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He laughed loudly. I ran my hand through his hair, a thing I liked to do since he used to have a big curly head of red hair.

"Hey Rose," he said, hugging me tenderly. He leaned over and hugged me, and I was even on my tippy toes. He let go slightly so that he could look me in the eyes. "How are you doing?" he asked with a smirk. It was adorable when he smirked, because he wasn't bad boy enough to pull it off... like a certain someone could. I looked over to Dimitri, surprised to see him walking through the grass to my side. He nodded at Mason and then looked at me, anger clearly read in his eyes.

"Rose, we need to pick up your books. You can talk with other guys later," he said and glared at me. I tried hard not to laugh. I had no idea he was soo pissed off.

"Kay, boss," I said. He smirked at my comment as I walked off. Little did I know that behind my back, Dimitri was giving Mason a death glare, and all poor Mason could do in return was stare back, not sure what to do. I walked with Lissa the rest of the way to the library. My books were already waiting there, and I picked them up with ease. All seven of them.

My eye twitched. I looked at Dimitri for help, and he sighed as he grabbed all of them with one hand. I watched in awe as he smiled smugly down at me. The muscles in his arms tightened, making them look so much sexier.

Dimitri and I got rooms right next to each other in guest housing. I wasn't allowed to share a room with Lissa, because for some reason, Kirova still hated me and thought that we were going to make a plan to run off together again. Goddd what a bitch. It wasn't all that bad. The rooms had a connecting door. Since it was nighttime here, St. Vladimir's runs on a nocturnal schedule, we had to go to bed soon because it was getting earlier in the morning.

We arrived in our room at nine thirty am, and the sun was already climbing in the sky. I changed into some slightly baggy grey sweats that I borrowed from Lissa before I left her room earlier. I switched easily and ran into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I then ran to the connecting door and opened it. Not to my surprise, his door was already open, as if he knew my intentions of wanting in. I walked in the place and saw all the lights on with Dimitri snuggled under the covers. He had a book with Russian characters written on the cover on top of his nose. How cute-I didn't know that was possible-I had always seen that in movies. I turned the lights off and crawled into bed with him. I cuddled in with him and he seemed to wake up.

His eyes snapped open and he looked at me as if he were in Guardian Dimitri mode. The book flew off his face and landed somewhere on the floor. He jumped back and hit his head on the side table. He reclined in shock and held a hand to his heart.

"Rose!" he nearly yelled. He held a hand to his heart as he tried to slow down his breathing.

I smirked. "What? Expecting another woman?" I asked slyly and his boyish smile crept onto his face.

"Don't sneak up on me again," he said and chuckled at my joke. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. He kissed my forehead softly an I sighed in content.

"What if someone were to knock on my door?" I asked. I looked up at him. His eyes were closed.

"We would both be fucked," Dimitri said, but then quickly contemplated his words. "Excuse me, screwed," he corrected himself. "You would hear it if that door is open over there," he continued, in which it was. I smiled into his chest and kissed the little area of skin that his V-neck didn't cover which was a little under his collar bone.

"Roza," he quietly murmured. "I don't have the energy," he said and moaned as I rubbed his chest.

"I can respect that," I said and giggled as I tangled my legs in his warm one.

"Goodnight, Roza," he said and placed a kiss in my hair. All I could do was smile as I fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning-I mean evening came and went, and it was nearly midnight the next day. We had both been so tired that we slept till nearly one am. Dimitri was the first one up, being the punctual man he is, and cleaned himself up.

Said man woke me up with a kiss on my lips. And a smack on my ass. Quote; "_Man_". Hmm.

I growled and glared at him. "Wake up, Roza," he said with a smug smile. "Time to go. If you want to say bye to your friend Lissa, you better hurry," he said. My eyes snapped open as I jumped up, nearly tripping over the covers, and (leaving his bed in a mess) I ran out of the room. I heard him laughing through the wall.

I was about to put on my jeans, but in stead, I dropped the sweats on the floor and went to my bed. I messed it up to make it look like I had actually slept in it. Dimitri chuckled as he stood in the doorway of out connecting rooms. I turned my head to be met with a clean blue with a pink, red, and green flower printed dress.

"I stole it from Viktoria," he said as he walked back into his room. "Don't tell her," he said and I lightly laughed.

"Thank you!" I called to him and ripped off my shirt. I pulled on the dress over my head. It was really cute, I realized. It fit my curves perfectly, and didn't show off too much cleavage, though it was very short. Dangerously short, in fact. Probably the reason why he chose it.

I rolled my eyes in the mirror as I slid on my Toms and walked into his room. He was sitting on the bed with his legs crossed reading more of that book. He looked up and saw me. Something Russian escaped his lips as the blood rushed to his cheeks.

"It's not polite to stare," I said deviously. Dimitri smirked at me. He got up and walked over to me until he was right in front of me. He slid his hands up the bottom and rested them on my ass.

"I'm not very polite then, are I?" he asked huskily in my ear. A shudder of pleasure ran through my body. I felt like moaning. I closed my eyes and leaned up, wanting to kiss him.

His warmness was pulled away, and I was met with a tall white door in my face. I opened my eyes and looked at it confused. He slammed the door in my face! That asshole! I then too slammed the door and walked out of my door where he was waiting with a smug look on his face.

"Jerk," I muttered. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around my waist. We walked down the hall and out the front door where he had to, reluctantly, pull his arm away. I had to drop off Lissa's sweats, and give her a quick hug and goodbye before going straight to Kirova's office, a place I never wanted to see again. I glared at everything as I walked in. Dimitri placed his hand on a place near my neck.

"Relax," he said soothingly, and pressed a point in my neck, and I did so. I looked up at him in disbelief and he smirked down at me.

"Come in Rose, Guardian Belikov," Kirova called from her office. Dimitri didn't move his hand, because he probably knew that the second it dropped, all hell would break loose. She smiled that I-don't-want-to-do-this-stupid-meeting-anymore-than-you-do smile. I falsely smiled back and Dimitri only nodded to her. "I trust you have all of Rose's books," she said to Dimitri and he nodded.

She then turned to me and I glared. Dimitri's finger dug into my neck, and my intense glare lightened. A little. Defiantly, I said: "I still think this is the worst decision of your life."

To the both of our surprise, she actually laughed. "Oh Rose, do have fun," she said and showed us out of her office. I gritted my teeth and gladly walked out before Dimitri could stop me. We walked over to the jet's landing strip and Mason suddenly ran up to me. I turned and smiled, completely forgetting about Kirova for a second.

"Hi Mase-" I was cut off by his lips.

He smashed his lips against mine and pulled away quickly. "I love you," he said quietly, but I heard him clearly. Dimitri pulled me by the arm with a death grip to the plane. I waved at him as I was dragged up the steps.

I didn't have a chance to reply to Mason, because the door slammed as soon as I was securely in. Dimitri and I were the only passengers this flight home, and I didn't blame any of the other guardians, who wanted a round trip to Russia for a day and a half? I sure as hell didn't.

So I took this as a chance to smack Dimitri square across the face. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. He stood over me with an intimidating look on his face. I could see the red mark surfacing on his face. He could have hit me back, but then again, he was right about being the one that had restraint. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. "That was mean," I said.

Dimitri tightened his jaw and gave me a tired look. "You couldn't return the feelings, so what do you care?" he asked.

My jaw dropped. "Are you seriously that shallow?" I nearly screamed. "You don't do that to other people!" I thought a lot about my next words, and said them without a flaw. "Right now, I think I do," I said and walked to the back of the plane and sat by myself. I couldn't even bare to look up at him. I sniffled and noticed Dimitri just standing in the same exact spot. He turned his head to me and our eyes met.

Hurt. Anger. Love. Longing. Want.

We both rushed to each other in the same nick of time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to my face as he clutched my cheek and placed his lips on mine. This kiss was unlike any others we had shared. It was full of apology on both our parts. "I'm sorry," I whispered into the kiss. This only made Dimitri hold me tighter.

"I love you!" he blurted out. All I could do was stare at him in disbelief. Shock. Confusion.

"I love you so much!" I yelled back and he enveloped me in a hug.

Is this what true love feels like? Must be pretty damn close.

**Damn, my fudgesicle melted on my laptop! Haha what a faaaail! I've been in my garage typing for like four hours while listening to Skrillex. Call me a hermit, I don't care. I don't stop till it's done. **

**Um, probably going to be a ton of sap and fluff in the next chaptar. Be aware. o.o**

**Thanks for reading, please reviewww! yes, uploaded twice in one day!**


	8. Fluffy Pillows Are Fluffy

**Chapter Eight**

**Fluffy Pillows Are Fluffy**

**A/N: Sorry guys, I think that the last chapter was a little rushed, and I didn't look over it very well. Thank you for your cooperation and great reviews! **

**Dimitri POV**

I nestled my nose in her hair. I knew that I had an obligation to protect her now, I felt like she was my responsibility, and there was no way that I would ever hand her over to another man. I was set on making her mine.

She was sitting on my lap facing me with her head resting in between my chin and shoulder. I breathed in her delicious smell-pomegranate and vanilla-which just happens to be my new favourite smell. Her arms were wrapped securely around my waist, and my arms the same around her small yet curved waist. I had no intent of letting go anytime soon.

It hadn't been even two hours on the plane yet, and with around twelve or so more hours, I think we had enough time to be in each other's arms once more before returning to my house.

I wasn't sure if Rose was asleep or not, because her eyes kept on fluttering open every so often, and as cute as the sight was, I couldn't help but shift her position because, honestly, it was turning me on. Her breathing stayed even, and her clutches around my neck tightened and loosened every so often.

Frankly, I was glad that we had both gotten rid of our burden and told each other the truth about our feelings. To my luck, they matched. I have to admit, it would be a little awkward if she, a hot seventeen year old, turned down a creepy old twenty-four year old mentor. Just a little.

I had only realized that my feelings were serious the other day as she was laying on my lap when we were arriving at her previous high school. Her face was expressionless-only a ghost of a smile and tint of pink on her cheeks-and her hair was in a pool around her head. Beautiful, I thought. She was all I wanted, nothing more nor less. It was, what I was pretty sure, true love. I had never felt it before-except for my family, of course. Other than that, women had never caught my fancy that way. They were all dull, soulless, lusting creatures.

But Rose, I could love her my whole life.

She didn't fit in any of those categories. The only one she fell in securely was under 'perfect'. I believe that no one on earth is perfect, but hell, she's the closest to it out of all of us. I was in love, and nothing could pull me out of it.

Rose picked her head up and rested her chin on my collar bone, looking square into my eyes. "Good morning," she said and a silent yawn slipped through her lips. I smiled down at her and looked out the window.

"It's eight o' clock at night," I said and chuckled at her confused face. I ran my hand through her hair and brushed it to the side, in a very complementing and sexy way I might add, so I could see more of her adorable face. I leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead. She smiled up at me and giggled lightly. All I could do was smile, I had forgotten how to do anything else. She kissed me back, in the corner of my jaw. Her lips lingered there for a while, just brushing my skin. Luckily, I had been able to shave before we left.

"It feels like morning every time I see you," she said and nuzzled her warm face in my neck. I pressed her closer and listened to her breathing. Even. Had she fallen asleep? I was awoken out of my thoughts abruptly.

"Tell me about your relationship with Tasha," she said and pulled away from my neck to see my reaction to her question. I couldn't help but look away and stare out the window in disgust. The corner of my lip lifted up a tad, but I gathered myself and calmed my expression.

"I don't want to talk about her," I said simply, and didn't look her in the eyes when I spoke. She put her hand to my cheek and steered my face to hers. Now that I looked into her deep chocolaty brown eyes, I knew I would spill all my guts.

I sighed. "I didn't want you to find out about this... like _this_," I said. She leaned in to place a reassuring kiss on my cheek. She looked crestfallen already and I hadn't even told her the bad news yet. "Tasha..." I scowled. "No, I don't want to tell," I refused.

"What happened!" Rose asked, now starting to get worried.

"I knew you would continued to ask and pursue," I said with a smirk and chuckled lightly. My tone then turned softer. "She just... hurt me," I said. "Mentally and physically," I continued and sighed, why was I telling her this much? Oh yeah, I love her.

Her jaw dropped. "She is so nice though!" she said in a shrill voice. Her face was filled with worry. "Tell me everything that happened," she directed. "The complete truth."

"W-well," I stuttered. "I had just turned eighteen, and my friends took me out to a club to celebrate," I said. I raked my memory for more of the story. "Tasha tagged along, and she was watching me the whole time. I started getting really drunk, and she came up and asked me to come over to her house. At the moment I hadn't realized it, but she was using compulsion on me," Rose's eyes widened in shock. She was about to protest and stand up for Tasha when I gave her a hard look. "She took me to her house and gave me more to drink so that there would be no way whatsoever for me to break out of her compulsion. She tried to make out with me, but I broke the compulsion and she stabbed me in the leg," I said, giving her a recap of the whole ordeal. I put my head in her hair so she would see me so vulnerable. "That was the night I first met your mother," I continued to say and her eyes bulged out in question.

"My mom?" she said quietly, and instantly forgot about it. Instead, she took my face in her arms and soothed my hair. "Dimitri..." she said sadly. She sniffled and I looked up immediately. There were tears in her eyes. "I don't know what to say," she admitted.

"Don't cry, Roza," I said and hugged her.

"I-I didn't know," she said softly. "I didn't know it was that bad," she continued. "Tasha... Tasha was like my mother," she told me and my eyes widened. "After she came that one time in freshman year to help out with training, she was like my personal therapist. I talked to her daily. Hell, I told her more than I told Lissa!"

Tasha actually liked Rose? Surely not-it was most likely some sort of way to earn her heart. "Shes a bad person," I said blaitenly. "Forget about her. And about what I said-"

"You went to the Royal Court to get a restraining order against her? Right?" Rose asked persistently. I gave a menial nod of my head and she sank into my chest. It was scary how she had figured out so much.

"She's away now, and I, nor you, nor my family has to worry about her anymore," I said and smiled at her. Her little heart-melting smile broke through the ice exterior.

It was quiet for a while. We sat there, listening to each other's heart beats and the sound of the jet soaring through the air. She popped her head up after about ten minutes. "Dimitri?" she asked and I raised a brow. "What did you think of me when you first met me-no! When you first got the call from Kirova. Then tell me what you thought of me," she said with a smile ear to ear on her face.

I snorted and laughed. "Curious, are we?" he asked and I nodded excitedly. "Okay, well..." I said, recalling all that I had thought when Kirova had called me. "Well she called, and I was confused at first. Then I had remembered your mother; how kind, polite, good looking she was. And I imagined you. You were the model student in my head-I was just confused why you had ran away from your safe haven of a school," I said.

Her small and tight smile stayed on her face as she nodded eagerly for me to continue.

I laughed and did so. "You arrived, and I completely knew it was you. Everything matched. You were polite enough, though you just nodded your head," I said and she giggled. "You were increasingly beautiful, especially in that bikini," I continued and licked my lips. Rose laughed louder now. "And as short as I expected." This earned me a punch in my shoulder. Probably a reasonable outcome.

"Then I realized that you were very playful and didn't like getting work done... and I continued to learn that you liked drinking vodka as much as I do, and lastly that you have a hell of a body," I said with a smirk. She giggled and leaned in to kiss my lips. "And once you set your mind to something, you don't stop and think. You just do."

The kiss was warmer now. She put her hand on my neck and tilted her head to the side. She sucked on my bottom lip expertly, and pulled away ever so slowly. "What did you think of me? Ever since you heard about me?" I asked then. She put a finger on her chin and thought about it for a second.

"I thought you were an old creep that took joy in training juveniles that got kicked out of their last schools. And that you would be at least fifty and an asshole," she said and my eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "I only found out that the last part was true," she said and giggled as I shook my head, wordless.

She rubbed her hands up and down my chest. "You were a sexy beast," she said and caught my attention. "Sexy, young, strong, and loveable," she said and leaned in to bite my lip. "I'm starting to think that this was fate; that it was a good thing to be sent to Russia," she whispered in my ear and bit the side of it.

"I was impressed," she said sexily. I smirked and lowered my hands from her waist to her ass. They rested there and pushed her inches closer. "Though I didn't know that I would fall so hard head over heels for you," she said and giggled. I smiled smugly and looked her in the eye.

"I'm the one that fell head over heels," I said and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Prove it," Rose said deviously. She looked at my aghast expression. Or what must have looked aghast. She looked away and crossed her arms. I caught her by the chin and pulled her to my face. I pulled her against me hard, and one of us must have pressed a button, because the back of the chair fell down into one big flat bed. Rose screamed in confusion. I laughed slightly, but pulled her lips back on top of mine.

"I don't think I should prove it on a plane," I said awkwardly, "but I'll make out with you, gladly, for the next ten or so hours," I said and chuckled.

"Good enough," she said and leaned in over me to start the session.

We arrived back at my house nearly a day later, and it was sundown. Rose was dead asleep, like if I didn't know any better, I would have thought she died from a seizure, the way she was sprawled out all over the dashboard. I lightly tapped Rose to tell her we were home, and after waiting five minutes for her to wake up, I lifted her over my shoulder. It would look suspicious any other way. I opened the door and saw Karolina, Paul, and Viktoria on the couch. When Paul saw us, he jumped off of Karolina's lap and started screaming.

"Uncle Dimka killed Auntie Rosie!" Karolina put her face in her hand and I noticed that Viktoria was patting Zoya's back, keeping her from crying. I gave Paul a look that said shut-up-you-annoying-little-brat-before-I-kick-your-ass. He wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out at me.

Rose moaned something and I dropped her to the floor. I held her so that she was stably standing on her feet. I let go, and she started tilting to the right. I pulled her to my chest. "I'm so... tired," she murmured and I sighed. I picked her up bridal style and took her up the stairs, ignoring the confused stares everyone was sending me.

When I got to her room, I set her down on her bed. She looked irresistible-to say in the least. Her lips were slightly parted and as soon as I pulled away from her, she curled up into a little ball, her dress rising to her stomach. I heat filled my cheeks as I threw the thick white covers over her to her neck.

I closed her door quietly behind me and walked back down the two flights of stairs to the living room, where Sonya had joined my other two sisters on the couch. I walked over to them and sat down on the couch next to Karolina, bent over with my hands clasped. Karolina sat up and scratched my back. I felt like a cat, I nearly purred. Viktoria put Zoya in my arms and I held her tightly. Karolina's Moroi husband that she had at the time when she had Paul and Zoya was part Russian, and part Chinese, so Zoya had black hair and lighter skin. Paul on the other hand looked more Russian than Asian. She was chubby and giggled like mad at times. Her eyes were slightly slanted, and had only her two front teeth.

I smiled at her as she smiled an open-mouthed grin and reached her hand up and brushed my face with her tiny, soft, baby hands. I clutched her tighter and tickled her tummy. She giggled and giggled like crazy (told you) and once done, started pulling on my hair. A habit she had recently found. I growled as she tugged hard. I was pretty used to it by now, but it still hurt. She was only a baby, after all.

Paul was nowhere to be seen. I glanced at Karolina behind me who's head was resting on my shoulder. "Where's your kid?" I asked in Russian. When Rose wasn't around, that was my language.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "In your arms, dumbass," she replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Your other kid. You have _two_, remember?" I asked, chuckling as she glared.

Viktoria piped up. "I think he went upstairs. Maybe to go check up on Rose," my body tensed. The little shit better not be with her. I decided he wasn't. Karolina noticed me tense up and put her hand on my knee in concern.

"Where's Mama?" I asked, changing the subject entirely.

"Store. I devoured all the food while she was with Abe today," Viktoria said. "I'm like an animal," she said deviously and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes. Animal, my ass.

"You're weird, Vik," Sonya said, and Viktoria turned around to push her. Sonya pushed back and laughed. Viktoria stuck her tongue out at her.

"You were adopted," Viktoria shot.

"You were a mistake," Sonya countered. The two glared at each other.

I shook my head. Girls. Dear God. They were something that I would never understand. Except for Rose. Karolina got off the couch and grabbed my shirt, making me get up with her. We walked up the stairs, our arms around each other's waist, my other arm holding Zoya in a tight grip to my shoulder. She leaned her head on my shoulder. Karolina was like my second mother. She's probably my closest sister, next comes Viktoria, and I barely even talk to Sonya.

When we arrived in Karolina's room, she picked up a pacifier for Zoya and took her from me. She placed it in her mouth and Zoya started dozing off. We then walked up the next stairs up to my level. I nudged Rose's door open a bit, and then Karolina pushed the rest of it open.

Oh. My. Mother fucking. God. Rose was still in bed, with none other than Paul curled up next to her, his face pushed in her bust. He was hugging her around the waist while she had an arm draped over his small body. Paul was nestled comfortably in her body, though it looked like the two had just been super glued together.

Karolina stared in disbelief. "Awe," she said sweetly and walked over to the two. "I think I found my new babysitter," she said happily. All I could do was glare at the image before me. Rose had probably been asleep when he climbed in with her. I put my hand out to shake Paul awake. Karolina beat me to it. She slapped my hand away and glared. "They're sleeping!" she said. One of Paul's eyes opened and it seemed only I had noticed.

He looked around and must have saw his mother and Zoya, but only looked at me. His lips curled up into a deadly evil smile. He clutched Rose tighter. I fumed. This little brat is trying to win her from me! Because he was my sister's kid, I would refrain from yelling, swearing, or hitting him. The best I could do was glare, and glare I did.

Karolina left, leaving Zoya to me. Once making sure that she was out, I put Zoya in one hand and wrapped my arm around Paul's waist and easily hoisted his sixty-five pounds out of the bed. As I had suspected, he was wide awake. I threw him over my shoulder, and he thrashed and kicked, almost kicking his little sister in the face. I put Zoya safely in Rose's arms and then turned to Paul. I set him down on the floor and gave him my fiercest glare. He tried to glare back, but his eyes were already small, so it looked like he was squinting. I kneeled down so that we were more evenly matched in height. Not so much, I was still a couple heads taller. Damn this height...

"Paul," I said in a calm voice. "Please, Rose is my student, don't get in bed with her. Especially when she is sleeping. It isn't... right," I finally said. Paul looked at me quizzically.

"What are you talking about?" he asked like I was an alien.

"About talking you are what?" I asked, trying to keep the devious smile off my face. It was just hilarious when anyone mixed up their words when talking to Paul.

"Uncle Dimka!" he whined. "You know I hate it when you guys do that!" he yelled. I looked over to Zoya and Rose to see if they had been woken up.

"That do guys you when it hate I know you!" I recited perfectly. When it came to annoying Paul, I was the master at it. "What's wrong Paul?" I asked, fake concernedly.

He cried out, obviously frustrated. Dimitri: 1, Paul: 0.

"Don't go near Rose, Paul," I said dangerously. He wrinkled his nose at me, something he had started doing often, gave me the finger, and walked out. Damn, what was Karolina teaching him?

I walked over to Rose and Zoya, they were sleeping peacefully. It was incredibly adorable, in fact. They both had dark hair, Zoya's darker of course. Also, they looked equally peaceful when asleep. Zoya had molded into Rose's chest like she belonged there. I rubbed the back of my hand against Rose's cheek. She didn't stir, but one of her eyes half opened and looked up at me and her mouth took shape of a smile.

"Dimitri," she murmured. She started to sit up when she realized there was someone in her arms. She looked down at her in confusion and horror struck her face. "Who's baby is this! Don't tell me it's mine!" she screamed.

To go along with the charade, I kept my face stoic. "Yes, you had this baby and then went into a coma for two years," I said grimly. Her eyes bulged open and she sat up abruptly. She started panicking and shaking, and I put a hand on her shoulder. I couldn't help but smile. God I'm a sadist. "I'm kidding, Rose," I said and she instantly calmed down.

She looked down at Zoya and then back at me. "Then... who's is she?" she asked concernedly.

"Don't worry, Roza, Zoya is Karolina's," I said as I sat down on the bed next to her. "I had to scare Paul off from you, he was feeling you up when you were asleep," I said and her eyebrows knitted together and her eyes widened. This time, I decided not to tell her I was kidding. "She looks like she could be your's though," I said and smiled.

Rose's cheeks blushed. "Ours," she said and leaned in to kiss the corner of my lips. I blushed immensely and she laughed. "Damn, Dimitri, I'm kidding," she said and looked down at Zoya. "She's so adorable! I have never seen someone this cute!" she squealed and hugged her tightly.

I put my arm around Rose's shoulders and leaned in. I whispered in her ear. "I think I have," I said suggestively and Rose only looked away with a blush adorning her face. I glanced at the clock. It was nearly one am. I realized that there was no way my mom wasn't at the store still. Ew.

**Yayz. esstra flufflies in this! Not so much making out, though, sorreh. **

**um, MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW. C: im so essided, I just cant hide it -Rebecca black.**

**Kay sooo... how did you like this one? Review? Plz? Thank you guys who are being so nice to me! I really really appreciate it! **

**Lol my sister just accidentally did the im-a-retard-i-hit-myself-in-the-chest-over-and-over-thing. I cant stop laughing and she keeps telling me to stop but i cant hear her because im listening to skrillex at full volume. :)**

**The chapter name doesn't make much sense, I know. 8D**


	9. Series of Events

**Chapter Nine**

**Series of Events**

**7.000 word challenge!**

**Rose POV**

I crawled out of bed at nine in the morning. I felt as good as new. I had only been sleeping for like, what, two days? I slid some white slippers on and walked out of my room. I decided to go back into my room to put on different clothes. I was sick of wearing this dress!

I walked back in to my room, closing the door quietly behind me, and pulled my dress over my head. Instead, I decided to put on a white v-neck shirt and a pair of tight bright green short shorts. The shorter the better, Dimitri had once said.

My tan legs were completely shaved, and looked sexy as ever, if I do say so myself. I put my hair up in a messy bun and applied only a little eyeliner and lip gloss. I walked out of my room then walked over to Dimitri's room. I didn't need to even knock, I just walked in. The floor of his room had been cleared, and the shades drawn. It was incredibly dark in here to say in the least, the navy blue walls only added to the effect. Dimitri's black bed spread lay in a heap into middle of the bed.

I walked over and sat down on it. Dimitri was completely exposed; he had no shirt on, showing me his oh-so-sexy tanned and hairless muscular chest. Oh God, I was melting! The covers only covered the ends of his long muscular legs, and he only wore a pair of gray shorts. Mmm. I leaned in and pressed my chest to his, placing a kiss on his lips. His arm twitched, and his eyes barely opened.

His dark brown orbs seemed to be assessing me, trying to figure out who the hell was on top of him, and what I wanted. I think he realized it was me, because his arms snaked out and grabbed me by the waist, lifting me onto him. He smiled lightly as I placed a kiss on his jaw bone. "Roza," he muttered. His hands stayed planted to my ass as I leaned in. I sucked on his sharp jaw for a moment, then went lower to his neck. I left a trail of kisses lingering on his skin as he moaned lightly in delight.

"Good-morning!" I sang. A pleasant smile crossed his features. I leaned in and put my lips on his once again. We both sucked on each other's lips, before he slid his tongue in my mouth. They danced around together, but then went to explore each other's mouths. I ran mine along his smooth teeth, and his rubbed mine in a loving way. One of his hands brushed down the side of my legs.

In return, I ran my fingers down his chest. "Good morning to you too, Roza," he said into the kiss and smirked.

A creaking of floorboards outside the door brought us back to reality as I jumped off him and straightened up my attire. To our luck, it was only Viktoria, who was holding Zoya in one arm. She pushed the door open and looked in. She gave us a skeptical look and rolled her eyes.

"Dimka, why are you both wearing lip gloss?" she asked and I couldn't help but blush. Dimitri immediately wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and examined it. Yep, he saw it. He gave an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes.

"What are you going to do about it? Tell Mama and get Rose kicked out?" he asked with a smirk on his face. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. He straightened up his spine and I heard a sickening pop. He leaned back and rested his weight on the palms of his hands.

"Actually," she started, shifting Zoya's weight, who giggled, "I talked to her about it," she said with the shrug of her shoulders. Dimitri's eyes bulged and my jaw dropped. She gave us a get-a-grip look and continued. "I asked her, 'Mama, what if there was something going on between them?' and it took her a second, like she was thinking about it. She said that as long as you two truly loved each other, and were serious about it-and didn't disrupt Rose's training, it was fine with her, in fact, she said she would welcome it," Viktoria said and smiled.

"Really?" I asked, aghast. Was it really going to be that easy?

"No, she's lying," Dimitri determined. Viktoria laughed, and Zoya shook.

"Rose, I'm kidding," she said. "Mama would chastise me if I asked that. She thinks that you are only his innocent student. She really likes you though, you're a ton better than some of the rest girlfriends Dimitri's had in the past," she said and gave him a disgusted, annoyed look.

"Okay, I know! Some were kind of bad," he said sheepishly. "But that's not the point. Rose is different," he said sternly and looked Viktoria in the eye. The way he said it made me feel... excellent. He made me feel different, as if I weren't another one of his dumb blonde or bitchy girlfriends, that I was better. I gave him an affectionate look, and he returned it.

"Kay, well, whatever. Go masturbate to some of her pictures some other time," Viktoria said and rolled her eyes as Dimitri glared at her powerfully. She turned to me and smiled. "Time for breakfast!" she said happily and handed Zoya to me. I squished her to me and tickled her stomach. She started giggling, and it was just so cute!

I walked out of the room with her, not without giving Dimitri a wink, and he gave me a longing look in return. We went down the stairs and finally made it into the kitchen. Olena was making something, and both of Viktoria's older sisters were gone.

"Hello, Rose!" she said and nodded at Viktoria. "Vika, I told you to get both of them," she said and Viktoria shrugged her shoulders.

"I did, but he decided not to come," she muttered and sat down in an empty seat. Olena put some Russian breakfast food on the table and I looked at it with confusion. Viktoria noticed my discomfort.

"Ah, Rose, this is grenki, a sort of roll," Viktoria said and pointed to some rolls in the center of the table. "These are latkes," vegetables and meat looking stuff; "And regular omelette, with just ham, cheese, and vegetables inside," she said and I felt relieved. Finally something I knew.

I grabbed an omelette, and a grenki, only curious for the taste. I took a bite into it, and to my surprise, it was increasingly good! I looked over at Viktoria who had a smug look on her face.

"Knew you'd like it," she said, and took a bite into her own.

"Olena!" I called and she turned around, a pleasant smile on her face, "This is really good!" I said happily and swallowed. She laughed lightly, a sound that reminded me of Dimitri's laugh, and turned around to cook something else.

"I'm glad you like it," she called back. I took another bite into bliss and enjoyed being there. Dimitri padded into the room then, with the continual appearance of only shorts on. I smirked at him and he shook his head and walked up to his mother.

"Mama," he said. She turned around in surprise and hugged her son. He was like three heads taller, but it was still cute. Olena's long straight dark, dark brown hair was in a high ponytail, and with her tanned skin with nearly no wrinkles, she looked not a day older than thirty, though I had been notified by Dimitri before that she was forty-one.

She placed a kiss on his cheek and he pulled away to walk over towards Viktoria and I. He sat across the table from the two of us, and eyed me hungrily, as if I were the breakfast, instead of the food in front of him.

"Thank the housewife," Viktoria said, pointing her fork at him. He chuckled and turned to his mom.

"Thank you, housewife!" he called and Olena laughed while standing over the stove.

Olena then soon enough stopped cooking and sat down with us, next to her son. I kind of thought that this might come up, but not the way Viktoria said it.

"Mom were you with Abe last night?" she asked loudly. Olena looked up and blushed. She turned her head to the right were Dimitri wasn't sitting.

"No!" she said quickly and picked up her fork. She pushed around the latkes and never put one in her mouth. Suspicious. "I met up with a bunch of friends and had too much fun, that I decided to stay over," Olena lied. Oh come on, it was so obvious.

"No, you stayed over at Abe's, didn't you?" Viktoria pried. Olena's eyes widened and then closed to slits.

"That is privet information," she said in a tone I didn't recognize as Olena's.

Dimitri put an arm around her. "Stop. Talking. Viktoria," he said spaced out and seriously. She lifted her shoulders and forked something into her mouth.

"I'm just wondering," she said. It was silent then.

Awkward.

"So..." I started, trying-no, hoping-to get out of this silence and get some conversation going. "Olena, do you have any plans today?" I asked gingerly. She smiled at me and nodded.

"Yes, I was going to meet up with Oksana, and Mark, later in the day, and I'm not so sure when I will be returning," she said impishly.

I nodded. "Well that sounds like fun," I said. Dead silence.

Continuous awkwardness.

"I think we should get a dog," Viktoria then said. I sent her a thankful look and she smiled in return.

Olena gave Viktoria a disapproving look. "Who would look after it? You have summer school, your sisters work during the day, and I run errands," she said and took a bite of a roll.

"Dimitri and Rose," Viktoria said plainly, like is was the most basic this ever. Dimitri and I both looked up at the same time to give each other a look. I looked down, embarrassed. I heard Dimitri smirk, though. Ass.

"But those two are training," Olena said concernedly.

"In the morning. After three, they aren't any more," Viktoria answered. "And once I get back from school, I could help out too," Viktoria said eagerly.

"No, Viktoria," Dimitri said, slightly annoyed. He gave her a tired look. "Rose and I aren't going to watch over your dog for you," he said. "Plus, Rose needs schooling lessons, and I will be teaching her," he said and gave me a sly smile that Olena didn't catch, but Viktoria and I certainly did.

Viktoria pursed her lips. "Fine," she said, finally defeated.

"Why do you want one anyway?" Dimitri asked, clasping his fingers, lifting his foot to my knee, and feeling the softness of my leg with his toes. His legs were warm, it felt nice.

"So I have someone to talk to," she said and pushed eggs around her plate. "Sonya, Mama, and Karolina are always gone, and with Dimka and Rose alway flirt-training," she corrected herself under Dimitri's glare, "I have no one to talk to. I feel crazy talking to Zoya, and she only laughs at me, anyway," she admitted.

"Frankly, I think it's a little bit crazier to talk to a dog rather than a baby," I told her, and she smiled, laughing.

"Just a little," Dimitri added and Viktoria kicked his leg. Ehem, I mean, my leg. She didn't seem to notice that the leg was a lot shorter and less muscular, though, so it was fine. I sent Dimitri a scared as hell look, and he gave me a reassuring one.

After twenty or so more minutes, Olena started cleaning up. At that time, Paul came down, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His hair was all ruffled and his yellow polo shirt was wrinkled. He had on tan khaki shorts on that went to his knees, not covering his stick legs. He slapped his feet over to me and put his hands up. I took this as a sign that he wanted to sit on my lap.

I picked him up and placed him on my lap. He curled into me and started sucking his thumb. It was a wonder how this kid was ten already. He nuzzled his head into my chest and closed his eyes. He seemed to be falling asleep. He is so cute, I thought, as I put a hand on his head and patted his hair.

I looked up across the table to see Dimitri staring at Paul with hate. With the hand that wasn't in his mouth, Paul grabbed my hand and started rubbing it with his thumb. My eyes widened in shock, what the hell was he doing. Olena walked back and laughed.

"Paul is in love with you, Roza," she said and picked up my empty plate in front of me and Viktoria's. Viktoria picked up some of her plates and silverware and brought it into the kitchen to hel her mother.

"Not as much as I'm in love with you," Dimitri said with a smug smile across the table. I blushed and he started rubbing my leg with his foot. I felt like a jerk for not helping, but whenever I tried to, Olena or one of Dimitri's sisters would tell me no, that I'm the guest and that I should sit.

It was funny, because when I had first got here, Viktoria had told me that this was now my house too, and that I got to do whatever I wanted. Still, I held Paul, though. He looked comfy and was certainly warm, so I held onto him tightly as he slept on me.

I brought him up to his room, which was in a surprising location. It was also on the fourth floor, apparently there had been another room that I wasn't aware of. Two, in fact. There was a big room, across the hall from Dimitri's room, and then another smaller room with a twin sized bed, and little boy things, like baseball bats and random articles of clothing littered everywhere.

"Paul, you need to clean up after yourself," Dimitri scolded. Paul stuck his tongue out at him and Dimitri growled. "So difficult," Dimitri said. I placed Paul down on his bed and pulled the covers up.

"Can Auntie Rosie sleep with me?" Paul asked sweetly and Dimitri tensed up.

I looked at him sadly and shook my head. "Sorry, Paul. I have to go train with Uncle Dimitri," I said and he nodded, obviously hurt because Dimitri was chosen over him. He glared at Dimitri and then smiled at me.

"Okay, have fun Rosie," he said and drifted off into sleep. I smiled at him as I caressed his cheek softly. Dimitri grabbed me from around the waist and pulled me to him and gave me a long kiss. He looked down at Paul, who was sleeping soundlessly.

"Take that, brat! She's mine!" he said and stuck his tongue out at Paul. I hit him on the shoulder and caught hold of his hand. We walked down the hall to the other mysterious room that was across from Paul's.

"What's in here?" I asked, genuinely curious. Dimitri pushed the door open and walked inside. There was a table in the center of the room and a white board on the far wall. There were windows on either sides of the white board and pretty florescent lights above. There was an Apple computer with a huge screen in the corner with a window above it.

"It was my office," Dimitri said, "but then when I had to start teaching kids, I turned it into a study hall," he said and smirked.

"So you're my teacher now?" I asked and rose an eyebrow. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his ear closer to my lips. "Does that make me the naughty student?" I purred as I lightly bit his earlobe.

"That's exactly what it makes you," he said and put his hands on either sides of my head on the wall. I leaned back and pulled him closer to me, locking my lips with his. He kissed me hungrily, as if I was food to be devoured, but over time, it felt like he was caressing my lips with his.

"Students shouldn't be doing this with teachers," I said, pretending to actually be in an innocent student's place. "But it feels so _right_," I moaned, and Dimitri chuckled into the kiss. One hand dropped to my back, and it climbed lower and lower until it firmly held my ass. Dimitri sucked on my bottom lip, and slowly let it out of his mouth. I rubbed my nose to his cheek. "Oh Mr. Belikov," I said, and couldn't help but giggle.

"Call me _Dimitri_, Roza," he said and chuckled as well. I think we were having a little too much fun with this charade.

"Okay, Dimitri," I said, and his name rolling off my tongue felt like silk. "I want to run my hands all over your body," I told him seductively.

He lightly laughed his deep, rich laugh. "Don't even get me started with what I want to do to you," he whispered hotly in my ear. I moaned in return. "Roza," he purred.

I think it was fair to say that we were both incredibly turned on by each other. We continued to kiss and feel each other in the dark room; the only light was coming in through the one window that was above the computer because the blinds were wide open.

The clock on the wall indicated what time it was. We broke out of our lustful trance and went to our respective rooms, changing into our workout clothes. I put on a white sports bra and tank top and slid some booty shorts on.

I walked out of my room and walked down the stairs. I stopped abruptly and ran back up the stairs, realizing that I had forgot my running shoes. I was running around the corner of the stairs when I ran right into Dimitri. I hit my head on his chest, and started falling backwards. Shock registered in my head, I was going to fall. My eyes snapped open.

Dimitri lurched forward, catching me by putting one arm around my waist and a hand securely on the wall. I was about to start screaming, when I noticed Olena walking across the hall. She didn't even look up or notice us. We stood, him leaning completely over me, like statues. She let out a yawn and looked at her watch, but continued walking like we weren't even there.

Christ!

As she walked into her room, Dimitri and I both un-tensed at the same time, knowing that the coast was clear. I almost lost my ballance a second time, but Dimitri pulled me in to him. He inhaled my scent and placed a kiss on my neck. I smirked up at him, and slipped out his grasp before he could make out with me anymore. Not that I didn't like it-hell no. I was obsessed, yet we needed to get our training done.

I laced up my shoes and ran down the stairs, two at a time. I slid into the kitchen where Viktoria and Olena were absent from. Olena must still be upstairs, and Viktoria must have left for summer school, I deducted. I slid open the door and walked outside, welcoming the hot air to my skin. Dimitri was a couple paces behind me, and turned around to give me a smile. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and I leaned into his arm. He looked at me in shock.

"You grew?" he asked, confused.

I rose an eyebrow? "No? What?"

"You got taller," he said and gave me a kind look. He put his hand on top of my head and put it to his arm. "You used to be down here," he said and pointed to a lower part on his finely tanned, not to mention, muscular arm.

"Oh," I said. "I'm wearing shoes," I said.

"And you were wearing shoes when I measured you last time," he said. "When I first met you, you were five-two. Now, you seem to be around five... four," he assessed, looking me over. My face brightened-considerably.

"Really?" I shrieked, so happy. I always hated being the short one in the group, and being with Dimitri was just depressing. He was a foot and a half taller, and that is an embarrassing advantage. "Oh my God!" I screamed, grabbing his hands and twirling around him. With all my strength, I ran around him, pulling me with him.

"Roza!" Dimitri cried out. I stopped to look at him. I gave him a confused look.

"You're short," he said with no facial expression whatsoever. I glared, my eyes turning to slits. I screamed out and went at him with as much force as I could muster.

"Fuck you!" I yelled and jumped him. He caught my foot before it connected with his face, but that didn't stop me from throwing a punch into his chest. He jumped back and I fell down on my knees. I stood up and glared icily. He merely smirked. He was getting a kick out of this! And speaking of which, I threw a kick at his side. He blocked it with his arm and pumped his arm out at me.

I dodged it by mere centimeters. In anger, I slammed my elbow into the crook of his neck. He yelled out, and I easily took advantage of his body by slamming it on the ground and pinning him. I held an invisible stake over his heart and his eyes widened. "Roza," he said gently. My breathing slowed down, and my heart stopped for a moment when I looked into his eyes. At that moment, everything in his expression changed, and he flipped me over, him the one on top now. "Don't get distracted," he whispered in my ear. I strained in his grip and tried to squirm my way out, but it was futile.

"Dimitri..." I moaned his name. "Stop teasing me," I said and looked down at our bodies squeezed together, of course, to make sure that I didn't escape. It was kind of hot, really.

"Ha;" Dimitri laughed, "so I'm the one that's the tease," he said and continued laughing. With the little room that I had, I was able to cross my arms. I wrinkled my nose at him and watched as he smiled down at me. He leaned in to nip my nose affectionately. I dropped the attitude that had formed by my anger and allowed his lips to drop upon mine.

"Dimitri," I whispered into the kiss. He moaned for me to continue. "I love you," I said bluntly. His eyes snapped open as if he had just been proposed to by someone he didn't know. I looked down, hurt, because he had been so surprised by my outburst.

He pulled my head up with his thumb on my chin and smiled at me. "Roza, I love you more than anything," he said and I was swept into a kiss.

After five minutes of routine making out, I pulled away. "Aren't we supposed to be training?" I asked.

Dimitri nodded his head. "Yes, but do you really want to?" he asked and my face turned sheepish. "Didn't think so," he said and leaned in. I leaned up too-if that was possible. I arched my back so that I could get more and more of his body on mine. We stuck together like white on rice. I smiled into the kiss, and put my hand on his chest.

He loosened his grip around my waist, and I slithered out-lightning fast. "Don't try to rape me," I said and laughed. Hurt flashed over his features, and I instantly was reminded of Tasha. Shock covered every inch of my face. "I-I'm so sorry," I said, and put my hands on his face, pulling him to me. "I was kidding. Honest," I told him and he smiled at me.

"I know you are," he said and leaned up to kiss me, upside down. It was like a spiderman kiss, the one he shared with Mary Jane; except Dimitri was laying in my lap and I was leaning over him. It was cute, and innocent. He got up and held his hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me up in a flash.

We walked the rest of the way to the track; we had stopped in the middle of the field. Dimitri and I ran laps side by side. It was lovely. I was pretty sure that I was smiling the whole time, and pretty confident that Dimitri was doing the same. After seven miles (Dimitri let me have it off easy today) we started sparring. He expected that I used the same moves he had taught me the day he got back from Royal Court. I tried to do some, but forgot most.

He stood behind me and guided my arms as if they were his second pair. He held my wrists and showed me how much more the side of my hand would hurt when it connected with someone's throat rather than just a simple punch. Because I was being good, he told me, he taught me an excellent way to knee someone in the balls.

"Okay. Let's show me what I showed you," he said and held his hand out in a beckoning manner. I nodded and got into a stance. I bolted at him and threw a punch to his shoulder. He jumped out of the way at the last second and tripped me in the air. When I landed on my back in the grass, he sighed and shook his head as he clicked his tongue. "Rose, I told you, you need to always keep your ballance," he said and held his hand out to me. I took it graciously and I got up.

"Alright," I said, and focused my attention on all the parts of his body that would cause pain. Neck. Face. Shin. Lungs. Back of his knee. Scrotum. At once, I jumped to him, a punch was thrown towards his neck, and he was going to block it, but before he did, I would give a roundhouse kick to his stomach, knocking the air out of him.

Like I knew, he blocked the punch like it was absolutely nothing. I glared as I swung around and made a perfect roundhouse kick, but the aiming was off, and it hit lower than I expected, and it made contact square in his nuts. He doubled over, and fell on his side on the ground.

"Nnghh," he moaned as he pushed his face into the ground. He held his crotch as if it might make it feel better as he hit his head on the ground over and over again. "Roseee," he wheezed and moaned. I pulled out my hair band and remade my hair up in a high ponytail. I had learned sometime in high school when I was on the run with Lissa, that there had been a huge nervous system in the penis, and that when made contact with, it could cause great pain.

He laid on his back and breathed heavily. "Break," he barely whispered and I nodded. I sat down cross-legged next to his face. It was red and slightly sweaty. I smiled down at him.

"You look so vulnerable," I said and a light giggle escaped my lips.

"You," he deeply breathed, "are evil," he said and breathed out. I giggled continuously and grabbed his arm. I put it on my lap and started massaging his hand. He moaned quietly and I smiled at him. The watch, which he had forgotten to take off, read eleven thirty.

"Take me somewhere?" I asked.

"Anywhere," he replied and turned his head painstakingly slow.

"I don't know," I admitted and thought about it. "Wherever you bought those cookie things... Biscotti?" I asked and he nodded.

"Certainly," he said and suddenly had a devious smile spread over his face. "On one condition," he continued.

I raised an eyebrow. "And that condition is..." I trailed off, waiting for him to continue.

"Take a shower with me," he said and my face held the look of horror.

"NO!" I yelled. "Not again," I said and blushed, recalling what had happened last time.

"Please!" Dimitri begged.

"Anything but that," I said and crossed my arms, his hand still on my lap.

"Okay," he said and smirked; thinking of another cruel idea. He looked up at me; an evil glint in his eyes. "Tell Paul you love me more than him," he said.

My eyes widened in shock. "Paul! Dimitri you're worried that a ten year old can win me over rather than a sexy, muscular, fine, tall, twenty-four year old?" I asked and he nodded. "How much self-esteem do you have?" I asked.

"Well, I know I'm so great," he said and smirked, I smacked his arm, "but I just want to rub it in the brat's face," he said, that same glint in his eye.

"But he's only ten, and he's very sensitive-"

"And possessive," Dimitri said, cutting me off. "The way he looks at you is like the same way that a pedophile watches a child," he said with disgust.

"No," I said finally, "he's a little boy, I don't want him to cry-and most importantly, I don't want to break his heart," I said in one breath. Dimitri gave me an angry; yet hurt look.

"Fine," he said. He looked away, anywhere but at me.

"Dimitri, please-"

"You like Paul more than me," Dimitri said, still not looking at me. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I don't! I'm just a considerate person," I explained and put my hand on his cheek, bringing him to me, "And you're wrong, you are the only one that I love. There's no way in hell that Paul could take your place, and as I said, he's ten. It's not like-"

Dimitri stopped me by kissing my lips. "Roza, I was kidding," he said and laughed. "I just wanted to her you talk about how much you love me," he said. He got up quickly, but then winced in pain that I had caused his nuts. He looked at me seriously "Do not, aim there, ever again," he said.

I got up on my own and held his hand. We had been out here for only two and a half hours, but it felt like so much more. "Fine," I said, "lets go take a shower," I continued, and his eyes lit up.

"Roza, I-"

"Separately," I said, and ran ahead of him at full speed so that he couldn't catch me and force me to get naked with him.

I was sitting on one of the chairs, reading a Russian magazine that Karolina had been looking at the other day when the house phone started ringing. I stopped and walked over to it. I picked it off the hanger and read it. Of course, the caller ID was in Russian.

I pressed what I thought was talk, and held it up to my ear. An angry sounding woman started talking in Russian, and I panicked. Dimitri was coming down the stairs after just taking a shower that I enforced was after mine, and walked over to me. The woman said something, obviously annoyed. I held the phone out to Dimitri. He took it and started speaking in Russian. I sighed, and put my face in my hands as I propped my elbows up on the kitchen counter.

For five more minutes, he spoke to the woman. When he finally got off the phone he hit his face with his hand. I looked up at him with concern. "Viktoria got suspended for pulling the fire alarm for the third time in one day," he said and picked his keys off the counter. She told me to come pick her up, you don't have to come if you don't want," he said.

"Sure I want to come!" I yelled, excitedly.

We walked out the door, and I slipped on my Vans while leaving. I had changed into a dark blue tube top romper that had buttons going down the front and a cute bow on the waist. It was really short, and stopped only a little above mid thigh. All the more that Dimitri would like it, I had realized while putting it on. Dimitri had been eyeing me now and then as we drove over to Viktoria's school.

When we finally arrived, everyone stared at us in disbelief. There were only mostly humans, but there were a few dhampires here and there. All the boys stared at me, while it seemed like every girl was checking out Dimitri. I possessively laced my hand in his, and he smirked down at me, knowing why I had done that.

"What?" I asked. "You're my property," I said simply and looked the other way to wink at an unsuspecting human boy. Dimitri chuckled and whispered my name as we walked into the office. It was a rush of cold air, and next to door in a black chair sat Viktoria, with her arms crossed and a pissed expression on her face. When she saw us walk in, her whole expression changed to pure happiness.

"Rose! Dimka!" she said happily. Dimitri glared at her while walking over to the woman who I had guessed was talking to Dimitri on the phone. Viktoria threw her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. "God, I hate this place," she muttered.

Despite how beautiful the place was and how intelligent the teachers looks, neither would I. "I would too," I said and she laughed. In ten minutes, Dimitri got a slip to get Viktoria. The whole time, Dimitri refused to look at his little sister, except to glare at her.

Once we got into the car and were off the school campus, Dimitri put his hand up in the air and Viktoria smacked it. "Nicely done, Vika," Dimitri said, and Viktoria giggled.

Viktoria explained how every hour she said she was going to the bathroom, when she was really going to random fire alarms around the school. She had only gone through three periods so far, and that was her plan the rest of the day. "The principal thinks that I have issues, so she tries to get me to see the school councillor," she continued to say.

"I don't blame her," Dimitri said, and from the back seat, Viktoria leaned up and hit her brother's arm. We were in Dimitri's sleek black Mercedes Benz, and I had requested the top to go down.

"Wait, I thought you were mad at Viktoria," I asked to Dimitri, confused. He nodded.

"No, I used to pull her out of school a couple times a week, and the office finally realized, so she just gets in trouble to get out of school sometimes," Dimitri told me. "So I have to act like the pissed older brother that has to come pick up his brat sister from school twice a week."

"Oh," I said. "Sweet," I continued. "I tried something like that, except Lissa chickened out at last minute, and told Kirova exactly what I was doing and where I went," I said and rolled my eyes. That was back in freshman year when she increasingly shy, and intimidated by other guardians.

Viktoria laughed and Dimitri drove us into the city. To my surprise, the place looked just like a typical San Francisco or other big city street. There were tons of recognizable American brands, and also some Russian ones mixed in. Dimitri led the two of us into a little cafe. Viktoria screamed in delight as we entered. We stood in a short line and Dimitri spoke in Russian to the woman at the register. She greeted him with hearts in her eyes.

"Dimitri!" she said excitedly. She continued to speak in Russian to him, and he only nodded and smiled at her, who was honestly wearing her heart on her sleeve. Viktoria nudged me to Dimitri, and I bumped into his hard chest. I looked up and saw the tall girl behind the cash register glare at me or touching him.

She said something that sounded vicious in Russian. Dimitri had a defensive tone, and used my name in his sentence. The girl's mouth dropped open, as she glared daggers at me. Viktoria then, using her calming charms, ordered something for all of us, and the girl did so.

After waiting no more that six minutes, there was that same cute brown box, and two ice creams and a coffee cup. Dimitri picked up the coffee cup and gave the girl one last glance (which made her swoon) and walked out the door. Viktoria took the ice cream cones from her hands and held the chocolate one to me, and keeping the strawberry one in her hand. She picked up the brown box of treats and walked out the door. I left shortly after, but not before sending the girl a victorious smirk. The girl fumed and said something in Russian that made all the heads turn in the cafe and look at her like she was an asshole.

I smiled to myself, because nothing she said could hurt me, especially because I don't speak her damn language, and because she had absolutely nothing on me. I noticed the way that she glared at me in envy and jealousy, I had everything that she hadn't. Also, she was a human.

Dimitri drove us around and played loud American music, and it annoyed _everyone_. I laughed my ass off at all the people watching us. We arrived back at Dimitri's house and Viktoria ate the rest of our ice cream. We saved the biscotti for when Dimitri and Viktoria's older sisters got home. Olena called later that night to inform us that she would be staying with Mark and Oskana for a while longer, and most likely the next day. It was fine because she really didn't need to baby any of her kids.

I went up to Paul's room to see him playing on his Xbox. When seeing me, he dropped everything, though he was in the middle of his game, and ran over to hug me. I pulled him up to me and held him at my hip. I walked over to his windows and opened them. I pulled the blinds up so that the little bits left of sun shine could come in. It was starting to get late now, and Paul had been in his room all day? Holy crap.

"Paul, have you eaten anything today?" I asked him. He nodded his head and pointed to the desk in the corner of his room. There was a bowl of what looked like ramen or something.

"Yeah I ate noodles and chips all day!" he said happily. He looked to be pretty high on sugar or something.

"Oh," I said awkwardly, "that's, um, good," I said and gave him a smile as I patted his head. I walked him down the stairs, and stopped in Karolina's room to pick up Zoya and put her in my other arm. She was still asleep, so she rested her head on my shoulder.

I walked down the rest of the stairs without killing any of us successfully. I blew a sigh of relief. I walked into the kitchen and handed Zoya to Viktoria. She played with her hair and put her on her lap. I saw Dimitri in the kitchen, drinking his coffee. He looked up at me and smiled, that sweet, angelic smile. When he noticed who I was holding, however, his face dropped.

He glared. "Paul," Dimitri said. Paul looked up from my neck and turned to Dimitri. Dimitri's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Paul. I looked down to see Paul looking as normal as ever.

"What's wrong?" I asked Dimitri.

"Little brat," Dimitri whispered under his breath. He walked over and took Paul from my hands and put him down on the floor. "Go watch TV," Dimitri said, and pushed Paul out of the room. Paul complained, but then continued walking to the living room.

As soon as he left, Dimitri pushed me against the wall, and started making out with me furiously. He attacked me with such passion, that I felt my knees go weak. He held my waist and pressed harder into the kiss. I moaned lightly and Dimitri slid his tongue in my mouth. I opened my mouth wider for more room, and then stuck my tongue into his mouth as well.

"Roza," Dimitri moaned into my mouth. "I love you," he said, sliding his hand up the pant shorts of my romper, and held my bare ass in his hand.

"I love you too," I muttered back and pulled away to lean against the wall. Dimitri smiled back at me, but it then turned to a smirk as he looked to the left. I looked to my right, and saw none other than... Paul. Half hiding behind the doorway, but well aware that he had been caught.

He was shaking, and his eyes were watery. His face was completely red. A tear leaked from his eye. "Uncle Dimka... is this true?" he asked, terrified of the truth.

"Of course it is, Paul," he said and chuckled. "Everything you see here," he continued and leaned in to kiss my neck. I was frozen in place from shock.

Paul ran away out of the room. I heard his small feet padding up the stairs along with his crying. I turned to Dimitri. I slapped his shoulder.

"You asshole!" I screamed. Viktoria chuckled in the corner. Zoya was still on her lap, and wide awake. Viktoria held a hand over the baby's eyes to secure her view.

"I thought it was pretty awesome," she said and laughed. "I'm going to have a sister-in-laaaw" she sang to herself... and Zoya, who looked at her like she was crazy, which she pretty much was.

**AGH! YES! I DID IT! 7,000+ words in one chapter! I'm surprised I actually finished, I set the goal last night, in honor of my bday, ahah. Finally, this took like five hours (with some distractions in the middle.)**

**I kept on having to let my dog in the house, because he was all whimpering and stuff n giving me those big brown eyes, but then when I let him in, he smelled like ass, so I had to kick him out again. happened like five times.**

**another thing, this morning when I woke up, I checked my phone for updates on reviews for this story, and I had so many, that I literally started spazzing out and stuff. Like, I started kicking my feet up and down in bed and stuff... Just proves how much I love you guyss! C:**

**Revieww! It would be the ultimate present! I really love you guys! reading your reviews in the morning made my day! , well that and my mom taking me out of school to go get some sushi for lunch... :D**


	10. Home Run! Congratulations!

**Chapter Ten**

**Home Run! Congratulations! **

**A/N: Mature Content!**

**Dimitri POV**

Viktoria had suggested that we all watch a movie, and hell, why not? I finally got Rose to come in, because she was feeling so guilty about Paul and stuff. I hadn't quite been listening the whole time, I admit, because I had been staring at the mesmerizing way that she moves her lips when she speaks. I knew it would be incredibly rude to cut her off to kiss her, but it was starting to get _very_ tempting.

Viktoria was curled up with Zoya laying on her stomach, and Paul was sitting on the opposite side of the couch, as far away from his aunt and sister as possible. I sat down next to Paul and put my arm around him. I smiled at him, a slight hint of smugness in it. He glared at me and got out of his seat. Roza came and sat down in the middle of the couch, and lifted up Viktoria's legs and placed them on top of her lap. She started gently rubbing them in a soothing, kind of motherly way.

I looked between my sister and Roza. The two weren't so different. They were both juveniles, young and dangerous. Rose maybe a bit more that Viktoria, though. Another thing, they both incredibly beautiful-wait that feels weird to say about Vika... but for Rose, it's merely an understatement.

Rose is so beautiful, that I would literally do anything for her. You name it. I would give up everything and anything for her. Sometimes I feel like a foolish lovesick man when I think about how great she is. It's just boggles my mind how one woman can make such a big impact in my life where many others have tried, and well, failed.

I put my arm up behind Rose's head, resting on the couch. I wasn't even going to try that bullshit I'm-going-to-yawn-and-put-my-arm-around-you thing. She leaned her head into my shoulder, and frankly, I liked it this way. I kissed her hair and leaned my chin on it. Viktoria had the remote control, and went through movies, reading their titles, and whether Rose liked it or not, we would buy it.

"How about a horror?" Viktoria asked, excitedly, and Zoya giggled. Viktoria ticked her, and Zoya's giggling only increased. "Those are awesome!"

Rose looked as if to be contemplating the matter. "Um," she started, looking not so sure. "If you want to watch one, I'm totally open to it," she said and bit her lip. She looked up at me, and caught me looking down at her. I tried to play it cool by acting like I didn't care, but I think she noticed. Maybe she couldn't see my blush in the darkness of the room.

"Roza, only if you want to watch it will we watch it," I told her and she nodded.

"Sure, why not?" she said, and that not completely sure look on her face took over.

"Alright!" Viktoria said excitedly, and started looking through the list. She chose an extra scary looking one with a mass murderer of families. To be honest, it kind of freaked me out.

Viktoria pressed play, and I felt Rose tense next to me. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer, if possible. Paul walked into the room, and saw us, and glared. He sat in the little black love seat next to the couch by himself and started playing his DS. Rose smiled over at him, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw him slightly lift the corners of his lift. I leaned forward a little to cut off their glances. To my luck, Rose looked up at me, and nuzzled her head into my chest. Paul looked away, at his DS, with the ghost of a smile still on his lips. God this is so ridiculous! I shouldn't be jealous of a damn fourth grader!

The movie started out with a big happy family at a party, I guessed. It looked normal until it started getting later, and the adults and older children were down at a swimming hole, or pond. One by one, a man started killing them, silently, and the others were laughing and talking to loud to notice how they were drastically dropping in numbers.

The man jumped out of the bushes and attacked a man with an axe, chopping him in the neck. Rose screamed and dug her face into my chest. Viktoria cackled evily, and Zoya was sucking on her fingers... weird baby.

I was kind of liking this movie now. No, it wasn't the crappy acting or stupid story line, but it was because it was freaking Rose out. Woah-that sounded really creepy and sadistic. Let me rephrase that-it was scaring Rose, which was making her run to me and hide. Oh yes.

I patted her head and lifted her onto my lap. She tangled her legs in mine, and I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. The murderer then ran over to a teenage girl and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her back, and stabbing her square in the heart. Rose yelped and tensed up. She tried not to show that she was scared, but I knew for sure. To the next victim, the man swung the axe around and it hit the guy in the face.

This time it really hit a nerve. She jumped and turned her whole body around, kneeing my balls in the process, so she was facing me, and hid her face in my chest. While trying to regain my breath, I snaked my arms around her and pulled her closer. I kissed her earlobe, trying to calm her down. I looked up at the screen. Apparently the man had kill nearly ten other people, and the miniature beach and pond was littered with dead bodies. Ew, I thought. I would hate to be a privet investigator at that point.

Nearly an hour later, the man was starting to head back up the trail to the house after he hid all the bodies. Inside the house were seven littler kids watching TV and eating snacks while two women were talking behind the couch with each other. Suddenly, all the lights were turned off. Ooh, original. The little boys and girls screamed, and there was a sickening cracking sound. Rose groaned after hearing the noise, and squeezed my shirt tighter. There were five gun shots, and then the kids that were left started screaming. The one woman who as left started screaming to the other woman who seemed to be her sister. She grabbed the rest of the kids, which was three, and pushed them into a closet. She turned on the light and looked around. She saw her sister and either kids or nieces and nephews on the floor and couches, dead. One of the kids she had hid in the closet screamed, and then the other two. Following after, were stabbing noises and then dead silence.

The woman turned around too slowly, and got her head chopped off by an axe. Her lifeless body fell to the floor, and the man screamed a low and excited demonic scream.

I then realized that something was going on in my pants. What the hell! Was I getting turned on by this! Christ I am a sadist!

Instead, it was Rose, and she was undoing my button and zipper to my jeans. I would have jumped a mile, but then again, I was on a couch. I looked at Rose with concern and fright. She looked up at me and kissed my jawline seductively as she gave me a sexy and enticing smile. She started rubbing my growing erection with her long slender fingers.

I looked over at Viktoria. Zoya sitting on her stomach was blocking her view of... what was happening, lets put it as that. Paul's love seat was angled so that it was behind the couch, and plus his face was inches from the screen of his DS so I'm sure he didn't care anyway. The kid was pretty heartbroken, and I-truthfully-felt a tiny bit bad.

Rose continued rubbing me, and I had to contain myself from crying aloud or moaning. She looked up every now and then to see my reaction to this. I was growing kind of hard, actually. A deep blush crossed my face, but hopefully she wouldn't see it, thanks to the darkness in the room. She pulled my boxers down, and out popped my... how should I say this... penis? Yes. Oh God.

Rose ran her hands up and down it, teasing it, and well, me. It was sexy, and really turning me on. She leaned in to place a kiss on the very tip of it-and I felt like I was going to explode... down there. I moaned lightly, and Viktoria looked up, around Zoya. Rose angled herself so that she was completely covering me. I silently thanked her for that through my eyes. She smirked and leant in to kiss my lips, turning her head to the side slightly to get more coverage of my lips. Viktoria realized that we were just making out, so she turned back to the TV screen.

Rose turned around to see that Viktoria wasn't looking anymore, so she turned back to me and gave a devious and sexy smile. I gulped as she put a knee on either side of my thighs and started jerking me off.

I gasped, but quickly covered my mouth. My eyes widened at Rose. "The other's will see!" I whispered so quietly that I doubted that she heard it. But of course, she did.

"I don't care," she said, just as quietly. She had an evil glint in her eyes. I had to admit it, I was liking this side to Rose. She only smirked as she tightened her grip and started going a little slower. I think I was at my hardest point. I would explode any moment. My face was full of pain, and she must have noticed. She pointed to her mouth, and I realized exactly what she meant.

To cum.

My eyes widened and I shook my head furiously. She only nodded hers, and it made me want to. She leaned in and put only the tip into her mouth, and then went lower on the shaft. I'm going to fucking burst! I screamed in my head. I squeezed my eyes shut, and couldn't help it, it just came out. It was like being a four year old again and pissing the bed, except being conscious of doing it.

It all shot into Rose's mouth, and only a drop of the white sticky substance leaked from her mouth. She revealed her hands to me which were also covered in my; note: _my_, cum. I blushed crimson, and there was no doubt in my mind that she could for sure see it this time. She gulped down the rest of it in her mouth, and then started licking her fingers. Incredibly suggestively. If only my sister, niece, and nephew weren't in the room. I would do everything to her. I would throw her on the coffee table and rip her clothes off and ravish her, and lastly, fuck her brains out. I would fuck her so hard that she would be walking funny for a _week_.

With all naughty thoughts set aside, I had to do something with my boner. It was _still_ there. I tried to tuck it back into my jeans, but Rose pulled my hands away. "That will do nothing, _Dimka_," she hotly whispered my nickname into my ear. Okay. That's it. I'm going crazy!

She restrained me before I could rip any clothing off. She smirked and moved out of the way. As if she had planned this, when she moved, the TV was completely exposed to me. I watched as the same man from earlier had put a gun into a woman's mouth and blew her head open. She dropped to the ground, utterly and completely dead. My eyes widened and my face paled.

What a turn off.

Speaking of which, I was growing smaller. I did not want to watch this. I stuffed it back into my pants, and zipped my zipper back up. I sighed a breath of relief. I felt so... fresh. Revived. It felt like all my stress had just been lifted off my shoulders.

I looked at Rose, and she looked back at me, with that same enticing smirk that made me want to do it all over again. And maybe another time after that.

The movie was coming to an end after twenty more minutes. Rose was securely in my arms. Viktoria grabbed a passed out Paul and hauled him over her shoulder. With Zoya in her other arm, she took the two up the stairs. I smiled thankfully at her, and she only nodded in return. Rose and I walked into the kitchen together. I turned to her and couldn't help but stare at her; speechless.

After a moment of staring at me back, and realizing that I wasn't going to say anything, she finally smirked. "No need to thank me," she said and put a hand up, giggling. She turned to me and kissed my cheek. "I'm kidding," she said and I still had nothing to say. My mind was completely blank, as if someone had cleared everything out, except for our little experience twenty five minutes ago.

"Christ, Roza," I finally said. I shook my head in disbelief.

"It was to make up for the shower earlier," she said and winked. I continued to shake my head and walked over to the counter where my phone was. I picked it up and leaned over the counter to read the missed messages. One was from my mom, and two others from my sister. Mom had decided to stay over at Mark's and Oskana's, and my sisters were both at their boyfriend's houses.

Great. The lesser the better. Rose wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned her head on my back. I smirked and turned around, moving her arms up to my neck. I chuckled at Rose and kissed her lips hungrily. She ground her hips to mine and I growled. "I love it when you grind on me," I whispered into her ear as a shiver ran through her.

"I'm going to loose all the self control that I have left-" she started but I cut her off.

"Good. Mine is already completely gone; disappeared. None left," I said and she looked up at me with an excited glint.

"_Dim_ - _ka_," she moaned each syllable. "Fuck. Me," she said tauntingly, and I wondered if I would then and there. I held her hand tightly as if my life depended on it, and started walking out of the kitchen. We rounded the corner and walked up the stairs. With every step we were getting closer and closer. It was getting hard to take because there were so many steps... and all I wanted to do was... frankly, her.

We finally made it to my room, and after making sure the coast was clear, I opened my door quickly. Rose closed it behind me, and then jumped onto me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me roughly. I kissed back with equal force. I was walking backwards until I tripped on the side of my bed, and fell backwards. She fell on top of me, but it didn't hurt. I caressed all of her body and she did the same with mine. She pulled my shirt over my head and started tracing all the muscles on my stomach with her warm fingers. At this rate, I was going to loose _all_ control. I flipped our position over so that I was on top, and shortly after, her romper was on the ground.

She was now in only a pink strapless bra and bright pink panties. I gave them one look and shook my head, laughing. "Nice," I managed to say. She blushed.

"Lissa got them for me!" she protested, giggling. I smirked, and dove in for her lips. She arched her back and I wrung and arm around it, pulling it closer to my body. I easily displaced her bra, and it slid down her flat and toned tan stomach. My hand groped her breast and massaged it. Her face warmed up and she moaned mid-kiss.

"Dimi...tri..." she moaned my name, and I grew hard. Guh, it was hard to admit it, but I was truthfully becoming fearful. Only because it was Rose, though. Rose was pure, well... mostly-not the point. She is graceful and young, and it felt like I was de-flowering her. I had had sex before-something my family doesn't know-but none of it was special, or even worth remembering. They had all been girls that I had barely known and only wanted to get in bed with me. To be honest, I don't even know why I had agreed to do it with them. I'm such a slut.

"Roza," I moaned back. She was slowing sliding my briefs down my ass, but my erection was in the way. To help, I pulled it over the growing piece of meat, and Rose's hands traveled all over it. I groaned as she jerked it back and forth; it was really exciting me.

I slowly lowered her to the bed and pressed her down against it so she wouldn't squirm, and allowed room for my hands to graze her chest. I pulled my body up, so it was hovering over her, and started cupping and squeezing her breasts. My lips left her mouth, and made a trail from her jaw down to her collarbone. I ran my teeth over it and put it in my mouth. Rose moaned delicately, and I smiled. My lips went lower to her actual breast. I took the peak into my mouth, and started teasing it with my tongue.

Rose knotted her hands into my hair and pushed my head down harder onto it. I smirked and did what she wanted. She threw her head back in bliss as I started on the next one and massaged the one I just had in my mouth with my hand. "Dimitri!" she yelled and groaned in delight.

After I was done, I continued down her body. I kissed every inch of her skin, and licked the inside of her belly button-which earned me a couple giggles. I got down to her waist and looked up at her for approval. She nodded and smiled. I looked at her now soaked panties.

"God Rose, you're so wet," I said deviously, pulling the garment down her thighs. She blushed, but smirked.

"Thanks to you," she said sweetly and I laughed. I pulled the panties completely down her legs, and stopped to run my fingers over them on the way. I swear to God, they were ten times softer than a baby's ass. I would know-Karolina had made me on diaper patrol a couple times with Zoya. I mentally rolled my eyes.

I leaned in to her entrance and licked her tasty juices. She moaned loudly, and it was a wonder that Viktoria or Paul didn't come in to tell us to shut up. She started closing her legs in embarrassment, but I held her knee and pushed it out of the way. She whimpered and allowed my forces to win.

I was in my own little world. The heat radiating from the both of our bodies was increasingly hot. Her taste was unique-not at all like the stereotypical 'fish taste'. It was like something sweet and delicious. I didn't want to go in depth, because I was afraid of realizing how creepy I was being.

My erection was starting to hurt. It was pressed against my bed, and it was so fucking hard. I had to keep distracting myself and forget about how incredibly turned on I was. I looked up at Rose who seemed to be having a hard time controlling herself as well.

"Dimka..." she moaned my nickname, and it only turned me on more. "Please..." she murmured. I slyly smirked and nodded at her. I pulled my head away from her groin, and placed myself at her entrance, slightly poking in. She groaned and bit her lip. I hesitated, and she noticed. "What?" she asked. "It's not like I'm going to get pregnant," she continued.

I smirked deviously and nodded, and in an instant, I was slamming into her. She screamed out now, an actual scream, and it sounded painful. I slowly and carefully withdrew from her. A little bit of blood leaked out of her and my eyes widened in realization.

"Roza! You're a..." I choked on my words. "virgin?" I asked. I would have never guessed-not that I thought that she was loose or anything-it's just she always acted all high and mighty like she knew everything. I had only assumed that she'd had sex at least once.

She looked away from my eyes, utterly embarrassed, and I felt bad for putting her on the spot. "Not anymore," she muttered. A crimson blush crossed her face. I took this to my advantage. It was a lot like our role playing earlier-Rose the student, and I the teacher-and I would _definitely_ teach her. I slowly eased myself into her, and she now only lightly moaned, the embarrassment still clear as day on her face. I leaned in and kissed her gingerly at first, then working my way into it. Rose wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer as I thrust into her.

Damn, she was tight. I sound like an asshole saying that, but it was the only way to explain her adorable virgin vagina. I mentally laughed at the new name I had created for her genitals. Every so often after I thrust into her, she would moan increasingly loud and clamp up. I would groan, and try to plow through, but it was hard. It felt good, though. _Really_ good. This was the best sex I had ever had.

We kissed viciously. It was almost as if we were fighting with our tongues. Rose moaned and pulled me closer. I pulled away, and she didn't make a move to stop me. There was a line of spit connecting the two of our lips. I looked down at Rose through lust hazed eyes, but I could still see my Roza there.

She looked undeniably sexy. Her hair was brushed out of her face, and in a pool around her head. Her dark brown eyes were glazed over, but incredibly lively. Her mouth was slightly parted, and she had short choppy breaths. The muscles in her neck were tightened, and a long silver necklace with a bird on it hung around her neck. It stopped at her breasts and was dangerously close to one of her peaks. That brought me down to her chest which was heaving up and down.

"Roza," I moaned and leaned my head into her chest. I thrust into her slowly, but it went a long way. Rose cried out, but shortly after stifled the noise. I brought my eyes back up to her beautiful face. "I love you," I said slowly.

She cupped my cheeks with her warm but soft small hands. She smiled at me, almost motherly. "Dimka," she said, and I silently got harder inside of her. "I love you too," she said quietly and pulled me in for a kiss.

After a moment of giving each other chaste and loving kisses, I whispered in her ear: "Say my name." She smirked and did so.

"Dim-ka!" she purred. I slammed my hips into her. Rose caught my dog tag chain that hug from my neck with her teeth. Sexy, I thought. I ground my hips to hers, and her face molded into one of pain, and the dog tag fell out of her mouth. I backed up, until only the tip was in her. Her eyes widened. Realization hit her like a rock. "No-!"

I slammed into her and she cried out-loudly. I held her hips, and her arms latched around my neck. "Roza," I groaned as she rocked against my hips. Everything was coming to and end, and I knew both our climaxes were coming soon.

We both screamed each others names at the same time and both came. We breathed heavily on one another. She looked up at me, completely breathless and beautiful.

"Again?" she asked. I could only laugh and smirk as I pulled out of her. I looked down at our connected parts.

I met her eyes and smiled. "I'm glad you asked," I said, and a devious smile crossed Rose's face as she wrapped her arms around my neck, and started kissing me chastely.

**-About an hour later-**

"Wow," Rose breathed. I collapsed next to her and held her tightly to me. She nuzzled her head in my neck and put her hand to my chest.

I chuckled. "No kidding," I said. "Nicely done," I said and she smiled up at me. "...for a virgin," I continued and laughed evilly as she punched my arm.

She blushed. "You're mean," Rose said and hid her face in my chest. I put my hand on her back, and played with a piece of her hair.

"I mean it," I said and she punched me again.

"Stop it!" she said, anger in her voice.

"No," I said and looked down at her seriously. "About loving you," I continued. Her eyes widened, and she blushed. She cast her eyes down to the side and started playing with my dog tag.

"Oh," she mumbled. "Sorry." I could see the embarrassment completely on her face, so I leaned in to kiss her forehead. I smiled down at her.

"It's fine, Roza," I told her and she smiled slightly as she examined the tag. "You're lovely," I said and she dropped it, pushing her head into my chest to suppress a laugh.

"And you're amazing," she said and leaned in and kissed my lips. It was only a peck, but after what we just shared, it felt like so much more. She looked into my eyes and then back down at my chest. "Tell me..." she trailed off. "what did that woman at the cafe say about me?" she asked. I was confused for a moment. Cafe? Then I remembered. When we had gone to the cafe where I went frequently, the girl had jealously called Rose some ugly things.

I sighed. "Not so sure you want to know," I told her truthfully. Her eyes were full of sorrow and sadness.

"Please?" she begged.

"As long as you don't hunt her down and beat the living shit out of her," I said, "then I guess it's okay. Well," I said and raked my head for her exact words. I told her.

**Flashback: hours earlier today**

We walked into the cafe and I was greeted by Christina, the waitress that was at the cash register. "Dimka!" she yelled, happily. I mentally rolled my eyes. She went incredibly gaga over me every time she saw me. I smiled, though, back. Rose and Viktoria followed in behind me, and she glared at them. I knew this was going to happen. If I look at anyone other than her when I come in, she snaps and gets incredibly jealous.

"Hi, Christina," I said fluently in Russian. She swooned, and it was obvious how deeply in love she was with me. Too bad I couldn't return the favor.

"Hello, Dimka," she said flirtatiously. "Coffee? And biscotti?" she asked and I nodded, a pleasant smile on my face. "Be right back~!" she sang. Viktoria called her back over in Russian.

"Hey!" she yelled. Christian turned around with an angry glare.

"What!" she snapped. Viktoria's eyes snapped open. Rose just watched the exchange, clueless of what was going on.

"Um, excuse me, but there was more than one person standing here," Viktoria said placing her hands on her hips. The girl just glared. Viktoria took the opertunity to smirk at her, and Christina just glared even harder. "I would like one strawberry," she said and looked over at Rose. "one chocolate ice cream cone," she said and leaned over the counter. "Please," she said sweetly, but at the same time, it clearly said 'come at me, bitch'. I mentally applauded her.

After Christina scoffed and walked away, I patted her on the back. Rose was watching Christina, confused. She probably had no idea what was going on. In fact, I knew she had no idea. When Christina was coming back, Viktoria purposely pushed Rose into my chest. Rose bonked into me, and looked at Viktoria questioningly. Christina glared at Rose now, very intensely. Rose glared back.

Christina placed the box and my coffee down on the marble counter and smiled at me like she hadn't just bitched at my sister and glared daggers at my unofficial girlfriend. "Christina," I said and her smile brightened and her eyes lit up. Viktoria laughed at how lame she was being and Rose rose an eyebrow. "Please don't treat my sister and Roza like that," I told her.

She gaped, but her smile stayed there. "What are you talking about, Dimka? That girl just yelled at me!" she yelled, referring to Viktoria as 'that girl'. My temper rose.

"Fuck off, bitch," Viktoria said angrily and snarled at her.

"Go home you little runt and fuck yourself," Christina bit viciously back. Viktoria was even taken aback slightly. The hurt showed in Vika's eyes, and I was in over-protective older brother mode.

"No," I said to her. "she's right. Fuck off," I told her icily. Christina physically stepped back, and her eyes snapped open.

"What!" she said loudly, loud enough to turn a couple heads around the room. "Wow, um, okay. Thanks Dimitri," Christina said to me and started to glare. "Alright, well go have fun with your little 'Roza' and your baby sister!" Rose looked up when hearing her nickname. She looked over at Christina and then over to me. I looked down at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Okay," I said, annoyed. "Well, I hope I never see you again, bye," I said, anger lacing my words. Christina gulped. I turned to leave after picking up my coffee and biscotti. Viktoria followed shortly after me with Rose in tow, ice creams in hand. I turned to see Rose's head turned, obviously doing something to piss Christina off. Christina's face turned red.

"Go away you fucking bitch!" Christina screeched at the top of her lungs, and everyone turned around. Rose giggled, obviously not knowing what she had been called. Something told me that even if she did know what it meant, she still wouldn't care.

**End flashback. **

Rose's face was aghast. "Are you serious?" she asked, wide-eyed.

I nodded. "I didn't know that she was that psycho," I told her and shrugged my shoulders. She contemplated what she had just learned and then shook her head and giggled.

"I know where we will never return to," she said, still laughed.

I just smirked. "No, the owner is a good guy. Ten to one, she was fired," I told her. She then shrugged.

"I don't care-all I know is that I hate her," she said and snuggled into me. I did the same and rested my chin on her head. "I'm-" she stopped mid sentence to yawn, "tired," she said. I kissed her head.

"Go to sleep then," I told her and she shook her head.

"No," she defied, "I want to stay up all night, and talk to you," she said, just before passing out. I heard her even breathing and smirked.

"Goodnight, Roza," I whispered into her hair, and then strived for sleep to come to me as well.

**:D well there you go. LEMON! haha please review, tell me if you want more, or not. I hope i didn't creep anyone out. it was a little weird writing this from a dude's perspective. I was like... uh ... how about this? okay! so... yeah that was weird.**

**Thanks for reading! I'll be back with more either tomorrow night or maybe saturday!**


	11. Yeva!

**Chapter Eleven**

**Yeva!**

**Dimitri POV**

I awoke to the faint sound of chirping birds in the distance. I opened my eyes slightly and peered around. Rose was tucked gently in my arms, still asleep. I smiled down at her, the love of my life. I looked around my room. Rose's and my clothes from yesterday littered the floor. The window was wide open, allowing the bright blue sky to shine in, and birds perch on the tree outside of my house that I used to climb down to sneak out.

I petted Rose's hair. Her calm sleeping face was utmost adorable. I could barely take the level of radiance that came from her. She was just so beautiful. And she was mine.

She moaned lightly and shifted her position. Her breasts pushed up to my chest, and her mouth was centimeters from my neck, her hot breaths heating up my skin. I instantly blushed, and tried to keep my erection down. I tightened my grip around her waist and pulled her closer. The closer, the better. I put my nose into her hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She mumbled something incoherent, but nevertheless kept sleeping. I kept my head there, and breathed in her beautiful and delicious scent.

We laid like that for what felt like hours on end, but really it had only been half an hour until Rose woke up. She opened her eyes and let out a yawn. She nuzzled into my neck and moaned. I tightened my grip around her, and she jumped back in surprise.

"Ah! Who are you!" Rose screamed at me, but my iron grip was too powerful to break. The best she could do was punch my nose, which actually really hurt. She then took a good look at me and blushed. "Oh, Dimitri. Sorry," she said embarrassedly, and hid her face in my chest. I chuckled and smirked.

"Oh Roza," I said and rubbed my lips in her hair, planting a few kisses. She wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled up at me now.

"Oh _Dimka_," she mocked, using my nickname. It was slightly arousing, but I wasn't going to tell her that. She giggled. "How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Amazingly, better than usual," I admitted to her. "But there are plenty of reasons to explain why," I said and she giggled and blushed. "How about you?" I asked quietly.

"Great!" Rose said excitedly. "Because I love you," she said and kissed my nose.

"I love you too," I told her and smiled kindly. It felt good telling her that, because it was the truth, and it felt like I was coming clean to her.

She lightly giggled and kissed my chin. I brought a hand up to her face and lifted her chin with my thumb and brought her lips to my mouth. She smiled into the kiss, and I smirked back. I tilted my face to the side to have more access to her mouth. My hand left her face, and started traveling down her body. It caressed her hips and curves, stopping at her ass.

I'm such a pervert, I know. I can't help it, though, when it comes to Rose.

We eventually broke apart, and got up. Rose put her bra back on, dropping her panties in the hamper. She picked up her romper and looked at it with disgust. "There's no way I'm going to wear this until it's disinfected," she said and dropped it in the hamper as well. It was incredibly sexy and fun the way her hips moved and her nice ass went as she walked to the hamper. I licked my lips at her and propped my head up on my hand and leaned to the side of the bed. She leant over and squished her boobs together in her bra. "How's the view?" she asked and I laughed.

"Amazing," I told her. She cracked a grin and shook her head. She walked to the bathroom door and opened it.

"I'm going to take a shower, kay?" Rose asked and I nodded, a smile still lingering on my face. She smirked back and closed the door behind her, walking into the bathroom. I then got out of bed and stopped. I was naked. Oh-wait-yeah that's right. I should be naked; I just had sex with Rose last night. I shook my head. I wanted a shower.

Instead, I threw on a white v-neck that contrasted with my tanned skin, grey boxers and blue shorts. I went out of my room and down stairs. I arrived into the kitchen, and there was no one there... except for Zoya. What the hell was the baby doing in the kitchen by herself? I asked myself, completely confused. The hell?

She was in a highchair with Cheerios all over her plate. She was pushing them around with her fingers, and chewing on some of them, but the lot of them were on the floor. I sighed, knowing I was going to be the one picking them up. I walked over to her and picked her up out of her seat.

"Hey, Zoya," I said to her softly in Russian. She giggled and touched my face. "How are you?" I asked her and she continued to giggle. I smiled at her, and her giggling stopped. She touched my top lip with her two forefingers. Her expression had gone to completely confused. Her fingers lingered on my mouth, and I was instantaneously reminded of Rose's mouth being there all of five minutes ago.

I shifted her weight, all barely twenty-five pounds of her, and walked over to the coffee maker. I leaned over the counter to turn it on when I felt Zoya moving. She was climbing me. I suddenly freaked out. If I dropped her and she turned retarded, I would have hell to pay from Karolina!

I grabbed her quickly, pulling her. She had a handful of my hair in her hand, so that probably wasn't such a great idea. I winced in pain, and she giggled crazily, as I tried to get her to let go of my poor hair. She wouldn't, though, so I decided to put her on my shoulders. She sat there and continued playing with her. The only thing I was afraid of now was her hitting her head on the ceiling, thanks to my height... well maybe it wasn't that bad. The ceilings were pretty high, but being six foot seven is pretty dangerous.

I finally got the stupid thing to start working, and I had two cups full of steamy coffee; one for me, and the other for Rose. I smiled in content at this, when suddenly I heard a extremely loud shout coming from upstairs. Rose, I presumed. I grabbed Zoya and put her into my arms and ran around the corner and up the stairs. I went three stairs at a time, because I had long enough legs.

When I finally made it to the third floor, I busted in Rose's room. She was clad in merely a towel, and her body and hair was all wet and sleek looking. What a turn on. I felt a nosebleed coming on, but then I realized what she was looking at. Her bed. With my grandmother in it.

"Oh my God," I said aloud. I pinched the bridge of my nose. I sighed, exasperated. "Great timing," I continued to say. Rose looked at me in confusion with a face clearly saying what-the-fuck-is-going-on-why-is-there-some-old-woman-in-my-bed?, it was confusing to me as well. "Yeva," I said and the old woman opened an eye.

My Yeva was old, that was certain. She had had my mother late, which was odd in the dhampir world. She must be around seventy or eighty by now. She tended to come here every now and then, just stopping by, and then disappearing the next day. It was weird, granted, but there was no foretelling when she would or wouldn't be here. She was small, too, like Rose small-short, but big chested. It seemed that she was wearing a black nightgown and her black hair spilled all around her face, making her look a little bit younger. She was full Russian, so she looked a little closer to Asian, like Zoya. Both eyes were open now, and they were glaring at me. "What?" she snapped in Russian.

"Please tell me next time you're coming next time," I told her and she rolled her eyes, stubbornly. Rose looked between the my grandmother and I in confusion. Yeva turned her head to look over at Rose warily.

"Who is this anonymous girl?" she asked, nodding at Rose. Rose stared back, wide-eyed, but nodded back nonetheless.

"This," I said, looking over at Rose, "is my student. Her name is Rose Hathaway," I told her and she nodded.

"Ah," she said. "A Hathaway. I saw Abe the other day," Yeva said, completely changing the subject. I rose an eyebrow, but she ignored it. "I trust you train her well?" she asked, and I nodded. She sighed. "Alright, get out of my room now. I want to sleep, I got in late," she said and I coughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, um," I said, laughing uncomfortably. "that's the thing, this is where Rose is staying," I told her and she glared daggers at me.

She got out of bed and warily padded towards the door. She affectionately rubbed the palm of my hand with her thumb and beckoned me to give her a kiss. I leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips, but then pulled away. She nodded and left. I heard her walking down the stairs, most likely going to my mom's room. I turned to Rose who looked like I had five eyes and a penis instead of a nose.

"That was my grandmother, Yeva. She comes and goes from my house, so don't be surprised," I told her and her shock reduced. "This is usually the guest room, so I think she went in, not knowing that you were staying here," I told her and she walked over to me. She took Zoya from my arms and pointed to the bed.

"Sit," she said and I did so. She then placed Zoya on my lap, who was-surprise, surprise- sucking on her fingers. I held her and patted her on her back as she did.

Rose then dropped the towel from around her to the floor and walked loftly out of it. My eyes snapped open, and a crimson blush spread across my face. "R-Roza," I said, caught off guard. She opened her panty drawer (I remembered it because it was the one that Paul had climbed in to) and pulled out a pair of white and black striped panties that had a cute small black bow on the front. She pulled them on over her sexy tanned legs.

She walked over to me, her huge and firm breasts bobbing as she did so. She leaned into my neck and breathed on it. "Horny?" she whispered, asking. I groaned and nodded.

"Why do you do this to me, Roza?" I asked, a slight whimper in my voice. She smirked.

"Because it's fun," she said, and cupped my cheek, pulling me in for a kiss. We kissed luxuriously, like it was the best thing in the world, well it was, except for sex. She yelped and pulled away then. I looked at her confused as she crossed her arms over her breasts, covering them.

I smirked. "Oh? Now you feel self-conscious?" I asked, jokingly. She shook her head vigorously.

"N-no," she stuttered. "She..." she looked at Zoya who was sucking on her fingers. "grabbed my tit!" she hollered. I stared at her, and then at Zoya who started giggling, and started laughing myself.

"Good job, Zoya," I said in Zoya's ear, and she never ceased giggling. Rose had a blush still lingering on her face, but she then smirked and shook her head. "What can I say, Roza? You're irresistible," I said and laughed as she started laughing.

Rose then pulled on a sports bra and a tank top, and some more black booty shorts. God, I couldn't get enough of those. She laced up her running shoes and pointed to the door with her thumb. "Go now?" she asked and I nodded. I grabbed Zoya and pressed her to my chest as I walked through the doorway. I wrapped an arm around her gingerly as we walked down the stairs together. When we got to the second floor, however, I had to reluctantly pull away my arm. I placed Zoya down in her crib in Karolina's room and left with Rose.

We went down stairs, yet another level, and into the kitchen. We sipped the coffee that I had made only twenty minutes earlier, and to my surprise, it was still steaming hot. We finished and walked outside. The morning heat was surprisingly strong today.

I pointed to the track. "Get running. Twenty laps and we'll talk," I said and she groaned as she took off running. I walked over to the concrete platform. I pulled the athletic tape out from my pocket and started taping my knuckles. I sat down and watched Rose run. She was going incredibly fast now. She looked over at me and noticed that I was watching. I gave her an impish wave, and she laughed. Even though there was a huge distance between us, I could hear her angelic laugh miles away. Only with added help from my dhampir senses.

I ripped the excess tape with my teeth, and started wrapping my second hand. I looked up again, and Rose was at the other end of the track, her back facing me, and her nice ass. I smirked at that though. She was so fine. So fine.

I pulled a hair band from my wrist and pulled my bangs out of my face. I knew it made me look more serious and badass boss-mode Russian. Not only Rose had admitted that to my face, other students had been bold enough to do so as well.

Rose looked up at me as she sprinted through her running assignment. I was tying my shoe laces as my grandmother came out she brought two water bottles and two towels and set them down next to me as she sat on the other side of me. She took on of my big hands in her small ones and closed her eyes.

"I saw this," she said finally and I looked over at her, confused.

"You saw... what?" I asked.

"This whole setting. I saw Rose getting kicked out of her old school, and being sent to you," she said and my eyes widened. Everyone in the family and even some close friends had known that she had these predictions of the future, but hardly any of us believed her most of the time. "That you two would grow closer."

I gulped. Had she seen _everything_? "Uh, babushka, how much did you see?" I asked her, uncomfortably. She laughed a low cackle.

"No need to fret, Dimka," Yeva said and patted my shoulder. "I didn't see anything personal. Mostly just the training. When you broke her nose. A couple kisses," she said and smirked at me. My face paled as my jaw dropped. "Your secrets are safe with me," she assured me, but I wasn't so sure.

I sighed in exasperation. "Yeva, if this gets out to anyone-"

"Vika already knows," Yeva cut me off. I nodded. She pointed to Rose's running figure. "This one is special. There's something odd about her aura," she said. She must have finished all her twenty laps because she was now jogging over to Yeva and I, and she had discarded her tank top; her sports bra couldn't support all of her chest, and they was bouncing. I blushed, but didn't let my grandmother notice, so I pretended to wipe my face, though there was nothing on it.

"Sorry," I yelled to her, "fifteen more laps!" I called. She growled and turned around, sprinting even faster this time around the tracks. I turned to Yeva. I was going to have to hurry this little conversation up if I didn't want Rose to know.

"Dimka, you will watch over her carefully, and keep her close to you," Yeva said and I nodded. "She is very special to you, and there are countless interesting things about her that you are yet to learn," she told me. I realized that that was true, and that I hadn't asked Rose much about herself or her past; I just asked her about things I already knew, just for the sake of the conversation.

"Yes, babushka," I said and she stood up. She pointed to Rose.

"Go run with her. You're getting fat," she said and pinched my cheek. I blushed and suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Thanks, Yeva," I said sarcastically. She chuckled and walked back to the house. Rose was still running, and at a remarkable pace. I quickly fell in step with her, switching back to English. "Hey," I said, a smirk present on my face.

Rose smirked back, but kept running at her speed. "Hi. Jerk," she said and sped off. I watched in bewilderment how fast her small legs could take her. I too then started to speed up, trying to match her speed.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I had to talk to my grandmother," I told her. Rose just rolled her eyes, and pushed herself further. We then kept running in silence. We finished two minutes later, and Rose was drinking out of one of the water bottles that Yeva had brought out. There was a slight perspiration sliding down her neck, and onto her cleavage. I mentally licked my lips. "Are you mad at me?" I asked.

She flicked her eyes over at me and pulled the water bottle from her mouth. It was nearly half full now. She gasped in air and looked at me strangely. "Mad? No," she answered and took another swig from her water. "You're being secretive with your grandmother," she continued, and I looked at the ground guiltily.

I wondered if I should just tell her the truth, that my grandmother sees visions, and let Rose think that she was incredibly crazy; or go with plan B, and lie. I chose neither. "We'll talk about it later. It's time to train, not get in an argument," I said and turned away from her. I picked up a water bottle and opened the cap. I turned back to her, she had her arms crossed, only pushing up her twins, and an annoyed look on her face. "We're going to do something a little different today," I told her. She rose an eyebrow.

"Go on," she said, shifting her weight.

"Football," I said and her eyes widened a little.

"With two people! Are you crazy? How is it supposed to work?" Rose asked, confused.

"It's not regular football, well, technically. In fact-it's wresting," I laughed. "Wrong American sport-"

"Wrestling!" Rose yelled.

"That's what I said," I said softly, putting an arm on her shoulder to calm her down. She was still mad at me for not telling her about my grandmother and my conversation, and making her play an physical contact centered game was only angering her further. "You know how to play, correct?" I asked and she nodded, growling.

"Yes," Rose seethed.

"The objective is to get your opponent down," I said and looked up at her. She looked bored. "Okay let's just do this," I said and threw the bottle onto the grass somewhere. We both got into stances.

"Come at me, bro," she said and smirked. I wrapped an arm around her waist and threw her to the ground. I put an elbow in her back, near her kidney, forcing her down, and put her in a head lock. I had half my body on her and she gaged, my hold must have been a little tight. She scoffed. "I can feel your dick on my thigh," she said and laughed as I jumped off her. She took this to her advantage. She quickly got off her stomach and grabbed the back of my head. She threw my face into the ground and grabbed my hand, forcing it up higher behind my back. I threw my head back in pain, but she climbed on me and forced her head down. I squirmed enough to flip over, so I was on my back.

Rose leaned over me, placing her hands on either side of my face, and her nose was inches from mine. She thrust her hips on mine, and ground our areas. She moaned loudly, and then looked back down at me, a prominent smirk on her face. "Does this position ring a bell?" she asked and I blushed.

"R-Roza," I muttered, stuttering, looking the other way. She put a hand to my cheek, and caressed it.

Rose hushed me, and I did so. She smiled sweetly. "Your sister and niece are looking in through the window. Push me over violently and start making out with me," she said, a deviant glint in her eye. I smirked.

"No problem," I said and pushed up, catching Rose off guard, and rolling over on top of her. I put a hand on either side of her face, and leaned in, dropping my mouth on hers. She wrapped her legs around my waist and ground them together. It was really starting to turn me on, and I didn't want to have sex before my sister and niece's eyes. Plus, doing it again with Rose in less than twenty four hours was a bit much... but certainly not out of our range.

Rose wrapped her arms around my neck, so she was pretty much hanging from me. The only part that was on the ground was her back and hips. She was like a damn monkey. I chuckled into the kiss. She broke away and looked at me confused, and to be honest, a bit concerned. "What?" she asked.

"Monkey sex," I said and started laughing into her chest.

"Uhh..." Rose said and started laughing too. "Alright, Dimitri," she said and let go of me. She laid down in the grass, staring back up at me. Saying she looked beautiful was an understatement. She was beautiful, cubed. I couldn't get enough of her. I leaned in and placed one last kiss. I held it there for only five seconds, but it felt so much longer.

I got off of her and looked into the window that Rose had said Viktoria and Zoya had been in. I made eye contact with Viktoria, but when she realized that she had been caught, she grabbed Zoya and ducked. I smirked.

"Ready to do it again?" I asked and she let out a sharp breath.

"Ha! You bet!" Rose said with a determined look.

-After two more hours of training-

Rose walked in the door and was about to collapse, but I caught her arm and pulled her to me. "Roza," I called her name and she snapped out of it.

"Woah, ah, I just felt lightheaded," Rose said. Concerned, I sat her down on a bar stool. I grabbed a cup and filled it up with water and handed it to her.

"Here," I said and she drank. She pulled the cup from her lips and breathed out and made a refreshed sound. She held the now empty cup out to me, and when I grabbed it, our hands brushed. I kept my hand on hers, and we looked into each other's eyes longingly.

Suddenly, Yeva walked in.

"Dimka? Roza?" she asked, and we both snapped out of our daze. We both pulled our hands away from the cup, letting go as it dropped onto the marble counter, and the glass cup broke in two. I picked the pieces up quickly and threw them out before someone got cut.

"Yes, babushka?" I asked and her eyes studied the two of us, going back and forth between our bodies.

"You two have an unusual bond... your auras are similar," Yeva said in Russian, trying to explain. She pulled her head up suddenly and looked into Rose's eyes. Rose blushed and tried to figure out what she was doing when Yeva turned her head and stared deeply into my eyes. "Ah, you kids," she said and walked out of the room. She tsked. "Kids these days. So mature," she said, and instantly, I knew what she was talking about.

Rose looked at me, utmost confusion in her face. I had to tell her one way or another. "Yeva knows what we did," I said and her face turned crimson.

"H-how?" Rose squeaked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"She... sees things," I told Rose and she rose an eyebrow. I sighed. "She was talking to me earlier," I said and lowered my voice. "about you, and how you were different, and have many secrets," I told her. Rose backed up her head and looked at the counter thoughtfully.

"I see," Rose said. My eyes widened.

"You do?" I asked, bewildered. I had completely expected her to start laughing or something because of what I had just told her.

"Yeah, I've read about it, with Lissa, you know," Rose said and scratched the back of her neck. She then looked up at me, completely changing the subject. "I need a shower," she said.

"And you want me to join?" I asked, hoping she would agree and allow me to bath with her. I must have indicated somewhere on my face that I was eager to take one with her, because she started laughing at me.

"Pft," Rose made a noise with her mouth. "As if. All we do in the shower is make out. There would be no actual showering," she said. True, I noted. We usually mess around for the first twenty minutes in there, and then start actually shampooing and such for the last two minutes. She held my cheek in her hand and kissed it. "Not today. I'm sweaty and gross," she said and got up. I caught her by the hand and pulled her back into me.

"You're beautiful," I told her in her ear. Her face heated up and she put her hand up to my chest. She looked up at me with her big brown puppy eyes.

"Another time, okay?" Rose said, and I instantly melted. There was nothing I could say back to her cuteness. She broke out of my grasp and skipped away. I watched her as she turned the corner and listened to her footsteps up the stairs. I shook my head, her affect waring away. It was like she had put me into a trance when she looked up at me like that-it was completely irresistible.

Oh well, I thought. Whether she likes it or not, I'm getting in that shower with her.

**It was a little short... sorry, I had to put babushka in there though. **

**Oh I found out from my dad that Zoya is kind of like the Russian version of Zoe or something, and it means 'life'. how cute is that? That reminds me, i have Russian roots. :D my pappy is 3/4 Russian, and i tried (and epically failed) to learn a Russian accent. I have to admit, though, that it is really funny. XD **

**Anyway, review plz! I'll maybe come out with some more stuff... tomorrow? a chapter will be out Sunday for sure, because I'm going shopping tomorrow and i have no idea how long that will take... :P stay posted; more coming soon! Thanks for reading!**


	12. School? REALLY?

**Chapter Twelve**

**School? Really?**

**Mature Parts!**

**Rose POV**

I stepped into the shower, naked-of course, and felt the hot water stream down my face and chest. Wow that felt good. It felt like I hadn't had a pleasant shower like this in forever, yet I had just taken one this morning. I scrubbed some cold shampoo that smelled like pomegranate-my favourite. I rinsed my hair out, and then applied the conditioner. I let my hair sit, so that the conditioner could set in, and make my hair as soft as possible. I then washed it out, making sure that all of it was out, and then started rubbing myself with body wash. I had only just rubbed my hands together and started down my left arm when I heard the door open and close. What the hell? I thought I locked the door!

Oh yeah, this bathroom is connecting.

I sighed. What a joke. "Dimitri?" I called. I was hidden by the wall of tiles. I leaned past it and looked to see Dimitri pulling his shirt over his head. I blushed and pressed myself to the tiles.

He pulled it off and looked over at me and smirked. "Hey babe," he said seductively and I rolled my eyes. I went back into the shower and continued to rub my arms carefully with the vanilla scented body wash. I shivered at how cold it was compared to my heated body, thanks to the hot water.

Suddenly, a pair of arm were sliding up my curves and stopped at my breasts. He had the applied body wash on his hands, and they were lubricating every where he put them. He rubbed it down my back, most sensually as I might add, over my shoulders, and on my breasts. He spent the most time there, I think. He was towering over me in the shower, I had realized. He stood behind me as he was massaging my breasts, having his whole body pressed against my back. I blushed and moaned softly as he rubbed his thumbs over my peaks-he knew I felt the best there. He leaned his head into the crook of my neck, and let his chin rest there. He placed a kiss on my jaw, and I turned my head so that he could kiss my lips.

I slowly turned my body as the kiss got more heated until I was completely facing him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and bent over so that he was closer to my lips. He turned his head to the side so that he got better coverage of my lips. I realized what we were doing and pulled away to slap his arm.

"This is why I told you not to get in the shower with me! We're wasting water!" I yelled, suddenly actually caring about the environment.

"Roza," Dimitri said huskily. "Like, seventy percent of the world is covered in water. It's fine if we waste a couple gallons," he said to me. I contemplated it for a moment before continuing my argument.

"The water bill-!"

"I. Don't. Care," Dimitri said and hungrily leaned in to my lips. I couldn't resist, so I helped myself to his mouth. He slid his tongue in and licked every inch of my mouth, rubbing it along my teeth.

Dimitri's hands roamed my body. They started around my waist, but slowly lowered down to my ass. He hand his long, sculpted fingers around it and gave it a tight squeeze. I moaned into the kiss, and he pulled our hips closer together. He was starting to get hard-I could feel it pressing slightly into my stomach. Dimitri slid his hands lower and in between my legs. I blushed as I felt his hands near my warm core.

We broke away with only a line of spit connecting our lips. I stared into his eyes; mine glazed over with lust. I wanted to ask him what he was doing, when he crashed his lips on mine, and thrust a finger into me. My eyes snapped open, and with his lips on mine, it was hard to yell into the kiss. It was surprising to say in the least. "D-Dimka..." I moaned into the kiss, as he groaned and started slowly moving his fingers.

My eyes were starting to water up. His fingers... they're amazing. I was completely in shock for a few moments. His fingers were moving faster now. I was starting to get really wet; this was turning me on increasingly. I squeezed my eyes shut and yelped into the kiss as he added another finger.

He smirked. "You're so tight, Roza," Dimitri moaned into the kiss. I gulped. "Sexy," he muttered. He curled one finger up and I choked in the kiss.

"Ah!" I moaned, loudly. Dimitri held a firm arm around my waist, so I couldn't break away completely. He swept me up into another kiss, and plunged one more finger in. He had trouble with this one, however. I was growing increasingly tighter, and I had been clamping up on top of that. "Dim... ka," I moaned. I knew he liked it when I called him that. Though, it was kind of weird, since his family called him that 24/7, but when I did it, he became incredibly turned on.

"Mm," Dimitri moaned back. He cocked his head to the side, getting more coverage of my mouth. He started spreading his fingers apart inside me, and I cried aloud.

"No!" I yelled into the kiss. "Stop... Dimka," I moaned, and it only pushed him to do it more. Saying his name, I felt him grow harder, it prominently poking my stomach. He pumped his fingers in and out of me now, and I couldn't stop screaming. Tears were coming out of my eyes, and I couldn't stop, it was starting to really hurt. I felt limp in his arms, my knees bucking under me, and I started to droop, not before Dimitri caught me.

"Roza," he whispered in my ear. "Are you okay?" Dimitri asked, pulling his fingers out of me. I groaned, I couldn't move. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I threw my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist. "Roza," he softly murmured in my ear.

"That," I breathed, "is why I didn't want you in the shower with me," I admitted and he laughed. I punched him in the nuts, and he pulled back, nearly dropping me. I clung to him tightly, though, and he pulled me back up, composing himself.

He chuckled, despite the pain I had just gave him. "Roza, that's not very nice," Dimitri said hotly into my neck. I gulped and tensed up. He bit my earlobe, and I moaned aloud. "If you don't keep it down, my sister and grandmother are going to be leaning against the door, trying to listen," he said and I couldn't help but giggle, imagining his Yeva leaning against the door with her ear pressed to it intently.

I rested my head against Dimitri's shoulder blade, and closed my eyes. "I want to get out," I finally said. "I'm turning into a prune," I told him, looking into his eyes. He smiled and nodded. He put me down, and we both noticed his hard on. He looked at me with pleading eyes. I shook my head and giggled. I kneeled down an grabbed him at his base. Dimitri groaned with pleasure as I took it in my mouth. It was big, and I couldn't fit much of it into my mouth.

"Roza," Dimitri moaned. I pulled him out of my mouth and looked up at him, a devious look on my face. I closed my eyes and put him back into my mouth. Dimitri leaned one hand on the wall for support, and the other, resting on the back of my head softly. He moaned every so often, and there was an occasional whimper.

"Dimka," I said and clicked my tongue. I looked up at him, and he looked down at me; his manhood in my cheek. He blushed and turned away.

"Don't tease me, Roza," Dimitri moaned as I licked the tip. His features were full of pain, and I knew he would explode any second. I took that to my advantage as I swirled my tongue around him, and he gasped. "I'm-I'm," Dimitri didn't have to say anything; I already knew what was coming.

He erupted, and his hot cum ejaculated into my mouth. My eyes watered, and some of it missed my mouth and hit my neck, and dripped over my breasts. I looked down at myself in surprise.

"How much were you holding in, Dimitri?" I asked as a smirk crossed my lips. I licked my fingers of his delicious cum. I was literally drenched with his sperm; my face, hands and arms, and down my front. He took in my image and smiled sadistically.

"Nearly fourteen hours worth," Dimitri said and winked. I blushed and stood up, I pressed myself to him and rubbed my cummy hands on his chest. He stared down at me in disbelief as he jumped away. "Ew!" he screamed like a ten year old-in fact, it sounded a lot like Paul.

I just laughed at him. He was trying to wipe it off of him, yet it was hard. I took his hand and stopped him. He looked at me in confusion, so I leaned in and ran my tongue along his chest. Dimitri tensed up, but then relaxed. I bit little of his skin, and he moaned. I licked up the most part of his cum off of his chest. The expression he was making was so adorable! I wanted to squeal.

He smirked; "My turn," he said with a devious smirked. I tried to scream, but instead I moaned as he pressed me up against the tiled walls and started making out with me. I was wide-eyed. I brought my hand up and slapped his face. He broke away from me and looked at me with confusion and hurt.

"Get the fuck out," I said and pointed to the outside of the bathroom. He smirked and put his hands on his hips. "Or I'll fuck Paul," I continued, and his face paled. He reluctantly got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Truthfully, there was no way in hell that I would stoop so low as to fuck a ten year old. Dimitri waited patiently, leaning against the sink.

I looked over at him, and noticed him looking at me. He crossed his arms, unconsciously showing off his sexy muscles. I winked at him. I noticed a light strawberry blush starting on his cheeks. I washed all his cum off of me, and shut off the water. I wrapped a towel around me under my armpits and noticed my cleavage I was showing off. I tried to push it down, but to no avail. Dimitri noticed, and grabbed my wrist.

"Don't hide," he said and smirked. He dropped his towel on the ground and stepped out of it. My eyes snapped open as his junk fell out. He noticed my surprised expression, and simply laughed. He climbed into the shower and started washing his hair. I blushed and ran out of the room. I slammed the bathroom door behind me and dropped the towel on the floor. I contemplated what I was going to wear for the rest of the day, and decided to go with bleached and ripped jean short shorts. I pulled on a charcoal grey scoop neck shirt with buttons starting up in the middle. I decided against wearing socks, because I wasn't in the mood for wearing actual shoes.

I added minimal make up, like I usually did. I learned that with my looks, I didn't need much. I put on a thin layer of liquid eye liner on the lid of my eye, and added a wing at the end. After much arguing with myself, I finally added the tiniest touch of mascara. I put my make up down and padded over to my bed and jumped atop it. I flipped to a random page in the magazine I had been reading earlier this week.

Dimitri came in then, through the bathroom door. A huge cloud of steam followed him, and the scent of his shampoo and aftershave. That aftershave was to fucking die for. I blushed slightly, realizing that he was only wearing a towel. "You're blushing from seeing me in a towel?" Dimitri asked, aghast. I was surprised, it was as if he was reading my very thoughts. "You've seen me in much less," he continued, and my blush only grew.

"You're hot," I said and looked away. Dimitri only chuckled and smirked.

"Meet me in the room I showed you the other day, alright?" He said and winked. I only stared back aghast. I slowly nodded back. "Fifteen minutes," he said, and with that, Dimitri walked back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

I was flustered; I didn't even realize that I was reading a Russian magazine. I closed it, and tossed it on the floor. I threw my face into the bed and covered my head with my arms. I sighed loudly.

Oh, what Dimitri did to me.

All I wanted at the moment was him. Scratch that-all I could ever want is him. I'm in love with Dimitri. And he loves me back. I blushed, I could feel my cheeks heating up. Dimitri is just so perfect in everything he does; it makes me wonder if he even has any flaws.

After about ten minutes of contemplating Dimitri, I decided to go into Dimitri's office. When I opened the door, there was Paul, about to knock on my door. He dropped his hand to his side and blushed. "Hi Aunt Rosie," he muttered and stared at the floor. I smiled at him and kneeled down.

"Hi Paul! How are you?" I asked and he blushed even more. He dug his toes into the wood floors in an awkward-embarrassed way.

"Um," Paul murmured and pulled his head up. His usually messy dark brown hair was combed today. Just then, Dimitri walked out of his room. Paul squeezed his eyes shut. "I love you, Rose!" he screamed.

Dimitri and I stared at Paul in disbelief. Paul then noticed Dimitri, blushed, and ran down the stairs. I rose an eyebrow and looked over at Dimitri. His expression was pained, but he merely shrugged it off. He had on a grey V-neck shirt with a black leather jacket. For pants he wore tan khaki pants with a black belt. His face had been recently shaved, and he didn't have socks or shoes on either.

He noticed me checking him out, so he smirked. I blushed, and turned away, standing up. "Do you have your books?" Dimitri asked, his Russian accent poking at his words. I raked my memories for a moment, trying to remember whether or not I had them.

I nodded. "Yeah, hang on," I said and walked back into my room. Underneath my bed, I had thrown them. I'm not sure why, because there was plenty of other places to put them, but I was just so pissed at them that I didn't want to even look at them. I dropped down to my knees once again and leaned over under the bed. I started dragging them out from under there, when I realized Dimitri's presence in the door frame. I pulled out one and turned to look at him.

"Out of _all_ the places-"

"I know, I know!" I said and he laughed. "I was mad at them," I said and bent over to take more out.

Dimitri cleared his voice, and I bent over further to grab a history book in the far corner. I was inches away, but I didn't want to lay on my stomach to get it. I stuck my leg out, not so sure why, but figured it might help. I heard Dimitri's foot steps, and suddenly, he was crouching down, and with ease, reached his long arm out and pulled the book from the ground. I suddenly collapsed on the ground, defeated. "Oh, Roza," he said and shook his head. I slowly dragged myself out from under the bed and stood up, brushing myself off.

Dimitri was staring at my backside, so I turned to him. "Nice view?" I asked, and as if he had been caught in his own thoughts, shook his head and turned away.

_"Very_ nice view. In fact, want to bend over again? There might be another book under there," he said and I giggled. I walked over and punched his arm lightly, and Dimitri didn't even flinch. "Just saying," he continued.

"Whatever," I said and pointed out of my room. "Get to class!" I yelled and he looked down at me with his eyebrows raised.

"That's what I should be saying, young lady. Get your pretty little ass in there before I give you a late slip," Dimitri said and I dropped my arms and walked into the room, taking the book from his hands. As I walked past him, to add effect, Dimitri slapped my ass. I yelped and turned back to him and stuck my tongue out at him.

I entered the room and dropped my books down on the table, which landed with a big thud. Dimitri then walked in, with glasses on. My jaw dropped. He looked over at me with confusion. He continued to walk over to the white board and started writing what looked like math problems. He turned to me and closed the cap to the marker.

"Open your math book to page two hundred and three, please Roza," Dimitri said, and I couldn't seem to close my mouth. He rose an eyebrow, and I finally did.

"You look hot with glasses," I blurted out, and shortly after covered my mouth with my hand. My eyes widened as he smirked and walked over. He put his hands on my desk and leaned in.

"I would tell you that you look hot with anything on, but since this _is_ technically class, I have to refrain from sexual harassment to students," Dimitri said and held that smirk on his face. He had black rimmed glasses that were thick on the sides. He looked like a glasses model, damn.

"I wouldn't mind," I said with an enticing smile. Dimitri pushed off the table and walked back over to the board.

"Open your book, Roza," Dimitri said, and I sighed, doing so. He started talking to me about math stuff, but it wasn't like I was listening-I was too busy staring at how sexy he looked, and occasionally, to make it look like I was learning, would I give a quick look at the board or at my paper. He seemed to believe that I was actually doing something, but when he walked over to look at my paper, he saw that there were only the first three problems, after we had just finished the fifteenth one. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Roza," he said tired and angrily. He then looked into my eyes and looked for any trace of learning. "You need to be _listening_ to what I'm saying, and not _watching_ what I'm saying," Dimitri said and put his hands on his hips. "You know that I send your grades to Kirova, and she sends your report cards at the end of every three months; this isn't just a joke. You have to actually try," he said and walked back over to the board. "Okay, starting at number four, once again," he said annoyed, and started reading something from the book.

This time I wrote it down. I tired hard not to stare at him most of the time, but he went kind of fast. After an hour, I had nearly forty problems down. Christ! My hand was killing me from writing so much and so fast.

"And that concludes our math studies. Please put your math book away, and pull out your English," Dimitri said, closing his math book. He picked up the English book and opened to a specific page. He looked up to see me doing nothing, mouth agape. "Roza?" he asked. I still stared at him, aghast.

"Can't I have a break?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nope, there is far too much for you to learn, and because you are slow, we need to do more at one time," he said and nodded to my book. "Open it to page four hundred and sixty-nine."

I grumbled and did so. I pulled out my English notebook and wrote down the title. Boy, this was going to be a long day.

Suddenly, I was kicked out of my own head, and into someone else's. Not so surprising, Lissa's. She was with Christian in their little attic place. I mentally rose an eyebrow. Since I was looking through Lissa's eyes, all I saw was Christian. She didn't look away. That must have been because she was underneath him. Oh God! Oh God! Oh no-no, no, no! Get me out of here! I want out!

Christian leaned in to kiss Lissa, and Lissa allowed it. Not so soon after, they were in an all-out make out session. I cringed. His lips were soft, but it wasn't mine that were receiving the kiss, it was Lissa's. That was the creepy part. Technically, we were having a threesome.

I then noticed Lissa's feelings. It was like a burst of flames rising in her chest. Love. Lust. Longing. Christ-what was this girl on? Exctasy?

Christian's hands were starting to roam my-I mean, Lissa's body. They were slowly pulling up Lissa's shirt, and then the two broke to allow it over her head. Lissa was halfway done unbuttoning Christian's flannel at that point, and it wasn't much longer before it was sliding down his arms, leaving him in a plain white t-shirt. He lifted it over his head himself, and then the two were topless.

One hand was planted at Lissa's bony hip, and the other on her bra. To my surprise, she was wearing that extra-sexy black lace bra that I had bought her for Christmas the year before. Good job Lissa! I had bought it incase for such a hot and steamy time like this. It had a clip in between the boobs, so Christian did so, and he slid it down her arms. His warm hands caressed her small, Moroi boobs. They were so cute, I had always told her, but she never would admit it. She always said she wanted my bigger ones.

I wanted to vomit. This was going a little far. They were about to get at it. I had to get out, and fast! They were almost completely naked, and there was no way in hell that I wanted the mental image of Christian's small pale dick burned into my mind forever and ever. I tried to pull myself out, but Lissa's feelings were so strong, that it was as if I were glued in place.

Lissa unbuttoned Christian's jeans, and started un-zipping them. Christian had a prominent boner, but it was absolutely _nothing_ in comparison to Dimitri's when he was hard. Oh, that was a sight to see. I shook that thought out of my head and I went back to the problem at hand. Christian's dick.

I was so sickened, that I fought as hard as I could to get out of Lissa's head. I started screaming GET ME OUT! over and over, but it wasn't like anyone could hear me. I was in Lissa's head, after all. Only she could talk to me that way, not backwards.

When I was finally out of her head, I was panicking, and spazzing out. I saw Dimitri, who was right in front of me with a firm hand on my shoulder. He was saying something, but I had no idea what. I nearly passed out before Dimitri pulled me into a kiss.

And all my thoughts vanished. I was completely sucked into the kiss, it felt a million times better than Christian's had. Wow, Lissa really doesn't know what she's missing. Dimitri pulled away, and stared into my eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked seriously.

My eyes went wide, but then back to normal. "Ah-nothing," I said, and cast my eyes down. "Nothing, just a spaz attack," I told him, and he pulled my eye back into his.

"Roza, tell me what happened," Dimitri said even more seriously, and sternly. "Everything," he continued.

"It was nothing!" I yelled.

"One moment, your eyes are blank, and it looks like your dead, and then next, you're jumping around, screaming 'get me out!'-what's going on?" Dimitri asked. I realized that he was kneeling in front of me, and that he was still staring down at me slightly. I _next_ realized that I was on the floor, too. What the hell?

I cast my eyes down. "Can we talk about it later?" I asked quietly. His eyes turned from being so serious to... almost compassionate. He nodded slowly, and helped me up.

"You're going to tell me everything that happened later," Dimitri said, yet again, strictly. I sighed and nodded. Great, there was a lot of explaining to do.

Dimitri watched me cautiously, like I was unstable, and is most likely about to kill myself. He assigned me to write an essay with at least six paragraphs, and at least two hundred and fifty words each. I had written one sentence, and was already stumped. "Dimitri! I need help!" I whined. Dimitri looked up from his desk, complete with papers and a big Mac computer. He got up, and with his dhampir speed, was right next to me in an instant.

"With what?" Dimitri asked. I looked up to him.

"With everything," I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "Please?" I asked, pushing my chest together, giving him a good view from standing over me. He realized what I was doing and shook his head.

"Fine," he said and bent over so that he was closer to the paper. He then turned to me. "Then what do I get in return?" he asked. I looked up at the ceiling, thinking about it.

"Anything you want," I said and smirked. He breathed out and the corner of his lips lifted up.

"But there is a lot of things I want," he said with a devious glint in his eyes. "For instance, you."

I hid my blush from him, and pulled a smirk out. "No problem," I said, and put my hand behind his head, pulling his lips to mine. We started making out, but then he put his hands firmly under my ass, and pulled me up to the desk. He placed me there, and continued our make out session. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and leaned in, as I did the same.

There were lip smacking noises echoing all throughout the room. I moaned aloud, and Dimitri's kisses became all the more hotter. He brought his hand up, and rested it on my cheek. Our chins brushed, and I could feel his ever so softly shaved chin against mine.

"Mmm," I moaned, and Dimitri said my name. It was like this for what felt like minutes, but turned out to be twenty-five minutes. There was a knock on the door, and we both jumped off each other. I hopped off the table, and back into my seat. Dimitri leaned over to pretend to be teaching me something. Olena walked in then with a little box.

"Hi honeys," Olena said, her Russian accent breaking through. "I went to the bakery and bought some of your favourite biscottis," she said with an excited smile on her face. I could see how fake Dimitri's smile and thanks were, but I ended up doing the same.

"That was so nice, Olena," I said with an incredibly fake smile. After a while, I learned to get good at them. She smiled back, not suspecting a thing.

"It was no problem, I was in the area anyway," Olena said, and turned to the door. "Have fun studying," she said and closed the door behind her. Fun and studying in the same sentence? That was something I had never heard before. They were polar opposites.

Dimitri and I both stared at the biscottis, and then back at each other. We jumped into another session of making out. I grabbed his face in my hands and pulled him to me, and he grabbed my waist, pulling me up to him. He leaned me over the table, so I was laying on it, staring up at him. I knotted a hand into his hair, and he placed a hand on either side of my face. I moaned loudly, and then looked over at the door.

"It's sound-proof," he murmured, and my mouth made an 'o'. We then went quickly at it. Ha, if only Lissa could get into _my_ head. I smirked at the thought, and Dimitri was to busy devouring my lips to notice.

Suddenly, the door knob turned. We both broke away and looked at it expectantly. Oh my God. It slowly started opening-either that or everything had gone into slow motion. In walked Viktoria, with Zoya, giggling of course, in her arms. Dimitri and I froze. Viktoria's eyes landed on the two of us, and Zoya stopped giggling. The two stared at us, Dimitri on top of me with his hands on either side of my face, and my arms around his neck.

"Viktoria-I swear. If you tell anyone! You're so dead!" Dimitri seethed, and a smirk replaced her shocked face.

"I won't," Viktoria said slyly. "But I get to hold this against you," she continued, and turned out of the room with Zoya in her arms.

Dimitri turned and showed me his shocked expression. He then got off me and straightened himself up. He looked down at me, who was completely confused. I sent him a hurt look, and he just smiled down at me.

"I'm in a lot of shit," Dimitri said and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. I rose an eyebrow and sat up on the table.

"Yep," I said and looked at him. He looked almost scared. "Have fun being Viktoria's slave for a week," I said and laughed as his face turned blue.

**DONE! haha sorry I didn't post in 2 days! ACK i'm sorry, I meant to, but then I had other things to do. Anywayzz... big explanation chapter next i think, it wasn't this one. aha sorry.**

**Oh yeah, and who thinks that Ben Barnes is also incredibly sexy and should no-doubt play dimitri in the vampire academy movie in 2012-2013? I think so. Dude I can't stress enough how damn fine he is. Just-oooooh x.x death from sexiness. **

**Review?**


	13. Slaves?

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Slaves**

**Dimitri POV**

After our brief disruption from none other than my annoying devious annoying younger sister, we got back on track, and finally finished work. When I looked beyond the book at Rose, she was studying thoroughly-I could see the determination in her eyes. I knew that she hadn't meant to have been dozing off earlier. I mean, I wouldn't blame her-my looks _are_ pretty distracting. Kidding.

Once we had finished classes for the day-and as short as they were, they felt like hours on end-we both went our separate ways, both trying hard not to run into Viktoria. That little... Ugh I have no idea what I got Rose and I into. You have no idea what my little sister is capable of.

Once when I was younger, and the two of us in school, she pulled many pranks. Of course, our age different was significant, as is Rose's and mine. I was in high school at the time, and her still in middle school. She would often come to my school in the middle of the day, pull me out of class and then demand that I took her places. At first, my teachers believed her little lies-ones about how our Aunt had just died, and the two of us as well as the rest of our family was mourning-and easily pull me out of class.

Though after a while, some of my teachers started to see through her lies, nevertheless, she would come up with a completely complex and new idea. "Oh, I just came to take Dimka out of class because we're going to Ukraine for the weekend," Viktoria would say, and pull the fire alarm on the way out. What can I say? She gets what she wants.

Back to the task at hand-that's right-stay away from the devil. I mean sister.

I walked into my room quickly, shutting the door behind me quickly, and locking it for good measures. I paced around, cleaning up a little on the way, and waited for her to approach my door. After twenty minutes of panicking, I decided it might be safe to leave my room. I unbolted it, and peeked out. There was nothing going on, no noises nor movement. I walked out-tiptoed out-of my room and into the hallway.

I checked my surroundings, something that every dhampir is taught once in his or her lifetime. There was nothing to be suspicious of, so I continued down the staircase, ever so cautiously, trying not to make any creaks or indications that clearly shouted: hey! Dimitri's on the stairs! Go ahead and attack him!

To my luck, nothing happened.

I was walking around the kitchen. Nothing out of the ordinary. I looked out the window as I took a bite out of an apple. Hmm, Rose was in the pool. Something to be worried about. I walked over to the door and slid it open quietly. I noticed that Rose was laying awkwardly on Viktoria's floaty air mattress thing. I rose an eyebrow, and Rose noticed me. She sent me an enticing smile, and I noticed the new bikini she was wearing.

"Hi, Dimitri," Rose said in a decent tone. I was physically caught off guard when I heard the slapping of feet racing towards me. I whipped around, but not fast enough to be trucked into the water-of course the doings of Viktoria. Her head was pushed into my stomach, and I was momentarily lifted off the ground by my sixteen year old little sister. How embarrassing.

That must have been the cue, I realized. Viktoria had been waiting by the side of the house, ready to attack me. God, I hadn't thought that she would honestly hurl me into the pool! I surfaced from the water, and choked out my words.

"What the hell, Viktoria!" I hollered. Rose looked guilty, and slid off the clear plastic floaty. She swam over to me and gave me an even more so guilty smile. She lifted my shirt over my head. Oh shit! I still had my clothes on!

She threw it onto the concrete by the pool. She stared at my completely hairless chest-clad in only my favourite dog tag necklace-hungrily, yet reluctantly. I rose an eyebrow, and looked over at Viktoria. She was sitting on the side of the pool watching us with humor on her face.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"I forbade her from doing anything with you, unless I gave the order," Viktoria said and leaned back onto the concrete, soaking up the sun. I looked back down at Rose, who merely looked away and avoided my eyes, a definite blush on her cheeks.

"You're not the boss of _us_," I said slyly, and took Rose's chin in my hands. I brought her lips to mine. We held our slightly romantic kiss for only seconds-but it felt like much more. We both turned to Viktoria, who only had a comical expression.

"Look, Dimka, I have soo much on you, it's not even funny," Viktoria said, and ironicly, laughed. "I can tell Mama, Karolina, and Sonya what you two do together," she continued.

Rose looked at me pleadingly. "Maybe it's best you did, we probably should come out of the closet sometime or later," I said, sending a smirk to Viktoria. She seemed as if to loose her composure for a second, but then regained it.

"Kirova, then. I'll tell her-and what will you do then?" Viktoria asked, raising her shoulders innocently. "I know what you two do," she continued to say, and looked at the two of us deviously. "What you did two nights ago."

"You wouldn't," I said, my eyes turning to slits. Rose gasped lightly, and I pulled her to me.

"You never know. Do what I say, and nobody looses their job-" Viktoria said, and motioned to Rose, "or future." Rose's eyes bulged.

"You're taking this a little too far," Rose said, but stopped-intimidated.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Slaves," Viktoria said and blew on her nails, like wanting slaves in the twenty-first century was nothing.

"How long?"

"Just a week," Viktoria said and looked up. "If you're good, maybe less."

I sighed. "Fine," I said. Viktoria gave me a quizzical look. She snorted.

"Not you, dumbass," she said and nodded to Rose, who's eyes widened when recognized. "Rose. With her being mine, I can control the two of you," she said with a devious smirk.

Rose started to protest when Viktoria got up. "You two can make out now," she said and grabbed a towel. She slid open the door and walked into the house. Rose and I looked at each other at the same time. Hardly the time to make out... though Rose's look on her face was tempting.

"What else did she tell you?" I asked curiously. There was most likely more.

"Nothing in specific. Just that she wants to torment you and embarrass you. I don't think she'd go as far as to report you, so I don't think that this needs to be taken _too_ seriously," Rose said, and stared blankly into the water.

"Right," I said slowly. Rose nodded. "Well then, I suppose we're downright screwed," I added, and yet again, Rose nodded. She turned to me with a noticeable blush across her face.

"What do you think she'll make me do?" Rose asked, worriedly.

"Hopefully, me," I said with a devious smirk, and her blush only grew. "Kidding," I corrected. "Not quite sure. This _is_ Viktoria we're talking about, though. So the possibilities could be endless, really."

Rose quietly cursed. "You're making it ten times scarier than it ought to be," Rose said awkwardly. I could tell that I was kind of worrying her.

Rose and I got out of the water and dried off with the towels. We snuck into the house and were about to be going up the stairs when we were caught.

"And where do you think the two of you are skipping off to?" Viktoria asked from the living room couch. Damn, I mentally cursed. She got up, putting her magazine down. "The fun hasn't even started. Come back down," Viktoria said, and I could tell Rose was as reluctant as I was.

"I'm not dressed," Rose muttered.

"All the better, right Dimitri?" Viktoria asked smugly, and I had the urge to blush. Rose looked at me, confused. I shook it off and glared at Viktoria. She smiled, as if she weren't threatening us with our lives and that we were all about to go out and have some fun.

Rose and I looked at each other most awkwardly. I looked around the room, hoping to find something that possibly would distract Viktoria long enough for Rose and I to flee the country. Unfortunately, there was nothing.

"There is no escape," Viktoria said and made her way over. My eye twitched. Rose flinched. Viktoria rose an eyebrow. "Nothing to say? Cat got your tongue?" she asked and smirked. "Speaking of tongue..." she drifted off and giggled. I noticed Rose blushing.

I rolled my eyes. "This is stupid-"

"You know you want to," Viktoria said, sitting back down slowly. She crossed her legs and watched the two of us. "Come now, don't be a chicken," she said with a wink. I glared.

"Fine, fast," I said and walked over to Rose. I held the side of her neck softly, and pulled her in for a kiss. It was warm and sweet. It felt as if we were the only two in the world. Rose came closer and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arm around her waist, the other hand still in her hair.

I was on the verge of ripping Rose's clothes off, when I remembered my surroundings. I broke away from Rose, still sucking on her lip, and looked at Viktoria. She was on the edge of her seat with a huge smile on her face. I sighed. Oh my God, why did I have to have such a great career?

Rose watched me and turned her head towards Viktoria slowly. "Close your mouth, Vika. Don't want any flies in there, now do we?" I said. Viktoria almost immediately did so. "What?" I asked, annoyed. "Cat got your tongue?" I asked cruelly, and turned around to walk up the stairs.

"Wait-Dimitri!" Rose called after me. She gave me a look that clearly said don't-you-dare-leave-me-with-this-psychopath, and I sincerely felt bad for her.

"I don't see why you're going along with her, she has nothing to ruin your life with," I said back, and Viktoria glared at me.

"I most certainly do!" Viktoria cried. "I-I-"

"Didn't think so," I continued wearily. I ran a hand through my hair. "Come along, Rose," I said and gestured to my side. She hurriedly ran besides me and went up the stairs. Once we were safely on our floor, and with the door closed behind us, we breathed out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and she did the same.

"She's got you by the balls," Rose informed me.

"Thanks for the reassurance," I said and sighed. Rose was still wearing her black bikini. Appealing, I thought. I smirked at her and she bit her lip.

"What?" Rose asked.

I leaned into her ear and nibbled on the edge. "You look..." I breathed, "delicious." I pressed her against the wall and I heard her moan softly. I started kissing her neck hungrily. I lifted her leg and wrapped it around my waist. She giggled and snaked her arms around my neck, pulling my face closer to hers.

"Stop," Rose moaned into my ear. "If you don't, we're going to end up having sex again," she said as I bit a piece of her flesh on her neck.

I snorted. "And that's a bad thing?" I asked and she starred at me wide eyed.

"Well," Rose blushed, "if you don't think it is..." she trailed off, gazing into my eyes. She leaned it, as did I, and our lips connected. Rose tilted her head to the side and I got better coverage over her luscious lips. We stayed like this for what felt like forever, but really must have been only five or so minutes. She pushed me away.

"I need a shower," Rose said and looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please... can we do this a different time?" she asked. I sighed, I was getting pretty turned on.

"Fine," I grumbled.

Rose gave me a hard stare. "A shower by myself," she corrected herself, and closed the door behind her. I heard the click, meaning it was locked, so I decided to be thrifty and check the other side. I walked hurriedly, but quietly, out of Rose's room and into my own. I threw open the door and jumped at the bathroom door. I heard a squeal from the inside of the room, and the click of the lock...

Right before I slammed face-first into the door. I walked back and rubbed my cheek. Wow, that was going to leave a mark. Rose giggled through the door, and I wrinkled my nose. If only I could get in there...

**-Later-**

After about a half an hour, Rose was out of the shower for the second time today. I was sitting impatiently on her bed, awaiting her arrival. She rose an eyebrow at me.

"What..." Rose said slowly, "are you doing?" she asked. I couldn't help but smirk at how vulnerable she was right now. She looked out the window and a chill ran through her. I got off the bed and walked towards her. I enveloped her in a hug and held her close. Because she had just got out of the shower, she was still warm, but her temperature was dropping.

"It gets cold at night," I said to her and she nodded into my chest. I pulled away to allow her space to change. She shuddered and walked over to her closet. She turned to me and glared.

"Look away," Rose said harshly, but there was a tint of embarrassment in it.

"No way," I said and chuckled. "Remember-I've seen every part of you. No need to be embarrassed," I said like it was nothing, and Rose blushed. She stared at me on end, but I didn't look away. After nearly a minute of this, she loudly moaned in annoyance.

"Fine then!" Rose yelled and dropped her towel. I watched in slow motion as her whole bare body came into view. I must have been staring intensely, because Rose blushed even more and turned her back on me. "Perv," I heard her mutter.

"Can't resist," I said with a chortle. Literally, there is no one better looking than Rose. She slid on her bra and panties, and shortly after a pair of dark blue ripped short shorts and a tight fitting v-neck sweater. She turned around to show me her final look and my eyes widened. I couldn't even form words for how sexy she looked.

Rose giggled. "I'm flattered," she said and walked over to me, leaned over and placed a kiss on my lips. I tired to pull her back in for more, but she was distracted when the door opened, revealing Viktoria waiting in the doorframe.

"You horny bastard," Viktoria said, directed at me obviously. Her expression changed completely when she looked over at Rose, however. She smiled, in fact. "Want to go out?" she asked.

Rose stood up straight and looked as to be contemplating the matter. She looked down at me for help, but I only shrugged my shoulders back up at her.

"Let me rephrase that," Viktoria said, correcting herself with a sly smile. "Come out with me," she said and Rose furrowed her eyebrows. "Dimitri's job..." Viktoria taunted quietly and Rose jumped.

"Okay fine," Rose said, defeated. "But he has to come to," she countered.

"Fair enough," Viktoria said with the shrug of her shoulders. "Leaving in five," she said and closed the door behind her.

I looked at Rose and she stared back into my eyes. "You know she won't tell on me and you don't really have to stand up for me," I told her, and Rose flinched. I pulled her closer to me and sat her on my lap. She rested her chin on my shoulder.

"What can taking a walk with your little sister hurt?" Rose asked, but I had no answer. "You know she really looks up to you," Rose told me.

I rose an eyebrow. "She likes to torture me, that's all," I replied, and Rose gave me a tired look. I smirked at her and she pulled me off her bed. We walked hand in hand out of her room and into the dark hallway. I checked the clock on the wall above Paul's room, and it read nearly nine o'clock at night. I rose an eyebrow, wondering where all the time had escaped to.

I soon enough learned that everyone had left to go somewhere, and that it was only Viktoria, Rose, and I still here. Viktoria was waiting by the door, leaning against the wall looking at her phone that was illuminating her face. I switched on the light that was an arms length away from her. She looked at me in question. "Hurry up, freaking slowpoke!" Viktoria said to me and made an ugly face. I made an ugly one, if not worse, in return. She gave me a disgusted look and I smirked. I grabbed a stake from the closet and hid it in my shirt.

Rose walked in with shoes on now, neon green Vans. I gave her a confused look and she shrugged. "They're so you don't loose me," she said and winked. Viktoria giggled. I rolled my eyes and held out my hand for her to hold. She grabbed mine and we walked outside. It was pretty chilly, but I mostly didn't mind. I was wearing only my ebony coloured cargo shorts and black v-neck shirt.

Rose clung to me tightly for more warmth, and I offered her as much as I could. I wrapped my arm around her and held her to me. Viktoria looked at me weirdly.

"You look like you could be her dad," Viktoria told me in Russian, and I was surprised that Rose didn't look up to me like she usually would for a translation. Not that I would tell her what Viktoria said.

"Vika, you're just jealous," I said and scoffed. "You don't have tall, muscular, warm boyfriend to hold on to and make out with," I continued at looked at her out of the corner of my eye. She snarled in disgust and slapped my arm. The amount of force she put into the gesture was a fraction of her usual hits.

"And you're all those things?" Viktoria asked and scoffed. I glared and rolled my eyes. This time, Rose looked up. She rose an eyebrow and I shook my head at her, meaning it was just nothing.

"So, Viktoria," Rose said, supposedly starting a conversation this time in English. "Where exactly are we going?" she asked.

Viktoria turned and made an 'o' with her mouth. "Right," she said and looked around awkwardly. Huh, leave it to Viktoria to make plans and then forget what we're doing. "Well I just thought we could go on a family walk," she said and winked at Rose.

"Okay," Rose said slowly. We walked in silence for another few minutes and the tension was growing.

"Really, this is starting to get weird," I said aloud finally. Viktoria looked up at me and glared.

"Well-" Viktoria said, stopping mid-sentence. Her eyes bulged and she smiled widely. "Roland!" She ran off into the distance to another male dhampir. I gave him a sceptical look. He was nearly a hundred yards away, but with my special dhampir seeing, I could see him clear as day. He, on the other hand, did the same to me. He smirked and welcomed my sister to him with open arms. He was tall and thin, indicating that he was a Moroi. I already didn't like him.

I shrugged it off lightly. Rose and I gave each other a look and instantly knew what to do. We dashed back the other way, away from Viktoria's reign. We took harbor at a little bench on the side of the road. There were little to no people walking around at this time. There were a few houses down the lane, but around the bench was sidewalk and grass.

We breathed out loud breaths and looked at each other. Rose giggled. She snaked her arms around my neck and pulled me close. Our lips weren't touching, but our foreheads were. Good enough for me.

"Dimka," Rose breathed. I smiled and rubbed my nose on her cheek. She honestly has _no_ idea how much it turns me on when she says that.

"Roza?" I asked and Rose smiled as she pecked me on the lips.

"I love you," Rose said and blushed as she spoke. "You're amazing," she said softly.

I pulled her into a ravenous kiss then. Her eyes widened, but she quickly kissed back. I held a hand on her back and pushed her closer to me so she was on my lap now, and we were hungrily kissing each others lips. Gee, I wonder how the neighbors are taking this.

"I couldn't love anyone any more than I love you," I told Rose in the kiss. She had her eyes closed in passion as her cheeks heated up and she leaned her head on mine. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met," I said. Rose smiled and opened her eyes to look at me through a lust hazed look.

Rose leaned in and pecked me on the lips, but I caught her head and pulled her into a bigger and longer kiss. Rose didn't complain as we mended our lips together and shared saliva. Nor did I, though I would never. Rose was so perfect. She pulled my cheeks softly to her face and slowly slid them down my neck and under my shirt down my back. I pulled away and looked at her with a soothing smile and she moaned.

"Dimka," Rose said slowly and leisurely, but at the same time sexily. She continued to pout, and I forgot about the whole world for a second.

"We can't," I said and Rose rose her eyebrows in confusion. "Not in public, at least," I said with a sly smirk, but Rose still looked crestfallen. "I'll make it up to you, don't worry."

Rose smiled at me and pecked my lips one last time before she stood up and held a hand out to me. I chuckled and held her hand as I stood up. It was a surprise that nobody had walked past us and ridiculed Rose and I for making such a public performance. Rose clung to my body for warmth, but she was still pretty warm herself; being all pressed up against me and all.

We began to walk back to my house, but we got pretty lost. It was dark out and we had gone to opposite way of my house. All in all, we were pretty screwed. I had a feeling that we were going the wrong way when we entered a huge grassy field.

"Oh my God," Rose said aloud in frustration. I sighed myself. Great.

"Okay, well now, let's just retrace our steps," I said, suddenly exhausted.

Rose smirked. "You must work with a lot of kids," she said, "you have the patience of twenty people," she said and nuzzled her head in my side.

I almost laughed. "Thank you," I said and we walked back the way we came. Rose suddenly felt limp in my arms, but I caught her and brought her to me. "Rose?" I asked her worriedly.

She shook her head and moaned. "Oh no," Rose said and put a hand to her head. "They're here," she said. I instantly understood who it was she was talking about.

I quietly cursed in Russian. "Shit," I muttered. I pulled the stake out of my waist band and gave it to Rose. "You're going to need this," I said with a smirk as a ghostly white figure came into view with an ugly expression.

"What about you?" Rose asked concernedly. I shook my head.

"All I need is my body," I said smugly. Rose and I faced the ugly creature no more than thirty feet ahead of us. Another one walked out of the shadows then. I couldn't help but silently gulp. This is what I do for a living, but it never ceases to scare me.

**goddamn. finally. TBC. sheesh sorry for the late update guys. I feel like an ass, but summers here! and my mom is forcing me out of the house everyday. Its even worse than the school year. Kay well... IMMA BE A FRESHMAN NEXT YEARR! ewww a fourteen year old is writing lemon... gross.. I know. :I**

**OH so I had an idea for another story, and it would be a narnia one. EdmundXCaspian? dude that couple is so fucking sexy and I don't even like homo or yaoi couples. haha. Your thoughts? would you read it? everyones seen the movies right? It probably wouldn't be long, maybe five chapters. I just want a little fluff between the two, ya kno? haha **

**Review? Thanks!**


	14. Strigoi

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Strigoi**

**Dimitri POV**

The two strigoi started walking Rose and my way. I stood in a defensive stance, and Rose wielded her stake to her side, preparing for battle. I noticed Rose's expression: fearless. Beautiful. She stood tall, ready for the world to come to an end. I admired this about her, how she was capable of doing nothing short of everything. Whereas I, on the other hand, have a little jolt of fright every time I see them. Although I personally take out every single one of the strigoi in my path, they still scare the shit out of me.

Rose strode forward a step and brought her stake into the light. The two strigoi visibly gulped, but other than that, made no other movements. They stood still in place. I took this as an advantage and smirked. The pussies.

"What are you afraid of?" Rose asked with a devilish smile gracing her lips. One of the strigoi's eyes twitched and he took a step forward to Rose, so the two were no more than four feet away from each other. All the muscles in Rose's body tensed up and she brought her stake up cautiously.

"Look, kid. We're here for fun," said the gross looking strigoi number one. "So let us just have some blood and we're out of here. I'm sorry, but it might kill you," he continued.

"She's hot!" yelled the second strigoi. "We could rape her afterwards-"

He didn't have the chance to continue speaking, because Rose threw her stake square in the strigoi's heart. It pierced right through, as if it were as thin as a piece of paper. Remarkable, I thought. It was hard to even stick it in through their rib cage, but Rose had a clean shot.

Strigoi two dropped dead, and the first one stared, completely aghast at his partner. He, in a matter of milliseconds, changed his expression completely and turned back to Rose. "Thank you, he was starting to get annoying anyway," he said smugly. Number one suddenly turned to me and smiled evily. "Hello there, ugly" he said to me, and I glared daggers at the man-creature.

"Shut up," Rose said suddenly, and punched him square in the jaw. The strigoi flew back, and in an instant, Rose was on him once again. She grabbed him by his collar and yanked him up so that they were eye to eye glaring at each other. "Nobody calls Dimitri ugly," Rose seethed, as if the words were verbal poison.

The strigoi cackled lowly and punched Rose in the stomach. She stepped back a few, but regained her footing, and got into an offensive stance. She threw a couple jabs and punches his way, but he blocked the most of them.

Out of the way, I walked over to the dead strigoi and pulled out the stake and wiped off the blood. I decided to finally make myself of use when I swiped my foot under the strigoi's legs and he fell on his back. Rose pinned him quickly after that. She put a thigh on either side of his hips, and her thumbs on his neck. Naturally, this was a pretty suggestive position, but I waved it off as a safety precaution.

I crouched down on the side of the strigoi. He was squirming under Rose, but she was doing an excellent job of keeping him down. I smirked cruelly at the monster. I looked up at Rose, but then back down on him. "What she said," I muttered and placed the stake over his heart. He watched it in terror as I let it touch his skin. It started eating away at his flesh, and there was a hissing noise. It slowly went into his body. After a few terrifying seconds, for him of course, I jammed the rest of it into his chest. Rose and I watched as the life seeped out of his body.

I was watching the dead body proudly when suddenly Rose pounced on me. We rolled over in the grass. I smiled at her as I brought her lips to mine. She straddled my waist just as she had to the strigoi, but this time more affectionately, and not to mention sexily. She giggled in my ear and lightly bit it. She pulled away and smiled down at me like I was her own personal God; something I already knew. Just kidding.

I suddenly had a question formed in my head. "How did you know they were there?" I asked. Rose rose an eyebrow, but then realization hit all her features.

She looked a little befuddled. "Um, well... truthfully, it's a long, long story," Rose said, and this time I rose an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"I'm shadow-kissed. It's one of the special features of the condition," Rose said, almost embarrassedly.

"Shadow-kissed?" I asked in utter confusion. I had once heard of that before, but I wasn't exactly sure what it meant.

"It's...well... hard to explain," Rose said and let out a huff of air. "I was once dead," she said and my eyes almost instantly widened in pure shock.

"What!" I nearly yelled in her face.

"Well... you know Lissa, right? My best friend? She is a spirit user, and we got into a car crash when we were younger. Her parents and older brother died there. As did I," Rose said and sighed. "Lissa healed me right after, and I came back to life... and now the two of us have a bond connecting our thoughts. Well, her thoughts. I can only read them, not control her," Rose said, and I lay there in the tall grass in a haze. Rose has a bond? She's shadow-kissed; brought back from the dead? No wonder she's so amazing.

"Why didn't you tell me about any of this?" I asked. Truthfully, I was a little hurt. Rose must have noticed the little glimmer of reluctance in my eyes because she instantly felt bad for me.

"I'm sorry... I didn't expect to have this kind of close-knit relationship with you-my mentor. I guess I just never found the right time to dump all this information on you," Rose said slowly and with a hint of sadness. "Sorry."

I understood. I wasn't going to dwell on the fact that she hadn't told me these vital details about herself, and I wasn't going to begrudge her for it, either. "It's fine, Rose," I said and pulled her into a warm but short kiss. "I'm not mad," I told her, and Rose blew out an invisible sigh of relief.

"Thank God," Rose said and smiled her adorable yet man eating smile. "Whenever strigoi are in range, I get this annoying feeling of nausea. It's gross, but then goes away," Rose told me. Honestly, I was still getting over the fact that my Rose had died once in her life-and it wasn't from a strigoi, but a casual car accident.

"Any other important information that you might have forgotten to mention?" I asked, a smile in my voice. Rose giggled and put a finger to her chin.

"I am super in love with you and I want to do naughty things to you right now?" Rose said with a giggle.

"That's what I want to hear," I said smugly, and couldn't help but chuckle a little as I kiss her lips passionately. I rolled her over, so that I was the one on top now; as I should be. Kidding. We made out like usual, Rose's hot saliva mixing with mine. Our tongues not in their respective mouth, but in the other's. Rose curled up under me, matching my shape. We were inseparable.

Things were starting to get hot and heavy, and I realized that it was getting quite far. I contemplated staying and doing it out here, or continuing our search for my house. Of course, I crossed the latter out of my mind. Though, I realized, it was the practical idea. I wouldn't want anyone to be walking along at this time; strigoi, dhampir, or human.

"Rose," I whispered into the kiss. Rose moaned in response. "We need to find my house," I said and got up, not without Rose, of course. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I held her to me as we continued to kiss. The grass was wet, and our clothes were soggy. We needed to go.

I decided to just carry her home, since one: I wanted to hold her close to me, and two: yeah I really just wanted to hold her. She giggled into the kiss and squirmed a little, but I held her firmly to myself.

"I'm not three. I can walk," Rose said jokingly.

"You act like it sometimes," I said and she hit my arm, and leaned in to kiss me again. She cupped my cheek in her palm, and the two of us forgot about the world. I was walking blindly. For all I knew, I could walking into a tree. But the bliss of the kiss we were sharing was so great that I couldn't care less if I got hit by a biker. "Do you really want to walk?" I asked sincerely.

"Nope," Rose said and kissed my lips once again. She sucked on my bottom lip and stared into my eyes hazily. "I can't wait anymore," she said finally and I understood completely.

"I'm sorry-"

"Let's run!" Rose said suddenly and jumped out of my hold. She ran into the distance and I watched her with her neon green shoes. Christ. I smirked as I took off after her. She was the fastest student I had ever had. I caught up with her, anyhow. We ran side by side, and I couldn't help but smile down at her proudly as she, barely, puffed out air. She had a determined look on her face.

I then recognized the street. We were about two blocks adjacent from my street. I scooped Rose up in my arms and she yelped in protest. I nearly flew home from there. It wasn't too far, and it didn't take too long to run two short blocks. A minute and a half at most.

There were no lights on, Viktoria must have went somewhere with that annoying suspicious looking kid; and I was worried. It was that big brother conscious I had. But right now, Rose was the one person that took up 99.9 percent of my conscious. It was good though.

We raced to the third floor. This time, Rose led me into her room. It was a change from last time. She smiled at me cheekily as we walked over to her bed. She pushed me roughly onto the bed and pulled off her sweater before jumping in right after me. She giggled excitedly as we momentarily lay next to each other, our eyes boring into each other's.

Oh yes.

**Rose POV**

Oh yes, I thought. This was going to be amazing, especially since I had been waiting nearly three days for him again. If sex is as good as Dimitri demonstrated it to be, I swear I will want it every night.

I climbed over him, so that I was on top. He smirked up at me, and I slowly leaned in to let our noses rub affectionately. I felt Dimitri's hot breath tickle my lips, and he was all I wanted right now. I tackled his lips with mine, and he fought back with fiery passion in his kiss.

Yum.

"I love you," I breathed hotly onto his lips. Dimitri groaned and held my hips against his. He still had on all his clothes, and I was already shirtless. It was on impulse to pull it off, I guess. But my breasts were turning him on nevertheless as they were pressed up against his hard and tanned chest.

"Love you more," Dimitri replied and hungrily devoured my lips. I moaned against his lips as his hands started running all down my body. He clasped the bra from the back, and it dropped from my chest and landed on Dimitri's. He slid it down my arms while still being in a kiss with me. He tossed it onto the floor and it was forgotten two seconds later. Dimitri's soft and large hands fondled my breasts to an extent. They ravaged my chest, but at the same time, it felt like a massage. Boy did I love massages.

My hands went on autopilot to Dimitri's chest. I pulled his shirt over his head, and broke the kiss for only a second as it slipped past. My fingers traced every single muscle on his stomach. Dimitri's fingers then trailed to my shorts. He hooked his thumbs on the waistline and started pulling them down. They slid down easily; probably because I forgot to wear a belt.

I slid my shorts all the way down my legs and I kicked them off the bed. Dimitri's hands then rested on my ass, pushing our hips together. I could feel his prominent boner, it was standing straight up and pushing into my inner thigh. I certainly felt good, but no where near as good as it did when it was all the way in.

Our kisses were getting hotter and hotter by the second. Our tongues were wrapped up in each other as if they were tied. They stayed, glued together, and fought. We shared saliva and drank it like it was our final drops of water left in a canteen. My hands went back up to tangle in his hair, and he moaned as I got a firm grip on a bundle of hair.

In the blink of an eye, Dimitri was now on top. He smirked triumphantly, and I stuck my tongue out at him. I probably should have known that he would take that into his mouth and suck on. I ignored this, and moaned in pleasure.

We laid there for a while more and only concentrated on each other's lips. The two of us were in bliss, and it was amazing. Whenever I had thought about sex when I was in school and such, I always cringed and felt grossed out. People who had already experienced it, thought it was awesome, and pure heaven. I would have never known if I hadn't met Dimitri. Maybe, I thought, getting caught wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe it was the best decision of my life.

"Dimka," I moaned Dimitri's nickname. He groaned in reply; I knew he absolutely loved it when I said his nickname. He held my ass tighter and gave it a leisurely grope. "Mmm," I moaned.

"I want you so much," Dimitri moaned into the kiss. I started to unbuckle his belt. I unbuttoned his shorts and pulled them down. He helped me out a little, since he was on top. He was only clad in his sexy black briefs, and I in my white panties. His erection was throbbing now, and I could feel it. It was in between my thighs, positioned right at my entrance. The only thing in the way was our underwear. It was starting to get unbearable, we wanted each other so much.

"You can have me," I purred, and winked. Dimitri cracked a smile and started to pull down my panties. I was very wet, and my juices were starting to spill out. "Dimka," I said with an enticing smile. Dimitri had a look of want written all over his face. The amount of lust in his eyes was immense. It looked like he was having a fight with his self control. And me, I have no self control.

Dimitri threw my panties onto the floor and stuck his face into my lower regions. I blushed and moaned loudly, and stopped myself. I then realized that I didn't need to worry bout it, because there was nobody home. Even Paul and Zoya were gone. I couldn't keep my moans in, they just flowed out. I couldn't keep my mouth shut, and have all my feelings locked in.

Dimitri was giving me an immaculate amount of pleasure, and it only felt right to give him some in return. Dimitri now laid under me, as I was above. We were in the official sixty-nine position. I held Dimitri in my hand, and started stroking it with my tongue. It twitched, and grew probably another inch. It was literally huge! I was surprised that penises were this size. Maybe it's just a dhampir thing.

I then put the whole thing in my mouth, and let my tongue glide down it. The tips of my teeth brushed it, and it started throbbing again. I could hear Dimitri now, moaning. It made me clench up, and I could hear Dimitri smirk. I groaned with his thing in my mouth, so it came out as a distorted noise, but definable.

"Dimitri..." I moaned his name. "Can we..." I asked slowly, I was having a hard time getting my words out without having my moans interrupt my speech. "Please," I groaned.

"Of course," Dimitri said, and smirked. I sat up and turned to face him. I leaned in so that our faces were inches away, and my breasts were completely pressed up against his hard chest, and whispered naughty things in his ear. His dick perked up even _more_, and it was now rubbing against my ass.

"Come on, Dimitri, you know you want to fuck me," I said deviously. "Give in, and do me. Do me _hard_," I said, putting emphasis on the word hard. "I want it so bad," I said sexily in his ear, and Dimitri grunted. I knew I was putting him on overload, and that he was afraid of many things happening; such as hurting me, loosing his control as well as job, and his family coming home.

"You know, once I start, there's no stopping the beast," Dimitri said, and I smirked seductively.

"I don't want it to stop, so it's perfect," I said and Dimitri smiled smugly.

"You asked for it, Roza," Dimitri said and slid straight in. I moaned out in pleasure. It was the second time doing it, and it still gave me a piercing feeling. It felt so good, though, in the second thrust. Dimitri held onto the headboard of the bed for leverage. I knew he was too afraid of leaving a mark on me to touch me. After each and every thrust, he went harder and faster.

My breasts were bouncing back and forth after every time. With his huge hands, Dimitri held them and rubbed his thumbs over my peaks. I moaned and arched my back, I wanted more of this bliss. It was absolutely exhilarating. "Dimka!" I moaned aloud.

"Roza..." Dimitri muttered in reply. "You're so amazing," he said as he thrust himself into me. "You're so small and tight. It's so cute," he said and smirked as he went in again.

All I could do was continue to moan. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. He switched our positions so that now he was on top. I still had my arms wrapped around him, and I pressed our lips together. Dimitri slid his tongue in without asking permission from my lips, but of course, I let him. All I felt was love now.

"Dimitri... I'm starting to feel weird," I said and Dimitri ground his hips against mine once again. I groaned in ecstacy.

"I'm going to cum," Dimitri suddenly said and I had the same feeling no later.

"Me too!" I nearly yelled. And at the same time, we both moaned out loud and came into each other. It was truly like being in heaven. Just pure bliss.

And then the doorbell rang. Dimitri looked over to the bedroom door, and then back at me. He pulled himself out, he was still completely hard. He shook his head. "Fuck," he said.

"Ignore it," I said, and he listened. He leaned in for a kiss when suddenly, it rang again. Twice. Three times. Four. Dimitri growled and pulled on his pants. I watched him with a sad expression as he left the room. I heard his heavy footsteps as he went down the stairs.

Dimitri POV

"Fuckin'A," I muttered. Just my luck that when I'm in the middle of having sex with my Rose, someone decides to come over. Just great.

I made it to the door finally, and opened it up to see none other than my little sister, and a few feet behind, Abe. I rose an eyebrow. "What happened?" I asked.

"Well, Abe over here," Viktoria said, pointed a thumb at Abe, "Decided to be an-"

"I didn't ask you," I said and glared at Viktoria. Only Viktoria could fuck up this bad. "Abe?" I asked.

Abe sighed. "I found her in the park with another man, a Moroi, called Roland," he said and paused. "Doing inappropriate things, so I put an end to it and brought her home," Abe said.

"You're not the damn police! You don't need to do that!" Viktoria yelled.

"Yes, he does, Viktoria," I said sternly. "Why you would do that with some Moroi is beyond me, butt-"

"He's my boyfriend!" Viktoria yelled, tears in her eyes. I knew that Abe had freaked her out, and ten to one, this Roland kid had probably forced her into something. She ran into my chest then and started crying. I put a hand on her back and walked her into the house. I nodded at Abe.

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

He nodded back. "It's fine. Tell Rose I said hi," he said and walked away. I furrowed my eyebrows. What the hell? Why... I was confused. Anyhow, I brought Viktoria into the house, her make up was all smeared and I told her to go to bed. It was almost two am now. I went back into Rose's room when I knew she was in bed.

She gave me a confused look. "What happened?" she asked.

"My sister was being a dumbass. I wouldn't be surprised if she were pregnant now," I said and Rose nodded.

"I'll go buy her a test tomorrow," she said and I sat down on the bed besides her. She was wrapped up in the blanket.

I smirked. What I wanted to do with her. "Roza," I whispered. "We're not done here," I said, and a look of horror flashed over her face as I jumped onto her.

**Okay, thar. That was a little tough, the first one was easier. I dunno, maybe I just write better in a dude's POV. Dimitri is more fun to write about... actually that's a lie. They can both be fun to write about, it just has to have to do with the topic of the chapter. Maybe I'll put Adrian in one of theses chapters. **

**Oh yeah, and it's like around Fall now, in mah storeh. So... Christmas chapter coming uppp! Haha I'm essided to write about that. Maybe I'll do a part 1. part 2. kind of thing. **

**Suggestions welcome! Kind of running out of ideas, that's why I'm writing so slow. Plus, I have a bunch of new ideas, and they're mostly all human stories. I hope people like that. If you give me a really great idea, I'll dedicate a chapter to you! I promise!**

**Please review, I haven't been getting as much as I have in the past... and I'm getting sad. You guys spoil me too much. I love you guys, though! This is my first successful story. **


	15. You're an Addict, Problematic

**Chapter Fifteen**

**You're an Addict, Problematic.**

**Dimitri POV**

I woke up besides Rose the next morning, and everything came back to me. Doing it, Abe coming over with Viktoria, then doing it... again. All I could feel right now was, frankly, sore. I don't even want to go into detail what Rose and I did, but it was sure as hell pretty damn epic.

Rose was a bundle in my arms. She was sleeping lightly, her breathing even. Her lips were slightly parted, and her chest went in and out for every breath. It was simply adorable. She would twitch every now and then, and bury her head deeper into my chest. My arms were wrapped securely around her waist, pulling her to me. Her small (well, a lot smaller than mine) hands clutched onto my collarbone. It was all just too cute. In addition, she was naked.

How could life get any better?

Rose wriggled in my grip, and I loosened it, realizing how tight I had made it. She muttered something, barely audible, but still in a sense clear. "Dimka," she whispered. My eyes widened a tad, and I looked at her closer. "love you..." she whispered again. She was sleep talking. It felt like she was a little angel in my arms, and I knew that I had to do whatever the cost to keep her safe. She was officially my property, and no one will be able to walk over her.

I didn't want to wake her, but her lips were irresistible looking. I leaned into her lips and pressed mine against her. She woke up almost instantly after that; her eyes fluttered open. Only a second later though, they closed and we kissed passionately.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," I said. I know I'm corny.

Rose laughed. "Good morning to you too, Dimka," she said happily and placed a kiss on my nose. I leaned in then and we gave each other a second kiss, this one a little bit longer and more harsher. It was so odd how we had done it so many times last night, and we still wanted more of each other. It seemed I just couldn't get enough.

Rose snuggled against me, and nestled her head in the crook of my neck. She moaned and let a yawn out. It was just so cute.

We were both shaken out of our thoughts when we heard a piercing scream. Rose jumped and starred at me. We both knew there was only one other person in this house, and that was Viktoria. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I slid out from my comfy position with Rose and got off the bed. Rose pulled on my shirt and a fresh pair of panties and followed behind me. I had boxers on already. I honestly didn't care if Viktoria deducted that we fucked each other silly last night, because frankly, it was true.

I walked down the hall, and Rose clung tightly to me, there was warmth radiating from her, yet her touch was cold. It wasn't just the frigid state of the house, though. Maybe it was that whole 'Shadow-Kissed' thing she had. Death still lingered around her, may it be her touch or iciness of her glares.

Down the stairs and down one more corridor was Viktoria's room. I pushed the door open, and peered inside. Viktoria was on her bed, whimpering. She had her hands clutched to her stomach, and her covers tossed off the bed. Rose walked in and inspected the area. She kneeled down next to her and took her hand in hers.

"Do you feel like vomiting?" Rose asked suddenly. Viktoria nodded, and shivered. "And your lightheaded?" she continued to ask.

"Y-yes," Viktoria said, and hiccuped. Rose motioned for Viktoria to sit up.

"Come on, I'll go with you to buy a test," Rose said and Viktoria nodded. Viktoria went to her dresser to get changed, and Rose walked to the door to meet me and pull me away from it. We walked down the hall and back up the stairs to her room. She pulled my shirt over her head and dropped it on the ground. She put on a bra, a sexy v-neck shirt, and some black skinny jeans. She slid on her slip on Vans, and walked over to me.

Rose placed a kiss on my lips. "Want to come?" she asked. I contemplated it for a second. Hell no, I didn't want to get a fucking pregnancy test for my little sister, but to be with Rose... I reconsidered.

I nodded. "Sure," I said finally.

"Good," Rose whispered and wrapped her arms around my neck. I leaned over and placed my lips on hers. They were the most delicious treat in the world, and goddamn irresistible at that. She smiled at me when she pulled away, but I still wanted more. I gave her a pleading look, but Rose shook her head.

"Roza," I whined.

"We did it nearly five times last night. We need to calm down," Rose said and looked up at me with a mischievous smile. "Maybe one of these times I will get pregnant," she said and giggled.

I rose a brow. "Maybe that's not such a bad thing," I said smugly, and a blush rose to Rose's cheeks.

"Well," Rose said abruptly. "We have to go now," she said and picked up her messenger bag styled purse. She put it over her shoulder, and intertwined her fingers in mine. We went down the stairs and went to the front door, when we were suddenly stopped.

"Dimka? Roza?" someone said. Rose jumped away from me, pulling her hand out of mine. We both turned to the kitchen where my Yeva was standing. My mother was behind her, cooking something. I awkwardly waved.

"Hello, Babushka," I said and smiled. Yeva had a questioning look on her face, but nonetheless smiled in return to me.

"Where are you two off to?" Yeva asked in English.

"We're, along with Viktoria, going to the store to, um, buy something," Rose said. Though she wasn't looking at me, I gave her a thankful glance.

Yeva started walking over. "Okay then, I'll come along," Yeva said as she started approaching us.

"No!" Rose and I shouted at the same time. Whatever the cost, the both of us knew the weight of Viktoria's unplanned pregnancy-or even the fact that she might be pregnant. "I mean, we can go by ourselves," I said.

"Nonsense. I will accompany you," Yeva said. She started to walk over to us, when my mother finally saved the day.

"Mama, why don't you help me cook breakfast?" my mom called. Yeva turned her head to my mom and sighed. She retreated back into the kitchen then.

"Okay fine then, but you must come back quickly, we have visitors for breakfast," Yeva said this time in Russian, so it was obviously directed at me. I nodded and turned around. Viktoria came slamming down the stairs then, and walked to the door. She slid on some shoes and opened the door.

"Come on!" Viktoria yelled impatiently. Rose and I then started to walk over.

We got into my black Mercedes Benz. I drove, Rose sat in the passenger seat, and Viktoria laid down on the back three seats. I drove as fast as I could to the nearest drug store. There weren't usually any officers patrolling the area, and even if I were to get caught going over the limit, I would have Abe get me out of it.

I stayed in the car as Rose and Viktoria went into the store. They came out five minutes later with a plastic bag in hand. Rose got in and pulled out the tests. There were five of them. I rose an eyebrow at them.

"Don't you have to pee on those?" I asked curiously. Of course I didn't know the specifics of pregnancy tests, so it was only natural to ask.

"No, you have to take a shit on it," Viktoria snapped sarcastically.

I widened my eyes in mock surprise. "Oh really! I wasn't asking you," I said and glared at her. She glared in return and stuck her tongue out at me. It was so childish that I couldn't think of anything more mature than rolling my eyes and turning around.

"Hurry up and drive home, Dimka," Rose said soothingly. Her voice was so velvety compared to my little sister's raspy voice. I could feel the dragon waking up slightly...

I fought the blush. "Alright," I said and literally zoomed home. We hadn't been on the road more than twenty minutes, so Yeva and my mom were pleased that we got home so quickly. Rose stuffed the tests into her purse when we walked in so that nobody saw and asked to see inside.

"What did you buy?" Yeva asked nosily.

I shook my head. "They didn't have it, so we had to come back," I said, and Yeva only glared at me. It seemed as though she could see through my lies. Was I that bad at lying? Damn, because she rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen and continued her baking. She was very intelligent, and she often talked to me about her visions and dreams. Maybe she foresaw this...?

I left then. I went up the stairs and ventured into Viktoria's room. Viktoria had a connecting bathroom that also connected to Karolina's room. Since neither of my older sisters were home, Rose and Viktoria occupied the little space. I knocked on the door, and ten seconds later, Rose came out. She closed the door behind her.

I was worried because Rose was silent. "Is she...?" I asked.

Rose shook her head. "No, but there is still a possibility she is," Rose said. I was starting to wonder how she knew this much about pregnancy. Surely her reason was innocent, though.

I nodded. "Alright," I said. "Let's go prepare for breakfast. We'll tell Yeva and Mama that Viktoria isn't feeling very well."

"Okay," Rose said, and pulled me in by the collar. "But first..." she breathed on my lips, and I closed the gap. I kissed her lips hungrily. I put a hand on either side of her face on the wall behind her. Rose started moaning, and I had to pull away before it started to get even louder, as well as more intimate.

Viktoria came out then, sniffling. She glared at the two of us. "I'm so jealous of you!" she yelled and sat down on her bed on the other side of the room. "You two are both dhampir, and you don't have to worry about getting pregnant after you do it," Viktoria said and breathed out a big breath of air. She sniffled again.

"But Viktoria, what if we do want kids?" Rose said suddenly. I turned to her, wide-eyed. "It's impossible for the two of us to do anything because we're both dhampires. It has it's ups and downs," she said to Viktoria.

Viktoria understood, and laid down. She asked us to get out of her room then, of course not so happily or politely. We did, though, however. We walked down the hall and back down the stairs. Before we turned the corner, I stopped Rose. I grabbed her hand and held it to me as I swooped down and kissed her lips. I'm not so sure what was wrong with me today, but I couldn't seem to get enough of her lips.

"Are you serious about me?" I asked. I just had to have the truth. She cupped my cheeks with the palms of her hands and pulled my face to hers so that our foreheads were touching.

Rose breathed on my lips. "I love you, Dimitri. Of course I am," Rose said and giggled. She pecked my lips and wrapped an arm around my neck to pull me closer. "I've never felt this way towards a person before," she told me truthfully.

I felt a smile tug at my lips. "Good, because I feel exactly the same way," I said and sucked on her lower lip. Rose smiled in return. Our names were called from downstairs, so we had to reluctantly break away. Geez, if my family were to see me like that... All of Hell would break loose.

We went downstairs and into the kitchen. In the ten minutes we were upstairs, my mother and grandmother had already set the table and finished up all the cooking. Two new surprising guests were here as well. Abe, and a blond girl. I recognized her, as if I had seen her before, yet I didn't know her name.

They were all seated at the table. Karolina nor Sonya were there, and it only made me wonder more where they had been the past few days. Rose and I sat down next to each other on the other side of where Abe and the blond girl were sitting. Yeva and Mama were sitting on either side of the table at the heads.

"Dimka, Roza, Abe and Sydney came to talk to you," my mom told us. I rose an eyebrow and Rose looked over the two intensely.

Sydney noticed this and sighed. "I am an alchemist, and I am here to report that I found the two strigois down the street in that meadow. There's no denying it; I can tell it was the two of you," Sydney said. Attitude, much? I could tell Rose was thinking the same exact thing because of the look on her face. I slid my hand into hers under the table, and she relaxed her face finally.

Abe piped up then. "She really is very thankful that you managed to get rid of two, and the main reason we're here is to grant you your Molnija marks," he said. Rose's eyes widened and she slammed her palms on the table as she stood up. I yanked my hand from hers before anyone could see I was holding it. Rose didn't seem to notice.

"You're kidding!" Rose screamed in excitement. Mama chuckled at the end of the table. There was a wide grin on her face, and the atmosphere totally changed.

Even Abe smiled. "I'm not, Rose. Kirova will be notified, and we will have the ceremony later tonight," he said. Rose was beaming now. She sat back down, a pleasant smile on her face and looked over at me.

"Our first Molnija marks!" Rose screamed and my lips formed a straight line.

_"Your_ first Molnija marks," I corrected her. Rose furrowed her eyebrows and gave me a confused look. "That would be my twenty-ninth," I told her. Her eyes widened in surprise as she lifted the hair of my neck and started counting the tattoos on my neck and upper back. Everyone watched in amusement and surprise when she did so. Naturally, there was no way in hell that I would let a student of mine jump at me or even _touch_ my amazing hair.

"Twenty-ninth!" Rose asked and slumped back down. Abe chuckled and forked something into his mouth. Yeva mumbled something unintelligible in Russian. I decided to ignore her.

"I'm not a guardian for nothing," I said as a small smile slipped onto my face. Rose's face twisted up in jealously, but then retracted back into a small smile. We just sat there in silence for a few seconds starring into each other's eyes, while everyone else watched.

"Right," Sydney said impatiently. "So we'll come over and tattoo you two later tonight, agreed?" Rose and I nodded. Abe beamed at Rose.

"I'm so proud of you," he said. I internally seethed. What's up with all this praise he's giving her? It doesn't make sense.

Rose smiled at him nonetheless. "Thanks," she said and forked something on her plate shyly. I rose a brow.

We finished breakfast after that. No one brought up Viktoria's absence, but maybe it was better that way. I wouldn't have to lie, and Yeva wouldn't have to give me that look that clearly says You're-such-a-bad-lier-that-I-can-smell-the-lie.

Rose insisted on helping my mom and grandmother in doing the dishes... meaning I had to too. I had no obligation, however, I just wanted to be as close to Rose at all times. Corny? I know.

"How do you guys like Sydney?" my mom asked. Yeva mumbled "little shit" under her breath, but I still heard it. Mama didn't, and Rose was close enough, but had no idea what she said.

"She was... um... odd?" Rose said, almost as a question; not quite sure if 'odd' was the right description or not. "Cool I guess," she corrected.

"Mm," my mom agreed, "do you talk to him much?" she asked Rose.

"Him? Abe?" Rose asked in return.

"Yes, your father."

Dead silence. You could literally hear a pin drop. Nobody moved. Yeva finally sighed, and everyone started to get back into action, slowly.

"You... know that Abe is your father, right?" my mom asked this time, not so sure. Rose was in shock. The water from the faucet was running over the plate that Rose had been scrubbing for the past two minutes. It was pristinely clean, yet she kept scrubbing.

"Father..." Rose muttered. "I don't know... I don't have a father," Rose said, but it seemed like she was trying to force the idea into her head. "My father left," she said this time with more confidence.

"What? Oh, honey. Abe is your father!" my mom insisted, but I could tell things were getting harder and harder for Rose to comprehend.

For me, on the other hand, things were all starting to fit together. Abe is Rose's dad? A lot would make more sense. For one, their attitudes were so alike. Both fiery and passionate about their work; yet secretive and loving. Another thing: their interactions. When Abe had told Rose he had been proud of her, she nearly burst into tears from pride. I could see how fatherly he had looked when he said that, but I never even considered that he could be her father. He had asked me to say hi to her the other night, because he cared about her; because she was his little girl.

I took the plate from Rose and started loading the dishwasher. I finished and pulled Rose out of the room. She had a blank look on her face the whole time. "We need to train," I told Yeva in Russian, and she just nodded. We walked up the stairs to Rose's room, and things hadn't changed. She still had that vacant and confused look.

"Roza," I said and snapped in front of her face. "Roza!" I repudiated, a little louder this time. She started coming back to the present, but she seemed to be fighting herself.

She didn't speak. This is going to be tough.

**Rose POV**

_..._

_"Please, Ms. Dragomir, I will not tolerate this childishness. It is true, you are by far much more important to us that Rose is. We will be keeping you here, but with many punishments following. You two may go now. Rose, straight to your room. Goodbye." Kirova said icily._

_"Wait, where the hell am I supposed to go? My mother? I don't think that would do much, she'd probably just drop me off at another school. Or, wait, how about my father? Oh that's right, none of us have any idea who the fuck he is," I said with so much venom laced in my words that it was a surprise that anyone still stood up in this room. Everyone cringed, except for Lissa, who was on the verge of tears._

_"Rose, I will not allow you to use those profanity in my office, nor my school," she said and I scoffed, "That reminds me, I forgot to tell you your arranged plans," Kirova said and I leaned forward. Lissa was crying now. "You are being sent to Siberia, Russia."_

...

God what a horrible day. Though it was the beginning of my new life in Russia, and with Dimitri, it had still been awful.

I had brought up my father, hadn't I? I had brought him up for dramatic affect, and to maybe piss of Kirova even more. She knew it was true, that my father had left my mother and I, but then again, most Moroi fathers had done that to their dhampir girlfriends and kids.

But then again, my mother had left me no shortly after. It was terrible. Abandoned by both parents. But I had always been told that I never had a father; that he simply dropped off the face of the earth. That's what I believed, because he never came to see me, nor did he ever even write to me. All I felt was pain, and emptiness because of him. He is a bastard father, and I will never forgive him.

I was brought back to real life by none other than yours truly, Dimitri. I wrinkled my nose at him. I didn't know why, but I felt ashamed of all men right now. Including Dimitri. He held my wrists softly as he was kneeled before me, and still the same height as me.

I thrust my hands from his and stood up. I glared at him. All men are the same, I told myself. He was now below me. He looked up at me; concern and love filled his eyes. I brought my fist up, and brought it back down, aimed at his face. Dimitri caught it, of course. It wasn't that powerful, nor did I have that big of an intent to punch him. He stood up, and towered over me. I glared at his chest.

He surprised me by enveloping me in a hug. I tried to punch him, and in return, he gave me a hug. What an asshole I feel like now. My grip on his T-shirt on his back was tightening. I squeezed him as hard as possible, it was numbing my feelings and it helped with getting rid of the thoughts of my so-called father.

That's when I realized I was crying. The hot and wet tears were streaming down my face in a fast stream. I tightened my grip on his shirt as a sob erupted from my lips. Shortly after that, I couldn't stop them. Dimitri only held me closer. It was reassuring and comforting. I liked it. I was truly thankful for once in my life. Thankful for Dimitri, I realized.

Dimitri rested his chin on my head and patted my long hair. I, on the other hand, was still in the middle of my bawling fit. I was whimpering and hiccuping. I couldn't get rid of the horror and anger that shook my body right now. "I-I" I hiccuped. "hate him..." I moaned and sniffled. I was a mess, and I knew it. My cheeks were flushed pink, and red tear marks stained my face.

Dimitri patted my back. "It's fine, Roza. I do too," he told me. His voice was so soothing, so soft; it was as if he were talking to a child that had a bad day. And that pretty much me.

I forced out a laugh, but it was half-assed, and interrupted by sobs. I wanted to say so much more, but my body wouldn't let me, and my brain was scrambled. The tears drained out of my eyes, and it seemed that they were going to flood the room like Alice had, in Alice in Wonderland.

Dimitri pulled me closer and sat down on my bed. He lifted my legs so that a knee was on either side of his hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and now cried into the crook of his neck. He rested a soothing hand on the back of my head, and I allowed him.

"It's so..." hiccup, "painful," I said. I pulled away, and looked him in the eyes. He starred at me with compassion, instead of annoyance-which I had expected of him.

"My father left too, and it was just as painful," Dimitri told me. I nodded slowly. The tears were starting to slow down. Dimitri put his hand on my cheek and wiped away a tear with his thumb. I looked away.

"Stop starring at me, I look horrible," I said and coughed lightly. A blush rose to my cheek when he didn't look away in the next ten seconds.

"Why would I? You're so beautiful," Dimitri said and took in my whole sight. My eyes must be puffy and bloodshot, along with my red cheeks and wet face. Yuck.

I smiled, and this time laughed. It was genuine. We kissed. It didn't last long, less than a minute. It was still amazing though.

Dimitri gave me a crooked grin. "Come now, my Yeva and mother think we're training," he told me, and I nodded, a smile still lingering on my face.

"Okay," I said and got off him.

We spent the rest of the day like that, basically. Just training. I got dressed in a black sports bra and black booty shorts, and raced downstairs. Dimitri had already been waiting for me, which was surprising, because I thought I had changed fast. Dimitri, luckily, cut the crap for once, and didn't make me run. Instead, it was boxing. My face lit up, boxing! Something that might relieve me of my stress that my father's sudden presence had caused me. It would be good, I realized, to let it all out.

After five hours, I had beat the living shit out of Dimitri. In our last and most recent fight, I had popped him in the mouth, and in result, he got a bloody lip. Because I knew everyone in the house had things to attend to during the day, I knew it would be fine if I gave him one little kiss.

I put my lips on his, and sucked the blood out of his lips. I'm not Moroi or anything, but Dimitri did taste pretty good... Maybe, one little kiss was an understatement. It turned into something much more passionate and sexy. In fact, when we had finished, it was a surprise that we both still had our clothes on.

We stopped then, and it was already four in the afternoon. I went back into the house for a shower, and when Dimitri asked to get in with me, I didn't fight him. We spent most of the time in there leaning against the tiled wall just hugging anyway.

When we got out, we went to our respective rooms and got changed for the night activities. I knew who would be over later. Abe and Sydney. I didn't care too much for Sydney, but I knew for sure I was going to leave a scratch or two on Abe-and no one was going to stop me from it.

Dimitri was waiting for me in the hall when I came out. Again, how he changed so fast was amazing. We walked together down the stairs where only Yeva was. Viktoria was still in her room moping. She took the test again, and it showed negative. It was a relief.

As we walked into the living room, there was Abe and Sydney. Abe turned to me when he heard my footsteps, and had a pleasant smile on his face. "Ah, Rose, Dimitri," he said with his Turkish accent.

I didn't really give a damn about his accent, however. I charged at him with remarkable speed, and punched him square in the jaw. He flew back a bit and held his jaw with his hand and looked up at me in confusion-but in an instant, I was on top of him with my fist in the air poised to hit him square in his jaw once again.

Dimitri stopped me. He grabbed my wrist before I could pound it down. I looked up at Dimitri in surprise, but then in anguish. I gave him a pleading look, I needed to do this to him. He deserves it.

Dimitri shook his head at me then, as if to say, 'no, you need to give it a rest'. My lip quivered and I realized what I was doing. Trying to beat up my own father. I looked back down at Abe, and he was glaring at me, there was blood drawn from his lip. Hey, at least I left a mark. I heard Yeva laughing from her leather chair in the corner of the room.

I got up reluctantly and cast my eyes away from Abe. Dimitri visibly rolled his eyes, and Sydney sighed in annoyance. "All right, now that the 'happy father daughter reunion' is over, can we get this over with?" she asked with a tattoo gun in her hand. I gulped. Sydney noticed. "You don't have to worry; I'm an experienced tattoo artist," she reassured me.

Dimitri went first. Since there was no more room on his neck to tattoo, Sydney had to tattoo the Molnija marks on his upper back. It was on his right shoulder. Sydney placed a hand on his left shoulder for ballance, but it looked like she wanted to just plain feel him. Yes, Dimitri is mine, so of course, I'm going to be annoyed when some other girl is going to touch him.

Dimitri is really freaking hot, I thought to myself. I mean, I already totally knew that, but it didn't hurt to think that all the time. His skin was tan from being in the sun so much, and as a plus, he had sexy-ass muscles. They were to die for. It wasn't like those disgusting body builder type of upper bodies, but still, he was pretty ripped. I think it was sexier like that. I could just walk over there and touch him... No, I can't go out of line again. I knew that.

I watched as she expertly drew a tattoo image that looked just like a lightning bolt-the Molnija mark. I was jealous of all his many tattoos. Someday, I'm going to look just like that.

Soon enough, he was done. Dimitri got up and looked at it in the mirror. He smirked. "Number twenty-nine," he said and looked at me. I glared and stuck my tongue out. Naturally, I knew what he was thinking. He wanted to have my tongue in his mouth-and belive me-I wanted that too.

I then sat in the chair. My eyes widened. Here it comes, I thought. Any second now.

Sydney rested her hand on my shoulder, and it was almost reassuring. I gulped. Sydney dug the needle into my neck. I was in shock, but I tried to ignore it and not let it show how much this was hurting me. I looked around the room. Yeva didn't look like she could care less, but Dimitri and Abe looked like they were beaming. Abe, the real father here, nearly had tears in his eyes, yet he kept the whole 'that's my daughter' thing up. Dimitri looked like a proud teacher should he knew that part of the reason I was getting this special tattoo was because he had taught me so much, and I smiled at him for that. Abe didn't seem to notice, though. I think he was to busy gloating to notice anything.

When it was finished, I lifted up my hair to look at it in the mirror... and there it was. It was amazing, I felt like I had so much more power now. I knew that years to come, I would have many, many more-like Dimitri. Sydney wrapped my neck up with bandages, and I couldn't stop thinking about what I had just achieved.

Dimitri gave me a pat on my back, and I smiled up at him. Dimitri hardly needed any more of those tattoos. In fact, any more Molnija marks, and he's going to get skin poisoning.

Just to be an asshole, I have him a hard slap on the back in return. On his right shoulder. Dimitri winced in pain, for I had just hit him where his new tattoo had been placed. His eye twitched, but he didn't say anything. I smiled up at him innocently, and he forced a smile in return. I knew he wanted to kill me, but I ignored it.

That night, when Olena and Dimitri's two older sisters got home, we had a huge dinner. Abe stayed over for dinner, despite the fact that I tried to beat the living shit out of him earlier. Sydney on the other hand, had a horrible excuse for leaving. Truthfully, I think she was intimidated by big families. Either that, or she just hates us. Most likely the latter.

"When she was two, I used to run around the house to catch her. She already learned how to walk. She ran around in only her little pink Pampers diapers-it was so cute!" Abe gushed about me. He took another sip of his beer, and his cheeks turned pink. "She would take random things from around the house and bring them into the kitchen, and when I asked her what she was doing, she would say 'Building a fort, Daddy!'"

Everyone laughed. I felt my cheeks heat up. Paul and Zoya were with Karolina's boyfriend, because right after, Karolina would be going back to his house. Viktoria had finally decided to join us, after a full day of doing nothing in her room.

Dimitri tangled his legs in mine, and I tried to fight the blush even more. I looked down at my lap and muttered curse words. Dimitri, of course, heard me. He took my hand in his secretly under the table. I love how nobody ever noticed these things.

"Rosie used to climb into bed with Mommy and I. We would wake up with her tucked in between us. Sometimes she would bring her stuffed animal kitty with her," Abe said and everyone laughed even more. Ugh, God. This was starting to get a little personal. Yet, everyone continued to laugh.

"You seemed to be such a cute kid," Dimitri said and paused. "What happened?" he joked. I gasped and glared. I punched his arm. Hard. He visibly flinched, and rubbed it where I hit it. He smiled in return, he knew he deserved that.

"And then, I went to her fifth grade graduation-oh my God she looked so cute! Someone had curled her hair, and she had this little pink dress on! And she tripped when walking onto the stage, and brought down her blonde friend with her!" Abe yelled. He was so drunk. "Lissa, right Rose?"

"Shut up, old man..." I warned. "You're pushing it," I said. A vein was popping out of my forehead. Olena was near to tears she was laughing so much. Karolina and Viktoria were just taking it in, both too nice to tease me about it. Even Sonya was laughing a little.

"No! There's more!" Abe insisted.

Fuck my life.

**Kayyy, sorry the past two days I had been at my friends house, sorreh. Haha, I just remembered, I'm not even supposed to be on my computer, I got in trouble for being up to late Monday night and got it taken away for a week... but is that really going to stop me? Yeaaaa... No.**

**Updates on Russian Mafia Boss (RMB) : I'm working on chap2, but I don't have many ideas. Wanna help? Read it and gimmeh some suggestions! It'll really help me out, and I'll dedicate the chapter to you! if you really care if its dedicated to you... So yeah, help? Thankku.**

**Review? Shanks! you guys are like seriously... SOOO AWESOME!**


	16. Attraction

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Attraction**

**Dimitri POV**

I woke up with a headache... and that can only mean one thing. I drank too much last night.

There was weight on my chest, and I opened my eyes slowly. I looked at what or who was on top of me. To my pleasure, it was Rose. I smirked a little. I went to put a hand on her when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was my mother.

Oh shit.

"Dimitri Belikov!" mama whispered loudly, of course not wanting to wake up Rose.

I turned to her slowly and furrowed my eyebrows. Okay, the plan is, I got wasted and I had no idea what happened. "What, Mama?" I asked slowly, as if I were still tired.

She gestured to the both of us. "What is the meaning of this! Rose is your student! Why is she on top of you?" she asked, obviously now angered. I also realized that she was speaking Russian.

"I don't know... Nothing happened..." I said and faked a yawn.

"You have no shirt on," she told me blatantly. Fuck.

"Olena?" Abe called from the other room. He walked into the room with no shirt on either and wrapped his arms around my mom. My eyes widened. He looked down at us and rose a brow. "What happened?" he asked in fluent Russian.

I shook my head. "I. Don't. Know," I lied. Hey, I was getting good at this.

My mom blushed. "Abe," she whispered. "I'm trying to set an example for Dimitri," she said, trying to cover up the fact that they probably slept together last night. Oh, just wait till Rose hears about this. I mentally laughed, that was going to be a riot.

"So? Nothing probably happened. He's her mentor. Why would he do anything to her?" Abe asked, confused. Wow, that kind of hurt. I visibly flinched, but neither of them noticed. My mom glared at me. She saw the reason in Abe's word, but didn't take the raw evidence that was right in front of her to mind.

"Dimitri," mom said, using my full name, which was rare; she always used my nickname. "I don't ever want to see this again. Rose is underage," she said sternly and walked away with Abe giggling. Well that's hardly fair. I sighed a breath of air and looked down at Rose. She had on only panties and her shirt from the previous night. Shit, this must look _really_ bad.

"What happened?" Rose asked, half away sounding. I smirked. She would have been awake the whole time and stayed silent. I knew her like that.

"My mom just had a meltdown, that's all," I said and began to sit up, but was having trouble. I guess the weight of my words finally fell on her. She shot up.

"Your mom saw us?" Rose asked, worried. "Like this?" she asked again and I nodded. She looked down at herself and started to panic. I held her wrist, not too tightly, but enough to get her attention.

"It's fine, I didn't say anything," I said. Truthfully, I think we're all pretty hung over. That must have been the reason why she was in such a bad mood. She is never like that; in fact, I think that's the first time that she's ever yelled at me.

Rose moaned lazily. "Let's go to your room and make out," she said and I chuckled.

"I thought you'd never ask," I said honestly, and pulled Rose up with me as I got off the couch.

"Where are my pants?" Rose asked as she looked around the room.

I sighed and looked down at my bare chest. All I had on was my shorts and my dog tag necklace. "The world may never know," I said and smiled deviously at her. She bit her tongue and smiled back. I looked her over. She had really tanned and muscular thighs. It was hot. "Frankly, I like you better without them," I said and she giggled and slapped my arm.

We raced each other up the stairs like we were five, and to tell the truth, it was exciting. We laughed at each other as we pushed each other out of the way. She's so cute.

We went into my room, and she jumped on my bed and faced me, giving me a very good look at her cleavage. She winked at me and blew me a kiss. I felt like a kid in a candy store. I walked over hurriedly to her and crawled over her. Rose giggled and I pushed her shoulders down so she was laying on her back. I slowly leaned in and teased her lips.

Rose moaned, and oh God, was that a pleasurable noise. I put my lips on hers and tasted pure bliss. She giggled into the kiss and I chuckled as well. It was contagious. "I feel so scandalous," Rose said and kissed me on the corner of my mouth.

I breathed air through my nose. "I know. If my mom were to find out about this, we'd be-"

"Really, _really_, screwed," said someone. Definitely male. Rose and I whipped our heads around and saw Abe in the doorway.

"Abe?" I asked, and I felt fear radiating from Rose. I looked down at her; her eyes were wide, and her mouth ajar. I could tell she was thinking of millions of excuses right now. I turned back to Abe, who now held the look of entertainment.

"So this is how it is between you two," Abe said and crossed his arms smugly as he leaned against the doorframe. I glared at him with pure hatred.

I thought for a moment for a good enough comeback. "And you're saying there's nothing going on between you and my mother?" I asked as I cocked an eyebrow and Abe had the gall to laugh at this. I seethed.

"I won't deny _that_," Abe said slowly with his Turkish accent, and Rose gasped underneath me. She nearly jumped up, but I was restraining her by hovering over her.

"Olena's baning my dad!" Rose hollered and looked in between me and her father. Abe laughed out loud and rested his head on the doorframe.

"She's just like her mother..." Abe said quietly trailing off, and Rose was squirming in my grip now.

"You won't say anything to her?" I said unsure, because there really was no telling when it came to Abe.

"I can't make any promises," Abe said and closed one eye. "But lay off my daughter, will you? She's supposed to be learning, not having sex," he said smugly as he walked out of the room. My eyes were wide as I looked down at Rose, and I noticed she was staring back with exactly the same intensity as I was.

"We're fucked, aren't we?" Rose asked and I bit my lip. I wasn't really sure of the truth, Abe was pretty unpredictable. If he were to tell my mom a word of what we were doing, she would most definitely flip out and do something drastic. That was just my mom. She was over protective like that. Rose's facial expression was now one of worry, and I instantly felt bad for her.

To be exact, we were both in a pretty big disposition right now. Something bad would come out of it if he were to tell. Rose would probably go back to Montana and be placed with a different mentor, and I would most likely loose my job. Abe better keep his lips shut. I would make sure of that, I told myself.

I got off of Rose, and grabbed her hands and pulled her up to me in one swift movement. Rose and I gazed into each other's eyes, and it was almost as if time stood still for a few minutes. I closed the gap and placed my lips on hers, and she instantly replied. It felt like heaven.

I had to tell Rose the truth. "We're going to have to lay low for a while," I told her and she nodded in understanding. I looked down into her eyes, and it was as if her heart was on her sleave. Love. Longing. Lust. Trust. God, I really don't deserve this girl.

For our last five minutes together, we spent it lip-locking until we were both out of breath and our lips hurt. I gave her a sad and longing look as she walked out of my room.

Abe stayed with us for the rest of that day, but then left to go back home. My mom came out of the closet and told us all that they were dating. I was slightly disgusted, since you know, if they were to have a kid, it would be one fourth me, and one fourth Rose. I mean... fuck dude that's really gross. Plus, it would only make me more jealous that Rose couldn't reproduce and have a kid that was both of _our_ genes.

So for the next week, Rose and I rarely touched, other than in training. Of course, a couple times we would slip and loose it, and make out like wild animals, but there was nothing out of the ordinary besides that. We both wanted each other; that was a fact. Sonya was moving out to go live with her dhampir boyfriend, and Karolina told me a rumor about Mama moving in with Abe. It really creeped me out, so I tried to brush it off.

During practice a week and a half later, Rose and I were both breathing heavily, in our fighting stances. Rose had a bruise forming on her upper arm and I could feel my lungs working overload to allow more air in. Rose was surpassing me, and I was frankly unsurprised. After knowing what hell her mother could bring to strigoi, I felt lucky that I wasn't in critical condition in the hospital already.

We were probably seven feet away from each other, and we were waiting for the other to move first. Rose finally decided to take the first step towards me and delivered a blow to my thigh. I didn't move in time, and I nearly fell over, but I side stepped quickly, so it didn't hurt as bad. I threw a fast jab at her shoulder, and she blocked it by chopping my hand away with the side of her hand.

I snorted loudly as I threw a kick at her side, and accompanying that was a punch that hit her square in the forehead. She flew back a couple feet, and landed on the grass on her ass. She was breathing heavily and she placed a hand on her forehead, and starred off into space. In an instant, I was by her side. I softly rested a hand on her arm, and her hand dropped ever so slowly. She jumped up and was on top of me and pinning me in a millisecond.

Sneaky. A counter attack.

I was shocked, to say in the least. We both breathed heavily onto each other. "You caught me off guard. I'm impressed," I said in deep breaths as Rose smiled lazily.

"You're making this too easy, Comrade," Rose said as she slowly recoiled off of me. I caught the back of her head and held it in my hand.

"You've learned much, you're already surpassing me," I told her the truth and her eyes lit up.

Rose bit her lip. "Really?" she asked hopefully, and I nodded. She jumped off me now and pumped an arm in the air. "Yes!"

"But... in terms of school... you're still pretty far behind," I told her slowly.

"What!" Rose nearly screamed as she broke out of her happy haze and looked at me with angered eyes.

"I think we should put off training for a couple weeks so that we can catch up on your school work," I said and Rose crossed her arms in a childish manner. I sat up now and smirked. I pulled my shirt over my head and Rose watched me hungrily. I knew she wanted me, so why don't I have a little fun? I thought deviously.

Rose had a look of blatant want on her face, and I could tell it was getting hard for her. I almost felt bad; but then again-think of me. She was wearing only a tight black sports bra and booty shorts-both in which covered absolutely nothing. I wanted to do so many things to her right now, that it really isn't even funny. I've been deprived of Rose for nearly two weeks now. I think I'm going crazy.

I bit my lip, and we both just sat there. I was cross legged, and Rose shifted so that she was sitting on her calfs. My want for her was probably radiating off of me. Rose could tell, and in one swift movement, I pulled her arm and she fell on top of me and placed a hungry kiss on my lips. She had a hand on either side of my face, and my hand was still around her wrist, restraining it so that there was no was that she could move away or stop kissing me. God, I missed this so much. I over powered her and jumped over her so that I was on top now.

Rose put a hand on my cheek and pushed it away. "Dimka..." she moaned.

I wrapped an arm around her waist and hauled her up so that I was technically giving her a piggy back ride... but forward.

I ran back to the house; my urge to be with her was starting to kill me. I had to get her out of her pants and into mine. I couldn't even see straight-my want was starting to cloud my vision. Shit, if things keep going this way, we're going to get found out for sure.

When I got into the house, I craned my head around to look to see if there was anyone currently lurking around. To my luck, there was nobody. I started jogging towards the stairs, when I heard a cackle.

Oh fuck, I forgot about Yeva.

"Have fun, kids!" she called in Russian, and my eye twitched. I whipped around, of course bringing Rose with me in the motion, and pointed a finger at her.

"Nothing gets out of you," I said swiftly and intimidatingly in Russian in return. Yeva held her hands up in the air like I was the police.

"We'll see," Yeva said and cackled a little more as she turned to her newspaper. Shit, I cursed. That's now... Viktoria, Abe, Yeva... three people that know about our little 'friends with benefits' relationship. Well, of course it was a lot more than friends. That was an absolute understatement-in fact, I would laugh if someone called us just friends.

We got up all the stairs and into Rose's room, and I dropped her on the bed and was on top of her in a millisecond. Oh, I was going to enjoy this, I noted.

I took both of her wrists in one of my hands and held them above her head. I then targeted her lips, and swooped in. Rose moaned and giggled into the kiss.

"Feeling kinky, are we?" Rose asked and winked. I just smirked and ran my tongue around her ear, effectively turning her on. Rose moaned a little bit louder this time and arched her back so that she could bring my lips to her. I pushed her back down, and with my other hand cupped her cheek. Although, there were many other things that I wanted to cup right now.

We broke for air and in an instant we were back at it. I slid my tongue into her mouth, and there was no rejection on Rose's part. In fact, she swirled her tongue around mine in an ergasmic manner. I could feel myself completely waking up, as if someone had just threw a bucket of water on me. Especially downstairs.

Excited much? Ha, what a joke. I was exhilarated.

Clothes came next; my shirt was already off, so that left Rose's sports bra. I eagerly pulled the straps down and the rest of the article of clothing so that it was below her breasts, actually pushing them up. What a plus! I looked smugly down at her beautiful and large breasts. I pecked her lips, and then started trailing kisses and bites down her jaw to her neck and finally to her chest.

Rose moaned as I put one of her peaks into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around the center and breathed hotly onto it. Both of her nipples started getting hard. I smirked as I put the other one into my mouth and kneaded the other one with my hands. I felt like a child once again, sucking on my mother's breasts, creepy as it sounds, but it was Rose. God, this was amazing.

Rose's hands went to my pants and unfastened my belt as if it were second nature. I moved my mouth from Rose's breasts up to her lips once again, and we continued like that until Rose had finished unbuttoning and zipping my pants. She pulled them with such ease that it was amazing. I was not only in my boxers and Rose still had on her training shorts and panties. It was a little unfair.

While still making out with her, I moved my hands on auto-pilot to her shorts, and hooked my thumbs on the waist band. I pulled them all the way down to her ankles, and threw them off to the side somewhere in the room.

Now we pretty much matched. I smirked into the kiss as I once again lowered my head to her breasts, and then down her stomach, stopping at her naval to lick the insides. I then continued down to her lower region. I pulled her adorable red panties down to her knees and literally dug in. She was completely wet, just as I was _completely_ hard.

Just then, Rose's cell phone decided to ring. I didn't even look up, I knew she would ignore it.

But she didn't.

"Helloo?" Rose said casually while trying to stifle her giggles. I looked up at her and glared, but then my devious side perked up, and I smirked.

"What!" Rose screamed and sat up completely. My eyes snapped open as I rested my head on her lap now. I guess I'll just have to wait it out... "No, yeah, I mean, I remember you saying that," Rose said reasonably as she played with a lock of my hair. "Well, yeah, Liss no I-" Rose stopped and went silent. "The Academy! Are you kidding me? I'd rather shoot myself in the face then go back there," she said and then waited for who I guessed was her bond mate Lissa.

Rose looked down at me and smiled and gave me a quick wink. Her face then turned to one of shock. "You're not kidding?" she said slowly. "Well I don't know... I guess... well I don't know I'm comfortable here, that and I don't want to go within a mile radius of that bitch Kirova," she said and I couldn't help but smirk and chuckle. Rose's face went red. "No, he's not here with me," she pleaded. I was thinking about being an ass and make myself known to Lissa, but then thought against it because of the fact that I am her mentor.

"Liss, just drop it. You're hella stupid. Why would I be with Dimitri? No there's nothing going on between us," Rose said as if there really wasn't anything going on. I have to admit, she's pretty good.

Well, that did it. I have to ruin it. "Oh..." I moaned and Rose's face went red. "Rose... Mmm... harder," I said and I heard screaming on the other end.

"No! Lissa! It's not what you think-!"

I took the phone from Rose with ease. "It's exactly what you think, Lissa," I said in my soothing and velvety voice. Lissa started screaming again, so I pulled the phone from my ear.

"Rose! You have a lot to explain! And whether you like it or not, you're going to St. Vladimir's! It's Thanksgiving. You have to be here," Lissa said and quickly added; "In America," she said and Rose's face turned blue. "Your flight leaves at four in the morning your time tomorrow. I expect you to be on that plane, young lady," she said and hung up.

I smirked triumphantly and Rose slapped my shoulder in rage. She glared at me.

"I hate you," she seethed and I smirked.

"You know you love me," I said and leaned in to her lips. I was only an inch away. "You can't resist me," I continued, and I could see the absolute lust and want in her eyes.

"Screw you," Rose said with a gallant smirk and jumped on top of me.

**TBC**

**Kay, guys sorry for the late update. I know this chapter is really short, but there's been like other things on my mind and stuff... I think I'll get a lot more updating done these past few days. Kay, again, sorry for the delay I feel really bad. I was supposed to update this last night but I went to my friends house in San Ramon for a sleepover n I had stuff to do all day. I keep passing out. Went to bed at five am. God I'm a freaking zombie right now!**

**Review plz guys and more will come! **

**Next chapter will be fun... kekekeeee...**


	17. Back to School

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Back to School**

**A/N: You guys are really good at convincing me to do things I either don't want to, or am to lazy to. *grin*. Thanks. I finally started writing this, and if it weren't for you guys, it would probably have been postponed for 'Another time'. I hope you enjoy!**

**Rose POV**

"Roza. It's time to go. Come on," I faintly heard Dimitri whisper. I cocked my head to the side.

"Nooo..." I quietly moaned in my sleep. I curled up and faced the other way, maybe he would leave me alone.

"Rose," Dimitri said in a stern tone. My eyes flung open. Since when did Dimitri ever call me Rose? "I'm serious, we're going to be late," I heard his distant footsteps meaning he was leaving. A second later, I was tempted to get back into bed and sleep, but then I realized the truth in his words. Whether Dimitri or I liked it, we had to go back to Montana. I had no idea how long this trip was going to take, but honestly I didn't care. It's been a couple months since I last saw Lissa, and I miss her. And all my other old friends that I had there.

I hauled myself out of bed after that last thought. I tried to remember where I put my suitcase last night with my things in it. I hadn't brought much, but just enough to have to last about a week or two. I finally found it; it was under my bed. How the hell it got under there, I would never find out. I pulled it out and got dressed for the day.

Damn, who am I kidding? It's midnight. I should be asleep. Since I'm living in a dhampir community, we all are awake during the day rather than asleep. There are scarce amounts of Moroi around, and if there are, it's men. And I bet you can guess why that is.

I dragged my suitcase out of the room; I was in zombie-mode. Dimitri came out of nowhere and picked up my suitcase. It wasn't much, maybe about thirty pounds, but Dimitri made it look like it was two ounces. God, I'm jealous.

He wrapped his spare arm around my waist and brought me to him, placing a kiss to my forehead. "Come on, Roza," he said, using my Russian name. I breathed out a comfortable sigh. He smirked as we started down the stairs to the ground floor. Without saying any goodbyes, we just left. This wasn't the first time we've ever done this, and plus, I doubt that Dimitri's family would be happy to be woken up at nearly one am.

It took about two hours to arrive at the airport, and we arrived around three thirty am. There were very few people there. Dimitri said hi to a couple dhampirs, and fewer humans. Most just stared at us; we looked like hotness reincarnate thanks to our looks. Thanks to our earliness, we had to wait about twenty minutes. It wasn't bad, but I felt like complaining about it because I was tired and in a pretty bad mood.

"Dimitri... we could have slept in more..." I whined. Dimitri chuckled.

"If I had let you sleep in five more minutes, you would have been in a coma," Dimitri chuckled. I punched him lightly in the stomach, and he didn't look the least bit affected. He liked to make comments about my sleeping habits- he called them my comatose nights.

"That's because you make me train too much! I'm a growing woman!" I said in an annoyed tone, crossing my arms over my chest and sporting a pout. Dimitri glanced over at me and laughed. He placed a finger under my chin and brought my face to his.

"Don't pout. It's irresistible, and I don't want to lose my job by jumping on you in front of a bunch of other respected guardians. So stop it," he said with a serious demeanor. I looked up at him with my big brown eyes. "Damn it, Roza! You're..." he whispered the next part, "going to give me a boner in public..."

I laughed out loud. A couple people looked over at us, and I ignored them completely. I leaned in and kissed his lips. He tried to break away, no doubt to tell me that we were in an inappropriate setting. I just laughed again and kissed him before he could start.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the plane coming down to land. I got off of him right before Alberta walked into view. She glanced over at us, and then gestured for us to follow her. I stood up along with Dimitri quickly doing the same.

We climbed onto the privet jet ten minutes later. Along with Alberta, we were the only passengers. We became accustomed to that, so we didn't mind too much. Plus, extra privacy was a good thing. Alberta didn't sit with us, and when she did, she was discussing privet guardian matters with Dimitri.

Sitting side by side, we interlocked our fingers. I tried not to make it obvious that I was sexually frustrated and that I wanted Dimitri so, so, so much. If only we were in a more suitable place and Alberta wasn't just five feet away from us... I would honestly have my way with him. This thought caused me to chuckle.

Dimitri looked down at me with a confused expression. I just laughed all the more at how cute he looked. I noticed that Alberta had left. I took my chance to talk dirtily with him. "What's wrong with you, Roza?" he asked, obviously joking around.

"I was just thinking of the places that we could do _it_," I said and he turned a little pink. I nodded in the direction of the lavatory. "We could do it up against the wall in that cramped area," I said as I leaned over him. Dimitri stiffened up, and I knew I had gotten to him. My fingers lingered over him in his area downstairs. He gulped visibly and I giggled.

"You like doing this to me? Seeing me all flustered... and..." Dimitri was at loss for words. I knew I made him crazy, and that's what made me all the more crazy. I leaned my head on his shoulder as I traced patters over his quickly tightening jeans.

"Or you could bend me over that table and have your dirty way with me," I said, laughing even more now. Dimitri muttered something in Russian and turned to look out the window.

We landed a very long time later- in fact, probably about thirteen or so hours passed by. I had fallen asleep on Dimitri's shoulder, and at one point, he had actually passed out too. I guess that was good, we were both a little behind on sleep.

To my joy and excitement, Lissa was waiting for us when we got there. Some guardians got our luggage while I sprinted over to Lissa and gave her a tight bear hug. She laughed as I squeezed her; though I had been here a few months ago, I had missed her. I looked to her side where I saw Christian.

I let go of Lissa, and she did too just as reluctantly. I walked over to him and sized him us. "Well hello there, Sparky. It's been a while," I said, a smug smile forming on my lips. I was figuring out which way I would kill him, and if anyone would find out. I could stake him, then-

"Rose, settle down," Dimitri said gruffly at my side. This time Christian smirked.

"Thank god someone has got her on a leash," he joked, and scoffed. Lissa gave him a don't-go-there kind of look, but he just waved it off.

I took a deep breath. "You have a ten second start," I said quietly, but calmly before pulling a hugely fake smile. "Ten. Nine. Eight," I started counting off.

Christian's eyes bugged. "What! What for? To run?" he scoffed again. "As if I would run from you," Lissa gave him a horrified look as I continued to count down the numbers. I was at five. "I should start running shouldn't I?" he asked, terror slipping into his voice. Lissa nodded hurriedly as Christian took off into the distance. I had to give it to him, he was pretty fast. Being a Moroi and all.

"Two. One," I finished. Dimitri and Lissa looked at me, making sure I didn't make a run for it and kill that little bastard. I looked around. "What? You guys thought I would waste energy and catch that little prick?" I asked and laughed. The two relaxed as an embarrassed grin pulled at both their lips. I smirked. "Who am I kidding?" I took of running full speed after Christian.

I faintly heard Dimitri barking at me to get back here, but I ignored him. _Rose! Don't!_ I heard Lissa through the bond. I ignored her as well. Christian was my bitch now.

Speaking of Christian, he turned around and caught sight of me. "Holy shit!" he shouted, obviously scared to pieces. I laughed as I ran, and it hurt slightly. The way he screamed that, it sounded like Kyle from South Park.

I dove for him, and caught his waist. My legs flew up in the air as I snagged him and dragged him to the ground. Christian was screaming at me to get my 'fat ass' off of him, but I just smirked. I sat down on my calfs as Christian stared at me in fear. "What have you done to her?" I shouted, grabbing his collar.

For once, he looked flabbergasted. "What!" then pursued some curse words.

"The way she looks at you... it's like you gave her some sort of drug. She actually looks like she gives a crap about you," I said mockingly.

Christian scoffed. "Yeah, you're real funny, Rose. Of course she gives a crap about me, she's my girlfriend." At this, my eyes widened and I unconsciously lifted my fist, getting ready to punch him in the face.

"Rose!" now a new voice called. It sounded like Lissa, so I stopped in my tracks and glanced behind me. Lissa was running, and Dimitri was much further in front of her, about three steps from me.

Dimitri hoisted me up by my waist and threw me over his shoulder. He mumbled some more Russian. "Naturally, Rose, I would tell you never to hesitate. Unfortunately, this is the wrong circumstance," he said and sighed. "Why would you try to hurt him?"

"He drugged Lissa!" I shouted. Hey, it was my last resort.

"I didn't drug her, are you nuts! Hey, what am I saying. Of course you are, Rose," Christian said in a monotone voice.

I gave him the finger and Lissa came flying into the picture. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Are you okay? She didn't hurt you did she?" Lissa asked nervously, pulling away from Christian and wiping off some dirt on his clothes.

"Hey! Since when are you on his side?" I called from over Dimitri's shoulder. I couldn't get a good view at what was going on since I was facing away from the group. I was also over my hot Russian's shoulder.

Dimitri chuckled. "Some friends you have, Roza," he mumbled, jokingly of course. Lissa glared at Dimitri, as if remembering something. Something, indeed.

"Hey! I don't want to hear anything from you! I could have you turned in for adultery on a minor!" she said loudly, but no one was around. Dimitri tensed up as he let me down from his shoulder. He placed his arm around my waist to ballance me, but I felt more like he was trying to shield himself from Lissa with me.

"Don't put me in front of you," I grumbled as I ripped out of his arms, something I never thought I would do.

Lissa poked her finger at Dimitri's chest. "I don't want to see you anywhere near Rose, you hear me?" she yelled. I grabbed Lissa's other hand and held it to my heart. She turned slowly, and her eyes turned compassionate.

"It's okay, Lissa. He was joking the other day," I explained.

Lissa puffed. "He has some nerve," she said, glaring at him out of the corner of her eyes.

I laughed. "Whatever. Lets go get some food. I'm starved," Lissa laughed at this and I felt instantly more comfortable. Christian smirked at me and I shook my head. I would never completely trust him with Lissa.

I realized what just happened and laughed loudly. Everyone turned to me and shot me a weird look. Lissa just yelled at Dimitri for being with me while I just yelled at Christian for being with Lissa. Ah, what a pair Liss and I were...

It was about midday, err, night at that point. When we entered the cafeteria, everyone's eyes were on us. I just smirked as I walked in, Christian and Lissa in tow. I knew my sexy Russian was back there somewhere, but wasn't sure what spot.

I walked over to the lunch line and picked up a slice of pizza. Then a cheeseburger, and lastly a bowl of spaghetti. I then grabbed a soda. Christian scoffed for what felt like the millionth time today.

"Would it honestly kill you to eat a salad among all the things you've chosen?" he smirked.

A quick Rose Hathaway retort was at my lips in an instant. "Do you see any salads around here?" I asked gesturing to the assortment of food on the long lunch counter. Christian shook his head and his smirk had momentarily vanished, but then quickly resurfaced.

"There's a tomato," he said, and sure enough he was pointing to one. I frowned at this.

"Why the fuck is there a random ass tomato in here?" I asked, picking it up. I put it to my lips and took a big bite. Lissa cringed, I knew she hated tomatoes; I had once switched a cup of blood for tomato juice and she had a fit. Then vomited until she was blue.

We went to sit down. Christian and Lissa sat on the other side of the table and Dimitri sat down next to me. He was obviously bored, you know being with kids seven years younger than you ought to do that. He pulled out his phone and started texting someone.

We ate in silence, Lissa and I having some quick conversations here and there. They both had gotten a plate of food, though the amount they had compared to mine was minimal.

I noticed someone walking down the isle, and my eyes lit up.

"Hey Rose," he said in that sexy voice he had.

"Hi Jesse," I countered, winking.

"We should hang out some time, I take it you still have my phone number?" he asked, winking. I laughed and nodded my head. We said our byes and then he left. I looked over at the two love birds to see them both smug. I then glanced over at Dimitri who looked like he wanted to strangle something.

"Give me your phone," Dimitri said sternly. I didn't question it, as I handed him my iPhone. He took it and scrolled through some things. A smile lit up his face as he handed it back to me. I rose an eyebrow as I placed it back in my pocket. "If you ever smile at him one more time, I'm going to rip his neck out," Dimitri said with a faux smile on his face.

I laughed. "Jealous?"

"Very." Lissa and Christian laughed at our little dispute, but then when Lissa felt Dimitri's eyes on her, she went back to glaring at him.

Lunch ended later on, and Lissa and Christian went hand in hand to the feeders. Dimitri broke off with me to go talk to some other guardians, so I was alone. Wow, I realized, I have been a lone in a long time.

I kind of liked it.

I snickered as I walked in the direction of the classrooms. "Time to pay Stanny a little visit..." I said aloud to myself.

I heard a 'tsk' noise and I turned around only to be met with the head mistress of the school. Fuck. It's Kirova. "No, Ms. Hathaway, but there will be none of that," she said and chuckled darkly. I shuddered, but then followed her reluctantly. "We need to have a talk," she told me.

Once we entered her room, I was instantly freaked out. Something horribly wrong must've happened. She motioned for me to sit, and I did so. The chairs were comfortable, but not very.

"I heard about your little episode before lunch," she said, crossing her hands in front of her so that she could lean on the desk. I rolled my eyes. "I want no more of that." She paused, obviously conflicted in what she had to tell me next.

"I want you to come back to the academy."

It was simple, though it bothered me so much. Alberta slipped into the room quietly. I realized that they assumed I'd have some sort of flip out and throw things around the room. I nodded my head. "You do?" I asked, a smile pulling at my lips. I would milk this for all it was worth.

"We... do," she said reluctantly as if it wasn't her who made the decision, which was absolutely preposterous since she made all the final decisions in this place.

"I see..." I grinned. "Well, I don't know," I said as a look of fear crossed her face.

"Guardian Belikov as told us how much you've improved and we are eager to witness it," Alberta added from the back of the room. This only inflated my pride.

"I'll have to think about it, could I get back to you?" I asked, the smirk never leaving me lips. Kirova nodded vigorously. I resisted the urge to laugh my ass off. It's funny how one minute she's telling me how expendable I am, and then the next she practically begging for me to return.

I left the room with the biggest shit eating grin. I was walking blindly around campus. I had no idea where I was going, plus it was dark out, and though I was made to be in the dark, I wasn't used to it. I sighed as I quickly dodged out of the way of a tree.

Sooner or later, I'll be back in Siberia at Dimitri's house. I scoffed, I mean, seriously? It was obvious that I was going to choose Siberia. It was essentially Dimitri... or Lissa. It was a hard question, and in all honesty they both held high places in my heart. Lissa was more of my sister whereas Dimitri was my man. I reconsidered quickly.

I shook my head, I had to rid myself of that thought. While I'm here, I'm going to have fun. Not have some annoying choice drone in my head. "Roza?" Great. Now I'm hearing things. "Roza, what's wrong?"

I looked up, I realized that this wasn't me speaking, but Dimitri. He looked down at me with worry and concern. "What?" I asked, confused.

"You look sad. And confused," he mused. I nodded, but waved my feelings off.

"It's nothing. I'll get over it," I said, but mostly I think it was directed to myself. He smiled as he wrapped his arm playfully around my waist. He took an overview at what was going on. There was no one around. I realized then that it was a regular school day and that students were in class and guardians were on duty, not just walking around freely.

Dimitri pressed me up against a wall. It was the back of a building that I didn't care to name. He started trailing kisses down my neck and onto my chest.

"Dimitri..." I groaned. This triggered a response from Dimitri that could only be named as an animalist growl.

"I love it when you say my name," he said as I felt a smirk tug at my lips. I leaned into his ear and bit the lobe.

"As I love it when you say mine. Or rather, scream it," I giggled and I felt Dimitri harden. He pressed our bodies closer and placed his knee between my lips. "I like where this is going," I groaned as he fondled my breast. Our lips met and we started making out like wild teenagers with raging hormones- well that would describe me, but I wasn't so sure about Dimitri. I guess I just brought out the teenager in him.

I heard footsteps then. I sensed someone was coming, but I wasn't sure who. I tried to pull away from Dimitri, but he was too obsorbed in what he was doing to give a crap if a tornado occurred.

"Rose?" I heard a strangely familiar voice say. Dimitri heard this and pressed his mouth to my neck, not wanting his face to be seen or recognized though I didn't see why he didn't just break away from me.

I turned to the stranger. I noticed his unruly red curls and amount of red freckles on his face; this could only be one person. "Mase?"

It was silent for a second, and Dimitri stopped moving. It looked obvious that he was hiding at this point. From where Mason stood I guess he looked just like a regular dhampir, save for his height.

"You're the same as before you left," Mason croaked out. His face looked broken, and I guessed his heart was the same. I noticed tears welling up in his eyes as he turned to leave. I felt horrible.

"Ginger boy?" Dimitri asked insensitively. I groaned.

"His name is Mason, Dimitri," I said monotonously. Dimitri pulled away from me and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. He had such a meaningful look in his eyes. I saw how gorgeous he really was; his hair was tied at the back of his head and only stray strands stuck up. His chocolate brown eyes were compassionate, as if he truly felt bad- which I'm sure he did judging by the look on his face. His jaw was locked, and that only meant that he was deep in thought.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly. My eyes snapped open.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"This is the second time that I've snuffed up things between you and Mason," he said. I nodded in understanding. I pulled him in for a hug.

"Mason is only a friend; I would feel bad to lead him on since I have no feelings for him," I paused to pull back and look at him in the eyes. "I only have feelings for you," I said honestly. Dimitri just smiled and swooned in to kiss me full on the lips.

We walked away hand in hand after that, though pulling away to keep them at our sides when any guardian or student passed by.

I was in a good mood once again when I met up with Lissa after classes were over. She gushed about how Christian had sent her an amazing note in class. I sighed as I rolled my eyes. Their relation was just so sugary sweet.

We went back to her room and watched movies. Well, I watched movies. Lissa worked on her homework. I ordered Chinese food to be delivered to her room, and thirty minutes later, it arrived. At that point, it was about five am human time. It was beginning to lighten up outside, and little birds were chirping in the background.

Lissa finally finished and we sat on the floor of her bedroom, positioned right in front of the TV. There was some reality show on but we weren't really paying attention to it.

"So what've I missed this year?" I asked, a smirk curling my lips. Lissa was thoughtful for a moment.

"Lots. First off, there was this little bitch- Mia Rinaldi. I have no idea what the hell her problem is. She's going out with Aaron, remember? My old boyfriend?" I nodded and she continued her rant. "So she just wants to ruin my life for some unknown reason," she sighed exasperatedly. I laughed.

"I could teach her a thing or two," I said as I cracked my knuckles. Lissa surprised me by agreeing.

"I wouldn't mind at this point. She's done so much shit to me that I wouldn't give a fuck if she got hit by a train right now," she groaned. Usually, Lissa was the type that never wanted harm to happen to anyone- even her worst enemies. Though this was just different.

"Maybe you're just stressed. I have a one-on-one conversation one day," I said, an evil glint in my eye.

"So tell me about your relationship with... Dimitri..." she said his name with disgust, though I knew she was excited to hear about our drama.

"I don't know," I was flustered. "I just really love him. He's perfect."

"He's hot as hell, I have to say. But he seems like an asshole," Lissa said, a snarl forming at her lips. I laughed out loud.

"You'd be surprised. He's more of a subtle... Antisocial even?" I laughed. "He's really sweat. I think you just met the wrong side of him."

Lissa sent me a skeptical look. "I see..." she paused. "How many times have you done it?"

I gasped. "Lissa!"

"What? I'll be honest. Christian and I've done it like... four times in the last couple months," Lissa admitted, not embarrassed at all.

I would tell her... but I was afraid that she might tell someone. I scratched that idea out; this was Lissa I was talking about. She would never tell a soul. "Two? I think. There's been lots of foreplay, however," I told her as I took a bite of my orange chicken.

"Foreplay, huh? You've given him head? You're such a slut. I love it. How many times?" she laughed as she took a sip of water.

I laughed at her, she was acting off. Usually she was just the quiet mouse, but now she was different. "Uh... I don't remember," I probably could have estimated, but this was getting a little bit personal. Lissa noticed this and dropped the subject.

We talked about other things, but then what happened today in Kirova's office came up. "She offered me to stay here," I told her. Lissa gasped and jumped up, doing a happy dance.

"You're kidding! Rose, that's great! Come stay here with me and your other best friend Christian!" she shouted, jokingly of course.

"In his wet dreams," I mumbled and Lissa either didn't hear it, (which was highly improbable) or just plain ignored it. Most likely the latter.

"Why didn't you say yes?" she asked sadly. Hurt registered through the bond. I felt guilty. Without telling her the answer, she found out. "Because of him, huh? Well... I mean... I might be able to pull some strings..."

"No Liss. I think I'm going to stay here. I know it's tough, and that Dimitri really won't like it, but I'm going to get a good education here, and I'll be around kids my own age. Though, Dimitri has a younger sister that is just a year younger than us. She's really awesome, you would like her," I said with a huge grin. Lissa fell silent and jealously flashed through the bond then. I dropped Viktoria, hoping that she wouldn't get madder than she already was.

"Well, I personally think that you should stay here, even if it is for only a while. He was supposed to just be your mentor, not your lover," Lissa said, the rational part of her returning. Frankly, I was glad.

A part of me became pissed, however. Pissed that Lissa got to go out with whoever she wanted and be public with it. Me? Not so much. My boyfriend was seven years older than me and also my mentor. Dimitri could go to jail for that, and we both wouldn't want that.

"Whatever," I said coldly. Lissa noticed this and glared.

"You've had a long day, you should get some rest," she said and gestured to the clock. It was midnight, err, midday. No, midnight. I was on vampire schedule. I had to keep reminding myself that. No light shown in through the windows thanks to the tinted-ness of them.

"Yeah, sorry if I'm in a bad mood. Things are just hectic. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," Lissa grinned. "Just get your ass in bed," she said, pointing to hers. The damn Moroi get bigger beds than the dhampir, which was just plain unfair. We switched into our pajamas and slid into bed together. We talked a little bit more, though it was all just casual talk. I liked the comforted feeling that I got when I was with Lissa.

I felt relaxed. For once.

**TBC.**

**Kay. I have a plan for the next eight chapters. They may be a bit small, probably ranging from 2k to 4k each. I never make a chapter less than around 2.5k, but... In the grand scheme of things, that's how it's going to work out. ;) Maybe DPOV next?**

**Kay review. Tell me what you think. **


	18. Gone

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Gone**

**Dimitri POV**

I had to admit I was a little flustered after that kiss Rose and I had shared. I missed those kisses; the ones that were stolen and not meant to be in public, but we just couldn't help ourselves.

I was walking around campus by myself at the moment. I hadn't been here since Rose's orientation a couple months ago, but before that... it's been years.

When I had first met Kirova, I was eighteen. I had just graduated from St. Basil's in Baia, Russia. Kirova personally had come out there to see me graduate. I was proud of myself; I had come in with the highest marks in the whole grade. At that time, I had everything imaginable: a job, girls, money, etc. Everyone was tripping over themselves to make me happy. It was a good life.

Kirova walked up to me and introduced herself. I had never heard of her, though I had heard of St. Vladimir's Academy. I was astounded that she had chosen me (as well as a few select others) to become guardians there. Everyone couldn't seem to say "Yes!" fast enough. I on the other hand hesitated.

Going to St. Vladimir's meant a few things. One, I would have to leave my family. I am big on family time, especially after my father left us. Two, it would take a while to get accustomed to America and Montana. Part of me was just a coward that didn't want to leave, though the rest of me was open to new things.

Also, a good friend of mine, Ivan Zeklos had selected me specifically to be his own personal guardian. Our relationship was very similar to that of Rose and Lissa's. However, there was no psychological bond involved.

So I declined Kirova's offer.

Two years later, Ivan died. Even though it wasn't on my watch, I took the blame. I couldn't take the pain any longer; I had completely blamed myself. Eventually the mentoring began. I've been a mentor to all sorts of dhampir kids. Pricks, princesses, annoying little... let's just say there's been a variety of kids under my watch, and not one of them left the same, or remotely less. They have all grown up into remarkable guardians, all in which are very successful.

That's when Kirova called me, recognizing my talent for the second time. This time, it was a different proposition. Train a young girl by the name of Rose Hathaway. This sounded like a breeze to me, but then I remembered the amazing Janine Hathaway. Rose was definitely not what I was expecting.

Maybe that was a good thing. A little diversity, huh?

Over a short time things developed to levels that they really honestly shouldn't have. Then, the next thing you know, I'm fucking her. Yeah, way out of line of me. It's completely idiotic and I have no idea how I let myself go that far.

I fucked up, big time! Not that I regret a single thing we've done together. Not one single moment.

"What?" I asked, flabbergasted.

Alberta gave the shrug of her shoulders. "Yeah, I mean Kirova's always been such a hard-ass, especially on Rose," she scoffed. "But she just changed her mind. Like that," she said with the snap of her fingers.

I took a moment to let the information sink in. Kirova had offered Rose a place back at St. Vladimir's. Shit. "So what did Rose say back to Kirova?" I asked, intent on the answer.

"Umm..." Alberta looked to be recalling her reaction. "She asked if she could think about it, or something," Alberta sent me a questioning look. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, I mean, I'm only her mentor," I said rolling my eyes in an attempt to look annoyed. Alberta just laughed and slapped me on my back.

"Yeah, it's odd. Usually she doesn't demand for someone to be in her academy," she said, and this brought back memories from the day that she asked me to be a guardian here. I didn't say anything. "But I guess she recognized Rose's raw talent and wants her back. Or she's just selfish," she added with a smirk. I chuckled too, and we turned to each other. "I have duties now. I'll see you soon," she said and with a nod of her head, she turned to walk away from me.

I continued to walk off, unable to think of anything other than what Kirova had said to Rose. What if she accepted? What if she left me? I shook my head abruptly. I had to snap out of this. I was being selfish, and unprofessional. If Rose chooses to go to the academy, that is her choice.

We shouldn't even be sleeping together!

It felt like all of the things we had done together were catching up with me. I couldn't stop shaking my head. It felt like it was going to roll off at any moment. I couldn't deny that there was definitely something going on between the two of us that was undeniably true. I looked up only to see the person that I wanted to see most, Rose.

Unfortunately, Rose was with Kirova. They seemed to be talking about something, though Rose didn't look the least bit interested. I mentally laughed, that's Rose for you. Kirova seemed happy, and I've learned that a happy Kirova is never a good thing. I hate that bitch, and if she's snatched up Rose from me, I'm going to-

"Oh, Guardian Belikov, do come join us, good fellow," Rose called to me with an evident smirk on her face. I wiped the pissed look off of my face and walked over to join them.

"Hello Rose," I smiled then turned to the old bat, "Kirova," I said politely. Kirova gave me one of those smiles that meant 'I'm just smiling because if I didn't, it would be rude'.

"Guardian Belikov, I'm sure the rumor has somehow made its way to you, am I wrong?" she asked, her face weary.

"No." I said rather short.

"Good. What is your preference?" Rose looked over Kirova to me, and our eyes met for a few seconds before she flicked her eyes the other away.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's completely Rose's decision," I said simply as I looked over at her. She looked deep in thought, almost as if she were torn between two things. In which case, she really was. I looked up at Kirova to see her with a smug smirk as she too was looking at Rose.

Still lost in thought, Rose said nothing except "I don't know..."

Kirova took her chance to choose for her. "I think that you should be educated here. It would be better, and I can guarantee you that your chances of becoming Lissa's guardian will be much higher."

"Well... I guess that makes sense," Rose said as she looked over Kirova to me one more time. Her eyes widened, noticing my shocked expression. I quickly covered it with my business-only guardian face.

"Guardian Belikov," Kirova turned to me. "I was wondering if you would like to be a sanctioned guardian here. Please, don't make me ask a fourth time," she said with a small smile.

I didn't know what to say. Rose wasn't even my charge anymore. I glanced down at Kirova and Rose- Kirova was smug whereas for the first time I saw Rose looking regretful. "I'll get back to you on that." I turned to leave. Rose called out to me, but I didn't turn around to her.

Rose caught up with me and wrapped her fingers around my biceps, though they didn't make it all the way around my muscle. I turned to her with a gruff look on my face. "What?" I asked icily. Rose looked taken aback. Her face was full of shock and remorse.

"I'm sorry, okay? Please don't act like this," she said, sounding more like her mother than I've ever heard her. I just shook my head.

"I'm acting completely normal," I said as I didn't spare her another glance. I continued walking until Rose's fingernails dug into my skin. I hissed as I turned around. "What!" I shouted this time. Now Rose's face was completely different. A look of anger and rage filled her features.

"So that's it? You're done with me? I fucked up big time, didn't I? I chose to go to school," Rose yelled. People around us stopped and stared at our little scene.

I cut her off. "Rose. Please! You're making a scene," I said through gritted teeth. She was acting like a child, and I didn't want people to think that I've been allowing her to act like this.

"No, Dimitri," she said, obviously not caring if anyone heard her use my real name. "I don't give a fuck. You act like I've just crushed your world-"

"You did!" I whispered as I walked off, feeling myself become numb.

**Rose POV**

I felt hurt and on top of that I felt like the biggest asshole under the sun. Dimitri's feelings for me were real, and I shot him down. I felt... words can't explain the utmost nauseated feeling I had now. For the past few days, I have been moping around, unable to get over the fact that I virtually flushed Dimitri and my relationship down the toilet. God!

"Rose, come on. You need to forget about it. He was weird anyway." Lissa said as she walked into the room with Christian in tow. I was sitting on my bed with my head out the window, staring at the campus below. The air was cold, though it was autumn. I wanted to go on and on about how perfect Dimitri was, and make sure that both Christian and Lissa understood that... but...

That's what I've been doing for the past two days.

A couple hours after out little "chat", let's call it that, Dimitri left on the first flight back to Russia. It was indeed weird, and a little immature, but I respected his actions. After all, if I were in his position, I would have done the exact same thing. Not saying that I'm... immature... you know? I'm not immature. Fine! I'm not that immature.

"Yeah, get a life," Christian added as he sat down on the bed across from mine. I never had a roommate, due to the lack of girl dhampirs, but nobody ever took it out or anything. I glanced over at him, but then turned back around to face the outside. Christian gasped, and laughed nervously. "You know, I kind of like this depressed Rose. She doesn't hurt me, or yell at me, or threaten to kill me. It's kind of nice."

"Fuck off, Christian," I scowled. Christian's laughter only continued. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Lissa walked over to me and sat down next to me. She rubbed her hand on my back as I put my chin on the windowsill.

"Look, I know he meant a lot to you, but if he really loved you, he would come back," Lissa said. I turned so that our eyes met. I smirked.

"No, Liss, it's my fault. I fucked up. He was there for me and stuff, and I chose to leave him," I said warily.

Lissa choked on a laugh. "Are you kidding me, Rose? You chose to stay here and have a bright future- a chance to be my guardian again. And you got it. You have your whole life planned out. Why are you worrying about him? Ten to one, you'll probably see him sometime in your future," Lissa mused.

"Whatever. I still feel like the world's biggest fuck up," I said softly and sighed.

I felt weight on the bed on the other side of me. I looked over at Christian. He managed a small smile. "I'm not good with this girl shit, but... I'd be willing to paint our nails together, watch crappy soap operas, and eat buckets full of ice cream all night," Christian said with a faux excited grin.

"You know, Christian, not all girls are stereotypical like that," Lissa said in a calm voice. Christian just shrugged.

"That's what happens on TV," he got off the bed and stuck his hands in his pockets. Lissa wrapped her arms around me and I laid my head on her chest. She slowly stroked my hair; it gave me the most comfort.

"Christian, can you wait outside for a moment? I think I'm going to talk to Rose," Lissa said quietly. Christian noticed the seriousness of the situation and got the hint that I was about to break. He nodded and walked to the door, opened it and silently closed it behind him. Lissa looked down at me her face showing sadness and I felt my eyes build up with tears.

"I love him, Lissa. Seriously," I said honestly. Lissa smiled down at me warmly and gently kissed my forehead.

"I know you do. That's why," she sat me up and got off my bed. She grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet. "We're going out tonight. Err, Jesse's having a party. I suppose that's the closest thing to going out around here..."

I groaned. "No Lissa... I'm not in the mood."

"Yes, you are, it's been two and a half days. We're both going to go get fucked up. Come on!" she said demandingly and pulled me into the bathroom. "Go take a shower. You stink."

"Thanks for the reassurance, friend."

"Always here for you," Lissa laughed. I sighed as I stripped down and got into the shower. I washed myself off pretty well before getting out and toweling off. My mind floated back to Dimitri in the shower with me. I sighed and shook off the thought. Lissa opened the door and threw a pair of black lacy underwear and bra at me. I grabbed them in mid air as Lissa closed the door behind her. I put on the garments and walked out of the bathroom. I looked at Lissa who was rummaging through her things.

"What's that?" I asked, nodding to the clothes in her hands.

"I brought over some dresses," she said with a wide grin. I rolled my eyes as she laid three dresses on the spare bed. "So there's the little black dress," she said in a cutesy tone as she placed down a black dress with a lace hem and strapless top part. "and ….." batting her eyelashes at me she laid down a red dress that had a ripple look to it and was also extremely short. "Last but not least," she placed a grey sweater dress, which looked the most casual, and not sluttish. Lissa scoffed after she dropped that dress on the bed and pulled it back. "Now that's not whorish enough," she turned to me and laughed.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "You expect me to go out in these..." I could barely call them dresses. Though they were super sexy, I had to admit that they looked like dress code for hooker-wear. "Articles of clothing?"

Lissa nodded her head vigorously. "You used to love wearing these types of clothes..."

"Great. Throw my slut background at me and make me more tempted," I said as I bit my lower lip. God, that black dress would look good on my curves I thought to myself.

Lissa smirked. "I see you checking out that black dress. Don't lie. Now pick it up, and go put it on in the bathroom. Get!" I sighed as I slipped Lissa a fake smile. She knew me just too well. "Come on now," Lissa urged.

I picked up the dress and headed to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me before pulling the dress on. It fit me so well; I might have been wearing another layer of skin. I should have known this is Lissa's we're talking about. Lissa is the size of my pinky finger.

I walked out and Lissa gasped. "Jesus fricking God... you look amazing!" Lissa gushed and pulled me in for a tight hug.

I fought for breath gasping dramatically. Lissa let go and apologized. I shook my head; "It's the dress," I breathed. Okay, it wasn't that bad- no where near as bad as a corset. Those things are killers.

"Oh stop it," Lissa slapped my arm playfully. "Now let's get to work on your make up!" Lissa said pointing her finger in the air like this was something actually important.

"Great!" I said with super faux excitement.

"Come on, Rose, you'll look amazing," Lissa said with an ear to ear grin. I could tell she was excited. For the millionth time, she led me into the bathroom. She had brought over her make up kit; I had only brought little amounts of things since I was only expecting to be here for a week. All of my things were coming in the next few days.

Lissa stared with my eyes. She first gave me a layer of liquid eyeliner on my eyelid, and then moved on with my mascara. It was already starting to look good as she applied some nude coloured eye shadow. Next she added some concealer and foundation. Lastly, she added some glossy cherry flavoured lip gloss. I rubbed my lips together to even it out.

To my surprise, Lissa continued on to my hair. She added loose curls that cascaded smoothly down my back; I was really a sight for sore eyes. Lissa took a step back to admire me.

"Wow, Rose! Am I a magician or what?" she asked, throwing her hands in the air. "Damn! You look hot!" I could just smile at my reflection in the full length mirror. Crap. I did look pretty good. "Now, let's just go back to my room for a few minutes so I can get ready, then we'll head over to Jesse's."

I nodded and we headed over to Lissa's. She fixed herself up a lot quicker, and soon enough, we were on our way over to Jesse's room. He shared a room with Ralf, and since they were Moroi, and Royal at that, they got an enormously big room. It was like a flat, pretty much, and it was totally fucking unfair.

Liss and I walked over the threshold of Jesse and Ralf's room, and all eyes turned to us. Lissa was practically glowing. I smiled at her and grabbed her hand as we walked further into the flat. Every single guy's eyes were on us.

"Hey, Rose, didn't know you were back," Ralf said, walking over to us as he practically drooled at the sight of us. He was heavyset and bulky, not exactly fat- he was a Moroi after all. It was hard to explain his body structure. There was an easy way to explain Ralf's face though, one word, and that was: Ugly.

"Hey there, Ralf," he tried to hand me a cup, but I declined. Lissa walked up to me with a cup and I gladly took it. At least I knew that Lissa wouldn't drug me. I turned to walk away from Ralf, but he grabbed my arm and spun me around. He brought me to him with his lips inches from my forehead. He was tall, that was for sure. However, he was definitely not Dimitri tall. Shit I had to think of him! I slammed the whole cup of vodka in ten seconds.

"I missed you and your beautiful-"

I stopped him mid sentence. "Okay, Ralf, you're totally drunk, get the hell off of me!" I said with a growl and ripped out of his grip. He grabbed for me again, and I slapped his hand away. "Back off!" I shouted. Ralf stared at me wide eyed, and people around us laughed at him. I smirked whipped my hair over my shoulder and sauntered off to a group of girls. They were all shouting things, but I wasn't exactly sure what.

For then next couple hours, I played beer pong, drank far too much alcohol, played truth or dare, etc. I came across a group of people who I vaguely remembered. There were about five girls, and just past them, I could see Jesse's sexy face.

Pushing through the girls, Jesse's eyes caught on me. "R-Rose, hey!" Jesse said, obviously excited. He shooed the girls away and then it was just the two of us. Jesse came closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. "What's up?" he whispered in my ear. I could detect a bit of alcohol on his breath. I took the cup from him and took a long sip. Jesse just laughed.

"Hi Jesse," I said as I bit my bottom lip flirtatiously. Jesse just smirked as he brought his hand up and brushed a few strands of hair off of my face. He leaned in and kissed me full on the lips. I kissed him back before pulling away and putting a hand on his chest. "Feeling bold, are we?" I asked, a smile lingering on my lips. A little part of me felt like I was cheating on Dimitri... but then again, I "crushed his world" so... he can suck it! I shook that thought off, that was the irrational (and slightly intoxicated) part of me speaking.

Putting Jesse's drink down, I brought his face down onto mine. I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him as close as possible. Jesse's hands traveled down to my ass, but I didn't mind for some odd reason. Jesse fell back onto a chair, a love seat, and I fell onto him, straddling his waist. Someone turned on some loud music, and the room started pulsing with bass.

"Mmm... Rose," Jesse moaned. I internally groaned. I had just realized how much I missed the way Dimitri moaned my name. Roza... Mmmm... Now all I got was a drunk, horny, teenaged boy moaning it. Let me tell you, it was nothing compared to my Russian God.

Jesse started to lift my dress, but I slapped his hands. I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "No," I said promptly. Jesse smirked.

"Come on. We'll just do a quickie. We can go to my room. I promise it will be quick. I've always wanted to do it with you," Jesse said with an irresistible smile. I wanted to say yes- Yes, yes Jesse! Let's go at it like rabbits!- but it wouldn't feel right.

"No, Jesse. I said no. Let me go," I said, getting off of him. To my disappointment, he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me closer to him, grinding my hips to his. I could feel his erection poking out. "Jesse! Stop!" I shouted as I forcefully pushed him off of me, nearly breaking his wrists in the process. I pulled my dress back down over my ass as I glared at him before walking out of the room. He watched me as I left and called after me. I ignored him, giving him the bird as I walked out of his flat. I saw Lissa all over Christian in the hallway, and I sped past her before she could tell who I was.

"Rose?" she asked. I ignored her and continued down the corridor. I pushed the doors open, revealing the sunset. It was beautiful- wait, what the fuck? How long was I at that party! If it's sunset the next day... I pulled out my phone and checked. It was five fucking AM. I laughed out loud; obviously I was a little intoxicated still.

I sat down on a bench. There was no one out and about at this time. I saw some people leaving Jesse's party and walking to their respective rooms, but other than that, there was nobody. Not even guardians, which was especially odd. Usually they were out all the time.

I rolled my eyes as I smiled at the beautiful sunset. I have to say... it's soo beautiful! I laughed some more. Lissa ran up to me and put her hand on my back. I looked up at her and smiled lazily.

"Hey, babe," I said and choked on a laugh. Lissa formed a small smile, but then her face went back to concerned.

"Rose, are you okay?" she asked, patting me on the back. I jumped off the bench and lurched forward. I dizzily dropped down on my knees. I saw Christian out of the corner of my eye run up to us.

"Is she okay?" he asked. How nice, maybe the prick does care about my after all. I started gagging, so I couldn't hear Lissa's response. I started to wretch, though it didn't have that horrible, repulsive feeling that makes you only want to throw up more. I held my hands at my throat and looked down at the sidewalk that was under me.

"Rose! Rose, are you okay?"

"Did I just throw up?" I asked, bringing my thumb to the corner of my lips trying to wipe at my lips to see if there was any vomit there. There wasn't.

"No, you just jumped forward and looked like you were..."

That nauseous feeling was still there. It reminded me of that time that I was in the park with Dimitri in Siberia. I smiled at the memory, but then the rest of it came back to me. Wait- fuck!

**TBC**

**Was that too stereotypical? Well you guys aren't mentally deficient- you know what's going to happen. Wait... you are retarded? Oh sorry, man.**

**Anyway, sorry for the late update. I kept on pushing it out of the way. Pft. I fail, I know. I just had a nice burger, nothing can ruin my mood! Now get out there, and REVIEW! Thanks bro.**

**Does anyone watch Misfits? **

**BETA'D BY DPOWER!**


	19. MENTAL PATIENT!

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Mental Patient**

**AN: I would like to thank dpower so, so, so much for doing me such a big favor as to beta this story. I'm very thankful and grateful to have such a load off from rereading my story. I can barely stand my writing!**

**Dimitri POV**

For the past two an a half days I have been completely alone just being bored out of my mind. Yeah, sad, I know. Ever since Rose chose school over me, that's how I've been. Every part of me is missing her. I shouldn't be down about this, and I know it, but that doesn't change the fact that it's killing me. She had a right to choose the way she did. But my jealousy is not helpful for either of us. I'm just causing strain and unneeded feelings of stress on Rose. I can't help but feel horrible about how I treated Rose.

God, why did I have to act so stupid? It's not like I didn't know this could happen. I know how much she cares for Lissa. She only wants the chance to be Lissa's guardian. I have known that from the beginning. I know how I felt about being Ivan's. So how could I hold this against her?

I pulled out my phone. There was an unknown number calling me, and I wasn't sure if I should answer the call or just plain ignore it. For some reason, I had a feeling it was Rose calling. My heart gave a little squeeze at the thought, so I answered it. And crazily enough, much to my pleasure it was Rose.

"Comrade?" Rose asked, out of breath as if she had been running.

"Yes Rose?" I replied simply. It came out sort of annoyed and a little bit rude, but Rose ignored that completely.

"There's been a strigoi attack! Alberta told me to call you to tell you to come over immediately. She just scheduled a flight for you. We desperately need you here, and when I say need you, I fucking mean it! There are tons of them! So get your ass out of your goddamned house and over to the airport! Right fucking NOW!" she said hurriedly.

I chuckled. I was so happy to hear her voice I almost wasn't listening to what she was saying. "Alright, Roza, calm down," I said, suddenly remembering how ambitious Rose could be... and then I remembered other things about Rose, her beautiful endless chocolate brown eyes, her long silky hair, her wonderful scent. Those defined hips...

Rose sighed dreamily. "I love it when you call me that," her tone was seductive and warm, but it dropped quickly as her stern voice came back. "Now quicken the pace, fat ass!" Rose yelled into the cellular device before hanging up with a click. My heart warmed knowing I was going to see my Roza soon.

All I could do was chuckle. That was the Rose I knew and loved. Luckily for me, and everyone else at St. Vladimir's (That's the cocky side of me talking), I wasn't too far away, only at the Royal court. I had come for a quick visit just to see how things were going. I knew a couple people here, but no one had to tell me twice to get on a plane and go back to her. I hurried over to the runway where all the jets were ready and waiting.

Not surprisingly, there were quite a few other guardians. There were about twenty. I checked in with a guy with a clip board and he pointed towards the plane. As I boarded I realized that I didn't know any of them so I introduced myself and we all got acquainted with each other.

From Pennsylvania to Montana was normally about a four and a half to five hour flight. In this case, we were on a super sonic jet, meaning it goes twice the rate and in half the time. Therefore, we arrived in about two hour's time. When we arrived the entire place was in complete havoc, and our little group of nearly twenty instantly split up into groups of four and went to search the campus.

I turned around just in time to dodge out of the way of a strigoi. He had his fangs blatantly out of his mouth in an attempt to suck the life out of me. A shiver ran down my spine as I felt my adrenaline taking control of me. With deadly silence, I yanked the stake out of my leather duster and slashed it across the strigoi's neck. He hissed out in pain and held a hand to his seeping neck, a string of profanities flew out his mouth. I knew he was in pain, and it pained me as I staked him straight through his heart. Every single time I had to kill strigoi, it hurt me; though I knew it was the correct thing to do, it still chipped away a piece of my heart each time.

I raced further into the heart of the school where I knew more of the strigoi would most definitely be. As I ran I searched for her. I needed to see her. As I turned a corner, a loud ear-splitting scream was rendered from a recently staked strigoi. Another one was set aflame.

Woah, wait... Set aflame? A Moroi is fighting against a strigoi? I turned my head in the direction of the source of the fire. Christian Ozera? For a moment, I was awestruck at how quickly he disposed of the recently burned to a crisp strigoi, and then attacked another with his fire techniques. I was impressed!

My eyes flickered over to the fighter to his left. It was a female dhampir, an astonishingly impressive novice. She had a terrified, as well as a determined look on her face. It was my awe inspiring Roza. Her movements were absolutely amazing they were graceful and fluid like a deadly dance. I was even more awestruck, keeping in mind that she is/was my student.

Suddenly, I heard a low growl from my right. I turned just in time to block a hit from a strigoi. I need to focus! This is not the time to be distracted by my beautiful Roza! The strigoi was only a little bit stronger than I was, it wouldn't be hard to over power him and stake him. He was pretty stealthy, and crafty, but I could tell he hadn't been a strigoi too long, due to his skill level, or lack thereof. I proved to be right as it took only a moment more to proceed with his dreadful end.

I took on seven more strigoi consecutively before I realized there were no more around me. Glancing around, I noticed Rose again, in all her glory. I took another millisecond to admire her and contemplate how much she's learned since I started training her. Pride for her filled my chest. I hurried over to her side. She was exhausted, and having a little difficulty with the strigoi she was facing. After fighting my own battle with a strigoi for at least three minutes and staking him, I turned to help Rose and Christian out. At this point, Christian was definitely growing incredibly weak. He had a look in his eyes that explained how much he wanted to help Rose, but he understood that he didn't have the stamina to continue the fight.

Taking things from there, I staked the damned strigoi. Rose looked so relieved, as did Christian. Rose's face contorted from anger and frustration to sheer bliss at the sight of me next to her. Then it changed back to confusion and hurt.

"Dimitri," she said breathlessly. At least she acknowledged me... right? I gave her a brief smile and nod before walking up to her. I took one last look over the area to make sure there were no strigoi before giving into my temptations.

"Hello, Roza," I chuckled and leaned in, cupping her cheek and placing my lips on hers. Rose was shocked to say the least- but she responded to my kiss. I couldn't blame her, I had been an insecure prick and allowed the immature part of me take over. I shouldn't have left her; and from that moment on, I declared to myself that I would never, ever again do such a thing.

After a few moments we broke for air, but as I looked at her, Rose's lips were in a thin tight line. She raised her hand and slapped me hard across the face. "You jackass!" I was about to complain about how I didn't deserve that, but Rose cut me off. "That was for ditching me. Don't ever leave me again!" She pulled me in by the collar of my duster and we lip locked once again. "That… was because _I _wanted to," she said with a wink.

"Woah... Mentor and student. How kinky," Christian said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "I can totally imagine that. Do you guys, like, do it on the desk and stuff?"

"That's enough, Lord Ozera," I said stiffly, he was hitting a little to close to home. Christian was laughing his ass off as Rose threatened to strangle him if he wouldn't stop.

"On a serious note," Christian said as he stood up, after being knocked on to the ground by Rose, and brushed himself off. "I think we should get the fuck out of here before I pass out from exhaustion," he said with a big sigh. I agreed with him on that whole heartedly.

"Alright, let's get out of here," Rose added. With that, we took off running towards the office, where more guardians were bound to be. Entering the building, there is a group of nurses standing around what seemed to be a body.

**Rose POV**

I pushed past them, hoping it wasn't someone I knew too well, and someone insignificant... like Ralf. Yeah. I'm kidding. I wouldn't want this to happen to anybody.

But to my utter disappointment and shock, it wasn't Ralf. It wasn't a Moroi, but a dhampir. With curly red hair and a head turned at an incorrect angle. It was Mason.

"Mason!" I screamed at him. Panic was rising in my chest. He was unresponsive, and I scrambled to feel his neck for a heartbeat. "NO!" There was none. I squeezed my eyes shut when I felt tears spring to my eyes. "What happened to him?" I gasped out as I pulled Mason's limp body to mine. My hands were shaking I could feel my whole body trembling. I looked up to a doctor who was holding a clipboard, writing something down.

She finished writing and then looked down at me. I must've looked pretty distraught; I held Mason's head to my chest and tears were streaming out of my eyes. My chin quivered, and I was wearing a pout on my lips, and Dr. Olendzki sighed. "His neck had been broken five minutes ago," she said sadly, but picture perfect calm. This was strange to me, how could you be calm when someone- specifically a child as well as a student- was dead right before you.

He's dead! This horrid thought ran through my mind in circles, and then burned into my brain and into my heart. I didn't want to let go, I didn't want to say goodbye. I couldn't, not yet! Mason was too young to die! He didn't deserve it, not in the least bit. I felt terrible and so guilty for breaking his heart only a few days before his end.

I was so full of rage in that moment that I didn't even comprehend Dr. Olendzki's voice and hands trying to pry my arms from around Mason's limp body. "Rose, you nee to let go of Mason now; physically and emotionally. _Please_, Rose, don't make this harder than it needs be," she said calmly. I felt someone's arms slowly dragging me from the body, and though I was definitely reluctant to let go of Mason, the hands were soothing, and calm. I could only imagined Dimitri standing there behind me as he drew me from Mason.

I turned into his arms and cried away the pain. It was hard killing tons of Strigoi, yes, but watching one of my best friends- dead- is nearly devastating. Dimitri ran his hand through my hair and kissed the top of my head. To others, this seemed to be a comforting gesture. They didn't notice nor understand the meaning behind the kiss.

As Dimitri starting whispering soothing words in Russian, I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself. I only understood half of his words. I had just picked a few of them up after living with him in Russia for a couple months.

"Ty v poryadke?" Dimitri asked/whispered into my ear. _You're okay?_ I translated in my mind. I nodded numbly as the tears ceased all at once. I hoped I would be okay. At this point I was just to numb to even think.

Dimitri left to attend to some important matters. After Dimitri had finally let go of me and made sure that I was fine, I let out an ear-splitting cry as I picked up a chair and threw it across the room, shattering some glass from a window. They put me in a white room, and I recognized it to be one for patients. The guardians as well as doctors decided they didn't want to take their chances leaving me alone.

The door opened and someone walked in. I looked up, excited. I was about to call to him to sit with me, when I realized who it was. It wasn't Dimitri; it was Christian who had somehow missed my whole psychotic episode with Mason and the chair. He sent me a weak smile as he came over to sit next to me.

"Hey," he said softly. I turned to him with watery eyes and gave him a halfhearted smile.

"Hi Christian," I whispered. He nonchalantly wrapped his arm around my shoulders and brought me to him. I rested my head on his shoulder as we sat there together, quietly, for what felt like hours, but in reality was only about three minutes. It was slightly awkward, I mean, this is Christian, but it was also comforting, in a way.

"You know, despite our constant fighting and arguing, Rose, I'm here for you. You may decide to be annoying and immature and call me names every waking second, but I'm being serious right now," he took a breath. "I love you," he said and looked into my eyes. I beamed at him. I felt my eyes water up again at his little speech, but I wouldn't shed any tears this time.

"Thank you, Chris. To be dreadfully honest with you, I'm just jealous that you can take Lissa's breath away. She means more to me than anything I could possibly think of," _besides Dimitri_, I mentally thought, "And I want- no, need- you to take care of her with everything you have."

"That, I will do," Christian said in an even confident voice.

I smiled. "Good," I leaned my head back on his shoulder. Christian would be a pretty good big brother. If only I had one.

Christian sighed and then stood up as he looked down over me. "Come with me, I'll take you back to your room." he said as he started out the door. Nurses and other people walking down the long corridor of rooms looked at me in terror, probably afraid that I would pull another one of my stunts like the one earlier.

We walked up to the front where a secretary sat, typing away at her computer. She noticed us out of the corner of her eye and gasped at the sight of me. "Rose! What are you-"

"It's fine. I'll take her back to her room," Christian said in a low voice. The woman nodded and typed some more things in her computer. She gave us her word that I was now free to go, and so we left. "Come on, you mental patient. You look tired," he said.

It had probably been about half a day since the attack, I realized as I looked up at the clock before we had left the building. Christian slid on some sunglasses and pulled his hood on over his head; it was getting light out quickly.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, I sure as hell am. And I wouldn't mind some Chinese food right about now," I said as I rubbed my stomach. Damn, I really was pretty hungry. Christian chuckled to himself as we walked across campus. We were nearing the dhampir dorm, and I noticed Christian looking uncomfortable. "I can go the rest of the way by myself," I said tiredly. "Tell Lissa to come by and see me soon," I said with my shoulders slumped and a worn-out expression on my face as Christian nodded and patted me on the back one last time before turning the opposite way that led to the Moroi dorm.

I pushed the door open to the lounge area. There was nobody around. It was about nine PM, or AM if you want to get specific, so it only made sense that everyone was in bed by now. I drug my exhausted body up the many stairs to my room on the fifth floor. I entered my room and took in a deep breath. My new room had been cleaned up and my bed never looked so good. I peeled off my clothes and rushed in under the covers. I breathed a sigh of contentment. My mind let go of the horrible sights of the day.

-.-

Waking up was painful, my body was sore as hell. I vaguely smelled the scent of Chinese food, and I smiled a huge, shit eating grin. I got out of bed to see a note atop of two take out boxes of Chinese food.

_Rose, _

_Hi. I'm so, so, so, so, so proud of you. You are an amazing strigoi slayer. Yeah, you get that badass title now. ;) Love you, babe. Mwah. xxx_

_-Lissa_

I smiled at the note and even laughed a little. I had forgotten that I asked Christian to invite her over last night. I realized that there was a curfew and Lissa must've gotten caught trying to sneak over. Plus, the food was still warm so I was guessing that she had only dropped this off recently.

I opened the top box to smell the amazing aroma of orange chicken, some egg rolls, and rice. I looked down at the food in wonder. "Yes!" I fist pumped.

My phone buzzed, and I turned around to look at it. It was a text message... from Dimitri?

_**You up?**_

I smiled at the fact that he had only written two words and they made me feel great. I quickly text him back, telling him that I was up. I started pigging out on my orange chicken. I set it down to go into the other room to the mini fridge that Lissa had brought in the other day. I pulled out a water bottle when suddenly a knock came from the door.

I turned around and ran to it as quick as possible. It was none other than Dimitri. I sent him a suggestive smile, as he returned it with a breathtaking one.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, concern suddenly lacing in his words.

"Better now that you're here," I said with a little laugh as I grabbed the front of his shirt and drew him into my room. Dimitri closed the door behind him, and to my utter surprise, he locked it. I sent him a questioning look, and he just returned it with a laugh.

"I don't want anyone interrupting us," he said with a little smirk. I smiled and sat down on my bed. Dimitri pulled his leather jacket off and dropped it on the ground. He walked up to my bed, looking directly in my eyes he pushed me over so that he was on top. He attacked my lips with his own, and I wasn't one to complain. A thrill shot through me with anticipation and desire.

Dimitri's and my clothing quickly disappeared in the frenzy of passion. Then, Dimitri reminded me what sheer bliss felt like.

**TBC**

**Kinda disappointed with the accumulative amount of reviews recently. Ten reviews gives me a dejected feeling... and it makes me think that you guys either don't read this anymore or that you just don't want to review and share how you feel about what I'm writing. Just think about it; and I want to give a big thanks to those of you who are reading and reviewing every chapter.**

**Ben Barnes birthday tomorrow? Anyone doing anything drastic? x)**

**Dpower: What you added was lovely. Thank you so much.**

**To those of you who are worried about Lissa... something will happen... *evil face***


	20. Training Once Again

**Chapter Twenty**

**Training. Once Again.**

**Rose POV**

Dimitri accepted Kirova's offer. Thank god, it was about time. Now, he was a temporary sanctioned guardian here at St. Vlad's. I was definitely glad about it and we had gotten closer, you know, after he threw that hissy fit almost a week ago and left me here. What a man, I know. He apologized and constantly tells me how wrong he was to leave me, and I finally forgave him. Dimitri is a wonderful man... my wonderful man.

"Rose, are you even paying attention to me?" Dimitri asked with an exasperated sigh. He put his hands on his hips and sent me an annoyed look. I widened my eyes, snapping back to reality.

"What? Yeah, I'm paying attention, what are you talking about? Of course I'm paying attention," I tried to wave it off like I knew my stuff, but Dimitri saw through my lie like it was Saran wrap.

"What did I just say then?" he asked impatiently.

My lips formed a straight line. "Well, you know, fighting shit..."

"No. Rose," he sighed once again and ran his hands through his long, unruly hair. God, how I wanted to run my fingers through his hair, and then bury my face in it. And then- "I was talking about self defense. We haven't worked much on that. Anyway, a good way to secure yourself, is to get into a good stance, like so," Dimitri got into a stance that was slightly crouched, but with his arms up near his face, as if to be covering himself.

I mirrored his position, and Dimitri eyed me.

"Tuck your left foot in more, and lift your right elbow up. Straighten up your shoulders," he instructed. I followed suit, and Dimitri nodded, still eyeing me like I was a science project. He sprung his arm out and punched me in the gut, causing me to fall on to my back in surprise.

I gasped for air. "What the hell, Dimitri!" I shouted. What the fuck was up with that? Dimitri just shook his head.

"That was a test," he said, as if he could read my thoughts. "You're clearly off balance, and way too tensed up," Dimitri lowered his hand so that I could grab it and bring myself back to my feet. I got into the same exact position, and made sure that I was ready for anything now. Dimitri's warm hand rested on my shoulder. I felt myself stiffen up. "Relax, Roza," he said softly in my ear, and almost instantly I did so.

His hot breath tickled my neck, and I had to fight myself to stay calm. I would not do anything so bold here, especially at St. Vladimir's. Dimitri and I had slipped up yesterday, and ended up doing it. He gave me a talk after, telling me about how we had to lay low around all these people. Our relationship would most definitely be frowned upon, for more than a few reasons.

Dimitri's hand trailed from my neck to my hip, and it stayed there for a little bit longer than necessary. I didn't mind, however. We were in a deserted gym, in fact, barely anyone was up at this time. It was six thirty, and classes started at eight. Outside the large widows on the far side of the gym was the beautiful sunset. I was still a little off, since I- as well as Dimitri- had been living on human time for the past few months.

"Do not, ever, become distracted by your enemy," Dimitri said hotly in my ear. I gulped as I felt him slowly walk around me, as if assessing me, though I knew an attack was coming. I became ridged once again, and I had to remind myself to relax, and concentrate. I took a deep breath, and not a second later, Dimitri threw a hard uppercut to my jaw. I blocked his hit and pushed his weight off of me. "Good!" Dimitri cheered.

He threw a kick that was aimed for my face, but I brought both my forearms a few inches away from my face and blocked the kick. His leg fell to the ground, and he bounced on the balls of his feet, back and forth, as if to tease me. He shot out his fist for my stomach, and I instinctively brought my arms down to block the hit when he ended up punching me in the mouth with his other hand.

I flew back a couple feet and landed on my back. Dimitri walked over to me, a slight look of concern was in his eyes, but he covered it up quickly by pulling his guardian mask back on. This time, he didn't hold his hand out to me for help, so I had to get up on my own. I growled as I did so, there was a sharp pain in my head. There were mats beneath us, though the impact on my head still hurt a lot.

Getting up on my own was a breeze, but getting back into position hurt a little. My body had become ridged once again. I got in my stance, and Dimitri got into his. He was in an offensive stance whereas I was defensive. Dimitri and I started up our little dangerous dance once again, him attacking and me blocking. Dimitri got one more undercut at my side, but other than that, I blocked every single one of his hits.

After an hour or so, Dimitri told me that we had worked hard enough for now. I was more than ecstatic. At the end of the session I had a bloody lip and a forming bruise on my hip. I rubbed it, and then quickly drew my hand away from the pain. Dimitri slid his hand around my waist and applied an ice pack to my hip, but didn't pull away from me after. He smiled down at me as I smiled back up at him.

We walked over to the bench in silence, it was comfortable. He sat me down and then took his spot next to me. He handed me a bottle of water, and then opened his own. He took a long sip, and I watched his Adams apple as he swallowed the water. His sweat was dripping down his glistening skin. It was kind of hot, really.

Dimitri turned to look at me with a smug sexy smile, but I just rolled my eyes in mock annoyance. He chuckled and squeezed me to him. He leaned in and placed a quick peck on my lips before pulling away from me completely and standing up. I groaned in frustration as he just stood there with this playful arrogant smirk on his face looking at me with his arms crossed over his chest. I took a long swig of my water and then slammed it down. I jumped up, but then a second later, I realized that was a very stupid idea.

"Oww! _Shit_!" I shouted as I was brought to my knees in pain. My hip was absolutely killing me. Dimitri quickly knelt down to my level and put a hand on my shoulder. The worry showing plainly in his face.

"Are you okay, Roza?"

I nodded subtly. "Yeah, my hip is just really sore," I said. I stood up and walked, but still had a slightly noticeable limp. Dimitri looked at his watch and cursed in Russian. He stood up and came over to me.

"I have to go. I have a shift to get to," he said. He put his thumb on my chin and lifted my face so that our eyes were on each other's. Dimitri cautiously took one last glance around the room to make sure that there was absolutely no one in here before pulling my lips to his. I seductively sucked on his bottom lip and moaned as I gazed into his lust hazed eyes. "You'll be the end of me, Roza," he groaned. I sent him an impish wave that he returned with a smirk and a sexy air kiss with a wink.

I quickly picked up my bag of spare items and raced out of the gym with a happy smile on my face. That little kiss had brightened my day even though my hip still hurt like hell. It had been about an hour since we started, so I would only have limited time to get dressed and ready for the day.

Today was Thanksgiving. There were no classes, though a breakfast would be prepared at eight fifteen, so I would have to hurry. I hauled ass across the campus. I noticed someone walking across the grass, approaching me. She looked familiar, but I couldn't put a name on the face. It was... gosh, what's her name!

"Hi Rose!" she said in a really annoyingly happy voice. I was racking my brain and suddenly it hit me.

Tasha! The large gash on her face stuck out like a sore thumb and reminded me of her name. I pulled on a quick false smile. "Hey Tasha," I said softly. She just beamed at me. For a second, I felt like I had forgotten everything that she had done to Dimitri; the make out, almost raping him, and stabbing him in the leg. Her piercing blue eyes caught my attention, and I couldn't look away. I was reminded vaguely of Lissa when she uses compulsion.

Wait- is she using compulsion on me! Damn her!

I snapped my eyes away from her. "What are you up to, honey?" she asked sweetly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

Refusing any eye contact whatsoever, I stared at a single daisy in the forest of blades of grass. "I was just about to go back to my room to get ready for the day. I just had training with Dimitri." At the mention of Dimitri's name, Tasha tensed up immensely. You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know that she obviously had feelings for Dimitri. It made my blood boil when I remembered the lengths she had gone to, singling him out and trying to have her way with him. God she pisses me off! "I need to go," I said as I rushed past her.

I felt her heavy burning gaze on my back, but I tried to wave it off. Just ignore her, I mentally told my self. I arrived in my dorm room a minute later relieved that I had gotten the hell away from her without any further interaction. First things first, peeling off all my disgustingly sweaty workout clothing, I hopped in the shower. I took my time applying shampoo and conditioner in my hair and body wash on my arms and legs. My muscles relaxed under the pounding water.

Getting out of the shower was always hard, especially when I was tired and had just gotten used to the amazing feeling of the warm water. But I did what needed to be done, and wrapped myself in a towel. I got dressed quickly, deciding on a pair of dark washed denim skinny jeans and a blue plaid long sleeved flannel button up shirt. I dried my hair and left it long and wavy. I added only minimal make up- only the essentials allowed- a little mascara and eyeliner.

Glad to be done with the mundane crap, I flopped down on my bed. I felt like a bag of shit. I just wanted to go to sleep. No more training, no more school, no more... work in general. Aahhh…. how wonderful that would be. I wished that I could just live in a paradise in a huge mansion on the beach with hot waiters... And Dimitri. Definitely Dimitri. And Lissa... and I guess Christian could come too since he makes Liss happy.

Back to reality, my alarm clock went off. I hadn't even realized that I had fallen asleep. My annoying alarm kept on beeping, so I slapped the snooze button and it stopped. It was eight fifteen, meaning breakfast had just started. Usually Lissa came in with Christian in tow to wake me up.

Today she wasn't here.

I was pretty confused. Maybe she was mad at me. Did I do something? I brushed it off and picked up my phone and shoved it in my back pocket. I left my room and walked down the corridor. There was nobody around. I guessed that everyone would be already there. As I was walking in the doorframe to the large ass cafeteria, I stretched my arms up in the air and let out a silent yawn.

Then an audience of claps erupted.

I jumped back and into the arms of someone. I looked up at him and saw his eyes beaming down at me in pure pride. There was nothing that made me feel better than that gaze that he used on me when he was proud of me. I smiled up at him, remembering where we were I turned back to the whole cafeteria of other students and staff clapping for me.

"I'm so proud of you," Dimitri finally said. He patted me on the back and nudged me forward.

"Huh?" I'm so confused.

I managed to move my feet after a second as I walked towards the front where Kirova was standing with a prideful look on her face. I fought off the urge to roll my eyes, though I knew Kirova's feelings were real, not like Tasha. Speak of the devil...

Tasha had walked in on the opposite side of the room. Her eyes were on me, and for once they weren't all 'happy go lucky!', but a little snarkish. I quickly diverted my eyes, scared that she might use compulsion on me once again.

Kirova was gesturing to me, and I noticed Christian standing by her side, a proud grin on his face and his eyes on... who else? Lissa. She was practically a huge ball of light she was so proud. I could feel her pride and joy radiating from the bond. I stood on the other side of Kirova. She placed her hand on the small of my back and began to speak. Everyone became silent immediately.

"As you all know, we have just battled a huge gang of strigoi. We were lucky to have enough guardians as well as a few from the royal court participate in finishing them off. Some of you know that the strigoi have been working with humans, humans that have been promised to be turned into strigoi sometime in the future- and they are the reason that they gained access to the stakes that they used to get in through the wards.

"I am sad to say that a few of our best guardians have been killed, and a couple injured." I looked around and noticed that some of the guardians had huge scratches and big purple bruises on their faces. "But on a happier note, I would like you all to give a round of an applause to the brave guardians," she said and all at once everyone- save the guardians lining the walls- clapped for them. A few broke out into smiles, but most kept their guardian masks covering their emotions. Dimitri being one of those.

"But I think our biggest amount of gratitude goes to Christian Ozera, as well as, Rose Hathaway," god it felt good to have my name announced. In fact, a huge smile slipped onto my features. "Though offensive magic is absolutely banned here at St. Vladimir's," Kirova paused to glare at Christian, "It was greatly appreciated. And taking down nearly seventeen strigois with your bare hands is, I admit, very impressive. Especially for a novice," Kirova gave me an approving look.

I met eyes with Lissa. There were tears in her eyes. She looked at me with admiring eyes. I had never seen her so ecstatic before. She has been close- many times- but this just takes the cake. She mouthed some words, most I couldn't read, but one string was very distinct.

I love you.

She winked and then broke out smiling once again. She averted her eyes to Christian to mouth something different, and I looked around the room to meet eyes with Dimitri. To my surprise, he wasn't looking at me. It made me a little sad, but when I followed his eyes, I realized that they landed on...

Tasha.

I furrowed my eyebrows to look back over at Dimitri. There was a look of utter disbelief mixed with rage and anger. He looked like he wanted to rip somebody's balls off. I smirked smugly, knowing that he didn't carry the same feelings for Tasha that she had for Dimitri. It felt amazing, really.

"We will hold the _molnija_ ceremony tonight before the Thanksgiving feast," Kirova said with that proud look still adorning her features. I glanced over at Christian, and he looked over at me. We both sent each other excited looks. This would be Christian's first _molnija_, but it is the second time for me to be tattooed. I wondered if they were going to put on all sixteen tattoos on my neck. Probably not. That would definitely hurt.

The lunch room erupted with more applause. Kirova congratulated Christian and I glanced at him one more time before they let us go eat our breakfast. Good thing too because I was starving. I was looking for Dimitri, but I couldn't see him anywhere. I was worried with the whole Tasha thing. I wanted to go to him.

-.-

There was just an hour or so left until the _molinja_ ceremony. I was nervous as fuck. My palms were sweating, and I have been pacing around my room for the last fifteen minutes. Christian and Lissa were sitting on the bed across from mine, talking about things, but mostly looking at me with a worried expression.

"Rose, just calm down," Lissa said as Christian took her hands into his and started massaging it.

Dimitri burst into the room at that moment. We locked eyes, and Dimitri slammed the door shut behind him before rushing forward to meet lips with me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he hastily wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. We locked lips and kissed passionately. It was amazing, and I hadn't realized how much I had been craving his lips on mine.

"God, you're so amazing," Dimitri pulled away to whisper. I looked into his eyes adoringly as he pressed his lips to mine to get one slow kiss out of me. We broke apart and smiled at each other. I pulled him onto my bed. Lissa and Christian were sitting on the other one across from mine just gaping at us. "Sorry it took so long to get to you, I had shifts all day. I came running as soon as mine was over," Dimitri said compassionately.

I smiled at him some more. In fact, I couldn't get the smile off of my face. "It's fine. I'm glad that you're here with me now. That's all that counts right?" Dimitri smiled back and pecked me on the lips.

Christian looked like he couldn't give two shits about Dimitri and I. Lissa, on the other hand, her expression turned drastically from shocked and confused to downright pissed. Christian noticed this as well and began to say something, but Lissa cut him off.

"No," she said to Christian. He backed off. She turned back to Dimitri and me with a piercing glare. "Rose, you know how I feel about Dimitri," she said, trying desperately to stay calm.

I was in no mood for this. "Lissa... just drop it."

"I won't drop it!" Lissa shouted. Dimitri raised a perfect eyebrow beside me. We both looked at each other questioningly before we turned back to an outraged Lissa. "I think that it's wrong what you two are doing. I mean, how can you even trust him? He's seven years your senior. Well, he could have been older, sure, but that's not the point. I don't think that what you two are doing is-"

"Lissa..."

"Right! Seriously. It's not only against the law, but it's also wrong to do that kind of thing with your mentor. I mean, out of all people Rose? You're so amazing, you could get any guy you want, but you choose your damned mentor? That's just... that's just... He left you!" she whined.

"Lissa!" I finally shouted. Lissa froze in her spot. She had jumped up and was now standing a foot in front of Dimitri and me. Her face contorted from anger to anxiety. I was on the verge of tears and very angry. I kept my eyes trained on the carpet. "Stop!"

"Rose... I'm-"

"I respect Christian and I don't give you shit about him, do I? Well, not anymore anyway. I don't bother you about your boyfriend, so don't bother me about mine. Just Fucking Stop! You're really starting to piss me off."

"I'm pissing you off?" She asked confused, but with attitude.

I didn't give her time to elaborate. "You are. With all you're whining about how Dimitri is too old for me and stuff. Seriously, just back the fuck off!" I said trying to control myself.

"You had sex with an older man! What you're doing is illegal! Why don't you understand that? It's. Not. Right!" Lissa added emphasis to the last word. For once, she was being... mean. She's never been mean like this to me. It stung. I wasn't used to this side of Lissa. I tried to convince myself as she kept rambling that she is just in a bad mood. Yeah, that's it. She doesn't really hate Dimitri. At one point I had to stop her. I couldn't take anymore.

I stood up, my hand in Dimitri's. "No! You want to know what's not right Lissa? You are not right! I love him, he loves me! I deserve the chance to be happy! No matter whom it is that I choose to love! You should be supportive not trying to tear me down!" my voice broke. I pulled the sleeve of my oversized jacket (it's Dimitri's) over my fist and wiped my forearm over my eye to prevent any tears from falling. "Please leave..." I whispered.

Lissa shot me a hurt look, but quickly grabbed Christian's hand and rushed out of the room. Christian made a small sound of protest, and then sent me an apologetic look before getting drug out of the room. I looked over at Dimitri, who looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

Dimitri cupped my cheek with his hand. "You don't need to apologize. Lissa's actions are her own. I knew people wouldn't approve of our relationship," he sighed. "I just hope this doesn't come between you two."

"I don't care what everyone else thinks, I love you!" I hollered. Dimitri just smirked and brought me down to his lap.

"As I love you, my Roza," he whispered in my ear. I smiled and pecked his lips. He smiled back, but then it faltered. "It's just... if we were to get caught... the cost would be too high," Dimitri said wistfully. I felt bad; Dimitri had so much to lose if we were to be exposed. I kissed his forehead; my lips lingered around his skin.

"We'll be careful, okay? Like... ninja's... or spies or something," I said enthusiastically. Dimitri just chuckled as he brought my face down to place one last long kiss on my lips.

"You make everything sound fun."

-.-

The _molnija_ ceremony started. I was stressed, and frankly scared to pieces. Instead of giving me the sixteen tattoos, they resorted to giving me a star-like tattoo the Zvezda. Apparently, it symbolized fighting a battle with strigoi. I guess that made sense, I wouldn't want all of those tattoos at once.

There was a crowd of people in the ceremony room. There were other guardians getting _molnija_, and Christian was there too. As was Lissa. I didn't really know what to do with her at this point in time. Novices and family members of others were here also.

As they finished the tattoo on my neck, I got up and smiled brightly. Everyone clapped as the tattooist wrapped my neck in a bandage. Everyone went through hugs, kisses on the cheek, or just giving me a complement.

"Roza!" called a voice. My first thought was Dimitri! But when I thought about it, the voice was far too feminine.

I turned around to be face to face with Olena before she tackled me in a bear hug. I gasped and hugged her back. "Olena!" I said in surprise. She pulled back from me and kissed me firmly on the forehead.

"We're so proud of you..." she said, tears welling up in her eyes. I smiled at her, but then contemplated her words. We? Did she mean...

"Very proud, Kiz," my father walked out of nowhere and came up beside Olena. I furrowed my brows.

"Thanks... I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what are you guys doing here?" I asked and let out a nervous chuckle. Olena held my hands in hers and beamed down at me whereas Abe just held a hand on my shoulder and looked at me with pride.

"We heard about the strigoi attack, and as stupid as it sounds, we came. Dimitri informed us about the battle and such... and we wanted to make it here for the molnija ceremony!" Olena said excitedly. I could only smile at her. I felt proud to be regarded so highly.

"I'm so glad you guys are here," I said and hugged Olena. For some odd reason, okay it's not really odd at all, Olena feels like more of a mom to me than Janine does. I don't get why Janine neglected me so much. I get that she works, but would it have been too difficult to see me a couple times a year? Jesus. Olena filled my heart up with love and fixed the pain that came with all the lost time without a mother. She was as good a mother as anyone could ever be, if not better. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I would not shed any, but I felt so loved in this moment.

When Dimitri strode over and wrapped his arms around my neck, it felt like... home. It was wonderful. I was with my family. The only person that was missing was Lissa. But I would stand my ground. If she wants to be mad at me for foolish reasons, then fuck her. She can go her own way.

We walked to the cafeteria. It was all dressed up and decked out with Thanksgiving type décor; garland, pumpkins, fall leaves, etc. It looked wonderful. The tables were all lined up so that there were only three tables, but they were all long. It kind of had that Harry Potter thing going on, I guess. It looked cool.

The dinner started and all sorts of talking erupted. I was seated in between Eddie and Dimitri. Christian sat across from me, and Lissa sat promptly at his side. Christian and I talked casually, but Lissa openly ignored me. Every time our conversation began to escalade, Lissa would rudely draw his attention to something else. I just rolled my eyes and ate more of my wondrous food.

Then the most horrible thing that ever happened could happen.

Janine showed up. I glared at her from across the room. What the hell does she want! We met eyes and her eyes turned to little slits. She beckoned me to come to her, but I gave the slightest shake of my head. Trying to do my best to ignore her I got into an interesting conversation with Eddie about sparring and stuff.

Unfortunately, I knew when she came up behind me. "Rose. I need to have a talk with you. Please follow me," _Janine_ said into my ear. I wouldn't even call her _mother_. That was harsh, I knew it, but I didn't care. She would have to work to be labeled as my mother.

"I'm sorry, I'm in the middle of eating. Maybe another time," I said abruptly. It was being disrespectful, but I didn't care. Dimitri tensed up next to me and became silent as he eavesdropped on us. God, he's so good at that.

"There'll be plenty of time to eat later. I need to have a word. Now! Please, don't make this harder than it needs to."

I gritted my teeth in anger. "I'm not getting up, nor am I going to talk to you," I spoke through my clenched teeth. Eddie, Lissa, and Christian had turned their attention to me now. Lissa didn't even bother to look away when I caught her looking at me. She wanted to know what was going on as badly as everyone else did.

What does she want? Lissa asked through the bond. I was surprised that she was acting like she actually gave a shit. I didn't say anything in reply, since Janine was only right behind me. And the bond didn't work both ways, so to try that would be futile.

"You haven't changed one bit." It was simple, what she said in my ear, but it was harsh. She was referring to the fact that I was immature? What the hell did she know! She hasn't been around to know anything! Honestly, I felt like I was being the mature one. That was it the straw that broke the camel's back. I had a really long and somewhat crappy day. I did _NOT_ need her shit too.

Janine stood up tall and marched down the row of tables. Nobody really paid any attention to her, but when _I_ jumped out of my seat and _charged_ after her, people looked up.

**TBC!**

**Okay, my awesome-fucking-tastic beta (dpower) helped me out-not only beta'ing my chapter, but she also realized why my story wasn't on the VA page. So now I think you guys will be able to find this ten times easieeer! **

**Review plz! There was something else I wanted to add earlier but I forgot what it was... shit oh well. **


	21. It's On

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**It's On.**

**Dimitri POV**

There was something going on between Rose and her mother. "You haven't changed one bit." Yeah, definitely something going on. Rose had a cross look on her face, and it turned soon enough to just plain rage. I wanted so badly to sooth her, make her calm down and let her know that I was here for her. So badly, but I couldn't.

Rose violently jumped up. I knew this was rapidly headed downhill from here. I cautiously looked up at her, hoping to make some sort of eye-contact, but her eyes were filled with outrage, like she wanted to rip somebody's head off, preferably her mother's. To say she looked mad was a complete understatement. She was enraged!

"Rose..." I said her name so softly that I could barely hear it. There was no way in hell that she could have heard it. In only a split second, she was ripping down the hall after her mother. Janine was pissing _me_ off. Why would she decide to talk to Rose now of all times? It's Thanksgiving for fuck's sake!

I got up after her and followed her at a reasonably quick pace, not wanting to alarm her that I was on her trail. I vaguely heard other fast paced footsteps behind me, but I honestly didn't care all that much. I just had to make sure that Rose didn't cause too big of a commotion in the next five minutes with her mother.

"What the hell's your problem!" Rose shouted. I was about to turn the corner, but decided it would be best if I didn't. Eavesdropping isn't too bad, right? I had gotten good at it over the years, listening in on my sisters fights and such. I have to admit I'm kind of a sucker for gossip. What can I say? I was raised in a family of only a bunch of women!

"What the hell is my problem? Please, don't use vulgar language. Don't embarrass me." Janine sneered back.

"God, well _sorry_ that I was _born_, but I can use any goddamn, fucking language that I fucking want. Fuck, fuckity, fuck-fuck. Cunt, slut, whore, bitch-" Rose was going on and on, continuing to be defiant to her mother. It was starting to get pretty funny, actually, not that I would tell anyone that.

"That's _enough_!" Janine shouted. Rose abruptly stopped all together and just stood there slumped over with her arms crossed over her chest. "I don't even know why I bothered with you." Janine dug deeper with her harsh words.

"What I want to know, is _why,_ you got knocked up with me in the first place. Since you seem to hate me _so_ damn much, why did you ever get fucked? I'm sorry that I'm such a fucking disappointment. Wait, **no** I'm not sorry. I don't give a flying fuck about you," Rose said bitterly. I heard the slapping sound of her flip flops as she started walking away. Janine aggressively grabbed Rose's arm and yanked her back to her.

"Shh!" I heard behind me. I whipped around at lightning speed to see Lissa holding Christian's hand, dragging him with her, much like she was doing earlier today. Lissa looked up at me, and for once she didn't glare. For that, I was thankful. Christian looked peeved, like he couldn't give a shit about Rose fighting with her mom.

"Let go of me!" Rose screeched. I turned so that I could get a glimpse of what was going on. Rose angrily slapped her mother's hand off of her wrist and glared at her. "Just leave me alone!"

"I have to talk to you!"

"Then talk!" Rose shouted. Janine was looking at her incredulously, like Rose was making way too much of a scene, which I suppose she was. But to her defense, her mother had not only interrupted Rose's dinner, demanded that Rose not embarrass her, and to top it off, Janine hadn't spared a single moment for Rose in the past five years. So what does Janine expect?

Janine sighed and looked around, as if to make sure nobody was around. This caught my attention. Her voice got lower as she leaned in slightly. "Who is that woman that Ibrahim was hanging all over?" she asked. At this, Rose busted out laughing. I almost did too, if it weren't for the fact that I was hiding from them. Lissa slapped my arm as if to say _What the hell is going on?_

I just shook my head at her and leaned over the side of the wall to see what was going on. "Are you serious? You're jealous that Abe is seeing someone else?"

"No! I'm not. Don't accuse me of being jealous of some blood whore!"

Rose was eerily silent. My blood ran cold. How could Janine call my mother a blood whore? She doesn't know the first thing about her! "_Do not_ call Olena a blood whore," Rose paused to put her hands on her hips. "In fact, are you any better? You've been fucked by that man, you must know his antics. So who really is the blood whore here?" I gasped. This was getting into a really serious fight between the mother and daughter.

Janine just gaped as her daughter. I'm all for parental respect ... but frankly that was a little over the line on Janine's part. Janine decided to ignore Rose's comment. "I only asked a simple question. Who is _that_ woman?" Janine was taking short, choppy breaths. I knew she was _this_ close to getting physical.

Rose threw her hand up in the air and it fell to her side in exasperation. "Her name's Olena Belikova. She's Dimitri's-err, Guardian Belikov's mother," Rose answered. "Abe and Olena are... together now. Why do you care anyway?"

"Because, he's your father, I like to know things about him," she looked around the room awkwardly. "We started dating a couple months ago, but he broke up with me. For the second time!" she crossed her arms over her chest. I see Rose definitely shares the same genes as her mother.

"Maybe she should pull that stick out of her ass and things would last longer," Lissa whispered beside me, and I had to fight the urge to laugh. Instead I snorted. It was quiet, but Rose looked in our direction. I zipped my lips and she must've waved it off as something minor.

"Well maybe you need to get out there with other guys," Rose said, cracking a smile. I guess that she realized that her mother was only trying to seek dating advice from her daughter, not aggravate her. "Maybe you should take time off of being a guardian. You know, go on a couple dates. Wear some heels," they both laughed at that last comment. I peeked around the corner to see that Janine was only wearing sandals.

It was an awkward silence then. I guessed that Janine truthfully didn't want to piss her daughter off. She just wanted to talk. Maybe her ways of communication weren't too effective, but she had good intentions in the end. "Look Rose...You know I really didn't mean to… act like a bitch earlier. It came out all wrong and I'm sorry, Rose. You can go back and eat now if you want to. I was just being selfish. I just wanted to know who that woman is," Rose smiled at her mom.

"It's okay... Mom," Rose said awkwardly. I knew she really despised her mother, so hearing her call her 'mom' was hard to believe. They hugged and Janine began to walk the opposite way and Rose went the other, meaning towards Lissa, Christian, and I.

"Shit! Move guys!" I whispered angrily. Lissa and Christian began to scurry down the hall, but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Dimitri," a calm voice beckoned behind me. I anxiously rubbed my hands together. They were clammy. The only thing running through my mind was one word. _FUCK_!

I turned around with a wide false smile on my face. "Hey, Roza!" I said, trying to distract her from the fact that I've been eavesdropping on her entire conversation for the past ten minutes.

Her calm face snapped. "Don't _Roza_ me! You jackass! You heard everything didn't you!" she hollered. She punched me hard in the stomach and I doubled over. I took a quick peek behind me and made sure that the princess and Christian had gone already.

"I'm sorry! Babe, I had to make sure that nothing went wrong. I didn't want anything physical to start," I said, trying to stay calm while still catching my breath. I stood up, but my stomach still hurt. I cupped her face with my hand. "Only because I care about you so much," I whispered.

Rose sighed, obviously persuaded. She looked down at the ground. When she looked back up her eyes had softened. "I'll meet you outside in twenty?" she asked, and I chuckled.

I leaned in and pecked her softly on the lips. "Of course," I answered. She smiled and went the way her mother had gone.

"Oh, bring me some turkey!" she called, turning towards me, but walking backwards. I smiled and nodded.

"Anything for you," I said and winked. At this, Rose laughed and continued on her way down the hall.

The reason that we had to go out at different times was because... wouldn't it be suspicious if we had both gone out at the same time? I know for sure if I saw that happening, I would definitely become curious. Well…. Maybe not-I am her mentor, Right?

I walked back into the huge dining room. Everyone was at ease, and hardly anyone noticed me walking back to my seat. Lissa eyed me, wondering what might have happened between Rose and me. She must have realized that there was nothing _physically_ wrong with me, so she began to question.

"How did it go?"

"Fine," I replied nonchalantly. Lissa nodded, probably wondering if I were telling the full truth or not. Christian was picking at his food, not really eating anything. Eddie looked over at me.

"What happened to Rose and her mom?" he asked.

I gave the shrug of my shoulders. "They were just talking. I went along to say... hi to her..." I replied, totally lying. Christian snorted and Lissa shook her head, chuckling.

Eddie nodded his head obliviously, and then began eating some more food. He turned to his right and began to make conversation with a boy to his right... Dean or something. Thank god for inobservant kids.

"So where is she now?" Lissa asked, taking a sip of water. I gulped. Time for lying...

"The bathroom, I think." I was getting kind of used to this. Lissa nodded, not willing to pursue the topic. I ate rather quickly, I wanted these twenty minutes to hurry up!

I kept glancing at my watch, and I think Christian noticed. He nudged Lissa, and she looked up at me. "I kind of noticed that Rose hasn't been here for the last ten or fifteen minutes," Lissa said. I bit my lip. It had been long enough; I could go out and meet her now.

I nodded. "I better go check on her," I replied. A smirk formed on Lissa's lips.

"Don't get caught, yeah?" she asked as she and Christian began to laugh. I couldn't fight the cocky smirk forming on my lips. I got out of my seat for the second time and decided to go outside. It was really beautiful; it was about five AM and it was still pretty dark out. The seasons were changing, so it would stay dark like this for the next couple of months during the longer days of winter.

I left the building and stuffed my hands in my pockets. It was pretty warm still out. I had a smile on my face as I continued walking down a little walkway. It truly was gorgeous out here. I entered the woods and I could already smell her. I was getting excited. I broke into a run. I heard her voice, but it wasn't a good sound- as much as I love her voice, this didn't sound right.

I ran faster.

**Rose POV**

I walked outside. It was so nice out, if only there was a beach- that would take the cake for being romantic. Dimitri and I would walk hand in hand on the beach and play in the water... Aah how amazing that would be... We could lay out a beach blanket and make out under the beautiful stars as the waves roll in and out. His hands running up and down my bare heated skin… mmm… Yes, I can picture it.

I entered the woods pretty much skipping. Happy, warm, erotic beach thoughts ran through my mind. I made my way in far enough into the thicket of the woods and decided to take a break and wait. I knew for a fact that Dimitri would find me out here. He was one sexy hot, smart badass. I made myself comfortable on a boulder and hugged my knees to my chest. It was pitch black out here, and I had to squint even though I had superhuman sight.

I laid back, so that I was sprawled out on the rock. It was odd how it was so flat; it was like one of those pedestals where people would be sacrificed... I jumped off the rock, it was seriously starting to freak me out. I wrapped myself up in my arms. I heard a rustle in the bushes, and suddenly became hyper aware of what was going on.

Someone was out there. _Shit_!

That person suddenly emerged from the bushes. I tried to make out who it was, and well, Jesus Christ, I couldn't believe it, Tasha! Is she stalking me or something!

I stumbled back a couple paces and Tasha stalked forward.

"Tasha?" I asked nervously. I had to make sure I knew who it was.

"Hey there, Rose," Tasha calmly replied. It was slightly freaking me out. She knew it was me. So she must have known that I was out here. She must have watched me as I left the building.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked hesitantly.

Tasha sat down on the boulder. "I should be asking you the same thing," she said, crossing her legs. I crossed my arms. What the hell, she was playing games with me. I made sure to avert my eyes from hers, just to be sure that she wouldn't use compulsion on me. I cracked some of my knuckles; it was something that I did when I was nervous.

"I came out for a breather," I replied, slightly lying. It felt good to be out here at night, but I had also agreed to meet with Dimitri. That reminded me, I had to get Tasha out of here in the next twenty minutes or else we would be busted.

Tasha stood up and steadily walked towards me. She had a menacing smile on her lips, and something felt wrong with the way she was looking at me. I glared at her and backed up a couple steps. I walked into a tree, and Tasha let out a soft giggle. "Where are you going, Rose? I'm not going to hurt you," she said sweetly, but something told me this was not good.

This felt all too much like a Freddy Krueger horror movie. She was the mentally deranged ruthless murderer, and I was the innocent pretty little schoolgirl. Well, innocent for dhampir standards. I just had to remind myself to be calm; Tasha was a Moroi for god's sake! There was nothing, absolutely nothing to be worried about.

"You're waiting for someone, aren't you?" she asked, a sneer forming at her lips. I glared at her all the more.

"Tasha, you're freaking me out, back off."

"I won't back off," she replied too quickly. She revealed a stake. I gasped.

"What the fuck are you doing with that?" I shouted, and jumped back-running into the tree again. I banged my head against it, and rubbed it. Tasha was only a foot away now, so I slipped away from her so I had some breathing room.

"It's not what I'm going to do with it," Tasha said, flicking the hard metal. She looked up at me and caught my eye and made contact. I tried to pull away, but I couldn't. Suddenly, I felt hazy. "So tell me, Rose, who were you going to meet out here?"

Something told me that she already knew the answer, but just wanted to hear it escape my lips. "D-Dimitri," I stuttered. It felt reasonable to tell her, as if she was Lissa, and I could trust all my secrets to her.

Tasha chuckled, but it sounded distorted, like it wasn't really her laughing, but an evil cold-blooded murderer. "That's what I figured. He chose you over me," she said quietly, but I still picked it up.

I felt the need to ask about it. "What do you mean?"

Tasha had a hurt look, and I caught her completely vulnerable. "I asked him to be my guardian, but he rejected me. We could have had a family together! Kids! Marriage! Sex! Anything he could have ever wanted! It was right there waiting for him, but he said No!" her look became scary. I was honestly terrified of her. "He chose you," she said cocking her head to the side, her eyes got this wild strange look. She seemed to remember what she was about to do with me. The compulsion had slipped a little, but now it was back at its original strength.

I hissed slightly. "So? That's not my fault!" I pulled my eyes from hers, and I could breath properly again. I took in a deep breath of air and breathed it out. "It's not my fault that Dimitri likes me more than you," I said.

Tasha lashed out and grabbed my chin. She brought it closer to her face so that we were centimeters from each other's lips. For a second I was horrified that she was going to start making out with me, but then she began to speak. "It is completely _your_ fault! You're a _child_," she spoke child like it was a venomous word. "You don't _deserve_ him."

I scoffed. "Tell me, _Tash_, has Dimitri seen this side to you?" I asked. Tasha was about a second from either slapping me or better yet bitching at me some more, but I didn't give her the chance. Her arm was connected to my face, and it was outstretched. I knew a dirty move, and I almost hesitated to use it. Almost.

Fuck it, I thought and internally laughed. Tasha didn't even deserve jack shit.

I pumped my fist up and it connected with Tasha's elbow. I pushed it with all the force I had until I heard a sickening crack. Tasha screamed out, but there was nobody near enough to hear it, no one around to become curious. Nobody was even out; hell I was probably going to get it for sneaking out! "You _bitch_!" she screamed again, but it was animalistic. I grinned, and looked into her eyes. I caught myself and tried to rip my eyes from hers.

Tasha held her arm, the one that was twisted at the wrong angle, and glared daggers at me. If looks could kill... you know the rest. She picked the stake up off the ground with her good arm without breaking eye contact. I was paralyzed. She held the stake out to me.

**TBC**

**Ciffhanger... am I an ass or what? *evil face* I have the second part written... How about if I get twenty five reviews I'll upload the chapter? OOOH CHALLENGE! So get reviewin'! **


	22. Part Two

**Part Two**

"What... what are you going to do with that?" I asked cautiously. It was increasingly hard to speak with her compulsion on me. I some how managed, though.

Tasha smiled. "Pay back, you blood whore," the phrase was all too familiar. In fact, it hardly fazed me anymore. I knew that I wasn't one, so there was nothing to worry about. She held the stake out to me, and it felt reasonable to take it. So I did. I held it firmly in my hand, though didn't look away from Tasha's gaze. "You're going to slowly ease that stake into your heart."

I gasped. Tasha smiled manically. She was taking pleasure in this. I was internally fighting myself. Tasha's influence in my body was telling me to stab myself, whereas the real part of me was saying _get the fuck out of here!_

I took a deep breath. Somehow I needed to distract Tasha. Distraction... distraction.

"Dimitri?" I asked, looking past Tasha. Tasha gasped and turned around. Perfect. I got out of Tasha's compulsion and as her head was turn, I raced up to her and punched her on the back of her head. She went face first onto the flat boulder, and I heard another crack. If I was lucky it was probably her nose breaking or better yet, her jaw.

She got up, a murderous look on her face. I ignored it, and made sure I didn't look into her eyes. This situation vaguely reminded me of Medusa; I wasn't allowed to look in her eyes or I would be turned to stone, or in this case, killed by myself.

"You fucking-" I cut her off by giving her the biggest smack I could muster. This would have made my mother proud of me. Her face turned a completely one hundred and eighty degrees. She slowly turned her face around and a little bit of blood was pouring out of her nose.

"How do you like that? _Tash_? Do you get some kind of sick pleasure out of tormenting and nearly killing children? Maybe you have a twisted erotic orgasm off of that?" I asked, and Tasha was speechless. I wasn't looking into her eyes, so I had no idea what was going on. I heard a rustle and then a grunt from underneath me.

Tasha stabbed me with the stake. I let out a blood curdling scream as she dug the stake into my shoulder. I back handed her, rendering her nearly unconscious. Tasha used all her strength pushing me off of her, and because I had barely any upper body strength (thanks to the lack of blood in the right side of my body) she got the better of me. I stumbled back and tripped over a rock.

"Rose!" someone called. Dimitri?

"DIMITRI!" I shouted, alerting him that I was here. I glanced over at Tasha, all I could see was her back. She was making a beeline to get the hell out of here. By the time Dimitri showed up she was already gone from sight. He had heard her, however and was looking in the direction. "It was Tasha!" I shouted. He looked at me, and I mean really looked at me. He immediately noticed the gash on my shoulder and sprinted over to me. I was in his arms in mere seconds.

"What happened? Tell me everything!" he said urgently. I began to speak, but everything was fumbled together like a bunch of baby-talk. Then my tears began streaming down my face and I couldn't do anything, but moan and cry in pain. "It's going to be okay, Roza. Baby? We'll go to the clinic," he assured me, and sure enough a couple minutes later, we were out of the woods and running towards the clinic.

I caught sight of Tasha. She was going the same way, her arm twisted incorrectly. I wanted so badly to smirk right now, but my emotions got the better of me and all I could seem to do was cry.

We entered the clinic only seconds after Tasha had, though she had already told half of her story to Dr. Olendzki who happened to be right there. _Fuck_! I mentally cursed. Who is she going to believe? The Royal, or the problematic dhampir? I became weak with insecurity in the situation.

"She broke my arm and then ran to Dimitri!" Tasha hollered.

"Shh, shh... Please lower your voice, Ms. Ozera," Dr. Olendzki said calmly, putting a hand on Tasha's shoulder. "What happened, tell me from the beginning," she said as she leaned down to whisper to the secretary to call Kirova and Alberta.

"Well, I was walking in the woods, trying to clear my mind when Rose came out of no where and said that she wanted to fight me!" Tasha said, her voice slowly rising.

"You lying bitch!" I shouted, pointing my finger at her accusingly. Tasha jumped back and squeaked.

"Don't touch me!"

"Roza..." Dimitri held me closer, as if to whisper that he believed me and that it would all be okay. Tasha saw this little gesture and glared daggers at me.

"Anyway, Rose took advantage of me and began hurting me," she waved a hand at her face, and only then did I realize all the little cuts and bruises on her face. Well I really fucked her up pretty damn well, didn't I? I mentally smirked and fist pumped. "I was so glad that I had brought my stake with me, and in an act of self defense, I stabbed her in the arm. I didn't mean to! I was so frightened and it was in the spur of the moment and I didn't want to get hurt any more and-"

"Please, stop rambling. It bothers me when people do that," Kirova said, suddenly stepping onto the scene. She sat down on a chair across from the one Tasha was sitting at. I was still in Dimitri's arms bridal style. I did not mind one bit. "I heard your story as I came here. It sounds..." he lips formed a tight line. "Unrealistic."

Tasha scoffed, her 'poor me' demeanor slipping. She put her façade back together quickly. "I'm telling the truth! It all happened!"

Alberta turned to me, who was at Kirova's side and nodded at me. "What's your side of the story, Rose?" she asked. I took a deep breath and then began to speak.

"Well I was on a walk in the woods, just a casual walk," I said, lying a bit, "when Tasha fucking showed up out of nowhere. I was freaked out... Seriously freaked out. She looked like a serial killer stalking up to me," Dimitri chuckled. "And she started using compulsion on me. She started babbling about how Dimitri chose me over her and that I didn't deserve him or something..." I said with a confused gesture. Kirova nodded, surely buying my story much more than Tasha's.

"So then she grabbed my goddamn face, started calling me names and threatening me, so I broke her arm. It's that plain and simple. Now _that_ was an act of self defense," I glared at Tasha who was glaring equally as hard back at me. "She continued to use compulsion, directing me to kill myself with that dammed stake! I diverted her attention and then punched her so that I could get away. But she grabbed me and so I opened up a can of whoop ass and took it out on her face. Then she fucking _stabbed_ me, and that's when Dimitri showed up. That is, after Tasha got away from the scene," I added, annoyance dripping in my voice.

"Guardian Belikov, did you witness anything?" Alberta asked, writing all this down. Kirova put her hands on her hips, and waited for his reply.

"I heard a scream, and then came running," he explained. Everyone looked at us oddly, as if to say something along the lines of _why the hell are you _still_ holding her?_

Dimitri placed me down on a chair. "Why were you outside? Why were you close enough to hear that?"

"I... I was walking around-"

"They were going to meet each other," Tasha intervened. Everyone turned their attention to her. "Rose told me herself, isn't that right, Rose?" Tasha smirked at me. I seriously saw my life flash before my eyes at that second. Dimitri was going to loose his job if I told them the truth. Alberta, Dr. Olendzki, and Kirova all had their eyebrows risen skeptically wondering what the truth was.

"No," I lied. "Tasha was using compulsion on me and she made me say his name. I couldn't say the real reason."

"What was the real reason?" Alberta questioned.

I shrugged my shoulders giving myself a second to think then it came to me. "I was just walking trying to calm down, after my _Mother_ and I got into it, nothing more. Did all you guys miss my lovely interaction with my _Mother_ during the dinner?" I answered. Tasha glared at me, and Dimitri blew a sigh of relief that nobody but me seemed to notice.

Lissa and Christian rushed into the clinic sitting room then. Lissa gasped and Christian just gaped. "What the heck happened!" Lissa shouted.

"Aunt Tasha?" Christian asked with a confused look on his face. "I didn't know you were here," he said slowly, as if not really sure what was going on, or if she was a figment of his imagination.

"Hi, honey. I arrived a couple days before your _molnija_ ceremony. How are you?" She said sweet as pie.

Christian ignored that question. "What's going on?" he asked.

_Rose? Oh my gosh what happened to your shoulder? And Tasha, oh god what happened to her arm? Her face!_

I sighed. "Tasha attacked me," I simply explained to Lissa. Christian looked completely baffled. Tasha jumped up, but Alberta was right next to her to push her back down. I looked over at her with an amused expression. "Yeah that's right. She thinks that Dimitri chose me over her, that's why she was mad. It was just jealousy."

Christian's eyebrows furrowed. "Is that true, Aunt Tasha?" he asked, a hurt look on his face. Lissa looked mortified. Tasha looked like she wanted to explain, but her pride was in the way.

"No." Wow. What a lie. That is all I could think. "I was the victim." Lissa walked over to me and sat down next to me, placing her hand over my wound on my shoulder. I felt a variation of hot and cold when she worked her magic on me. In a few seconds, I felt good as new. She examined me further, and found that the back of my head was bleeding-it must have been from when I ran into that tree. She healed that cut too, and found no more, so she stood up. She began to walk over to Tasha, probably to treat her wounds, but I grabbed her arm.

Lissa swung around. _What's wrong_? She asked through the bond. I just shook my head. I think she got the message. Lissa looked pained, like she wanted to help Tasha... but knew better. Lissa and I just stared into each other's eyes for a few more seconds before she gave up and sat down next to me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

I leaned into her. I missed my best friend. After all the shit that's gone down, it felt good to have someone to lean on; someone to confide in. Though I knew I had Dimitri, I needed a girl friend too.

"So... what you're saying is Rose attacked you?" Christian asked a second later, directing it to his aunt. Tasha nodded eagerly, but I noticed a little reluctance. Tasha wasn't all bad, I knew that. I knew that it hurt her to lie to her nephew. "But Rose explained that you were the attacker..." Christian looked beyond confused. "What the fuck is going on here!"

"Tasha is the culprit! She's fucking lying to you!" I shouted at Christian. He sent me an apathetic look. "Your _Auntie_ is a fucking nutjob!"

"Shut up, Rose," Christian said coldly. I furrowed my eyebrows as if to say 'what the fuck, dude?' I saw a flash of regret in his eyes, but he turned away too quickly.

I looked over to Dimitri for help. I sent him a pleading look. "Come _on_, I don't need this _shit_!" I shouted.

Kirova then spoke. "Well we have no evidence, besides Natasha's face and arm... and well, Rose is healed now," she sighed. "I didn't want it to come down to this, but I'm going to have to interrogate you two to find out who attacked who."

Tasha went ridged on the other side of Lissa. Nobody seemed to notice but me. I leaned over to her. "Nervous, are we?" I was only stirring things up, but I just couldn't resist. Tasha scoffed.

"Natasha, please come with me," Kirova said warily, as if she would rather do anything other than question us. Tasha got up with a smug look on her face. Once they left, Lissa pulled me to her so that we were looking at each other eye to eye.

"Rose," she held my hands in hers. "And Dimitri," she glanced up at him apologetically. "I'm... I'm really sorry about the way I acted... It's hard to explain. It has to do with the fact that I'm a spirit user, though," she said, her eyes welling up in tears.

"Liss, it's okay. I forgive you. It must just be a sideffect from being a spirit user," I said and Lissa nodded, one tear leaking out of her eye. I quickly brushed it away with the pad of my thumb. Lissa leaned into my hand, and I didn't withdraw it. We stared at each other for a few more seconds before we both cried out and started hugging each other.

"I'm so, so sorry!"

"Lissaaaa I forgive youuu!" I cried.

More hugging.

We broke apart when we heard chuckling. I looked to my left to see Dimitri trying to muffle his laughter with his hands. I sent him a skeptical look.

"You're ruining our epic friendship reunion," I said pouting. Dimitri looked up at me with his big brown eyes, and I then remembered the problem at hand. My mood dropped. "You guys believe me, right?" I questioned.

Lissa nodded her head eagerly. "Of course, Rose. Why would you attack Tasha when you were clearly going to go into the woods to have sexy time with Dimitri?" Lissa asked and laughed. All colour drained from Dimitri's face, and I felt like I was going to be sick.

_"What_ was that?" Alberta asked, she had been standing there the whole time. Lissa's laughing stopped abruptly. Her face dropped as she slowly turned to look at Alberta. She had her hands on her hips and a confused look on her face.

"Uh, nothing," Lissa said quickly. Too quickly.

Alberta turned to Dimitri. "What is this about you and Rose?" Dimitri visibly gulped. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was clearly out of excuses.

"I... I um... Rose and I are..." he threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Doing things other than training?" Alberta rose an eyebrow. I tensed up. We're fucked. Alberta suddenly smiled. "I feel like I should be so much madder at the two of you... but you guys are so adorable together!" she gushed. Dimitri, Lissa, and I all just stared at her like she had grown another head.

We didn't have time to comment on Alberta's odd behavior when suddenly Tasha emerged from the back office with a very dazed looking Kirova.

"So what happened?" Dr. Olendzki said as she walked into the room. She must have been attending to a patient or something, I reasoned. She folded her arms and waited patiently as Kirova seemed to make up her mind. Tasha sent her a look, and it looked to be a cross of annoyance and agitation. Kirova shook her head, she looked like she had just been smoking something totally illegal.

"Natasha did nothing wrong."

My jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me! I was fucking stabbed in the shoulder!" I shouted, gesturing to my shoulder... but then I remembered that Lissa had healed me. "And you think she's innocent?"

"Frankly, yes. Now hurry up and get to your rooms, it nearly past curfew," Kirova said tiredly, as if she were just waking up. Something about that reminded me of when someone casts compulsion on somebody.

"Did you compel her to say that? You fucking guilty-"

"Roza." When Dimitri breathed my Russian name, Tasha looked up at him. There was so much want, so much need. I realized then why she went to such extremes. She wanted me out of the picture. Thank god that Dimitri had showed up at the time he did, or else I would have been totally fucked.

_I'll talk to her,_ Lissa sent through the bond. She got up and scurried behind Alberta and Kirova. Before Alberta could leave, she sent a reassuring wink to me. Tasha was still staring at Dimitri, whereas he was gazing intently at the ground. Christian sat lifelessly in a chair across from me. If I didn't know any better, I would say he was in denial. He looked completely peeved, wondering who he should choose. Me, or his aunt.

Then Tasha did something to help him make his decision. She looked around seeing that it was just us, Kirova, Alberta, and Dr. Olendzki had left. She glared at me and said "You better watch your back, you little blood whore. Mark my words I will get him back!" She turned and walked to the back of the clinic where Dr. Olendzki had just gone.

Lissa gasped, Christian looked stunned, Dimitri wrapped a protective arm around me and glared at her retreating figure. I stood there for a minute trying to take it all in. The only thing I could think was…

It's on! The game is so totally on! Come and get me you fucking bitch!

**TBC! **

**Ooooh juicy! No? Not so much? Eh. Can't blame me for trying.**

**Disappointed Dimitri didn't come in time?**

**Please review! don't make me beg now :) HEY just wondering... Do any guys read this story? I thought about it... and everyone I've talked to has been a chick xD**


	23. But Mooooooooommm!

Chapter Twenty-Two

_Then Tasha did something to help him make his decision. She looked around seeing that it was just us, Kirova, Alberta, and Dr. Olendzki had left. She glared at me and said "You better watch your back, you little blood whore. Mark my words I will get him back!" She turned and walked to the back of the clinic where Dr. Olendzki had just gone._

_Lissa gasped, Christian looked stunned, Dimitri wrapped a protective arm around me and glared at her retreating figure. I stood there for a minute trying to take it all in. The only thing I could think was…_

_It's _on_! The game is so totally on! Come and get me you fucking bitch!_

**Currently**

Everyone was speechless. Finally, Dimitri, being the man he is, broke the silence.

"You guys need to get some sleep. Come on, I'll escort all of you to your dorm," he said, standing up, pulling me with him. I didn't want to move, I was too puzzled with the situation.

I glared at Dimitri. "So... You're just going to ignore the fact that _twisted_ Tasha just fucking threatened me? She just fucking proclaimed that she would get you back!" My voice raised a few octaves; I tried not to shout, but I was really ticked off right now.

"Frankly, I am," Dimitri said calmly. "I've tried to make her stay away from me. I've gotten restraining orders and filed reports, but she just doesn't give up." He closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. "There is something very, very wrong with Tasha right now, and I think she needs help. It's best not to provoke her, or try and start something with her." He looked into my eyes; "Right now, I think that everyone should get some sleep so that we can think about it with a clear head tomorrow," he said, and then leaning in close to my ear he whispered to me in a hot voice: "And don't fret about her getting me back... She never had me in the first place."

That was like music to my ears. I smiled as I leaned into the crook of his neck and placed a kiss there.

"Dimitri's right. Come on, Christian. You need some sleep before you do something irrational," Lissa said calmly, hopping up from her seat to help Christian out of his. He got up at a painfully slow pace. His face held a completely stoic expression; it was as if he had mastered the guardian mask.

We all walked together towards the Moroi dorm, because they always come first. After they were both securely in their rooms, Dimitri started walking me towards the dhampir dorm. He walked me to my floor, and to my room. He stood outside the door, and only then did I get a good look at him. Worry and tiredness was etched onto his beautiful face, although his handsome charms were there as well. I sent him a smile as I guided him in, by pulling his hand. He casually sat down on the empty bed across from mine.

Wow, it's a good thing that I get this room to myself, or there would be no privacy whatsoever with Dimitri hanging around here all the time. Until now, I had always felt alone in my room, and now I was thinking it was for the greater good. I turned and locked my door.

Dimitri's eyes watched me as I pulled off my bloody and ripped shirt and cast it into the trash can. No use keeping it now. I clasped my bra and pulled on a big black T-shirt that Dimitri had once left here. I slid down my jeans and threw them into the hamper. I then padded over to Dimitri and sat down on his lap, straddling him.

Dimitri's arms wound around my waist. I took a good look at him before burying my head into the crook of his warm and intoxicating neck placing a light kiss there. "You don't look so good," I told him honestly, not rudely.

At that, he grunted in amusement. "I don't feel so good. I suppose being around Tasha for too long is enough to me sick. She isn't respecting the restraining order that I set up. I'm going to have to talk to Kirova about it," he mumbled, trailing off. I caressed his soft cheek and his eyes lifted from the ground to meet mine. "I should go. You need to sleep," he said, looking to me for permission to get up.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Are you kidding? You're staying here with me," I told him, pushing him down onto the bed. I hovered above him, smirking at him as I slowly dropped my head to his neck where I started to place seemingly chaste kisses down the crevice of his neck.

"Rose," Dimitri chastised. "You need to get some sleep," he said, resisting me, but his hands caressed the bare skin on my thighs. I knew how much he wanted this; Tasha had foiled our plans for the woods, and he was definitely horny.

"Only if you stay with me," I reasoned with my face in his neck still. "No buts," I quickly added. Dimitri chuckled under me and I felt his smile on my ear.

"Fine," he replied, his hot breath doing things to me that I couldn't even begin to explain. My breath hitched enjoying the sensation. "Just don't be pissed off if you wake up cold," Dimitri explained, and I understood. We were still in the closet about our relationship; though I supposed in the closet wouldn't really be accurate, because if I had the chance to scream to the whole school that I was in love with Dimitri-I wouldn't hesitate.

I rolled off his body and stood up, putting my hand out to him to pull him up. I unbuttoned his flannel and pulled it down his arms, admiring his sexy bare chest. After a few light kisses on his sexy body, I climbed into my bed and pull the covers back for him. Patting my bed with a flirtatious smile I beckoned him to come closer. He smirked and shook his head. I watched as he unbuckled his belt and slid his pants off. He climbed in bed next to me with a smile on his face.

I snuggled into his embrace, falling into a deep sleep quickly after that. It was just so perfect how we fit together; it was almost as if we were two pieces to a jigsaw puzzle. Our legs were intertwined under the covers and our arms around each other as if separation would be the end of the both of us. My head was securely in the crook of his neck whereas his was right above my head, resting on the crown of my head.

I couldn't stop the words from seeping out of my mouth. "I love you," I whispered.

A shiver went through Dimitri, and I knew he felt that electrical connection as he returned my words. "I love you, too," he chuckled. "Now sleep, my beautiful Roza," he instructed, but I could hear the underlying tone of love. I smiled as I took in a deep relaxing breath of Dimitri.

xxx

We got the next couple of days off of school since it was Thanksgiving break. Everyone's parents were arriving from god knows where, and it was like a big family reunion. For me? Not so much. I mean, my mom showed up and gave me a hard time about my dad, and my dad, well…he hasn't taken his hands off of Olena since I saw them yesterday, or at least it appears that way.

Family reunions really weren't ever my thing. I guess you could tell that much.

I spent the morning with Dimitri. He hadn't been in my room when I woke up, much to my disappointment, but he left me a note telling me to meet up with him at his place for breakfast. Walking over the whole campus felt empty. There weren't very many people there since most were off campus with their parents.

"Have you seen Abe?" I asked as we sat at the table.

"Nah," Dimitri grunted, taking a sip of coffee. "Saw my mother, but not him."

I shrugged my shoulders. "That's a change of pace," I said as I took the cup of coffee from Dimitri and took a sip. Dimitri watched me as I did so and chuckled at my response to the disgusting taste of black coffee. "God, how can you digest this crap?" I asked, coughing.

"I suppose I'm used to this... crap," he said, taking the mug back and taking one long drink. "Have you checked the guest housing? They're bound to be in there," Dimitri said, placing it on the table.

I sucked on the inside of my cheek. "Um, I'd rather save myself from the image of their naked entangled bodies, sweaty from the constant activity known as hot, steamy s-"

"Okay Roza. That's enough," Dimitri cut me off, placing a hand to his temple. "Do _not_ give me that idea. You know, it's my mom, too. Not just your father."

"Yeah," I paused to chortle. "Imagine his skinny white ass on your mom's-"

"Roza!" He shouted squeezing his eyes shut as if that could keep the image away.

I barked out laughing uncontrollably. Dimitri crossed his arms over his chest and hung his head, shaking it slightly. I toned my laughing down a bit as I scooted closer to him. "Oh Dimitri..." I cooed as I pat his back. "There's a whole lot more where that came from," I said as he began to whimper.

I chuckled some more as I got up from the table and walked into the kitchen. I looked through Dimitri's stash of food in his fridge that consisted of vegetables, fruits, and dairy items. Disappointedly, I slammed the fridge, but shortly there after found some power bars. I grabbed five, I figured that would be enough to satisfy me... for now.

There was a knock on the door, Dimitri turned to me with a puzzled expression. At the same moment, I turned to look at him with questioning eyes, and shrugged at him. Dimitri jumped up and speed walked over to the awaiting door. He opened it with one swing, and his eyes widened considerably.

I ran over to Dimitri, crashing skillfully into his back from his sudden stop and quickly tried to regaining balance. Peeking around his arm I looked to see who was at the door.

Oh _shit!_ It was Abe, Olena, and Janine. It was a little strange seeing my mom tagging along with the new happy couple, she was kind of like the third wheel. She didn't look affected by being with them, however, and that was probably thanks to her guardian mask made to scary perfection.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as I took a bite of the chocolate flavored power bar.

Abe held his pointing finger to me as he turned to look at Janine. "I told you she would be here," he said in a rather annoyed manner. Olena grabbed his hand and pulled it down to his side, whispering something in his ear. Abe just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. This time, my mother spoke.

"Rose, we need to speak to you about what happened last night," she spoke calmly and clearly as if talking to a four year old. "May we come in where we have more privacy?" she asked stiffly.

I took a deep breath and stepped aside so they could come in. Dimitri closed the door behind them.

"What didn't you hear? I was attacked by that crazy psycho-bitch known as Tasha Ozera," I told them, cocking an eyebrow as I took one more bite.

"No, sweetheart," Olena said softly. "Not that part. We support you one hundred percent; we know that what Tasha did was wrong and that she used compulsion on Ms. Kirova, but..." she trailed off, and her eyes adverted from mine. Abe wrapped his arm around Olena, and I saw my mom stiffen out of the corner of my eye.

"We're talking about the part where Tasha accused you of sneaking out after talking to me to go meet up with Dimitri," my mom said, never the one to beat around the bush and always in a hurry to get to the point.

It was silent for a moment. "Um," Dimitri mumbled besides me. "What does that have to do with anything?" he asked, a nervous note in his voice as if he were afraid we would be found out.

I decided to play it off. "What are you talking about?" I asked, chuckling to myself. "Yeah, sure, I went out to meet my mentor to have some good fun together," I said as I winked at her, causing her to squirm angrily.

"Dimka, can you please tell me what you know?" Olena said, taking his hand in hers, and I knew he melted under her gaze. I could see it in his eyes, practically reading him like an open book. This was one of those rare, rare times when he looked totally unsure, totally confused and vulnerable as hell. When his guardian mask had completely failed him.

"Mama... I um," Dimitri muttered. He wouldn't meet his mother's eyes; it was a dead giveaway that he was lying. Damn, I'll have to teach him a thing or two about lying. Dimitri finally looked into his mother's eyes as he began to speak in Russian.

Olena said something that sounded as if she was scolding a child, though in Russian of course, and then the two switched back to English. Abe looked smug the whole time, and it was then that I realized that he understood Russian. My mom, on the other hand, looked pretty damned confused.

Dimitri sighed beside me as he glanced down at me. His lips were pressed together in one line. His tongue dashed out and licked his lips quickly before it reentered his mouth and he took a deep breath.

"There's been a re-occurring factor here," Janine said, and all attention was directed to her. "You told me there was nothing going on between you two," she added.

Then the attention was directed towards me. I gulped as I bit my lower lip. I glanced at everyone's faces; Janine's enraged one, Olena's concerned yet confused look, Abe's smug one and last, but not least, Dimitri's shocked face.

"Well, you know," I chewed on my inner cheek, not sure of what to say. "Um, shit happens."

"Rose!" Janine chastised.

"I'm not going to pry, but I have some advice for the two of you," Olena said to Dimitri and me. He ran a hand through his hair in annoyance. "This is not something to go public with, Rose, you are underage. Not only is it inappropriate, but it is also illegal," she said in a calmed, but also slightly perplexed voice.

"You guys have nothing to worry about. I'm not an idiot, I'm not going to go flaunt the fact that I slept with D-" I stopped mid-sentence, noticing what I just said.

All eyes were on me; big, bulging, crazed eyes watching me.

"_What_?" my mom shrieked, and boy did she look pissed. Olena looked like she was about to pass out, and Abe on the other hand... Abe... he looked like he was about to piss himself from laughing so hard. I wrinkled my nose in annoyance and Dimitri's hand rested on my shoulder.

"Nice, Rose," he said under his breath.

"She never was very smooth and eloquent," Abe added, wiping a tear from his eye from all the laughter.

I sighed. I could feel my cheeks reddening. "Can you guys go away now? As I was saying, it's not like I was going to go around and tell anybody about this; or as you would say," I paused to glare at my seething mother. "Ruin my reputation! Now could you leave me alone?" I asked, suddenly very annoyed.

"Leave you alone so that he can screw you again!" my mom shouted in outrage. I gasped as I saw Dimitri's eyes go wide.

Before Dimitri could say anything to defend himself, Olena jumped to it. "Excuse me?" Olena asked, turning to Janine. "That's my son you're talking about," she said, taking a step closer to her. Olena was nearly six feet tall, whereas my mom was about five-two.

"Yes, and that's my underage daughter. He obviously took advantage of her while she was in Russia training with him. He _did_ something to her," she finished with clenched teeth.

"Mom! He didn't do anything to me! It was my choice!" I shouted at her.

"Please Guardian Hathaway, I haven't nor would I ever do anything to Rose that's not consensual. I would never do-"

"Save it," my mom cut him off with a death glare. "I don't want her to be trained by him anymore. I'm talking to Kirova; this is wrong," my mother said, more angry than ever.

"Now, Janine, don't you think if you were to talk to Kirova about it, it would only do more harm then good? Such as... Oh, I don't know, notify the authorities?" Abe piped in, of course, with his usual sarcastic tone.

"My point is," Janine practically pushed Olena out of the way so that she could shout at Abe. "I do not want them working together if they share mutual feelings. Plus, Rose is only seventeen. Need I remind you: Rose. Is. Underage," my mom's words were like venom. "What is she doing in your room in the first place?" she continued to pursue, but now to Dimitri.

I didn't want Dimitri stuttering out another failure of a lie, so I spoke for him. "I came to eat breakfast with him," I told her. "Nothing happened, whatsoever," I said, crossing my arms over my chest to indicate I was serious. "Now can you please leave? Just because we did something together doesn't mean we want to jump each other's bones every second we get," I said, and realized how big of a lie that was. Dimitri stiffened beside me, and I knew he thought the same thing. "He's helping me with homework now, so... if you don't mind," I said, making a little head motion to the door.

Janine glared at Dimitri while Olena glared at Janine. Dimitri was staring at his feet, and Abe was glancing at his watch every two seconds. Without another word, Janine turned around and stomped out the door and down the hall. Olena and Abe watched her as she dramatically exited, stage right.

"Um, Mama please, just-" Dimitri switched to Russian like the flip of a switch. The two spoke rapidly in their own native tongue. Abe stood there, listening in to their conversation, while I stood there like a total idiot, not knowing anything about what they were saying.

"Roza, I love you like one of my own," Olena said suddenly to me. "I just think it would be better if you were to wait to share a relationship with my son, who need I remind you is older than you by seven years," she paused to glance at Dimitri, and then at Abe. "Ibrahim and I have other things to attend to, have fun studying Roza," she said as she leaned in to kiss my forehead. She sent me one last pained smile before she turned to leave with my dad. He, on the other hand, just smirked and winked at me.

I watched their retreating figures until they turned the corner at the end of the hall. After that, Dimitri closed the door and sighed in an exasperated manner.

"_Yebat_!" he shouted, and I had finally learned that that word in Russian had meant something along the lines of 'fuck'. Dimitri turned to me, and crossed his arms over his chest. I stood there kind of awkwardly, my toes played with the carpet as my hand casually scratched the back of my head. "So...?" he said abruptly, hinting off at something.

"Yes, Dimitri?" I asked, batting my long black eyelashes, as if that would help with his bad mood.

"Do you have something to say?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

I tilted my head to the side. "Um," I mumbled, licking my lips nervously. "I slipped up?" I asked with hopeful eyes.

Dimitri chuckled, a humorless laugh. "Right, and that's going to help everything, now is it? Roza, if your mother were to report me, I would be fucked to a point of no return," he said, unclasping his arms and making gestures.

"Dimitri... I-"

"Rose, seriously! You need to learn to control your tongue! You can't just say whatever you feel like saying. Sometimes, as you have just learned, people take the information you say and act on it. Janine is very unpredictable. She may or may not call authorities because of this 'slip up'," he said, using air quotations.

I felt tears sting in my eyes. His words hurt, and it only hurt even more to know that everything he was saying was true; we could get in a lot of trouble for what I just said, and I knew it. "I'm so-"

"God, Roza, it's just sometimes I wonder if you're thinking at all. Here is a word from the wise: think before you speak," he said, crossing his arms once again and glaring at me. Disappointment in me clearly on his face.

An intense sob shook my body as it passed through my lips. "I'm sorry," I mumbled. I felt like such a failure. I looked up from the ground to meet his anger filled eyes, but in the midst of a second, they changed from anger to regret and sadness.

"Roza," he whispered my name softly, so softly in fact that I could barely hear it.

"I'm sorry I'm such a horrible girlfriend!" I blurted out sadly. A blush crossed my cheeks, I was so embarrassed, and my words only added to Dimitri's building guilt.

"No, Roza... Don't say that," he said beseechingly and began to walk towards me to comfort me.

"No!" I shouted, holding my hands out in front of me as if to say 'back off', and Dimitri got the idea. "I don't want your pity," I said as a single tear slid down my cheek. I met Dimitri's eyes once more and they portrayed utter regret. With that, I turned around and swiftly opened the door, and slamming it shut behind me.

I didn't know where I was going to go. As I erupted from the doors that led to the guardian housing, I glanced around with hesitation. It was late November, and a bit of snow was falling from the overcast skies. I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my jeans. With utter frustration I realized I had no shoes on and no coat on. It was stupid of me to run out of there like that and not grab something to keep me warm, but it hadn't crossed my mind at the time.

My first thought was to go to Lissa, but at the moment I didn't feel too confident entrusting my secrets to her. Things were still a little touchy between the two of us, and I didn't want to rely on her like I did.

As I walked, my foot got caught on something in the snow. I fell, face first into a heap of snow, and something painfully scratched the side of my head, near my temple. I got up, dazed, and felt around for the source of my pain. I picked up a small, maybe the size of an egg-though ragged and sharp, bloody rock. I gasped and felt my forehead for a scratch, but when I pulled my hand away, there was a considerable amount of red, sticky, and warm blood. I got up and took a few steps reluctantly, though I was still too stubborn to turn around to go to the clinic or even Lissa to heal me.

At that point, I didn't know where else to go, so I headed out to the baseball field. Our school was really no different then the norm; we had a football field, soccer field, a track, all the normal stuff. The baseball field was empty, since there was barely anyone on campus, and no one in there right mind would go play a ball game out in this weather. I sat down in the dug out, not really sure what to do with myself.

"You seem sad."

I jumped up stumbling at my attempt to get away, almost tripping over a forgotten bat. I looked at the person standing at the entrance to the dug out, and wow, what a sight for sore eyes. He was tall, obviously a Moroi, with wavy bronze hair. He had mint green eyes and an attractive smile. Really hot!

I snorted flopping back down on the bench. "I _am_ sad," I said, and for some reason I felt okay with spilling my heart out on this guy. "My boyfriend and I just had a fight," I told him vaguely. _Hi, yeah, stranger. Um, my mom and dad as well as my boyfriend's mom just showed up and gave us a talk about how we can't be public with each other because I'm underage and he's pretty much my mentor, then I accidentally told them that I fucked him, and everything went downhill from there._

"Psh. That sucks," he said, walking towards me and sitting down next to me. He pulled out a package of cigarettes and offered me one. I shook my head, though at the moment I was slightly tempted to try one. I guess that was just my anger talking. "I don't usually like to get tied down to women," he told me as he chuckled at his little joke.

I turned to him, suddenly engulfed in his amazing cologne. "Well I love him," I said, honest to god._ I love him more than anything..._

"Maybe it's not worth it," he spoke softly as he lit his cigarette.

I laughed out loud. "Oh, believe me when I say this: It's worth it," I said, still laughing. To say Dimitri wasn't worth it just for one fight was absolutely _ridiculous_.

He smiled, and then turned to me. "My name is Adrian. Adrian Ivashkov," he said quite smugly. Though, I suppose I would be smug too if I were a close descendant of the Moroi queen.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rose Hathaway," I said with a wide smile as I held my hand out for him to shake.

"Lovely," he said, shaking my hand. He pulled out a flask from his blazer then. He was wearing a cream colored Henley shirt with the first couple buttons unbuttoned, and a grey blazer over that. He had on black skinny jeans that were a little loose on his skinny frame.

"Well, a drinker and smoker. Aren't you a charmer?" I asked as a shiver ran through me. Damn it was cold, I thought as I wrapped my arms around my self, trying to create friction. Adrian noticed this and pulled his blazer off of me and put it around my shoulders.

"Actually, I'm _quite_ the charmer," he said, smiling flirtatiously at me. I could smell his intoxicating cologne mixed with a bit of alcohol and what I guessed was clove cigarettes emanating from his jacket.

"That's... unfortunate," I said and laughed. "It'll kill you one day." I brushed the hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. When I did so, I remembered my fall and the rock, and Adrian gasped at what he saw.

"What happened?" he demanded to know, as he leaned in closer to me to examine my battle wound.

"It's nothing," I lied, but noticing his proximity to me. In actuallity, the cut was starting to hurt a little. He held his hand up to my forehead and touched the wound. I felt a little tingle run through me, though it held no interest to me the way the electric current ran through me as Dimitri touched me. That is nirvana.

"It's not nothing," he objected, looking me in the eye, for once being totally serious with me. "We need to get this checked out," he said, taking my hand and pulling me to my feet. His hand was big, soft and warm; it engulfed mine. He sent me a very gentleman like smile before he glanced down at my feet. "Jesus Rose! You don't have any shoes on!"

I bit my lip and looked anywhere but his eyes.

"Did that bastard kick you out with no shoes on?" he asked, a terrifying glint in his eyes becoming very visible. "Answer me, Rose."

"No," I replied. "I left without thinking to put any on," I said, embarrassed. I began to walk past Adrian. His hand tightened over mine. His concern for me was almost brotherly. It calmed me a little.

Adrian began to lead me towards the clinic, but I refused to go. I didn't want to go there yet, I was still a little shaken up about what had happened with Tasha last night.

"Can you take me to my room instead?" I asked, and out of the blue a smirk appeared on his lips.

"No, I'm sorry Rose, but you can't seduce me that easily," he said, laughing at his own little joke once again. I turned red with embarrassment.

"Hey! That's not what I meant!" I shouted. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and began to dial Lissa's number. She picked up on the third ring with a happy note in her voice.

"_Helloo?_" she asked in high spirits. Christian must be over, I figured.

"Come over to my room, pronto." I said a quick bye before hanging up on her. Adrian and I walked into the dhampir dorm, and there was almost no one in the commons. Nobody really noticed the two of us slip by and hop into the elevator.

I clicked the sixth floor, and the jolt went upward. Finally as we made it onto my floor, we got out and walked down to my door. I opened it; it was almost always unlocked. Adrian followed me into my room. I sat down on my bed and started rubbing my blue feet. They were ice cold! I closed the window and wrapped myself up in my thick black covers. Adrian sat down beside me and pulled out the flask.

I heard pounding footsteps coming down the hall, headed towards my room no doubt. I expected it to be Lissa, but when Dimitri popped in the doorway, I was shocked.

"Roza!" he shouted in concern. His eyes flickered to Adrian, and hurt flooded his features.

"Dimitri?"

"Who is _he_!"

xxx

_Check out my awesome-ass beta _dpower_! :D_

_Oh yeah, pictures on my profile of the characters if you want to check that stuff out! Hey what do you guys think about me writing a collection of Dimitri x Rose one shot lemons? Tell me what you think! _

_Please review!_


	24. SHE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!

Chapter twenty-three

AN:/ _Hey guys, I know this this may sound annoying and repetitive, but I really would enjoy more review. There's been 51K views to this story, which I personally think is _amazing_, but far, far less reviews. I don't know, it just feels a little unfair. I just want to know your thoughts and ideas, but so far you've just been waiting for my next update. And if you guys hadn't noticed, these updates have been farther and farther apart. I would have more of a reason, not to mention inspiration if you guys were to express your feelings about this story, I would have a better understanding about what you want. So, just think about it. _

xXx

**Previously:**

_I heard pounding footsteps coming down the hall, headed towards my room no doubt. I expected it to be Lissa, but when Dimitri popped in the doorway, I was shocked._

_"Roza!" he shouted in concern. His eyes flickered to Adrian, and hurt flooded his features._

_"Dimitri?"_

_"Who is _he_!"_

**Currently:**

I stood there with my mouth hanging open. Fuck, this must look bad...

I tried to think of something to say. He was already mad at me. I thought for sure he was about to go ballistic on me now. My mind was racing, trying to find a way to tell him there was nothing _at all _going on here. My eyes flickered back and forth between them for a second. I couldn't think of one damn thing! Shit!

"This is Adrian," I said as calm and casually as I could, trying to indicate that noting serious was going on between us. Maybe... if I act like it's no big deal that there's a totally cute guy _alone_ with me in my room, _maybe_ Dimitri will believe me. I mean… I'll give it to him, he's definitely cute, but I'd never tap that.

"Adrian Ivashkov," Adrian said, nodding his head at Dimitri, a cocky smirk on his lips.

Dimitri stood there in his full six foot seven stature, glaring at Adrian. Adrian, however, and I give props to him for this, had this cool laid back demeanor and sufficiently didn't look the least bit affected. It's hard _not_ to squirm under Dimitri's dagger glares.

"I know who you are," Dimitri spoke through gritted teeth. "What are you doing in my-" he caught himself and took a deep breath. "What are you doing in Rose's room?" He seemed a tad calmer now, but still, not exactly his normal completely-confident self. I could see the green eyed monster rearing its ugly head. Jealousy really was an ugly thing.

Dimitri didn't even wait for an answer, because he looked over at me and caught sight of the large gash on my forehead, which said it all.

"Rose!" he said, his breath hitched, worry showed in his eyes. "What happened?" Dimitri pursued his hand reaching out towards me.

I tucked a bit of hair behind my ear and smiled apologetically. "I tripped," I said humiliated. Dimitri dashed forward and grabbed Adrian by the collar of his T-shirt. He lifted him up off the ground, which was amazing since Adrian was about six-one, only six inches smaller than him.

"If I find out you laid one finger on Rose-"

"Dimitri!" I practically shouted. He was taking this way to far. "I said: I tripped. Calm down!"

"I AM CALM!" He said in a deranged manner. If this wasn't so serious right now, it would be really funny!

"Jesus Christ, Dimitri, no you're not!" I said and I jumped up from my bed, making my way over to him. He put Adrian back on the ground as he noticed my approach. I stood right in front him, motionless. I wanted to do something; I was always the action oriented type. Whether it was slap him, kick him, or kiss his lips so fiercely he would have a bruise left on his lips for the next week, I didn't know.

He turned his whole body so that it was facing me. It was like our own little staring match, and Adrian was easily forgotten. I sent Dimitri a longing look; I then realized it had been about a week since we last had sex. Man, he looked so beautiful and fierce, and so, so sexy. I got that annoying yet enjoyable feeling in between my thighs, and I knew I wanted him again. Dimitri watched me with admiration, trust seeping into his features. I think that he understood finally that there really was nothing going on between Adrian and me.

"Jeez, the sexual tension is like crackling in the air," Adrian said with a little chuckle, bringing Dimitri and I back to reality. Wow, I was only inches from Dimitri, I hadn't even realized I had moved so close.

Dimitri and I both looked at Adrian at the same time. Dimitri's look was murderous, whereas mine was just pure annoyance. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Dimitri.

"You can leave now, Mr. Ivashkov. I can take care of Rose from here, thanks," Dimitri said with disdain, a thin straight smile on his lips. Adrian lifted up a brow and shook his head.

"Hey, we're all human... err, you guys _kinda_ are," he chuckled. "No need to be discreet about having sex," he said, lifting his hands up in the air as if to prove him self innocent. Innocent was the last thing I would call him. "Everyone does it, you could just say something like, 'Hey, Adrian, we're about to dance between the sheets, do you mind if you could-'"

"Shut _up_ Adrian!" I shouted at him, thrashing my arms around at him, totally uncoordinated, but not caring. "Get out, you annoying asshole!" I continued to scream grabbing my door handle and flinging it open.

Adrian chuckled and walked out the door. Then he turned around to face me and quickly lifted his phone to his ear. "Call me, babe!"

And I slammed the door in his face.

I turned around and looked at Dimitri while crossing my arms over my chest. "Sorry about that," I told him, an embarrassed blush adorning my cheeks. "That guy is really a jerk."

Dimitri pulled me into his arms suddenly, and I was engulfed in the smell of his amazing aftershave. God, it was intoxicating. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. It made me want to do more to him than just hug him.

"It worries me when you're with other guys, alone, in your room," Dimitri told me, sadness seeping into his words.

We broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. Only then I realized how serious this was. How serious we were, about each other. There were no more lies in our relationship (none that I can think of...), and we were all lovey-dovey when we were around each other, alone, that is. Wow, to think what would happen if we were caught doing something that isn't in the guardian conduct...

"Nothing happened," I told him honestly. "Adrian just made a crummy sex joke, offered his coat to me and then he walked me to my room. I wrapped myself in my blanket 'cuz it was so damn cold out side... and I was freezing my ass off," I said, glaring at the floor.

Dimitri smiled, rubbing his thumb on my cheek. "And who's fault was that?" he asked.

I playfully glared at him. "I'm sorry, but I didn't think about it at the time, since I was so pissed because you were yelling at me for something out of my control-"

"Stop." I didn't speak anymore. I was stopped by Dimitri's embrace, once again. He pulled me to him in a tight grasp. "Roza that was all... I..." Dimitri paused, obviously at loss for words. "What I said to you was out of line. I had no right to talk down to you like that, I... I can't believe I lost my temper like that and jumped down your throat. That was horrible of me, and I'm ashamed of myself," Dimitri said responsibly, looking deep into the depths of my eyes.

I didn't know what to say to that. We just stood there, comfortably, gazing at each other. I frankly just wanted to bask in his line of vision.

"I'm sorry too. You're right I need to think before I speak. My mom just..." I stopped I really didn't care about my mom or any of it. All I cared about is that Dimitri and I were good.

In the blink of an eye, I leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm so sorry," Dimitri whispered on my lips. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against mine, pressing me up to the wall in the process. "I really am."

I smiled. "I know," I told him, looking into his closed eyes, and in that second, as if he knew I was staring at him, he opened his eyes. "It's okay. I forgive you," I added.

Dimitri crashed his lips down on mine hungrily devouring my lips, and a little spark turned into a whole damn wildfire. He slid his tongue into my mouth, and honestly, I could never get used to that wonderful feeling. It just felt so amazing every damn time. I moaned "Dimka," upon his lips, and this elicited an animalistic groan on Dimitri's part.

"Thank you," he whispered. "I love you so, so much," he added, biting my bottom lip between his teeth and slowly sucking on it. A smile broke on my lips, pulling my lip out of his mouth. "More than you'll ever know," he continued. We both locked eyes.

"On the contrary, I find it the other way around," I told him. "I love _you_ more," I said, a devious smirk on my lips. I felt that odd, yet tingling sensation in between my legs, and I knew what I wanted.

Apparently, so did Dimitri.

He picked me up in his big, broad and not to mention extremely sexy arms and brought me over to my bed. He laid me down slowly, as if relishing in the moment. "Roza," he moaned. This brought another smile to my lips. Jeez, the things he does to me.

I replied with just one word, one I know turns him on when I say it. "Dimka," I whispered with a little purr. That was all it took. We were quickly in another fervent make out session. Nothing could pull us apart, I swear to god. Absolutely nothing could ruin my good mood right now.

"Rose!" the door slammed open and Lissa flew in. Dimitri and I jumped up at the same time. I practically kicked him off me as if was nothing just happening between us. Liss caught her breath and stood up, crossing her arms over her chest. "What's going on in here?"

I glared. "Ever heard of knocking?" I asked, pissed beyond words.

"Ever heard of locking the door?"

Her words bit me, and I remembered our previous arguments we had been sharing the past week. I tried to tell myself that she wasn't mad, just... being a bitch I suppose. Neither Dimitri nor I said anything. We just sort of sat there staring at her. There was an awkward, sexually charged air around all of us.

"Did I walk in on something?" Lissa tried again smiling at me. I glared at her, she was trying to get a raise out of Dimitri and me. She did this frequently, and now was definitely not the time!

"Lissa? Seriously? Get out," I said in an annoyed voice. This only made her smile grow, however, and much to my disappointment she didn't move an inch.

"Well, actually - Oh my god Rose what happened to your forehead!" I knew she came in for some reason, and reality dawned on me. I had called her in here. Fuck, way to fuck yourself, Rose, I mentally said.

Dimitri pulled me to my feet, giving me a small, sad smile, looking just as disappointed as I felt. I smiled back, and unspoken words were released from one another; as if to say 'Later. Definitely later'. His smile suddenly turned smug. I wonder why? I was getting some later...

Lissa quickly walked over to my side in the blink of an eye and held her hand up to the cut on my forehead. I wanted to tell her no, as in: no don't use your magic on me, don't let the darkness get to you. But I didn't have it in me to say so.

I felt a variety of feelings; hot, cold, happy, sad. Then she withdrew her hand and it was over. On instinct, I lifted my hand to my forehead to feel the cut, but to my continued amazement it was magically healed, gone, just poof. Not even a scar.

"Thanks," I whispered to Lissa. She smiled in return and wrapped me up in her arms. After a second, she withdrew quickly and gave me the stink eye.

"What the hell Rose? Have you been smoking?"

At this, Dimitri and I laughed. Well, I laughed. Dimitri slightly chuckled. Lissa looked at the both of us like we had just suddenly grown two more heads.

"Seriously, Rose. I thought you weren't into that stuff," Lissa added quickly, as if unsure of what to think about me. I shook my head.

"Adrian was here. As in, the smoker Adrian Ivashkov, keyword: _smoker_. And not to mention, an alcoholic. That's him you're smelling," I told her, still laughing. "He lent me his jacket when I fell and his jacket reeked of smoke and whatever aftershave he wears. Maybe even a little alcohol thrown in there, too." I smirked at Dimitri's horrified though contained look.

"And _why_ was Adrian here?" she asked, raising her voice and octave. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

I put an arm on her shoulder. "Liss, calm," I said soothingly. Jeez, I have to calm down all sorts of people today! "He was just helping me to get to my room; I was stumbling all over the place from the blood loss," I said honestly, well not really the stumbling part. Dimitri wrapped a possessive arm around my waist.

"I was here," Dimitri said seriously. "Nothing happened between the two of them; I made sure of it," he said, rather proud of himself.

Lissa continued to eye us weirdly. "And that somehow ended up with you two on the bed - no doubt about to do the 'Tango' if I hadn't walked in the second I did?" Lissa asked with bewildered eyes.

I scoffed. "Yeah, like you don't do it with Christian like rabbits," I said, rolling my eyes and causing Dimitri to quietly laugh beside me. This made me smirk, and Lissa blush like there's no tomorrow.

"W-Whatever!" Lissa shouted as she crossed her arms over her chest once again in an annoyed manner. "This isn't about me! And um, Guardian Belikov, Alberta said something about needing you for a shift...?" Lissa said slowly, as if confused.

Dimitri stiffened up the second she said Alberta. He knew he had business to take care of, and he was the kind of man that wouldn't ignore it. He turned to me, his guardian mask suddenly gone. "Rose, take care," he said slowly, leaning in to kiss me. I gladly reciprocated. I smiled at him, and a sly smile crossed on his as well.

"See you later," I said, winking.

"Definitely," he said, swooping in to kiss me one last time before zooming to the door.

I turned to Lissa and sighed crossing my arms over my chest. "Really? Did Dimitri really get called in by Alberta?"

Lissa snorted in an un-ladylike fashion. "'Course not. I had to get rid of him some how!" she said, laughing. I, on the other hand, rolled my eyes. I _actually_ had been having fun with him. Stupid Lissa.

"So what did you need?" I said harshly, I guess you could say it was kind of rude to demand that, but what can I say! I'm turned on still, and Dimitri just left. Goddamn it!

I walked into the bathroom and looked at my appearance in the mirror. I noticed I had some blood still on my skin so I was cleaning it off while Lissa was yapping.

"Let's go for a walk..." Lissa said, grabbing my arm. She soon after threw a pair of shoes at me and then ravaged my closet for a jacket. I put the stuff on and turned to Liss. She gave me a-once-over and shrugged. "Eh, you look decent," she said with a defiant smirk, _as if_ I didn't that good.

I slapped her arm playfully. "Shut up. You think I'm hot," I said, commanding her to admit it.

Lissa stared at me for a second longer, just grinning. "I do."

We laughed and with that, we left my little room. Once we were out of the dhampir dormitory, I felt the cold air hit me once again. Lissa slid her hand in mine for warmth.

"So," she began. "Adrian Ivashkov. What was he doing with you?"

I sighed. "He, like," I paused and shook my head. "It's complicated," I told her. I wasn't exactly keen on telling her the whole fight between Dimitri and me. I mean, it'd already been wrapped up and forgotten about. "It's over now. I just, ran into him I guess," I said.

Lissa scoffed. "Hardly. That guy's like the most wanted guy around. I haven't seen him in forever!" she said, throwing the hand that wasn't intertwined with mine in the air.

I raised an eyebrow and looked over at her. "Um, what do you mean you haven't seen him in forever?" I asked, confused as to why she would be hanging out with a guy like him.

"He's a spirit user," Lissa told me like that was perfectly normal, like there were millions of spirit users all over the place, though the both of us knew that was completely untrue. If anything, maybe about twenty in the whole world. Yeah, Lissa's one of a kind alright.

"Really?" I asked surprised by that, but I nodded my head, soaking up the information. It would only make sense that she would be with him; training, learning, probably healing things together. A part of me was glad that she was improving, and also working with someone just like her. Another part of me, however, didn't want her in a ten mile radius of the madman.

"Are you sure that you're, like, progressing with him? Because, honestly, he doesn't quite seem like the type of guy that would get that much work done with-"

Lissa cut me off with a loud groan. "Rose, come on, you think I haven't heard this from someone else? All I ever hear nowadays is how I should be careful around him, how I shouldn't do this or that because it's simply Adrian Ivashkov I'm working with," she said in exasperation, annoyance dripping from her words.

I shrugged. "Just keep in mind that we all care about you, me the most, of course, but we don't want you to get yourself into something that you can't get out of. Adrian has a reputation from what I've heard from you..." I said, trailing off.

Lissa took a deep breath. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, so guess what? We were planning on going to-"

"Lissa!" a loud voice called. We turned around to see who it was that called her name. It was Christian and Eddie. Her face broke out in a smile and she waved to them.

"I'll talk to you later. I'm guessing Dimitri has already checked your room and found you missing in action, so he's probably looking for you right now," she said with a wink as she withdrew her hand from mine. "Now go find your man!" she joked.

I just laughed in return and waved to her as I turned around. We said our goodbyes and then we were walking off in different directions. God, I wanted Dimitri right now. I could hardly bare being without him, but Lissa was thankfully a pretty good distraction.

There was an excited smile on my face as I walked off in a random direction. I was concentrating on where Dimitri would look first to try and find me.

I heard a little noise behind me, and it sounded vaguely like footsteps. I turned around; there was no one. I shrugged my shoulders, and continued walking. My mind kept going to naughty little things that Dimitri and I could do together, and possibly _try,_ if you know what I mean.

But then, I heard those footsteps in the snow once again. This time, I turned around, as fast as the wind to try and catch my stalker.

I nearly laughed aloud when I saw who it was. I had been wishing it would be Dimitri. I had been wondering if it could have been Lissa, Eddie or Christian just pranking me, but who it actually was hadn't even crossed my mind.

Well Christ. It was Tasha, leaning against a tree with a sadistic smile on her face, as if she were the predator and I the prey.

_**xXx**

_Review_? _What do you guys think? I'm really relying on your thoughts, so I hope that you'll share your thoughts._

_Thank you again_ dpower!


	25. Kiss, Please?

**AN**:/ _Hey guys, just want to throw out a thanks to the following reviewers that consecutively review this story:_

Deliciouse

LexiSoulsister

Olivia williams

Twilighternproud

Gopherluv

_There are some others, but I only nine reviews for the last chapter. _

**Previously**

_There was an excited smile on my face as I walked off in a random direction. I was concentrating on where Dimitri would look first to try and find me._

_I heard a little noise behind me, and it sounded vaguely like footsteps. I turned around; there was no one. I shrugged my shoulders, and continued walking. My mind kept going to naughty little things that Dimitri and I could do together, and possibly try, if you know what I mean._

_But then, I heard those footsteps in the snow once again. This time, I turned around, as fast as the wind to try and catch my stalker._

_I nearly laughed aloud when I saw who it was. I had been wishing it would be Dimitri. I had been wondering if it could have been Lissa, Eddie or Christian just pranking me, but who it actually was hadn't even crossed my mind._

_Well Christ. It was Tasha, leaning against a tree with a sadistic smile on her face, as if she were the predator and I the prey._

**Currently**

I swallowed hard, staring at her, not even able to blink. My heart was hammering against my chest as Tasha's icy blue eyes pierced through me like a dagger. My eyes widened in shock at her dark, disturbing appearance. She was wearing a long, black trench coat with her hands stuffed in the pockets of it. There was an evil air about her that just screamed at me to 'Get the fuck away from her,' and I didn't need to be a spirit user to notice it!

I hesitated; nervously, I bit my lip and contemplated my best move in this situation. I could leave, or I could confront her-those seemed to be the only two choices I could think of. Right now I was siding with confronting the stupid bitch. Maybe give her a little piece of my mind, but then something in my mind flashed.

"_She's not worth it_." Dimitri's words burned in my head.

I ground my teeth together, fighting myself for control. I should go with his wise words, I mean, he's usually right about these things and I need to listen to him for a change! I chastised myself.

So after my intense internal debate, I turned around. It was so hard to do, but it was better than killing someone out of pure rage. Because, believe me, I _would_ do that.

"Hey!" she called out to me as I began to turn around and walk away. I rolled my eyes, just hearing her nagging voice pushed me back toward the dark side. I knew better than to play with fire. Or did I? It _would_ feel good to hurt her right now.

"I know you can hear me, Rose," Tasha called a second time. I felt my eye twitch as I heard her voice. It's just every little thing about her called out to me to hurt her. But the next time she talked, I stopped right in my tracks.

"I want to apologize."

At this, I turned in a swift one hundred eighty degrees to face her. I couldn't believe what I just heard. I raised an eyebrow, trying to identify if she were telling the truth or not. My mind was screaming at me that she is a lying bitch. Tasha stalked towards me, but by the time that I decided I needed to get away from her, she was only ten feet away. I held my hands out in front of me.

"Stop," I said in a shaky voice. I was trying really hard to keep my emotions under control. "Tasha, don't come any closer," I said, gritting my teeth. This woman... I can't help but loose my temper every time I see her.

Tasha didn't obey me, surprise-surprise. _Not_! She continued advancing until she was about two feet in front of me. It was way too close for my comfort, but I didn't want to back away, I held my ground. To Tasha that would be a sure sign that I am frightened or weak. I was not going to let that happen.

"Look, I don't know what the hell you want, but frankly, I don't need your shit, I'm not going to let you use compulsion on me again," I said, looking down at the ground. I was taking deep breaths; I could barely contain my disgust for her.

Tasha let out a devilish chuckle, and a sickening shiver went down my spine. "It's actually quite the opposite," she said in a soft voice. If it had been _any_ other situation, or she was actually a decent person, it would have been nice to hear her voice like that, but this is Tasha I'm dealing with, I should know better.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "What's the opposite?" I asked, making a crucial error in judgment and looking up at her finally. She smiled down at me like a mother would to a child, and I felt oddly comforted.

"_You hate me_," she said in a different, almost demonic, voice now. I stared at her knowing I need to fight this, but then, I realized I did hate her. "_You want to hurt me_." I did want to hurt her. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew she had control of me and I fought. I struggled trying to hold myself back, but I just couldn't.

As if my fist had a mind of its own, it sailed smack to Tasha's cheek. I nearly gaped at my actions, but then that same hatred feeling for her returned with vengeance. I threw an undercut at her ugly face, and she flew up in the air, landing on her butt a few feet away. Damn, I can really pack a punch! I thought to myself. For a brief moment I felt like I might shake the trance, but she sucked me back in again.

Tasha smiled smugly at me and spat out a wad of blood from her mouth. "_You want to make me feel so much pain_," she continued to speak in that creepy entrancing way. And as soon as she said it, I felt it manipulating me. It was as if I was the marionette puppet and she was the puppeteer. She pulled my strings and I responded.

I crouched down on my knees over her and began to pummel the shit out of her nasty ass, ugly fucking face! It felt great. Hell, it was exhilarating like floating on cloud nine. A sense of pleasure burned through me as I watched my fist pound into her disgusting image.

**Dimitri POV**

After finding out that Alberta did not, in fact, need me, I was cast off trying to find Rose once again. I found it quite peculiar that Lissa had lied to me, but thought decided to let it go, for now. I checked out Rose's room first, finding neither Rose nor Lissa there, and then headed over to the Moroi building.

I walked down the halls, watching as Moroi teenagers watched me in confusion. I made my way to the girls' wing and soon enough found Lissa's room.

I twisted the knob, and to my dismay it was locked. I heard a muffled noise from inside, and I became instantly worried. I mentally cursed. Taking a step back, I took a deep breath. On the count of three, I plowed into the door, breaking it off its hinges. What can I say? I love dramatic entrances.

To my surprise, well... not really-Rose did mention that they go at it like rabbits, and there laid Christian on top of Lissa on her bed. They were kissing heavily, but both jumped up when they saw me. Lissa screamed at the top of her lungs whereas Christian just looked meagerly alarmed, as if this wasn't the first time this had happened.

I felt smug. Can you say pay back? I merely smirked at the two, mimicking Lissa's words from earlier.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, though there was an evident sarcasm in my voice. "But did _I_ walk in on something?" I asked, laughing my ass off internally.

Lissa growled, bearing her fangs. I rolled my eyes, still smug as hell and walked out the door... that was on the floor.

Wait till Rose hears about this, I thought to myself, actually chuckling at my little cock blocking act. Rose really is rubbing off on me...

I left the building, though not without millions of stares from all the Moroi. Dhampirs frequented the the Moroi dormitory. Doing what? I don't know, nor is that any of my business, but I didn't know why they were staring at me so weirdly.

As I walked through the snow, I saw a familiar face. "Mikhail!" I greeted him. He smiled back and shook my hand.

"Hey, Dimitri," he said happily. "It's cold out," he said, striking up a conversation. "Though I suppose it's that time of the year," he said, winking.

I furrowed my eyebrows, but smiled awkwardly. "W-what do you mean?"

"It's almost Christmas! Looks like you've found someone to share it with, am I wrong?" he asked, eyeing my neck. I unconsciously lifted my fingers to brush over the skin. "It's not like you could have given that to yourself," he said, chucking.

Realization hit me like a baseball bat. I blushed immensely. Rose must've given me a hickey... or rather a love bite. I, completely embarrassed that people had seen me like this, lifted up the collar of my shirt so that it covered me better. I grunted out a 'no' before I rushed past him, not even bothering to apologize.

"Alright, well I'll see you around!" he called after me, and I didn't have the decency to reply because I could hear him chuckling as I hurried away. I can't belive I hadn't noticed this before I left! Wow, what are people going to think of me now? The Dimitri Belikov, with a large purple love bite on my neck. Fuck my life.

I ran a hand through my hair. Now, where to find Rose? I asked myself. By now she could be anywhere!

I started headed out towards the fields. That's where she had been previously, but I paused mid-stride when I heard a faint, muffled noise. It was a grunt, one made by a female. I raised an eyebrow at the curious sound and turned my head in the direction. Thanks to my enhanced hearing, I could hear quite a distance away. I began to walk in the direction of the noise, but something inside pushed me to hurry, it became a run.

I was closer and closer to the sound now, maybe right around the corner. I came into a clearing full of white, puffy snow. I slowed down to take in the surroundings and analyze the situation. Two girls fighting? Oh great, this'll be fun to break apart.

Only... it wasn't just two girls, it was an older woman, maybe around her thirties. The other one, the one mounting her, throwing punches, was probably a teenager. Dhampir no doubt.

I hauled ass over to them, getting a better look at them. I gasped at what I saw. It was Rose and Tasha. I wrapped a firm arm around Rose's midsection and pulled her into the air. "Roza!" I barked at her. She stopped what she was doing immediately and glanced over at me, as if she just realized that I had arrived.

"Dimitri?" she asked, as if puzzled over the situation. She turned and looked down at Tasha. "Tasha? Oh my god what happened to your face?" she asked, horrified. I looked down at Tasha as well. Broken nose, broken cheek bone, both eyes bruised... and the damage continued.

She seemed on the brink of passing out. "Roza! What the hell have you done?"

**Tasha POV**

I internally smirked. Dimitri was _pissed_!

"Roza! What the hell have you done?" he demanded. Rose looked like a little dear in head lights. As adorable as she was, I had no sympathy for her. If she gets in the way of Dimitri and me, then I will have to dispose of her.

That's just the way I play.

I made a fake muffled cry of pain, and both their head turned to me.

Of course I wasn't hurt. I had only made it look like I was. That's the beauty of compulsion! Sure Rose had just been punching the shit out of me, but that was just for show. I had compelled her to do so, but making sure every single one of her hits hadn't actually inflicted any pain whatsoever to me.

I looked over at Rose, or rather I glared at her. I was working my magic.

"I want revenge!" Rose screamed, suddenly thrashing around in Dimitri's restraining arms. Ugh, it's disgusting to see anybody but me in those nice, strong arms of his.

"Rose, what's wrong with you? You're never like this!" Dimitri said with a puzzled look on his face. Rose continued twitching and thrashing in his grip, literally unable to control her actions. I mentally laughed at this.

"Maybe," I said, rubbing the corner of my mouth, wiping up what looked like blood to Dimitri and Rose, but was actually nothing. "People change," I said, trying to keep the smugness out of my voice.

Rose started squirming out of Dimitri's authoritative grip, but he made sure to keep her in his arms. I cursed under my breath; he was making this harder for me. My plan was to make Rose uncontrollable and get her out of Dimitri's hands. Get her to run away so I could compel Dimitri to make him want me back, then erase Rose's mind of Dimitri. It seemed easy in my head.

I grunted from a huge migraine I was getting. Rose was trying her best to shut me out, and getting her out of Dimitri's arms was like pulling teeth. I decided to go with a different route.

"Just... Fuck off, Dimitri!" Rose screamed at him. I smiled while the two weren't looking at me.

**Dimitri POV**

I gripped Rose's wrist as tightly as I could. I was just about to crush her bone when she cried out in agony. I stopped right away, realizing what I was doing. I didn't want to hurt her. Something was seriously wrong here.

"Roza..." I whispered her name. She looked up at me with those big brown eyes... though what I saw I wasn't expecting. Her eyes were dark, darker than the usual hazel brown orbs of life. As I gazed into her eyes longer, her pupils widened, getting larger as if her eyes were adjusting to darkness.

Suddenly, her body became dead weight, and I had to act quickly to catch her. She sagged in my arms like a limp rag doll.

I glared at Tasha. "What the hell is going on, Tasha?" I demanded. She looked at me, a small smug smile forming on her lips.

"Dimitri, I'm shocked," she said with a faux appearance of insult, folding her legs beneath her. "This whole time, I've been sitting here, broken, hurt, maybe even dying, and yet..." she paused, looking at Rose with a devilish smile. Rose twitched in my arms. "All you can do is pay attention to her."

"What the hell are you doing to her?" I asked, getting really annoyed. I was beyond annoyed, I was pissed. Enraged, angered. "Tasha! Tell me this instant!" I said, sounding oddly like a parent.

Rose twitched again in my arms. "She's swimming," Tasha said, shrugging her shoulders. Suddenly, it was like I saw her for the first time. Her skin was pale again; her eyes had that same electric blue, and the long scar from the corner of her eye to the corner of her lips still evident among her features.

The whole thing had been a scam.

"Tasha, what are you talking about, Rose is not swimming. Tell me exactly what are you doing to her!" I shouted at her. She cringed, but that smile never left her lips.

"Just a little compulsion," she said, sighing as if this were something small and casual. I laid Rose carefully on the ground. I got up, my hands clenched at the side. I was seeing red. Everything was red. I wanted so badly to hurt something, to kill.

I marched over to Tasha, and in an instant, she was on her feet as well. I stomped right up to her, maybe two feet away from her, and impulsively punched the tree no more than a foot behind her. The wood cracked and splintered, sending little shards of wood everywhere.

"You're going to let her go, NOW!" I said in an authoritative voice.

"On one condition," Tasha said childishly, a smirk playing on her lips. I waited impatiently for her to finish her dramatic little pause and tell me.

With an evil grin I supposed was supposed to be seductive, she said, "You have to give me a kiss."

_Review? This one was faster! Thanks to my amazing beta _Dpower!

_Want updates on updates? Follow me on twitter! I'm called _Donaliee_, there's a link on my profile!_


	26. What a Shittyass day

Chapter Twenty-Five

_**Previously**_

_I marched over to Tasha, and in an instant, she was on her feet as well. I stomped right up to her, maybe two feet away from her, and impulsively punched the tree no more than a foot behind her. The wood cracked and splintered, sending little shards of wood everywhere._

_"You're going to let her go, NOW!" I said in an authoritative voice._

_"On one condition," Tasha said childishly, a smirk playing on her lips. I waited impatiently for her to finish her dramatic little pause and tell me._

_With an evil grin I supposed was supposed to be seductive, she said, "You have to give me a kiss."_

_**Currently**_... (Dimitri POV)

I glared at the idiotic woman standing before me. Hell, this was no woman, just a dammed witch. What kind of fucked up world is she living in? How could she possibly even open that nasty mouth and spew such a vile condition! Disgusting!

I was so pissed off at this point I thought I just might kill her! I knew I was thinking very irrational, but I could hardly contain myself when I looked over at Rose's seemingly unconscious body to my right. Every part of me shaking, barely controlled body was aching to hurt her like she is hurting Rose. If she didn't stop the compulsion soon I would take her out and I might even enjoy it! I honestly didn't in the slightest care if she was a Moroi anymore.

"No, Tasha," I growled coldly, glaring daggers at her. "I can't even believe I ever considered you a friend," I spit out at her. Her smug composure dropped. She recoiled from my harsh words. For a split second I saw hurt flash in her eyes, and rejection. But it was quickly covered up by another coy smile.

"Oh, come on, Dimka. We used to be close," she breathed, leaning into me, still with that repulsive smile. She reached out to run her hand down my chest in a seductive maneuver. To be honest, she was making me sick. I could almost taste the bile in the back of my throat. I shoved her putrid, vile hand away from me. "What happened to us?" She said in a sweet innocent voice, batting her eyelashes at me.

I barked a humorless laugh. This seemed to amuse Tasha. She thought she was getting to me. "I'm sorry-" I paused, thinking for a second about those words. "Actually, scratch that, I'm not sorry, because there _never_ was an 'us', Tasha," disdain dripping from my voice as I spat the words. Tasha visibly flinched at my ice cold statement, but she tried to look unaffected. It actually pleased me to see her cringe for a second.

"But Dimka, I _know_ you used to have something for me, something special," she said believing her own delusional desperate words, her eyes were crazed for me to believe it too. Her hands were reaching out to me as if clawing for my attention. I've had enough of talking with this... I couldn't even put a name on her I was so frustrated.

"Tasha, just stop, I already have a restraining order against you-" My voice had begun to rise. "What part of this do you not understand…?"

"I love you, Dimka!" Tasha shouted at me. "Why don't _you_ understand that! All I want is you! I would do anything for you! Anything!" she screamed, gripping onto my leather jacket.

"Tasha?" I gasped, staring down at her. I put my hands on her shoulders and squeezed them, applying pressure so that it would hurt her muscles to hold on to me. She moaned slightly at my touch, and I couldn't help but feel appalled. My mind screamed at me to recoil. Touching her made me want to puke.

Then, all at once, Tasha limply dropped to the floor.

I was stunned, to say in the least. I looked up, only to see my beautiful Rose standing there with a rock in hand. I sent her a confused and shocked look.

"Jesus Christ, how else was I supposed to knock her out?"

Relief flooded me at the sound of her angelic voice. That was the Rose Hathaway I knew.

I quickly engulfed her in my arms. She hadn't even seen me coming, I was _that_ fast, but I had sidestepped Tasha's unconscious body and grabbed her in my arms and threw her up in the air. Rose giggled happily in my arms.

I didn't even look around before I kissed her hard on the lips. Rose responded the second my lips met hers, and soon enough it was a full blown make out session, not that I minded. I didn't mind anything right now; I was in hog-heaven here with Rose.

I deepened the kiss by stroking my tongue across her sensuous bottom lip. Rose granted me entrance and our tongues mingled in a divine, erotic dance. My heartbeat sped up as my body reacted to our passion. My hands slid over her body pulling her into me. I wanted more of her.

"We need to tell someone about this," Rose said in between our many kisses. I moaned in response, not wanting to talk anymore, but only worship Rose. "Dimitri, seriously."

I hesitated for a second, but then bringing the kiss to an abrupt stop, I sent Rose an odd look. "What?" I asked.

"Tasha just laying there like that is creeping me out," Rose said, wrapping an arm around herself. I smirked.

"Alright," I finally said, swooping down hurriedly and crashing my lips upon hers. This elicited a throaty groan from yours truly, because when it came to Rose, I could never get enough. "We can finish this later," I said hopefully with a sly wink. She smiled softly and nodded.

Rose reached up and caressed my cheek. "Thank you for coming to my rescue, once again." Her smile turned sad. "You're always there when I need you."

I pulled her close to me to rest my forehead against hers. "I'm sorry that you are going through all of this because of her obsession for me. I don't know how to stop her, but I promise you, I will do everything I can," I said with utmost sincerity. "I promise I won't let her hurt you again; I'll stick to you like glue. I'm so glad I heard the scuffle when I did, otherwise who knows what she would have done to you." I closed my eyes, not liking the thoughts that flashed through my mind.

"It's not your fault Dimitri-she's obviously sick in the head-something _really_ is wrong with her. Let's take her to Kirova," Rose said pleadingly. I kissed her gently as well as reassuringly on the lips one more time before reluctantly letting her go.

Ten minutes later, we were in the guardian area of the campus, in the administration building. Rose pushed the big metal doors open and I hastily followed. The sound of the doors slamming shut behind us rang through the empty hallway. I had Tasha unceremoniously slung limply over my shoulder, because no doubt if we had left her there, she probably would have come-to at some point and ran away. That's pretty much how she is; she seems to have a talent for getting out of shit.

Alberta, who just happened to be walking by us as we entered, gasped at the appearance of Rose and I. "What the-!" Alberta stopped herself before she said a profanity, just staring at Tasha hanging over my shoulder.

"It's a long story. You're going to want to come with us, if you want to find out what happened. I'm glad to explain how Tasha violated the restraining order for the third time now," I said, an annoyed expression, no doubt, on my face.

Rose pulled my sleeve and brought me to the back of the corridor where she, of course for many reasons, knew where Kirova's office was. We skipped the front desk and dismissed all the other confused stares that my colleagues sent me.

Rose pushed open the door to Headmistress Kirova's office, not even bothering to knock at the door. Kirova thankfully was only looking through papers, it appeared, and glanced up quickly when we barged in, rudely I might add.

"Rosemarie? Guardian Belikov?" she asked, quite confused. He eyes landed on Alberta and then what was slumped over my shoulder. Her face showed shock, but then I could see frustration; she was just about to jump down my throat when I spoke.

"I need to discuss with you some urgent events that just occurred," I said, taking a deep breath. I turned to Rose, a controlled smile forming on my lips. I looked into her eyes so she understood my meaning.

"Alone."

**Rose POV**

I walked out of Kirova's office, shutting the door quietly and respectfully (that earned a mental eye roll), then walked to the front of the building, over to the front desk. But not before I heard a shout.

"Headmistress, please! I'm absolutely positive that she did, indeed, have bad intentions!" It was Dimitri's voice. I heard calming words from Alberta, who I imagined was right next to him, trying to calm him down from his bubbling over rage.

"Guardian Belikov, please, try to contain yourself," Kirova replied in a snotty voice that made me want to run in there and punch her in the jaw.

"I'm sorry, I'm very on edge right now," I heard Dimitri mumble in defeat.

After a pause, Alberta began to speak. "Miss. Kirova, I think what you're missing here is the fact that Miss. Ozera has violated the terms of the restraining order more than _three_ times now," she paused. "Let's see, there was the first incident where she purposely walked into the same room as him way back when Rose was being awarded her _Molnija_ marks. Then, at the clinic, she had been trying to talk to him-"

"Plus she used compulsion on Rose to try and hurt herself," Dimitri said, sticking up for me of course.

"Guardian Belikov," Kirova said in a warning tone.

Alberta continued. "And now, third time in a row, she's attacked Rose and for the final time has made contact with Guardian Belikov," she finished.

There was another long pause, and I wished that I could be in there to see what was actually happening. "I see," Kirova finally said. "Well I understand. I won't allow-"

"Excuse me?"

I practically could feel him breathing down my neck. I turned around slowly as ever and saw a big man, burly and stocky- no doubt solid as a brick house- with curly blonde hair and dark brown eyes. I recognized him; I stared at, him trying to put the name on the face.

"Emil?" I asked, and I realized after I had said it that it probably sounded kind of rude. But at this point I was too tired to care. I wasn't really aware of his last name, and I sure as hell wasn't going to call him Guardian Emil; that sounded something like what we called our pre-school and kindergarten teachers.

"Rosemarie," he said, always one of formalities. "What just happened?" he asked curiously. I was just about to call him a nosy bastard when I stopped myself. I really didn't feel like getting into more trouble tonight.

I gave him the shrug of my shoulders. "I don't know, just some random shit. Tasha attacked me, tried to seduce Dimitri, and then I knocked her out with a rock."

Emil stared at me with wide shocked eyes. Another guardian behind him, apparently had been eavesdropping, popped her head around his shoulder. Celeste, I think was her name. She looked at me like I was some crazy green haired alien with three heads.

Emil opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to say something. Though after another ten seconds or so, he swallowed the story and gave me the nod of his head.

"Interesting." He stated and with that, he turned and walked away. As did I, but someone stopped me. I turned around to see Celeste's hand on my shoulder. I cocked an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently. I wanted nothing more than to go back to my room and sleep... or at least get the hell out of here, but it would be even better if Dimitri was with me.

"Ah, well, I was just wondering if..." Celeste began quietly, if not shyly. I waited patiently for her to continue. "If Dimi- err- Guardian Belikov was okay..." she asked, her eyes cast down on the floor, a crimson blush on her cheeks.

You've got to be kidding me. At first I was mad. I was infuriated that someone else besides me thought more than kindly of _my_ Dimitri; hence my usage of **my**. Then it dawned on me that no one knew what Dimitri and I were, though then again, it wasn't like that mattered. We knew we loved each other and that was our business-no one else's. Plus, I mean, Dimitri is so hot that it's hard for a girl not to appreciate what he has to offer.

"You're his student and all, and I thought that since you guys are close..." she continued to speak, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked abruptly.

"I was wondering if... you could speak to him on my behalf next time the two of you had class together," she said quickly, just throwing it out in the open.

I was rendered speechless- and let me tell you, that doesn't happen that often.

My first thought after that little add on was to shout at her 'No! He's MINE!' childishly, but then where would that get me? Blurting out our little affairs, exposing to the world that Dimitri Belikov isn't that perfect male role model that everyone thinks him to be.

After that little incident with our parents in his room, followed by Dimitri getting upset with me, and me running off with no shoes or jacket, falling and hitting my head and the whole Adrian thing, I think I've done enough damage for once. So I really wouldn't want to make an embarrassment of myself _as well as_ my mother, now would I?

"Why?" I asked stupidly. I knew I was asking her a lot of questions, but I wanted to dig the truth out of her the best I could before deciding my answer.

"I-I... Guardian Belikov is very special to me." Celeste gave me a hard stare, probably for testing her so much.

"Well, Celeste, I'm sorry to break this to you, but I've been snooping around," I paused, trying to think up something that would definitely piss her off. "Essentially stalking him after practice, and... I believe Guardian Belikov is seriously involved with someone," I said, looking up at her with my big brown eyes as innocently as possible.

She stared at me for a moment, utterly speechless with the biggest blush I had ever seen on anyone, and then turned around and walked the same way Emil had went-out the door.

I stared at the door. "Huh," I said aloud, thinking to myself. So Celeste likes Dimitri. Well, well, well. Damn, why does he have to be so perfect? Why can't it just be easy for us? I wish I could just stake my claim and chase away all these unwanted advances. I just want to shout from the rooftops, 'He's mine, stay away!' Shaking my head I started walking.

Leaving the building, I walked out into the cold. God, what a shitty-ass day, could it honestly get any worse?

I stopped myself. Shit! I glanced around, trying to find some wood to knock on. About fifteen feet in front of me was an old, leafless oak. I raced forward and knocked my fist on it a couple times before I was sure it would sink in.

I mentally laughed and rolled my eyes at the superstition; something about these little critters called wood weirdos that make your ill stated words come true. Well, I wasn't taking any chances tonight. Too much shit has already happened.

Turning away from the over grown tree, I headed in the direction of the Moroi building. I guess I sort of needed to vent to my best friend. I made sure to take my time though; I didn't really have an urgent reason to go yet, so I made sure to twirl around in the falling snow. I honestly loved this time of the year, though I have to say the sun in the summer nights-err, day time- is really amazing.

I knew I would find Lissa and most likely Christian in the Moroi dormitory. It felt like it had been so long since the three of us had done something fun together or... just something together in general. Things were still kind of tense between us, and Christian essentially went wherever Lissa went, like a lost puppy.

I blew some hair from my face, trekking forward in the thick snow. When I opened the door, I felt a rush of hot air hit my face, I shuddered in pleasure. A tired looking guardian gave me a subtle nod in acknowledgment as I past the front desk. I nodded in return; the guy didn't need to ask me who I was-I'm proud to say that I'm in here more than I was in my own room. Much to Kirova's displeasure, that is.

Finally, I made it to Lissa's floor. I tiredly walked over to her door at the end of the corridor. I took notice that the door was not in the best of condition and made a mental note to ask about that.

Just as I was about to knock on the door and let myself in, I heard a loud, wailing sound.

"What the hell!" came a voice all too familiar. It was Lissa, and she sounded pissed. That was a surprise to say, since she was always so typically kind to everyone.

"Liss, baby, its okay." I knew Christian would be there. "Don't worry about it."

"No, Christian, it isn't okay!" Lissa shouted in reply.

At that point I decided to barge in. "What's going on?" I demanded. I rushed over to her side. Lissa's normally bright and vibrant green eyes were bloodshot, and angry. Her nose and cheeks were red with tear stains. She looked... like I had never seen her before. Well, besides the whole accident thing when her parents and Andre died... but that was definitely different from this situation... That is, unless someone died or something.

Lissa's eyes narrowed at me when her eyes met mine and her voice was suddenly venomous. "What's going on? Rose, do you honestly _not_ know?" she asked in a beyond pissed voice. I was so shocked; I had never seen this side of Lissa, and it appeared that it was being directed towards me...

I looked at her, totally puzzled by the situation. "Um... no?" I said, raising the both of my eyebrows. "That's pretty much why I'm asking you," I said with a nervous chuckle. My mind ran through some scenarios, trying to put pieces together to find out why she was like this so suddenly.

Lissa mock laughed. "Jesus Christ! Ever since you've come here," she began, but paused to sniffle. "Things haven't been going very smooth. It's hard for me to say this because I'm not normally so mad, but frankly St. Vladimir's was just fine without you. And suddenly when you appear, everything has been jumbled; and to sum it up, I'm blaming it on you." Her words were like sharp icicles hitting me square in the face.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "W-what?" I asked, my voice breaking.

Christian looked down at the ground, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes glassy. Lissa wrapped a protective arm around her boyfriend and then turned to me, more and more tears streaming down her face. "Christian's aunt Tasha, as you know, has just been exiled from St. Vladimir's campus. And it's all your fault!"

_xXx_

**A/N: You guys really have no faith in me. I can't belive you guys actually thought I would LET Tasha kiss Dimitri xD. REVIEW!**

**Don't forget I made a Twitter account... so you guys can chat with me or ask me about updates :D The link is on my page!**


	27. Not So Soul Sistery Anymore

Chapter Twenty-Six

_**Previously**_

_Lissa mock laughed. "Jesus Christ! Ever since you've come here," she began, but paused to sniffle. "Things haven't been going very smooth. It's hard for me to say this because I'm not normally so mad, but frankly St. Vladimir's was just fine without you. And suddenly when you appear, everything has been jumbled; and to sum it up, I'm blaming it on you." Her words were like sharp icicles hitting me square in the face._

_I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "W-what?" I asked, my voice breaking._

_Christian looked down at the ground, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes glassy. Lissa wrapped a protective arm around her boyfriend and then turned to me, more and more tears streaming down her face. "Christian's aunt Tasha, as you know, has just been exiled from St. Vladimir's campus. And it's all your fault!"_

_**Currently (Rose POV)**_

"I'm sorry...?" I said, confused as I sat down beside her. I smiled stiffly, furrowing my eyebrows at her. "But… I think I heard you wrong. What was that?" I asked, raising a brow at her tear-streaked face.

Lissa scoffed. "You're kidding right? You've caused so much trouble for everyone here, and it seems like you don't even care."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Is this _really_ my best friend talking to me?" I asked her, confused out of my mind. "Is this Lissa Dragomir, the girl I grew up with, the girl that I confided in, trusted, and loved? The girl I called my _sister?_" I paused and just stared at her. At this, Lissa began to cry harder.

She inhaled a deep breath. "I've come to realize that it was an incredibly stupid idea to ask you to come back here," she said, looking at the floor, as if this meant nothing to her to say this.

"What the hell? What's become of our friendship? Does it seriously mean nothing in the slightest to you? Are you really that cold of a person?" I demanded. I scoffed, not believing what I was hearing. "I guess I really don't know you as well as I thought, then," I said, glaring daggers at Lissa. She cringed under my heavy stare, looking mildly uncomfortable.

Christian looked in between the two of us before standing up. His hand was still intertwined with Lissa's, but he slid his fingers out. "I'll come back to you later. I don't want to get in the middle of this." he said, looking wary.

I watched as he walked across the room to put his shoes back on and grab his coat. Then I turned back to Lissa as I heard the slam of the door.

Lissa leaned in close, gritting her teeth at me while pointing to my face. "Tasha was the last family Christian had and you just had to go and get rid of her, didn't you? It almost seems as if you don't care at all about those around you."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Tasha terrorized Dimitri and me, and you're saying that I need to go? Have you gone insane?" I growled.

"Do I _look_ insane?" Lissa asked, pointing to her face swirling her finger in a circle. Insane? No. Outraged nearly beyond words? Possibly...

At this I just rolled my eyes. "I'm sure Christian is adult enough to understand that attacking as well as hurting people with magic is wrong, and that she shouldn't be around other _people_ when she plans on doing horrific things to them!" I all but shouted.

"You don't understand family loyalties because you never had yours," she said with an icy stare that could've, honestly, been shut down by the intensity of mine.

"What the fuck? You don't understand family loyalties because, um, your whole clan is **dead**!" I said, not feeling the slightest amount of remorse from my words. I guess that was a pretty low blow, but I was seeing red; I was like an enraged animal that can't be contained by anyone or anything. In fact, I was pretty surprised that I hadn't lost my control and hurt her or something already. I guess Dimitri really did come in handy; calming me down, that is.

Lissa gasped, holding her trembling hand over her mouth. Her eyes turned to slits. "You _bitch_!" she screamed. The scream was so loud that the people down the hall could have probably heard it.

I raised an eyebrow at her seething figure. "Honestly, if you wanted to see a bitch, just go look in the mirror. This is seriously ridiculous." I stood up from my spot on the bed opposite of Lissa's. I turned to leave, but I looked back at her one last time. "Come and talk to me when you've got your head back on straight," I said, walking towards the door backwards shaking my head. "This is seriously stupid. I want my best friend back." And with one disgusted look and last cold glare, I left.

After I slammed the door, I made sure to check on her. Looking at her through our bond, I could see that she was seriously letting out the waterworks. Jeez, shouldn't I be the one crying? It feels like our little fight was so foolish, because, I mean seriously? It's almost like she was just looking for a reason to be mad at me.

But I realized that no, that wasn't the reason. Lissa isn't stupid, and I do still have a little faith in her that she is just going through a hard time. Either that... or... I guess Christian had grown on her during the time I had been gone, and to put it simply: I had been replaced.

It didn't bother me all that much now that I thought about it, I mean, I guess I could say that I've moved on since we were both caught in Portland, too. Hell, I've got a boyfriend seven years my senior, who happens to also be my mentor for Christ's sake! And we're in love!

As I was walking down the corridors of the third floor, I thought of a devious plan. A smirk filled my features, my mind reeling.

I ran to the closest fire alarm and took a look around. It was about ten after three in the morning, but our end of the day, on a Saturday. I imagined that most of the people in the dorm were just chilling out or something similar, so I guess this would be the best time to be an asshole.

I pulled and ran.

Ran as fast as I could, in fact. When I was on the lobby floor, I waited for the hall monitor to run past me before I made my amazing escape. I smiled, feeling better than ever. Looking through the bond once again, I could see Lissa screaming in alarm because of the sudden showers. The sprinklers in her room were spraying everywhere. Cold water hit her square in the face.

I sniggered to myself. "I'm such an ass," I said aloud to myself as I exited the building. I began to walk around casually, as if I didn't just create a freaking frenzy in the Moroi dormitory.

I walked all the way to the dhampir dorm next, wanting nothing more than to pass out on my bed. Holy crap, that sounds like so much fun right now. I opened the door to my room and proceeded in...

Only to find the sexiest person-_ever_ on my bed. He was only casually laying there, pretty much bigger than the whole damn thing, with his arms behind his head; showing off his amazing biceps. I felt a blush fill my cheeks and in between my thighs got a bit wet with anticipation. I quickly made sure to lock the door.

"Oh... I wasn't expecting a visitor," I said, trying to contain my laughter. I dove in right next to Dimitri and snuggled up to his side. He took one arm from behind his head and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Should I leave...?" he asked, the ghost of a smile beginning on his lips. The bastard, he knew that I didn't want him to leave!

"No!" I couldn't help but shout.

Dimitri chuckled. "Didn't think so. Hey, that reminds me, look what I happened to find..." he said, reaching over to my side table. What he brought back I was definitely not expecting.

I screamed. "You got plane tickets!" I shouted, immediately my thoughts going to anywhere but this idea. I grabbed his hand and brought it closer to my face so that I could read it better. "To Russia!" I continued to scream. "YES!"

Dimitri chuckled at me and placed a kiss on my temple. "We leave at the crack of dawn," he said, meaning probably around seven AM or so.

"Sweeeeet..." I moaned. I turned to him and smiled. He looked down at me and our lips were only inches away from one another's. "Did I ever explain to you how much I love you?" I asked, pecking his lips in the process.

Dimitri pretended to think about it. "You know... I think you have."

Naughty thoughts flooded my mind. I smirked, a smug smile playing at my lips. "Yeah... but did I ever _show_ you how **much** I love you?" I asked, kissing him a little longer this time. Dimitri pushed into the kiss, sliding his tongue through my parted lips. We began to rub up against each other, as if to create friction.

"Mmm I love you," I whispered to him.

Dimitri shifted himself so that he was on top of me, just hovering there in the midst of the mind-blowing kiss. "As I love you, my Roza," he spoke gently, as if trying hard not to wake up a baby during its nap.

I raised my hips so that our lower regions were rubbing against each other. Dimitri growled, wanting all I had to offer for him. "Fuck... Dimitri," I moaned, grinding against him once again.

Dimitri groaned as well, but he paused, biting my bottom lip in between his teeth, effectively stopping our make out session. "Now isn't the time," he whispered on my lips.

"Awe, come on Dimitri we have time; I know you want too," I whispered, forcefully grabbing his hips and pulling him closer to me.

"Mmmm…" he groaned. "Damn, Roza... you know I want you." He kissed me hard on the lips.

Just then a knock came at the door. Dimitri closed his eyes in annoyance and reluctantly got off of me. I sent him a sad look as I got up off the bed with the help of Dimitri's arm. I took a second to stroke my thumb across his lips, showing him that I missed them already. Looking deep into his eyes I gave him a small smile.

He walked into the bathroom, because it totally wouldn't be weird if my mentor was just randomly in his student's room... alone... with the bed messed up...

I opened the door to an eager looking Alberta. "Ms. Hathaway!" she shouted in excitement. I gave her a genuine smile.

"Hi, Guardian… Alberta, what can I do for you?" I asked, leaning on the door.

Alberta gave me a funny look and pushed her way into my room. She stopped and looked around, then turned back to me. "I was actually wondering if Dimitri was in here?" she asked with a knowing smile.

I felt my cheeks heat up as if there were little flames on either side of my face. "Um... Dimitri?" I asked, unsure if I should rat him out or play dumb. "I'm uh… not sure, I don't know what you mean..." I said, swallowing awkwardly.

"Oh please, Rosemarie," she said, actually rolling her eyes at me. "His shoes are right there, the plane tickets are on your dresser, and, just being observant, it smells like him in here," Alberta said, crossing her arms over her chest. Well fuck.

I pressed my lips together in a straight, tight line. I took a nervous glance over to the bathroom, and Alberta followed my eyes. She trudged forward before I could put an arm out to stop her, and pulled the door open.

Dimitri sat on the counter, examining his nails in a bored fashion when he was found out. Alberta nearly broke the door she slammed it open so hard, and Dimitri nearly broke the ceiling he jumped so high.

"Alberta! Err-Guardian-"

"Dimitri, please, I'm not on the job. It's okay for you to call me Alberta," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. She sent me a pointed look before turning to Dimitri and giving him the same treatment.

"Alberta, Rose and I, we were just…" Dimitri tried, walking out of the bathroom.

"Dimitri, it's okay. Really," Alberta said, holding her hands out to stop his fumbling. "There's nothing to explain. I'd have to be an idiot to not understand what just went down here and I got the picture that the two of you are _closer_ than you should be," she said with a wink.

Dimitri and I were just speechless.

"Alberta, I know this is strange because I'm a student and all, but…" I began slowly. "You're still not going to tell on us, right?" I asked, swallowing nervously.

Alberta chuckled heartily. "Oh please, Rosemarie. You think I would sell the two of you out so easily?" she asked, still laughing.

I breathed out a big breath of air that I didn't even know I had been holding. I guess Alberta isn't completely the bad-cop.

"The _real_ reason why I knew Dimitri was here was because he didn't answer his door. I merely assumed he would be here, and what do you know?" she said cheerfully.

Dimitri raised a perfectly arched brow. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh!" she said happily. "I almost forgot. Your plane schedule got moved to four thirty, and I came to warn you that you only have... hmm..." Alberta paused to look down at her watch. I followed her gesture with my eyes. "Twenty five or so minutes."

And with that, I spun around the room like a hurricane, trying to gather my things together in order to make the flight. The next time I looked up, I noticed Alberta was already gone, and it was only Dimitri and I in here.

Dimitri watched me with meandering eyes as he sat down on my bed, his hands clasped on his lap. I was on my knees on the floor, picking up articles of clothing and placing them in my large black suitcase.

"What if I asked you..." Dimitri began slowly. "If you would live with me in Russia?"

I paused my working completely and looked up at him.

_"What_?" I asked, completely dumbstruck.

A small tinge of a blush formed on Dimitri's cheeks. Aww. "Well, what I'm trying to say is... How do you feel about Baia? Or wait, does St. Vladimir's Academy fulfill your needs?"

"Dimitri, Dimitri!" I said, cutting him off from continuing his rambling questions. "What do you mean?"

"Um, to put it in simpler words... Who means more to you? The Dragomir princess... or me?" he finished hurriedly.

After he finished his sentence, I profusely began to laugh my ass off. "Dimitri..." I began, trying to contain my crazed laughter. "You of course," I said, getting off the ground and padding over to Dimitri. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sat down on his lap. He welcomed me with open arms, ensnaring me around the waist.

"Really?" Dimitri asked, his face full of happiness and love. He looked like a child on Christmas day.

"Really," I replied, placing a small and short, yet sweet kiss on his awaiting, plump lips. I pulled away and sighed, bringing one hand from around his neck to my forehead and brushing away some stray hairs. "Anyway, Lissa and I got into a fight earlier," I said truthfully.

Dimitri furrowed his eyebrows, knitting them together in thought. "What about? I thought you guys were really close..."

I cringed. "That's what I thought too. But... I guess even the best of friends can grow apart over time," I said, raising my eyebrows and sighing in exasperation. I felt sad just thinking about our falling out, but truthfully I just needed to forget about it for now. Liss would come to her senses eventually, I would just have to wait and see.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Dimitri said, taking my hand in his and bringing it to his lips. He pressed a kiss to each one of my fingers, and then held my hand gingerly to his cheek.

I blushed at his gesture. "Yeah, well... That's life, unfortunately." Dimitri looked at me with utmost compassion- so much in fact that it made me want to jump his bones. God, he was so perfect, so sweet. I leaned in and kissed him on his soft lips. "Thank you for caring so much. I love you for that."

I looked up and caught sight of the clock, shit….

We snapped out of our little moment and Dimitri breathed in. "You need to finish packing. We can't miss that flight," he said, lifting me off of him and setting me on the floor. I smiled at him, doing as told.

"Alright," I said, winking at him. He smirked in return. "Don't want to miss out on any action on the plane, eh?" I asked, laughing quietly as I kneeled down and continued jamming shit into my bag.

Dimitri chuckled along with me, shaking his head; though I could detect excitement in his eyes.

x**X**x

"No, no, no, please don't leave! Stupid plane! Don't leave without your most prized passenger!" I shouted out the car door window. The plane was in sight, and it looked as if it were just about to leave. Dimitri had speeded down the drive to the miniature runway.

He hurriedly parked and ran to the back of the car to grab all of our luggage. I saw Alberta standing at the foot of the stairs that led to the airplane, her arms crossed over her chest and a wary expression on her face. I cringed lightly before helping Dimitri out with our stuff and hauling ass over to her.

"What was the hold up?" Alberta asked, tapping her watch. "The plane is supposed to leave in two minutes, and if it weren't for me sticking my neck out for the two of you, this plane would have left early."

I gave Alberta the biggest brown puppy-dog eyes I could muster.

"Sorry, Ms. Petrov. It won't happen ever again! I swear!" I said, saluting her. At this, Alberta cracked a smile and patted my head.

"Let's make sure you keep that promise," she said, winking. Dimitri smirked behind me, placing his hand on my lower hip, right near my ass. Wow, if it had been anyone but Alberta with us, suspicions definitely would have been realized.

We entered the plane and put our luggage in the back of the plane. Well, it was more like a jet in terms of sizes. This time, there were other passengers. A blonde-haired female Moroi with an of Asian decent guardian. I noticed her fleeting glances at Dimitri every ten seconds... Like, seriously, if she doesn't stop gawking at him like a piece of meat, I'm going to have to knock some sense into her.

Dimitri sat down in the aisle across from the pair, but we were more in the front whereas they were in the back. Dimitri's back was to the girl, and for this I was thankful. She would look over her shoulder every once in a while, and I would happily return it with an enraged glare that Dimitri missed every time.

I turned to Dimitri the same second he turned to me. "Sucks were not alone," I whispered as quietly as I could to him; it would do us no good for the pair in the back to hear us. He only smiled in return, leaning down and placing his forehead to mine. It was better not to risk it.

"I love you," he replied in a soft voice. "So, so much," he added. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you more," I said before falling asleep.

x**X**x

_This was a laaate update... sorry guys! I have a question... Does anyone watch Real World? Holllyyy shiiit Zack is so fucking hottttttt! And weirdly enough, he totally reminds me of a white version of Dimitri. haha._

_Review!_


	28. Home Alone

Chapter Twenty-Eight

**A/N: Mature content in here... keep your eye out or just don't read this chapter if you don't want to read anything you wish you hadn't.**

x**X**x

_**Previously**_

_I turned to Dimitri the same second he turned to me. "Sucks were not alone," I whispered as quietly as I could to him; it would do us no good for the pair in the back to hear us. He only smiled in return, leaning down and placing his forehead to mine. It was better not to risk it._

_"I love you," he replied in a soft voice. "So, so much," he added. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder._

_"I love you more," I said before falling asleep._

_**Currently (Dimitri POV)**_

I nodded politely at the guardian of the pale looking blonde haired female Moroi probably only the age of fourteen. He nodded cordially in return, and like that, the both of them exited the plane. I couldn't help but notice the many, many stares coming from the girl. I guess I get that a lot, but I seriously don't care anymore.

I glanced over at my beautiful Rose, who was sleeping lightly on my shoulder. The two other passengers hadn't seemed to notice (or probably just ignored) her little intimate gesture and close proximity to me, and for that I was thankful. I didn't need any gossip about us getting about, or we were sunk.

It was now only Roza and I on the jet, besides the pilots. I took her small soft hand in mine and held it tightly. I pressed it to my heart as I gently kissed her forehead. After this, I felt the plane lift off into the air.

I found it strange how I could love someone so much. I've only known Roza for a little less than six months, and we're already like this. This, of course, meaning I was truly one hundred percent head over heals for her, intimately and deeply connected in every way. There's no going back for me. I knew in my heart and soul that I'm hers in every sense of the word.

Slowly, and almost angelically, Rose's eyes fluttered open, almost as if she had heard my thoughts. My breath hitched as she looked up at me with her big, beautiful brown eyes.

"Dimitri?" she said, then followed a silent yawn. I watched as she started to move her sexy body. Pushing her chest out as she arched her back and raised her hands over her head.

I couldn't help the infectious smile that spread on my lips like wildfire. "Hello, Roza," I said gently.

Rose proceeded to stretch in her seat and get in a more comfy position. "Where are we?" she asked.

"We just stopped at the Royal Court. We had to drop off the other passengers," I said and almost instantly, Rose's eyes lit up.

"What!" she shouted, sitting up straighter in her seat. I could see the wheels turning in her mind. The next time she spoke, her voice was more hushed, as if she were sharing a secret with me. "So now it's just you and me?" she asked seductively.

A smirk formed on my lips. "That is true..." I said slowly, watching Rose.

She got a twinkle in her eyes and I knew right then and there that I wasn't going to be able to resist her. My heart beat sped up, anticipating her next move. My eyes roamed her beautiful body. Rose was wearing a mid-thigh black skirt that was loose and flowing over her long sexy legs with red Converses that were similar in color to her clinging V-neck. I could just see the edge of her black bra peeking out of the neckline and her hard nipples showing under the silhouette of her shirt.

Damn... she looked sexy. She got out of her seat and climbed onto my lap. My hands slid up her bare thighs just under the edge of the skirt. It didn't take long for my body to respond. I instantly felt my hard-on growing, and at a considerable speed. Roza ran her hands through my hair gently for a moment, but then she gripped onto my locks and tilted my head back so she could kiss me hard on the lips.

My lips parted and her tongue dashed into my mouth, taking control. Forcefully, Rose worked her magic on my lips. I love when she takes control. As my jeans became uncomfortably tight, I kissed her back with just as much force. I wanted her so bad right now. Even though I knew we probably shouldn't be doing this- well, here, that is.

I didn't _just_ want her; I felt like I _needed_ her. I let myself give in to that desire. I wasn't going to stop her. It felt too good to stop.

"Dimitri," she whispered soft and seductively on my lips. "I need you," she added, making my body flash with the heat of desire. My hands roamed up her sexy bare thighs to her core. I slid my finger down the edge of her panty line slipping my finger under it.

I stroked her wet folds spreading her slippery juices over her clit, where I rubbed her gently. I bit her neck and sucked as she lightly moaned from the pleasure of my touch.

"Mmm, god that feels so fucking good," Rose moaned.

Her hands slid down my chest to my belt and worked it loose. Unzipping my pants was a relief, as my hard on sprung up out of the confining clothing. She pulled back the waist band of my boxer briefs and set me free. Cool air caressed my exposed skin, causing me to groan.

Her hand stroked my cock as I continued to massage her wet pussy. I had pushed her skirt up around her waist and could see her sexy black thong and my fingers under it. Using my other hand, I grabbed her panties and wrenched them to the side so I could see her sex; she was so wet the moisture was spreading down her thighs.

My cock throbbed in her hand as I exposed her. I lifted myself up and told her to push my jeans down a little. As she forced my jeans down, thankfully my cock sprang free, allowing my entire member to be exposed. I slid my hand around to her ass and guided her hips right above my hard, glistening awaiting cock.

Pulling the crotch of her wet panties aside, I pushed the tip of my dick into her dripping wet pussy. I watched as her eyes glazed over in lust and desire as my tip slid into her enchanting core.

In one quick motion, she thrust down onto my hard cock, sliding me all the way in. A gush of air and a moan left both our mouths as we relished in the feeling of me inside her.

"Oh god, Dimitri," she groaned as I began to move in her. "Oh yesss... I missed you _so_ much!" she cried out in bliss.

"Nhhn... Roza, I missed you more than you can imagine..." I whispered as I thrust my hips up. She rocked on me, pushing me into her even deeper. My eyes closed in ecstasy as she rode my hard on. We moved in sync and she leaned into me, continuously devouring my mouth.

Our breathing became ragged and my heart was racing. It wasn't going to take long for me to let go. She felt so good, and it had been far too long for me to be away from her... Well at least intimately. I know it hasn't been _that_ long, but having her now made it feel like it had been _way_, way too much time since I last felt her. Since I was last inside of her. She was my everything; just a day without her was too long.

Opening my eyes I, took in her body rocking with mine. I watched the ecstasy of pleasure cross her face. The way she moved and her hair fell over her shoulders, she was a goddess. My beautiful, personal goddess.

Her wet, tight pussy slid up and down on my shaft, every time faster than the last, making me want to cum each time. I gripped her by the hips and forcefully slammed into her core. Her moans got louder and I could tell she was as close as I was to releasing.

"Mmm Dimka... Fuck me harder!" She moaned in my ear. That did it; it pushed me so far over the edge. I slammed into her harder.

"Shit, Roza... I'm going to... cum!" I grunted.

"Me too!" she cried out. "Yes! Please... harder!" Rose shuttered as her orgasm rocked her body and the walls of her tight pussy clamped down on me.

I pushed hard into her and felt my hot liquid eject from me. Complete satisfaction coursed through me. I was high on the bliss of the moment. I pulled her body as close to mine as possible, in the tight loving embrace.

"Damn, Roza... I missed being with you. I love you so much," I gasped out as I tried to catch my breath.

"Mmm, I missed you too... I love you more than anything!" she whispered back.

She chuckled nervously. "God, I hope the pilots didn't hear any of that..."

She stayed there with me inside her for a few more minutes, neither of us wanting to separate, but we decided it was best to move. She slipped off to the bathroom for a few minutes. She came back well put together again with a content smile on her face. I'm pretty positive I had that same smile. We cuddled up together for the remaining of the flight.

x**X**x

We walked out of the airport together, close enough to be holding hands, but not actually doing that. I looked down at her the same time she looked up at me. I took in a deep breath of fresh air.

"It feels good to be home, huh?" Rose asked beside me. I nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist. Home... I let her words sink in. She just called Russia home. I couldn't help being thrilled at her simple statement. _We_ were home. We walked around the small parking garage to find my car parked, in the same exact condition I left it in a few weeks ago.

I put Rose's things into the boot, and then walked to the front seat. We both got in the car at the same time, all the while glancing over at the other. Rose smiled and leaned in quickly to press her lips to mine.

I returned the kiss eagerly. I opened my mouth as Rose slid her hot, sexy tongue in. My tongue willingly met hers, and began the epic battle for dominance. Her hand came up to cup my cheek, and quickly after I did the same thing, resting my hand on the back of her neck.

Finally, after a good three minutes, the two of us broke apart. We were breathing heavily, trying to catch our breath, but stuck gazing into each other's eyes.

Rose shyly broke the contact of our eyes, first glancing down in an almost embarrassed manner and then stared out the window, a big blush on her cheeks. I smirked at her, sliding the keys into the ignition of the car. I wondered what naughty little thoughts had crossed her mind to make her suddenly shy away and blush so deeply, but I let it go... for now. I revved the engine a few times before speedily pulling out of the parking lot and zooming down the freeway.

In less than an hour this time, we arrived home. I didn't see Mama or Karolina's car in the driveway, and I mentally questioned myself if they were home. I unloaded Rose's and my things and brought them into the house.

"Isn't anybody home?" Rose asked beside me. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I don't think so..." I said slowly, my eyes dragging over to her figure. In a swift as well as quick movement, I scooped her up in my arms, happy to be alone with her still. She shrieked out in alarm, but then quickly began giggling.

I took her with me into the kitchen. I set her down on the counter as I walked over to the fridge to take a look at the prospects for dinner. Right in front of my face was a big pink box of frosted donuts. I smirked. On top of the box there was a note on mint green colored paper.

_Dimka,_

_I knew this was going to be the first place you went in the house when you got home. I bought Rose and you some donuts. You can make some more food if you want; I bought all your favorites. Your sisters, Abe and I will probably be out the rest of the day. Have fun!_

_Love, Mama_

"She knows me and Roza so well," I murmured to myself, taking the note off the box and stuffing it into my pocket. I pulled the box of donuts out and placed it on the counter next to Rose. She gasped at what she saw.

"Is **that** what I think it is," she asked, staring at the box like she couldn't tell if it was real or not. She looked at it as if she would have an orgasm. Desire clearly showing in her surprised eyes.

I laughed at her. "It's _exactly_ what you think it is," I said, leaning into her and nibbling on her earlobe.

I had the sudden urge to be with Rose again. Maybe I was just sex-deprived of Rose, but recently, it's all I've been thinking about. And to think I'm thinking about it now in a house where my whole family lives.

Rose moaned softly into my ear, and I swear to god I'm going to go crazy! I could feel the hardness of my erection press up against the counter. Jesus! "D-Dimka..." she breathed on my ear. Her hot breath brought goose bumps to my skin, and I swear to god, I was just about to have her right then and there.

"Roza... Stop it." I whimpered.

"Stop," she paused to moan as I continued to nibble on her ear. "Stop what?"

"Turning me on. You … It's... Hard," I stuttered, looking away, I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks.

I was certainly not expecting Rose to suddenly grab me by my manhood. I flinched, but then relaxed to her touch. "Wow! It's throbbing!" she all but shouted. She began to rub me with her palm; I groaned, throwing my head back when she began to stroke it.

"Roza... please..." I said, barely louder than a whisper. I wasn't looking, but I definitely heard the noise of a zipper. I glanced at Rose who looked like she was on a mission. A mission to save my dick from wasting away in my jail-like pants.

Once all the layers of clothing were off of my throbbing hard-on, Rose grabbed it not so softly and began to sensually rub me. Her warm hand caressed my dick lovingly. I couldn't help but groan in bliss.

I watched her face as she brought her hand up to her mouth. She gathered the spit on her tongue and licked the palm of her hand leaving it slimy wet. Again she held my throbbing member in her talented hand and rubbed her saliva all over my cock. It felt so amazing that I had to suppress a shudder.

"I've never realized this before, but your cock is really soft!" she said, continuing to rub her hands down my shaft. "Feels like..." she said, rubbing it faster now. "Like velvet, or silk," she finished, now applying plenty of pressure to me every now and then, but the pace of her hands was much slower and steadier.

"Oh God..." I muttered. Her hands were wicked amazing. I put both hands on either side of her hips, touching the cold marble counters. This helped me regain my mind a little, but part of me didn't want or couldn't think straight.

"Remember the first time I did this to you?" Rose asked, grinning deviously. "We were with your family, watching a movie. And none of them noticed?" she asked, a red blush filling up her cheeks. She continued to stroke me up and down, so much that I could hardly contain myself.

I bit my lip harshly, Rose was picking up the speed fast. I squeezed my eyes shut, as if that would help me not cum as fast. Because, believe me, I knew it was coming.

"Roza... I'm about to..." I muttered under my breath. I could feel myself slipping.

Before I could tell what was happening, Rose used her weight on me and pushed me back a step. She hopped off the counter and walked over to me seductively and slowly. I wanted to tell her to hurry up and finish me off, but I couldn't help but admire how hot she looked as she strolled up to me.

I found myself pressed up against the wall. I watched as Rose dropped to her knees before me and wrapped her hands around my rock-hard shaft. I gripped onto a picture frame in one hand, and then the corner of the wall in the other. She then captured my whole length her mouth, deep in her throat.

I knotted my hands into her hair and braced myself for my earth-shattering orgasm. My knees felt weak. I whispered her name like a prayer as she sucked me off and with only a few simple strokes of her tongue, I came into her mouth, and boy was it the absolute best feeling in the whole world. Well, besides cumming _in_ her...

Rose slid up and down my hard cock a few more times just to hear me moan again. I tensed at the extreme sensitivity; it made me hiss in a mix of pleasure and pain. My body shook from the intensity. She retracted her head back, a knowing smirk playing at her sexy lips as she wiped a bit of cum off the corner of her mouth. She breathed a sigh of contentment and looked up at me. Her big brown eyes were distracting me as she placed a soft, subtle kiss on the tip of my head, and then helping me put my penis back in my pants.

She carefully zipped my jeans back up and then stood up to her full 5'5 stature. Only a little more than a foot shorter than me. God, she's adorable!

_Adorable_- what? What am I saying? She looked like the sexiest creature to walk the earth. She had obvious sex-hair, thanks to me of course; her lips were plump and swollen, slightly redder than normal. She looked tired as hell, but still the hottest woman I have ever seen.

"You're..." I paused to stare at her trying to find the words, "fucking amazing."

Rose giggled and slithered her body up to mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and brought our heads together. She buried her head in my shoulders, and I couldn't help but breathe her in.

She pulled back and looked me square in the eye. "I love you," she said, no louder than a whisper, but to me it sounded as loud as a fog horn. And I knew, in my heart, that I loved her just as much, if not more.

"I love you, too, precious Roza," I said in a husky tone, bringing our lips together.

Tiredness hit me like a ton of bricks. Rose must've realized this, because she pulled away from me and clutched my face in her hands. "You look tired. Come on, you can take a nap."

I stood my ground. "I'm not five, Roza."

"You still need naps. I take them all the time. Mostly during classes, but they're naps all the same."

"Fine, but only on one condition," I said, putting one finger in the air. She looked at me with both her eyebrows raised, waiting for me to speak once again. "You have to take a nap with me," I said, a smug smile on my lips.

She snorted lightly. "I was going to anyway," Rose replied with a little smirk, taking my hand and leading me out of the room; though not before grabbing a couple of nearly-forgotten donuts. We walked up the stairs together, hand in hand, enjoying each other's company and the freedom to be us.

Once we arrived in Rose's guest bedroom, I scooped her up in my arms and placed her gently on the bed. I was too tired to take off my clothes, so I just climbed in next to her, cuddling to her side like a child. And at that moment, I didn't give a damn.

x**X**x

"Italian it is," I said, pulling some long pasta from the cupboard. I brought it down and placed it next to the boiling water.

I turned around to see Rose sitting at the counter, chewing on a carrot. She looked lost in thought, so I merely smiled at her. I picked up a carrot from her bowl and dipped it in some Ranch dressing, then brought it to my lips and took a bite. Rose looked up at me and playfully glared.

"My carrots," she said in a warning tone, shielding them off to her side. She took another one and popped it in her mouth possessively, chewing slowly.

I chuckled at her, and walked the length across the kitchen to the boiling water on the stove. I opened the box of pasta and poured it in. I began stirring at once, and then threw out the empty box in the recycling.

I opened the pantry door and scanned for some sauce.

"Alfredo or Spaghetti?" I asked Rose.

"Mmmm..." Rose mumbled. "Spaghetti!" she shouted. I smiled and grabbed the spaghetti jar and brought it over to the stove. I poured some into a small stainless steel pot and put it on the stove to heat up.

While I was waiting for the food to heat up, I walked over to Rose and put my elbows on the counter, leaning over it. Rose and I met eyes. She rose her eyebrows, knowing that I was about to ask her something.

"Soo," I started to say, trying to figure out how to ask. Rose looked up and smiled knowingly at me. "How do you feel about changing schools mid-year?" I asked. Rose gulped down her carrot and looked at me with wide, alarmed eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked, almost panicked.

Then realization dawned on me. I hadn't told her. Shit; I had totally forgotten about Kirova's and my conversation earlier the other day.

_Kirova and I had just reached a verdict regarding Tasha. Her sentence was for her to be exiled from St. Vladimir's. And to be honest, I felt pretty good about that._

_"Headmistress Kirova, I was wondering if you could make a quick change for Rose," I said, looking her square in the eye._

_The old bat raised an eyebrow at me in suspicion. "What do you mean, Guardian Belikov?" she asked, definitely puzzled._

_"Do you think it would be possible for Rose to switch... schools?" I asked hopefully._

_Kirova waited patiently for me to continue._

_"I just figured it would be best for Rosemarie to have some time away from here. It would probably ease some nervousness around here for everyone," I said casually, very hopeful that Kirova would allow this to go through._

_She sat there in her big black chair and thought about it for a couple minutes. "You know, Mr. Belikov, that's actually a very good idea..." For some reason, she still seemed cautious._

_"Rose is a very good student, as you know since you taught her;" she paused and took a deep breath. "I almost feel bad letting her go. But..."_

_Please, please, please..._

_"No. I mean yes. I'll call St. Basil's and make the arrangements for a new student."_

_I was so happy; I swear to God I nearly had an excited spazz-attack._

Rose looked at me with her big brown eyes, and in that moment I knew I would do whatever it took to make her happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked, bringing my hand to her cheek and rubbing it carefully.

"I'm not going back to St. Vladimir's?" she asked sadly.

"Well..." I knitted my eyebrows together. "Not necessarily. Because, when it's time for you to graduate, you can go back to St. Vladimir's and graduate with your friends..." I paused to take a breath. "That is if you wish," I said in a soft tone. By the looks of it, if I wasn't careful in this situation, Rose might blow a fuse.

She took a deep breath.

"I guess that's a good thing, I mean, I won't have to deal with Lissa... and her bitchiness..." she muttered that last part. "And… it's always been kind of depressing since Mase died..." she added insightfully.

I pressed my lips together in a tight, straight line. "Plus, Roza, Viktoria attends St. Basil's," I told her encouragingly. At this, a wide smile grew on her face.

"Thank god," she said, wiping imaginary sweat off her forehead.

"At least you'll know her; I know what it's like to be all alone," I said, I smiling at her. I kissed her quickly on the lips before turning around and tending to the cooking food.

As I was taking the pasta out of the pot, I heard Rose's voice behind me. "What do you mean, you know what it's like to be all alone?" she asked. I turned to her. There was a certain emotion on her face that I really wasn't able to put my finger on.

"Well, in terms of friends, I mean," I corrected myself. While the pasta was cooling, I guess I could tell her a little story. I leaned on the counter and crossed my arms over my chest. "I didn't have very many friends," I said truthfully.

Rose choked on a laugh and rose both brows. "How is that possible?" she asked, laughing at what seemed like an inside joke. "You must've been a total hottie in school. Everyone must've liked you," she said, like having no friends was the most ridiculous thing ever.

I furrowed my eyebrows and smirked. "Thanks, I guess," I chuckled. I remembered a time where it was only Ivan and I sitting at the park on the swings one late night when I was mad at my mother for some reason I couldn't seem to remember. I had called Ivan and asked him to meet me there, and to my amazement, he went. I hadn't expected him to, since I hadn't very reliable friends in middle school. We stayed up at that park nearly the whole night and when I returned home, my mother had been worried sick. She slapped me on the back of the head and then held me, crying on my shoulder explaining how much she was sorry.

"I mean, if I went to the same school as you, I would be all over you," she said, shrugging casually.

"Yeah, despite the fact that you'd be seven years my junior," I added, chuckling at her pouting face.

Rose giggled. "Age is but a number!" she shouted, throwing a carrot at me.

Ten minutes later, all the food was done cooking and two plates were set out on the table. I had fixed the whole thing up myself; there was a burning purple candle in the middle of the table, the lights were dimmed low.

Rose walked into the room and her jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "Wow, Dimitri, this looks great," she said, leaning on her tippy-toes to kiss me. I caught her in my tight embrace and kept her there for a little while longer, our lips still engaged in a warm, mind-blowing kiss. Man I love being alone with her like this.

I let go of her, and we both sat down and began to eat. It was a slightly quiet dinner, but it wasn't awkward in the least bit. Once we finished up, I cleaned up quickly and found Rose in the living room, looking through movies. She had found some covers and gathered some pillows from various rooms and stuffed them on the couch. I have to admit, it looked pretty comfy.

We got comfortable together, cuddled next to each other's bodies for warmth, though we had the covers also. We were watching an old movie; I wasn't sure of the name, but it had lots of romance and drama in it. Every time Rose laughed at some of the dialogue, I wanted to kiss her, or pull her closer- exclaim my love for her.

I was half asleep when I heard distant noises. I opened an eye lazily and looked around. Rose was passed out on my lap, snoring silently. I put my arm on the top of the couch and yawned a little. My mom and Abe walked into the room.

"Hi honey." My mom must've noticed that Rose was asleep, so she whispered her words.

I raised a hand in a subtle attempt of a wave. Abe nodded at me.

"Go to bed soon," said my mom from the stairs. She and Abe were climbing them together, walking a little closer than they should be. I shook the thought off, and tried not to think of them both doing intimate shit together. I really didn't need that image in my mind.

Viktoria skipped into the room next. "Dimka?" she sang out loud. "How was your date with Rose?" she asked semi-quietly. I hurriedly shushed her.

"Shut up. It was fucking amazing. Now go to bed," I said in an annoyed tone.

"Why don't _you_ go to bed?" Viktoria asked sarcastically mocking me in a deep tone.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Vika, go get a life."

Viktoria stood up from the chair she had just sat down in. "FYI Dimka, I already have one!" she said a bit louder than she should have. She stomped out of the room, leaving it to be Rose and me alone once again.

"She's in a good mood," I heard someone grumble. I looked down and saw Rose in my lap with her eyes barely open.

I smirked. "That's for sure," I replied. I shifted her weight and moved her so that she was sitting up. I stood up from my spot and slid my hands under her. I pulled her to me and kissed her forehead slowly, taking in the moment.

"I don't want to go to beddd..." she whined. I smirked.

"Too bad."

I brought Rose with me up the stairs, the many, many stairs and finally brought her into my room, and locked the door behind me. I didn't want anyone walking in on us... not that I really planned on doing anything with Rose at this point. She looked dead tired.

I helped her pull down her skirt and socks, I watched her sleepily unhook her bra and slide the straps down her arms and like magic pulled it out from under her shirt. My mind briefly entertained a thought, but instead I pulled back the blankets and she crawled into bed. After that, I slid down my jeans and then slid my shirt over my head. I pulled on some navy blue sweats and got in with Rose. I pulled her to me, burrowing my face in the crook of her neck.

"Night, Dimka," she whispered.

I smiled and kissed her collarbone. "Goodnight, Roza. I love you."

"Love you..." she barely got out before she was out like a light. I drifted into a relaxed sleep knowing I had my Roza safely in my arms.

x**X**x

_Yeeeey! Done! Thanks so, so, so much _dpower_! I looove her sooo much! Go check her out; the lemon in the beginning was of her doing, it's going to be posted in her M collection, so if you want a different version, go check that out! _

_Just a reminder, I have a twitter, the link is on my page. You can follow me if you want; you can get updates on what I'm working on!_

_And don't forget to revieew!_


	29. Lying is Obviously Not His Thing

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Previously:

_I brought Rose with me up the stairs, the many, many stairs and finally brought her into my room, and locked the door behind me. I didn't want anyone walking in on us... not that I really planned on doing anything with Rose at this point. She looked dead tired._

_I helped her pull down her skirt and socks, I watched her sleepily unhook her bra and slide the straps down her arms and like magic pulled it out from under her shirt. My mind briefly entertained a thought, but instead I pulled back the blankets and she crawled into bed. After that, I slid down my jeans and then slid my shirt over my head. I pulled on some navy blue sweats and got in with Rose. I pulled her to me, burrowing my face in the crook of her neck._

_"Night, Dimka," she whispered._

_I smiled and kissed her collarbone. "Goodnight, Roza. I love you."_

_"Love you..." she barely got out before she was out like a light. I drifted into a relaxed sleep knowing I had my Roza safely in my arms._

Currently: (Rose POV)

"Oh, right there..." I murmured. It was a really, really hot day. I was laying face down in the sand on a long sea foam green fluffy towel. Though there was an umbrella over us, it felt like the sun was still beating down on me as if there wasn't one.

Dimitri's hands worked magic on my back. I moaned in appreciation. He was rubbing sun tan oil on my naked back.

I turned my head so that I got a good look at his Godliness. He smiled, then leaned forward and placed a kiss on my forehead. Another kiss was placed on my nose, then my cheek and lastly lips. That one lingered for a while and when he removed his mouth from mine there was a buzzing feeling left behind.

"Mmm," I groaned. "More..." I whispered. I half turned around in my position and looked at him with half opened eyes. "Please?"

Dimitri smirked at me; a half smile that showed only his canines. It made me feel so much hotter, as if the heat wasn't enough. He leaned down, perched over my body with his elbows on either sides of my shoulders, and crashed his lips down on mine.

I moaned into the kiss when Dimitri pushed his tongue into my mouth. I smiled at this gesture, allowing his to intertwine with mine. I pulled my hand up and rested it on his cheek, pulling him closer; if possible.

Though my position was a little uncomfortable, the pressure of his six-pack on my back was amazing. I fought the urge to moan for the fiftieth time.

"Rose..." Dimitri whispered into my ear. I mumbled in reply, not really even sure what I meant to say, but hey, a noise was created.

"Roza..." Again it came. I murmured louder this time, the noise vibrating in my mouth.

"Time to wake up..."

And like that, my eyes snapped open.

I was on my stomach with Dimitri half over me and wide awake. He was stroking my hair as he smiled down at me. Never had I seen his face looking so Godly-like. With the early sun light streaming in through the windows, his face looked glorious.

Sun!

I almost forgot what it felt like to have the sun shining on my skin. I guess I had gotten used to St. Vladimir's nocturnal schedule. God, I have to say, sun must be the best feeling in the world... well... besides a lot of obvious things involving Dimitri, that is.

"'Morning Sunshine." His words were soft, but his voice was deep and husky. It was like hot syrup streaming down freshly made pancakes. Delicious.

"Howdy, cowboy," I muttered, smiling impishly as I dug my face back into the pillows.

Dimitri leaned in and placed a kiss on my temple. It lasted a good ten seconds before he pulled his soft lips away and I mentally cried for them to come back. I turned over so that I was on my side and I was facing Dimitri. I burrowed my face into the crook of his neck, and at this, he chuckled. I could feel the vibration of the simple gesture against my face, and I kind of liked it.

His stubble scratched my forehead, but I didn't mind in the slightest. If anything, stubble only makes Dimitri look more manly and sexy.

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me even closer to Dimitri's warm body. I was safely nestled next to him. I took in a breath of his smell.

"God, Dimitri. You always smell so good in the mornings..." I mumbled jealously.

Dimitri chuckled. "That's because I've already had a shower," he replied cheekily. I threw my head up to get a better inspection on him. He indeed did look very clean...

I glared at him and lowered my head back to a comfortable spot. "What? I needed it," he added in an amused tone.

"Whatever..." I muttered as I wiggled myself out of his arms and off the bed. I stretched first, taking in a big breath of fresh, cold air. Only then did I realize that it was winter, and that it was cold as a witch's tit. "Damn!" I shouted in alarm, diving right back under the covers.

He laughed once again. "I'm glad my antics humor you," I grumbled, still under the covers.

Dimitri snorted. "Come on, get up Sleeping Beauty. Let's grab some food," Dimitri said, motivating me to get up. After a second, I didn't move, so I guess it's safe to say that he took matters into his own hands. I was lifted off the bed by Dimitri's big, toned arms.

I squealed in surprise as I felt the air whoosh around me. "Dimitri!" I shouted.

I took Dimitri's head in a death grip, and then I heard his melodic laughter. I held onto him for dear life. Then we began to move. The door opened and closed behind us and then came the stairs.

"Put me down," I demanded before he reached the staircase.

"No, I actually kind of like you up there," he said, making brief eye contact with me. I glared at him.

"Sure you do, perv..." I mumbled that last part, but Dimitri for sure still heard it. He ignored it, thankfully, and continued to carry me. One hand was wrapped around his head, and the other one was free... and began to roam.

There were many stairs to come.

My fingers started at his naked collar bone and then trailed to his shoulder, then down to his bicep. Dimitri definitely knew what was going on, but he tried to keep the feeling from his face. He had on that perfect, absolutely flawless guardian mask on. I could tell that every second I continued to touch him, emotion slowly eased onto his face.

My hand went back to his chest and brushed over his hard pecks. Dimitri's breath hitched, and a deviant smile formed on my lips.

"Roza..." Dimitri warned.

"Put me down," I asked for a thirtieth time.

"No."

"Then I'll continue..." I began mischievously.

Dimitri smirked. "You have no idea how much I want you to continue, the thing is, dearest, that you can't when my family happen to be a mere floor beneath us." Dimitri looked deep into my eyes and smiled. "We wouldn't want them hearing those beautiful moans, would we? Though I have to say, they're quite irresistible..."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "So in simpler words..." I looked at him skeptically. "You don't want your family to hear you fucking me senseless?"

He licked his lips. "Essentially."

I hadn't realized we were already at the bottom of the stairs.

"_S'Dnem Rozhdeniya_, Dimka!" came a chorus of female voices. Dimitri's and my head spun around to view the group of people, or... Dimitri's three sisters and his mother. Abe walked around the corner with Paul on his shoulders.

"S Dnem Rozhdeniya, Dimka!" Paul said in a slightly higher voice. Everyone chuckled at him, and his face turned the color of a tomato in embarrassment. Karolina helped him down from Abe's shoulders and into her arms. Dimitri must've decided that would be a good time to put me down as well. So instead, he wrapped a firm arm around my shoulders and held me close to his side.

"Happy birthday, Dimitri," Abe said, approaching Dimitri to shake his hand. Dimitri looked at my father proudly and shook.

"We baked a cake for you," Olena said, walking up to Dimitri and placing a kiss on his cheek. She beamed down at me, as if she were looking at me for the first time, and in a way I guess she was. This was the first time that she had talked to the two of us together, and from the looks of it she was okay with it.

"Wow, thanks you guys," Dimitri said, walking with me through the front room and then into the kitchen. "This looks amazing; I'm so happy..." he said, a wide smile on his face.

"And it's _alllll_ for you, because we love you, big brother!" Viktoria said excitedly, pointing to a big banner on the wall that said various things in Russian that I had no clue what the meaning was. "Look! I made that sign over there!" she shouted.

Dimitri's arm slid from around my waist and instead, went to ensnare Viktoria around the waist and lift her up from the ground. She screamed in excitement and wrapped her arms around his neck. They both laughed together, and only then did I realize how alike the two looked. Despite their eight year difference, they were very similar.

Viktoria's hair was long and curled, and Dimitri was shoulder-length and waved. Though the lengths were different, the colors were the exact same. Same with their eyes; they had the same chestnut hue and almond shape. Also, I noted, their face structures were both square, though Dimitri's was bigger, and more matured.

He put her down after another second, and I couldn't help but notice the proud look on Olena's face. I wondered where Yeva was...

"Dimka, Roza, come into the kitchen. I cooked a big breakfast!" Olena said happily, putting her hand at the base of the both of our backs, leading us towards the kitchen. "Come on now, before the food gets cold. I have to say, I expected you guys to come down a little earlier..."

I blushed, remembering what we had been doing earlier.

"Sounds good," Dimitri said, wrapping a firm arm around my waist. I looked up at him the same second he looked down at me and we shared a look of gratitude.

As we all sat down at the table, food was served almost immediately. We dug in with out a word.

"So we were thinking, honey," Olena began, but paused to wipe her mouth with a napkin. "We could go spend the day together doing whatever you want," she paused to smile at her daughters who appeared smug, "or we could just back off and let the two of you have fun together."

I nearly spit up my food in Karolina's face. Instead I gagged and choked on my food. Abe smiled deviously at me from across the table and Dimitri rubbed my back, trying to sooth me. I coughed, looking at Dimitri thankfully.

"No Mama. Just being here, with everyone is perfect already," Dimitri said with a big smile on his face. I only realized how much of a family man Dimitri was. It made me sad to think that it was impossible for me to conceive for him so that we could start a family of our own. As if Dimitri could sense my unease, he looked over at me and smiled a warm, sunny smile. I couldn't help but impishly smile in return.

"Yey!" Viktoria hooted at the end of the table. "Can Dimitri open the presents now? I want him to see what I got him."

"Yes, that sounds fine. Go get your present," Olena said. Viktoria hurried from the table and left the room, returning a moment later.

"Here," she said, handing him a craftily wrapped, rectangular shaped present. Dimitri looked up at his little sister and smiled.

"You didn't have to, Vika-"

Viktoria cut him off. "Just open it."

Dimitri did so, and when he pulled the string, allowing the tissue paper to fall off the thing, it turned out to be a picture frame. His eyes widened, then went back to normal size as a satisfied and happy look came over his face. "Oh, wow..." he mumbled.

I leaned over to try and get a look at the picture, but the glare of the sun was in the way. Dimitri put his arm around my shoulders and brought me closer so that I had a better view. What I saw astonished me. I chuckled.

It was a picture of the three of us: Viktoria, Dimitri, and then me. I hadn't even known someone had taken this picture. We were all huddled next to each other. Viktoria was smiling crazily with her arms in the air whereas Dimitri and I were smiling genuinely with an arm around each other. We were both looking down at each other, eye to eye. It was almost like a lover's gaze, but it was more intense. The contrast in the picture was funny as well; Viktoria was like a big ball of energy while Dimitri and I were just standing loopily, with longing eyes.

"Can I see?" Paul asked from beside Viktoria.

I looked at Dimitri and he looked back at me. "Sure Paul." Dimitri reached over and handed the picture frame to his nephew. Abe leaned over the kid and took a glance.

"Oh God. What a couple of lovebirds!" he chuckled to himself. Sonya got out of her seat and walked behind Paul and Abe. She ended up snickering as well. She rolled her eyes, smirked and looked over at Dimitri and me.

We went through the presents. Karolina had bought him some expensive wine; Sonya had made him a gorgeous card and bought him a bouquet of flowers. From Olena came a handsome cashmere sweater, and Paul: a noodle picture.

"You see, Uncle Dimka? Those noodles are you. And the smaller ones are me," Paul explained, using his small, pudgy fingers to point out the noodles.

"Oh wow, Paul. This is amazing." He leaned into his ear and whispered, "Don't tell your mom or anyone else, but I think this is my favorite gift." Paul brightened considerably.

"Really, Uncle Dimka? I'm so glad you like it so much!" he said excitedly.

I squinted at the picture. "Wait," I said, pausing their adorable uncle-nephew moment. "Is that me?" I asked, pointing to a couple of long noodles that had elbow noodles at the chest area. Dimitri gasped, but then started chuckling.

"Paul?" Dimitri asked in a stern voice. The boy cracked and began laughing like crazy. Karolina took the picture out of Dimitri's hands and looked at it.

"Oh Paul!" she said, and then began to say things in Russian. Paul stopped laughing, but still giggled. He in reply said some words that I, still, don't understand. Karolina turned to me. "I'm sorry. This perverted little shit sure takes after his uncle." She sent Dimitri a fierce glare.

Dimitri raised his hands in protest. "Hey now, I am _so_ not perverted."

"Sure, Dimka. Keep believing that and you'll be fine..." Viktoria mumbled at the end of the table, everyone's eyes dragging over to her once again.

"For sure, okay, my turn!" I called out, jumping out of my seat. I wandered into the other room and ran up the stairs. Then I ran the _next_ flight of stairs. When I was in my room, I had to take a second to remember where I placed my present. Under my bed I saw the three books I bought Dimitri wrapped up in cute pink and black wrapping paper. I pulled it out with ease.

I took a glance at it. "Shit!" I yelled to myself. I forgot to make a card. In a quick attempt at a card, I searched the room for some paper. I found a blank one and a red smelly marker. I quickly wrote:

_Hey Birthday Boy!_

_I hope you have a good one. I love you sooooo much, baby!_

_Time for some birthday sex! ;)_

_Love, Rose._

_AKA Roza_

_PS: Don't read this out loud._

I folded then taped the paper to the present. I mentally blew a sigh of relief. I took off out of the room, running down the numerous stairs until I was finally at the base level of the house; I walked slowly into the room.

"Hey guys!" I said, out of breath.

"Nice timing, Roza," Viktoria whispered. I smirked and got back into my chair. I gave Dimitri a million-watt smile as I handed him his gift.

"Thanks a lot, Roza. I really appreciate this," he said, looking totally tempted to make out with me on the spot. His eyes completely gave it away. But he restrained himself, not wanting his family to witness our strange little love life. I mentally pondered if it would be better if they knew or not. I mean, the only ones who don't really know are Sonya and Karolina, but then again at least we have some privacy.

Dimitri folded the card up and looked it over, smiling like an idiot. Some heat rose to his cheeks, but he ignored it, as did everyone around him. I breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that he didn't read it aloud.

He pulled the card off and discretely stuck it in his pocket. He next turned to his unopened present. "Hmm, I wonder what this is going to be," he said, giving me a dry look. I smiled again, urging him to continue opening it. He pulled open it and out fell the three new hardcover books. I was sure that he had these books already, but I noticed how beat down his books were.

Dimitri chuckled. "Thank you so much, Roza. I haven't read _True Grit_ in a long time," he said ecstatically, looking the book over.

"You're welcome, cowboy," I said jokingly. Dimitri tried to hide his smile, but it burst through his lips, lighting up the whole room. Still, he stuck to his standards and didn't kiss me, which I was slightly disappointed about.

"So everyone..." All the attention was directed at Olena once again. She smiled exuberantly, lighting up the whole room. "Abe and I have decided," Olena began, but paused to take in everyone's curious expression at the table. She grabbed his hand in hers and smiled brightly. "We're going to move out!" I don't know if I should be happy that there will be less people in the house so that there's more room to fool around, or if I should be sad that she's actually leaving.

It was quiet, but I heard Viktoria silently whisper, "Yes!" under the table. Olena looked over at her and glared. Her glare lessened, and then a smug smile formed on her lips.

"What are you happy for?" she asked. Viktoria stopped, blushing a bit, looking at her mom in alarm.

"Wait!" her eyes went wide. "This doesn't mean-"

"This is exactly what it means," Olena said, smirking evilly at her daughter.

"Noooooo!" Viktoria cried, pulling at her hair.

I looked between Olena and Viktoria. "Wait, what's going on?" I inquired out loud. Karolina shifted the weight of Zoya on her lap and then leaned into me.

"Viktoria has to move in with mama and Abe," she said, then picked up some eggs and fed it to Zoya. I snorted. I looked over at Viktoria, noticing how she put her head in hand and she picked at her food with her fork. She looked miserable.

"That sucks," I whispered in reply. "I mean the whole moving part, not the being with Olena part..." I said, heat rushing to my cheeks in embarrassment. "Oh God that sounded really bad," I said more to myself than to anyone else.

Dimitri chuckled. "It's fine Roza. They're still bickering. I'm sure they didn't pick it up." I looked over at him and smiled thankfully.

I smiled at him, wanting to kiss him so, soo badly. His lips were right there, and looking as tempting as ever. I never really noticed how pink and plump they were, as if they were screaming at me, "_Kiss me_!" I would totally comply.

Karolina scooted back in her chair, placing Zoya in her highchair. The noise that the scraping caused made me snap out of my trance. I only then realized how close I had gotten to Dimitri. He was a mere couple inches away from me; it was evident that we had just been thinking the same thing.

Sonya soon followed after Karolina and the two of them began doing dishes. Dimitri and I leaned away from each other, sitting probably as far as we could from each other.

Olena pretended to ignore our little moment. "Vika, go help your sisters," she ordered, getting up and picking up hers and Abe's plates. Vika grumbled as she picked up her plates and brought it into the kitchen. An annoying ring tone started playing, and all eyes went to Abe.

He glanced down at his phone and opened it, walking out of the room speaking a whole different language than Russian or English.

Dimitri got up next and brought his plate to the kitchen, but Karolina stopped him. "Nope. Go sit down with Roza. We'll take care of the dishes." Dimitri smiled at her, and after a second Karolina broke out in a smile as well. Dimitri handed his dish to his older sister and kissed her cheek.

"Roza?" Olena called, taking off her apron. "Can I talk to you about something?"

I stood up and nodded. Olena led me into the living room. The sound of the water was barely heard. My eyes were wild. Oh shit! She's mad at me for almost making out with her son, I kept telling myself. Shit, shit, shit!

"Rose, calm down, its fine, sweetheart," Olena said, her words instantly calming me. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked, looking up at Olena with big eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you that you don't need to worry about the whole 'Dimitri' issue." I raised a brow.

"Wait, what?"

She looked at me. "You know... How you accidentally let it slip that you two had intercourse... sexually?" My eyes widened. My face paled, yet I felt the heat rush to my face.

"Right... Right, that. I remember that," I said, wishing I could go dig myself a hole and then curl up and hibernate the rest of my life in there. Olena gave me a motherly smile and rested her hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Roza. I just wanted to let you know that you two have my full support and Abe as well. He actually believes that he's the right one for you."

"But..." I began. "We're both dhampirs," I said, looking up at her, wondering what her input to that would be. "You don't mind? I mean, this means that we can't have children or anything..."

Olena only winked at me. "You two will figure something out," she said huskily in her Russian accent. "Now come on, I know you two have plans." My eyes nearly bulged out of my head.

"How did you-"

"Dimitri's a horrible liar." She smiled widely and that was her only response before she led me into the other room.


	30. Christmas Eve

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Last time:**

_"It's okay Roza. I just wanted to let you know that you two have my full support and Abe as well. He actually believes that he's the right one for you."_

_"But..." I began. "We're both dhampirs," I said, looking up at her, wondering what her input to that would be. "You don't mind? I mean, this means that we can't have children or anything..."_

_Olena only winked at me. "You two will figure something out," she said huskily in her Russian accent. "Now come on, I know you two have plans." My eyes nearly bulged out of my head._

_"How did you-"_

_"Dimitri's a horrible liar." She smiled widely and that was her only response before she led me into the other room._

**Currently:**

**Dimitri POV**

A week passed since my birthday. I decided to surprise Roza with a special little get away at a cabin in the mountains and finally it was Christmas Eve. It was a beautiful day out, despite the falling snowflakes dropping all around the cabin. It was one of those times when I was thankful for a little snow, but then at the same time I could use some sun. It didn't matter, however, as long as I had my Roza.

I breathed a sigh of happiness, knowing that she was mine. My mind meandered back to the night of pure ecstasy; the night of my birthday when she showed me what love really feels like. I thought back to the note she wrote me that came along with my birthday present: three of my most favorite books. It was surprising how she actually knew what I was most obsessed with, but then again, Rose knows me like the back of her hand.

_Time for some birthday sex! ;)_

Remembering the way her hands traveled all over my body, oh God, making their way down to my hard-as-a-rock dick. That was amazing. Even now just thinking about it makes me hard. Her hands and mouth were pure fucking magic as she jacked me off, and then licking up all my hot cum. At that point, I felt it was my duty, and total fucking pleasure, to return the favor. And shortly after, let her ride me like a bucking bronco. It was so good.

Hearing her scream my name in pleasure over and over has got to be better than hearing angles sing in heaven. I made my fair share of noise that night too. But we hadn't been home; instead we were at a fancy hotel, where my whole family, Rose, Abe, and I had dinner. Only Rose and I had gotten a suite and stayed for the night. And, well, had one of the best fucking nights of my entire life.

I knew that in my mind I had permanently imprinted the image of her naked, towering over my body, our hands clasped and fingers intertwined as she bounced up and down on my cock. Her voluptuous perfect breasts were an incredible vision as arched, throwing her head back and she rode me hard; it truly was fascinating to watch. And seeing the look pure ecstasy that crossed her face was something I wanted to see forever. I think, in that one night, I came more than I ever have in my whole life.

Damn what that girl does to me. Having those images running through my mind was not helping me right now. My body ached to have her right here and now. But back to matters at hand...

I couldn't wait to give Roza the first of my Christmas presents. I have a little Christmas Eve surprise for her. I have been planning this for weeks. I'm so excited (in more than one way, I might add) that I can hardly stand to wait.

I wanted to make this night all about romance. I know we can barely keep our hands off each other, but I wanted her to see a different side. Half the time we practically rip each others clothes off as soon as we're alone. And I wanted her to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that I love her. My goal – that she will feel one hundred percent loved body, mind and soul.

Everything was all set. Our beautiful Christmas tree, which stood next to the roaring fire place, was decorated to perfection and the lights were lit. The table was set with candle light for our romantic dinner, which was in the oven cooking. In front of the tree was a nice open area where I planned the part of our sensual night together.

My heart raced in my chest when I started thinking about what I'm going to with my Roza. I took a deep breath. My Roza. I can't wait to get my hands on her. She is going to feel like she's in heaven when I get done with her. I couldn't help the devilish smirk that played at my lips.

I felt satisfied knowing that I had everything already done and waiting for the activities tonight. Every little detail has been planned. Rose is not going to know what hit her.

Roza and I went out for a little walk in the picturesque landscape while dinner was cooking. She has no idea what awaits her back at the cabin. We walked along, Roza's hand was in the pocket of my jacket; this way we could hold hands and not have to wear gloves due to the cold.

It was late afternoon and the sun was just above the trees, casting a warm orange glow over everything. The tips of her hair shimmered the same color of red that her mother had as the light wind blew it softly around. She looked incredible, all bundled up in her red and furry hooded parka.

We walked around, looking at the heavily laden snow covered trees. The forest around us was hushed by all the white fluff. We were happily talking about how beautiful it was when suddenly Rose ripped her hand away from mine and took off running. There was a big clearing ahead of us the snow was perfectly untouched.

She ran towards to open area and then stopped at the edge. She turned around and looked at me with a big smile. With her arms to her sides she let herself fall backwards. I watched with curiosity as she started moving her arms and legs.

I made my way over to her; thanks to this big black Northface parka, it was a bit hard to move around. In fact, maybe I over dressed a little. I had on dark washed jeans and hiking boots. We were both wearing trapper hats - mine red and hers white. Rose was dressed similar, though she had on knee high furry boots. She had on mere black leggings, so I could see her whole figure. I loved how I could still be blown away by her beauty this far into our relationship.

"Roza, what are you doing?" I asked as I caught up to her.

She looked up at me from what she was doing, a goofy grin on her lips. "What do you mean?" she asked happily

"Why are you laying in the snow?" I asked, completely baffled by her movements.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rose asked in reply, sarcastically.

"Well..." I tried to think about it, but my mind was blank. "No. Not at all."

She giggled. "SNOW ANGELS! Duh!" she shouted at me as if I should have known this.

I was dumbfounded. I plopped down next to her hip. "Mind explaining whatever the hell a snow angel is?"

She gasped in a mocking manner. "What is this, Dimitri Belikov? You don't know what a snow angel is, seriously?" Rose asked, lifting her head to look up at me with a shocked expression. I smirked.

I shook my head, giving her a ridiculed look.

Rose smiled smugly as she looked up at me. "Okay, back the fuck off a bit; you want to have a ton of room to move around and stuff. Fall back." I looked at her as if she was crazy. She sent me a 'come on' look. "Don't be a pussy. I'll help you up," she insisted.

As I did what she instructed, she finished and very carefully got out of her imprints. Then she leaped away in a big hop. Turning around, Rose stood watching me while she brushed the snow off her backside. She was smiling a brilliant and excited smile as she waiting for me to finish.

I began to move my hands in the snow, but mentally cursed myself. "I always knew there was something wrong with you, but purposely getting snow in my jacket is just ludicrous," I said. Sure I thought Rose was a little whacked, but truthfully I knew she was just overly exuberant.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," she said, fixing me an annoyed yet amused look. "'Kay, move faster." She sort of moaned. Rose ended up blushing at her own words. I paused to look her in the eye, smirking deviously at her little slip up.

"Oh shut up. Hey! You haven't even moved your legs yet. Do it!" she ordered. I sighed as I did as told. Honestly, I couldn't resist anything she asked me to do. It's totally against my morals. She gave me a scrutinizing glare, and then decided that I was done being tortured.

"Alright, babe, that's good. Give me both your hands." I reached out with both hands towards her and she grabbed me to pull me up with amazing force. I was impressed how fast she yanked me up off the ground.

"Now jump over here by me," she instructed again, gesturing to her side. I began to take a step but she yelled, cutting me off. "No! Don't stand out of your lines!"

I rolled my eyes as I took a leap. I landed on my feet and dusted myself off. I turned around to see the product of my seemingly childish act. Looking down at the ground, I saw it. It appeared to be one really large angel beside a much, much smaller sized angel. I looked to my side to see Rose smiling like a kid on Christmas morning. At this, I couldn't help but smile widely at my happy Roza.

"See, perfect snow angles." She pointed to the two angels.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and yanked her closer to me. I wanted all the body warmth I could get. Plus holding Rose in my arms was like killing two birds with one stone. "I see," I replied, glad that I now understand. It seemed like a pretty pointless act, but looking at Rose now, I knew it meant a lot more.

"Come on!" Rose grabbed my hand and ran around the angels, dragging me behind. "Let's build a snowman!" she said as her face lit up in a brilliant smile. If I hadn't known any better, I would say that she was totally shit-faced or high off her ass.

I smiled and rolled my eyes shaking my head at her, but she was already rolling the ball for the bottom snowball. She ran all over, pushing the big ball of white snow. I decided to help and started the next ball of snow. Soon we had all three perfect sized snowballs for our snowman.

We placed them up on top of each other and Rose ran around again picking up stuff by the trees. The next thing I know our snowman has his eyes, nose and mouth, with two stick arms poking out. I laughed at Rose's silliness as she jumped up and down clapping. She went behind the snowman for a minute and then popped her head around the big white snowman.

"Dimitri, go stand over there," Rose said, pointing at the other side of the angels. I looked at her, but then turned to see what she might be referring to. Right as I did so, I noticed her moving rashly out of the corner of my eyes. Before I could say or do anything, I got hit on the back of the head with a big ball of snow Rose had been rolling up the past few minutes. I gasped, completely in shock by the amount of coldness currently sliding down my back. I turned around in the blink of an eye to glare at her. She was softly giggling, but when she noticed my intense stare, she stopped immediately and looked terrified.

I laughed coldly. "Oh no you didn't!" I said, the wheels in my mind turning, thinking of an awesome way to get back at her.

She laughed some more and stuck her sexy tongue out at me. "Oh yes I did!" she said, unable to contain her laughter. My hair was now wet and the large part of the snowball had melted and was running down my back and getting the back of my jeans wet.

"I'm going to get you," I said, noticing her tense.

"Oh yeah? How?" she asked, taking off right before my eyes. She was running though the clearing, and soon enough, we were back in the thicket of the trees once again. "Come on, Comrade!" she yelled, turning her head back to look at me. Jesus Christ it's impossible to run in these boots!

After nearly running into a tree, Rose became more serious about getting further and further away from me. I was gaining on her, and we both knew it. Despite the huge blisters forming on my goddamned ankles, I knew I was coming close. I may have lost that fight, but I'm certainly winning this war.

I held my arms out and ensnared her in them, bringing her warm body to me. I whipped her around so that she was facing me and pushed my weight on her so that we were falling over. A look of sheer panic mixed with excitement was etched onto her face. Before we hit the snow beneath us, I placed my hand under her head, so that if a rock was hiding under the surface of the snow, no harm would come to her.

We both landed, I made sure that my knees were on either side of her hips so that I wouldn't crush her with my weight. We both were breathing heavily as we looked at each other. Neither of us said anything; in fact I was content with the silence. We gazed into each other's eyes, wondering what the other was about to do. But as far as I could tell, Rose had no idea.

I let my eyes close slowly as I closed the distance with my lips. I placed a small, chaste kiss to her lips. I reeled my head back in, checking for her reaction. In the blink of an eye, her eyes changed from dull and watching to anxious and hunger. I was amazed by her quick thinking, but I didn't stop myself as I ducked my head down and placed my lips on hers once again.

Rose's hand shot to my hair and pressed my face even closer to hers, deepening the kiss considerably. She arched her back so that our chests, and more importantly lower regions, touched.

"I love you," Rose moaned into the kiss. I felt a vibration in the back of my throat as a groan escaped my lips.

"I love you forever," I whispered on her lips in return. "Mmm shit, Roza." I could feel a boner coming on. I broke the kiss and rested my forehead against hers as I took a deep breath.

She turned my head slightly so that her lips were right on my ear. "I'm cold," Rose whispered to me, kissing my ear before bringing my lobe into her mouth. She nibbled on it, causing more distress in my pants.

"Let's get back to the cabin, then," I said huskily, pulling her up with me as I stood up. I let go of her to let her walk by herself, but she squirmed.

"Carry me!" she shouted, wearing an adorable pout on her lips. I couldn't say no if I tried.

I held my arms out to her and she ran into them, as if they were the only salvation in the world. I held her close to me and she wrapped her legs around my waist. "We'll be there soon, love," I said, kissing her on the nose. It was innocent, but we both wanted so much more. Rose placed her thumb on my chin and dragged it down so that my lips met hers.

I walked us back to our cabin all the while. It wasn't too far away, maybe just a mile or so. I was glad we hadn't gone too far out of the way so that the trek back wasn't so bad. I opened the door with half a mind.

I closed the door behind us and pressed her back to the wall. Our mouths moved in sync as our tongues danced to a seductive sweet song. My hands began removing out winter gear. First, my hat, then hers, where I ran my fingers into her beautiful brown locks. Our heated kiss warming me from the inside out.

I let her legs slide down my body to the floor as I unzipped her parka, slipping it off her shoulders and dropping it to the floor. She reached up and unzipped mine allowing it to fall away too. I broke the kiss and rested my forehead to hers.

"We need to take off these wet boots." I said and kissed her again. She grunted in agreement, but continued the warm sexy kiss. We broke apart once more and both of us took the moment to take off the cumbersome boots.

As soon as they were off I had her in my arms again and I walked us into the living room where we crashed onto the couch. Rose took my face in her hands and pressed her tongue into my mouth. I graciously accepted it, intertwining hers with mine. We fought for dominance, neither of us really winning, but enjoying the sensation. I liked how everything was set aside for our romance; my job, our ages, our friends and family.

I gripped onto the hem of Rose's shirt, getting a good feel of her flat stomach beneath. I began to pull it up, but Rose's hand stopped me. A devious, excited glint showed in her eyes.

"Let's take a shower! We both know you're craving one, what with that cold snow that ran down your back." She giggled at the reminder of the snowball.

"Rose, you'll never change."

We both started taking each other's clothing off as quick and easily as possible. We raced each other to the bathroom, pushing each other out of the way, trying to get there first. I picked her up in my arms and held her to me as I rushed in through the door and slammed it behind me.

"Mmm, it smells so good in here." She sighed in content. I brought her to the tubs edge and told her to open her eyes. She was already smiling since she could hear the jets. "Yey! She squealed excited to take a bath with me.

I placed her down on the counter as I walked over to the shower, but stopped in my tracks.

"Shower or bath?" I asked.

"Hmm..." I turned to see Rose, sexily put a finger to her chin, thinking about the two options. "Bath. That sounds like a lot of fun," she said with a wink. I couldn't agree with her more. So instead of going to the shower, I turned to the Jacuzzi sized bathtub already full of hot steaming water and adding some bubbles to the mix.

"Hey Dimitri...?" Rose called. She had on only a pair of navy blue and dark gray striped panties and a bra to match. Her hair was pulled onto her right shoulder, giving me a good look at the flawless skin of her neck.

"Yep?" I asked, taking in her mostly naked beautiful body. I, on the other hand had on only my black briefs and soaking wet jeans.

"Do you think my breasts look… fake?" she asked, looking down at them. I was baffled, completely rendered speechless. Wow, never saw that one coming.

"Well... are they fake?" I wondered.

Rose shook her head. "No."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," I told her honestly. To tell the truth, they were one of the most beautiful things I've seen. "They're wonderful."

"I know," Rose said with a cocky grin. "I just wanted to see how you would react to that question."

This made me smile. I mentally blew a sigh of relief. I passed the test. She hopped off the counter and walked over to me. Even sitting down and her standing up, we were about the same height. Perks of being tall, I guess. She put her arms loosely around my neck and smiled at me. I, in turn, snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me so that she was in between my thighs.

Rose brought her hands down from around my neck, and brought them to her back, where my hands were. She took my hands in hers, and brought them up her back. My first thought was that she wanted me to massage her, but then her request became clear.

My hands found the back of her bra.

I held it in my fingers, and then met Rose's eyes. She gave me a nod of approval, and that bra was off in two seconds flat.

I flicked it and it went sailing through the room. My hands cupped her breasts as they fell out of the bra. I fondled the two of them, cupping and groping them. I heard soft, breathless moans escape her lips, and then a growling noise. But only a second later, I realized that had been me.

"Mmm, Dimitri..." she whispered as she leaned into me and I took her nipples and pinched them in between my thumb and forefingers. In a quick movement, the both of us seemed to have lost control, as well as balance, and we were falling back into the steaming bathtub. Rose screamed out, but before we actually hit the water, I grabbed the sides of the tub to hold us up. The hot water touched my back, and I hissed.

I opened my eyes to see a sight to behold. Rose's hands pressed up against my bare chest, but her full breasts were being pushed up and together in between her biceps showing her ample cleavage and perfect hard peaks. Wow, my girlfriend is so unbelievably hot; I can't even begin to explain.

She pulled herself off of me, and then slid herself out of her panties. I watched in awe as she did so. She walked closer to me, and without breaking eye contact, she unbuckled my belt and unzipped my zipper. My pants were hard to pull off since they were still wet and matted against the skin of my legs. With a little trouble, they fell to my ankles and I kicked them off. Rose's hands were at my briefs without a second to rest, and they were easily discarded.

"I see you've thought of everything tonight." Rose said in a low sexy tone.

I smiled at Rose as I turned to look at the alluring and steamy water. I turned back to look at her. I nodded to the tub. "Of course." I eyed the water. "You first."

Rose looked at me oddly. "Why? Okay, fine," she said, not giving it a second thought. She slid one long, sexy leg into the water, entering with a mere shudder. She sat down in the water and looked up at me with her big brown eyes. "It's your turn, you big baby."

I snorted, raising a leg to dip into the water. "Shit, it's hot, Roza! How can you stand that heat?" I asked in an astonished voice. She lifted her arms to her hair and expertly twisted her hair up into a loose bun.

"Because I'm fucking awesome," she said sarcastically, grabbing my leg and pulling me in. It took a lot to not scream out in agony as the hot water rushed over me. I swallowed my pain and hid it.

I leaned back in the water and Rose swam over to lean on my chest. She relaxed back against my body. I kissed her neck and caressed her body as we melted into the warm water. It was truly beautiful in here. I had set it all up accordingly, hence the burning candles, rose petals, dimmed lights. The way that the light reflected off of Rose's almond colored skin was just pure magic.

"What do you want to do later?" I mumbled against her skin deviously, knowing exactly what we both had in mind. As my lips grazed over her soft skin and my fingers trailed up and down her arms.

Rose pretended to think, and I had to laugh at this. "Well... Great minds think alike..." she trailed off...

"Roza," I whispered in her ear.

"Hmm?" she hummed.

She sat up and turned around on my lap, straddling me, it was a little hard to think now because I was firmly pressed against her core. Her fingers slid up my chest. I growled as she rocked back and forth a little to tease me. She had a smug little smirk on her face knowing she could do this to me. I placed my hand on her hip to keep her still.

"Are we a little excited, baby?" she asked seductively.

I scoffed. "Are you kidding? With you moving on me like that?... Nah… no way in hell," I said sarcastically. Rose laughed a melodious sound. It was literally music to my ears.

"Good. You know how I like my man," Rose said, leaning in close to me and pressing her breasts against my chest. "Hot and horny." She whispered in my ear sliding her arms around my neck. She kissed my lobe and then traveled up to the tip or my ear. There she began to nibble on it. It took all I had in me not to make any noises, though I do admit that I let out a few miniature moans.

Thanks to the slipperiness of the bathtub, I was able to turn the tables so that I was on top and Rose was now nestled beneath me.

"Hey!" she said, looking up at me with teasing eyes.

I leaned in and pressed my lips to her collarbone, going one kiss at a time till I was up to her jaw line. I slid my hand down her body until I was about mid thigh. From then, I stroked her thigh and moved up to her pelvis bone.

She moaned a heavenly sound as I stroked her entrance with the palm of my hand. The pleasurable sigh that graced her lips had me throbbing to be inside of her. But I was holding back because tonight we have unlimited time. I continued to stroke every part of her soft skin. Kissing and loving every part of her. After that, everything was a blur. We kissed for a long time until we decided it was time to get out.

**xXx**

She slid on a white robe, nothing underneath. Rose hadn't seemed to notice or just didn't care that I could see her this whole time. So before she could catch me, not that she would punish me in the first place, I tried to distract myself with something else.

I couldn't help watching her though. I was awed by her boldness of only wearing a robe. I decided this was actually good. No clothes to take off later. She seemed completely comfortable. Knowing this, I smiled to myself.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked, eyeing me.

"Staring at you," I replied flippantly. Rose rolled her eyes and walked up to me. "I'm tying to figure out how to turn up the heat," I told the truth. Rose looked at the little device in the wall and pressed a couple buttons. Suddenly, the heaters turned on and the room turned toasty in a matter of seconds.

I smiled at her, amazed, and took her into my arms to place a chaste kiss to her lips. "Thank you," I said. Rose looked at me triumphantly and returned the kiss. "Are you hungry?" I asked, checking her expression. She looked exasperated.

"Do bears live in the woods?"

I chuckled huskily. "I'll take that as a yes."

I lit the candle on the table and dimmed the lights. Calling Roza to the table, I waited to see her reaction. She gasped, true surprise on her face. She smiled from ear to ear. "It's beautiful... And dinner smells great," she said, strolling up to me and placing a soft, warm kiss on my lips.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you, of course," I said huskily, my Russian accent sounding stronger than usual.

She sighed happily and leaned her head on my chest wrapping her arms around me in a loving hug. I hugged her back with a kiss on top of her head.

"Come on, let's eat," I said quietly, almost in a whisper. I pulled her chair and, like the gentleman I am, (note my sarcasm) helped her get seated. I took my seat and we enjoyed a really tasty dinner, laughing and talking the whole time.

Once our amazing and slightly, surprisingly hilarious dinner was over, it was time for surprise number one. First, I knew that I had to have her distracted. I brought out a plate stacked with chocolate iced and custard filled donuts. Her eyes lit up and she squealed for joy at the sight. I laughed at her reaction, but I was very pleased, I know her so well and can make her so happy. This also meant the distraction was working. I kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be right back, babe," I told her as I walked into the other room.

I entered the bedroom. Am I good or what? It was a very open room. There was a bed with a black frame and headboard that had a wreath above on the wall behind the bed. There was a canopy that seemed elegant and stylish; not tacky in the least.

The mahogany floorboards were sprinkled with rose petals, the same ones from the bathroom. The window was wide-open, allowing chilling air to enter. I knew the cold would be the least of our worries, remembering what activities were supposed to proceed tonight. We would have each other to keep warm.

I was thankful that the bathroom was separate, and that you didn't have to enter it though the bedroom, because that would have seriously ruined the number one surprise.

I threw a fluffy quilt on top and lit all the candles in the room. Next to the bed, I pulled out the massage oil, setting it where it was easily accessible on the bedside table. I turned off all the other lights; surprisingly the beautiful Christmas tree illuminated a bit of light into the room though it was in the other room. The glowing candles made it look enchanted.

Smiling, I went back to the dining table. Roza was sitting back, working on what looked like her third donut. She looked mad at it, I could tell she wanted it, but at the same time didn't. I snorted as I entered the room. She noticed my entrance and sent me a depressed look, and at that I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head.

"You really know how to put that stuff away," I joked, though seriously astonished by what she could consume.

"It was so tempting... And it was soo good!" she crooned.

"Okay," I smiled a genuine smile at her and held my hand out. "I have another surprise for you, come with me." I took her hand in mine. She gasped as she saw the small portion of the bedroom.

I guided her to the room, but made her close her eyes before she was allowed to enter it. I guided her into the room. She opened her eyes and they sparked in the flickering light of the candles. Her smile was glorious as she jumped into my arms kissing me with all that she had.

"I can't believe I'm using such grandma words... But it's lovely!" Rose spoke quietly after the kiss, excitement laced in her words..

"That's not all, there's more." I reached for the tie on her robe and pulled it, letting her robe fall open revealing her magnificent body. Not only she was shocked by my boldness, but I was a little as well. I couldn't deny that she was beyond gorgeous. I slowly pushed the robe off over her tan shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

Desire swept through me and I almost couldn't resist the urge to take her now. But I had to remind myself that I wanted to worship this beauty before me. Show her how loved she really is, as she stood there gazing into my eyes waiting for what I am going to do next.

I brushed my fingers down her chest, over her hard left peak and across her flat stomach. She shivered under my touch. I couldn't resist at least one kiss on those plump, pink lips of hers, so I kissed her with a fiery passion that I honestly didn't even know I had in me. She pulled off my plain forest green T-shirt with one fluid motion. She didn't need to say anything, the look in her eyes clearly said, 'Take off your pants or I'll do it with my teeth.'

I was left clad only in a pair of fresh grey briefs. I led her over to the bed and lifted her onto it. "Lay down on your stomach," I whispered/instructed, brushing my hand across her flat stomach once again. She looked a little confused but did as I asked. Her naked body pressed against the quilt made my heart jump in my chest. I couldn't help but memorize every curve of her perfect body.

I knelt down beside her. I reached to the side table and picked up the little stereo remote, I pushed play. Soft, sexy music played in the background. Her hair was spread across her beautiful skin so I reached up and softly swept her long brown locks to the side. She turned to me to see what I was doing. I leaned over her and kissed her cheek. She closed her eyes and smiled.

Her hand came up to touch my thigh. With just that light contact of her hand, I felt the ever-present electric current that flowed between us surge through my body. God, this was going to be hard. All I wanted in this very moment was to take her body and make her one with me.

I picked up the lavender scented massage oil and rubbed it between my hands. Slowly I stroked the tanned, silky skin on her back, using my thumbs to penetrate deeper into her strong muscles. She sighed in content as she relaxed under my touch.

"Mmm... You really know how to use those fingers, Comrade," Rose joked, then moaned. I fought the urge to tell, no, show her how good my fingers could be.

My heartbeat was racing; I was trying hard to maintain my composure. Her soft, little sounds combined with the feel of my hands sliding effortlessly over her beautiful body were seriously turning me on. I couldn't stop the erection I was already sporting.

Using more oil, I massaged every part of her exquisite body. As I slid my hand up her thigh I couldn't resist the urge to stroke her core. Her breathing and moaning picked up as my fingers massaged her warm, wet lips. I crawled up next to her pressing my raging hard on against her thigh, allowing my hand slide over her utterly sexy ass.

I kissed her cheek and she rolled over so she was on her side facing me. With oil still slick on my hand I caressed her hip, and then slid my hand to her soft, round breast. Looking deep into her beautiful smoldering brown eyes, I stroked her nipple. With my other hand, I slid it under her in order to pull her body closer to mine.

"Roza, I can't get enough of you..." I whispered as we locked our gaze, noses only mere inches apart.

She reached out and touched my cheek soft and sensually brushing my skin. "Ditto, Dimitri," She whispered back. As if there was some sort of a magnetic force between us, our lips crashed together. The kiss was full of love, desire, and passion. It was slow, hot, and let's not forget downright sexy. Our tongues collided in a perfect tango and a deep, throaty moan escaped my throat.

Our hands explored every inch of each other. Skin against skin, our bodies tangled together intertwining legs, and arms so there was no space between us. The passion ignited such a deep burning desire to be one with her. The moment was magical. I felt like we were floating in a sea of passion and love.

She wrapped her legs around my body, bringing me to her core. We didn't even have to communicate with any other signs that we needed to be one. It was a primal instinct that took over. As we kissed deeply, our bodies came together with a perfect fit. A deep growl rumbled from my chest as I buried myself deep in her core.

Rose sucked in a sharp breath, moaning out in heavenly pleasure. We easily found our rhythm completely in sync. Touching, caressing, kissing and never letting go. Making love to her was better then anything in this world. With every movement, our love grew all the more powerful, showing me that what I felt for her a minute ago was nothing compared to how I feel now. And that every minute of every day our love will continue to grow and thrive.

Slowly but hungrily, though soft yet aggressively, our bodies came together. Time was of no concern; it was just us as one. We made love for a long time yet I felt like I would want to make love to her over and over for the rest of eternity. I could never get enough of her sweet taste and her smooth skin, the sounds of her pleasures.

We laid together in silence, wrapped in each others arms. I listened to the sound of her breathing as we traced little patterns over each others skin.

"There is nothing better than you," I whispered into her hair, kissing the top of her head.

She raised her head to look at me. Her eyes were shinning in the candle light and a smile playing at her lips.

"True, I mean, what could be better then this?" she asked, dragging her eyes up and down her body. I gave her a wary look and this caused her to break into a fit of giggles. She lifted her finger and stroked my bottom lip. She sighed in content. "I can't imagine a better scenario then being here, with you, naked, under the covers and looking at your God-like body."

"Oh, I have the God-like body? Have you looked in the mirror?" I asked, smiled smugly at her. She proceeded to look confused. The little face she made was so cute I couldn't resist smiling like I was the luckiest man on earth, (no doubt I had already achieved that title). "You're agonizingly gorgeous." I kissed her passionately.

"I have something for you tomorrow morning," I murmured on her lips as I pressed mine to hers. She responded by deepening the kiss and wrapping her arms around me hugging me tight.

"What is it?" I broke the kiss to look down at her before I went back for her lips once again.

I smirked. "A surprise."

We spent the rest of the night making love and wrapped up in each other, not for one second able to pry our hands off one another.

x**X**x

_Hey! So, quick post this time - this wouldn't be possible if it weren't for _Dpower_, my amazing and extraordinary beta! She practically wrote this whole thing. I'm soo thankful for her. _

_By the way, this story is dwindling to an end. I'm thinking maybe two more chapters or so. Favourite if you love happily-ever-afters!_

_Yey, it's December! Review!_


	31. Christmas Morning! Part One

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Christmas Morning**

**Last Time:**

_"I have something for you tomorrow morning," I murmured on her lips as I pressed mine to hers. She responded by deepening the kiss and wrapping her arms around me hugging me tight._

_"What is it?" I broke the kiss to look down at her before I went back for her lips once again._

_I smirked. "A surprise."_

_We spent the rest of the night making love and wrapped up in each other, not for one second able to pry our hands off one another._

**Currently:**

**Rose POV**

My eyes opened in shock. I squawked out as I searched frantically for the clock. I jumped up over the big lump of body next me (AKA Dimitri) to see the blue digital alarm clock. 4:27 on Christmas morning, the only time you would ever see me get up this early. My body was completely awake and ready to go spend the whole day doing... Anything that's fun to do on Christmas!

"Rozaa..." Dimitri moaned with my stomach over his chest. "What do you think you're doing when I'm half asleep? You know I like to be awake when you want to do something naughty," he mumbled. I snickered at this, but instantly felt bad that I had woken him up, but then again... also thankful at the same time.

"Good, you're awake." I slid out of bed and turned on the light. Dimitri groaned and slammed a pillow over his head, trying to block out all the light. Like a goddamned vampire... No pun intended! I smirked, satisfied at my own inner joke as I watched him curl up into a ball, moaning and hissing like a cat.

"Please! You're killing me! Turn it off. It's too early." We'd only been asleep for just a few hour. After the amazing Christmas eve Dimitri planned and making love into the wee hours of the morning. But damn it was soo worth it. I smiled as the events of last night ran through my mind.

I snorted. "What? What is this I'm hearing?" I asked. "It's Christmas morning. And we are going to your house to be with your family," I said excitedly. "So get your big, sexy ass out of bed!" I cheered as I jumped on top of him.

"Can it wait...?" he moaned, half awake, as I bounced up and down like a little kid on a trampoline. Actually, now that I think about it, those are for people of all ages... I was giggling, but then I realized what he said.

I gasped. "Are you... Asking if Christmas can wait?" I said with fake tears as I groped the skin over my heart, acting like my it was breaking. "How can you say that? It's like asking the sun not to shine!"

Dimitri lifted the pillow and furrowed his brows at me. "That's impossible, Roza. You can't talk to the sun; much less tell it to stop providing warmth for our planet." He looked at me skeptically. He looked pale, and tired. Definitely tired. He was wearing a loose gray tank top that said 'Feed the Bear' in black letters, a personal favorite of mine. Plus, it gives me a great view of his huge, absolutely and undeniably sexy arms.

He tried his luck again with sweet talking. "Baby, can you just get back into bed? Give it another hour or... You know, four?" he whined slightly, shifting himself so that he was half sitting up. He had total bed head hair, and there were lines on his face from the pillow. It was _soo_ adorable that I seriously contemplated getting back in with him and kissing him all over his adorable face. I shook my head outwardly at that fantasy.

"Nope, we are leaving. Now!" I said sternly as I jumped off him once again. "Up and at 'em, Dimitri!" I said excitedly. Dimitri groaned and slung his long, tan and let's not forget sexy, legs over the side of the bed and stood up, stretching. Clad in only that tank top and red briefs that showed me, in complete detail, the size and shape of his package, he fixed his eyes on me and walked forwards.

In a swift and faster than lightning movement, Dimitri bent over and hoisted me over his shoulder. I screamed out and slapped my hands on his back in a way that hopefully would make him let me down. He took a step toward the door and turned out the light, then retired to the bed.

Next thing I knew, I was plopped down in a poof of blankets and pillows. I felt him slide in next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and draping a long leg over my shorter ones so that I was stuck in place, unable to move. He moaned an utterly, let me tell you, _super_ erotic moan in my ear, and I was instantly shut-up.

"Oh daddy... Mmm yeah, I like it right there..." I moaned as I arched my back slightly to temp him. "Please, baby, I want more." I craned my neck so that I could whisper into his ear as seductively as possible. Albeit, when I realized that this wasn't going to move Dimitri, I couldn't help but scream out as loud as I could in his ear. Am I annoying or what?

Dimitri grunted. "Just sleep for another hour, then I _promise_ that I'll take you to my house. Okay?" he pleaded, his hot, Russian accent completely pronounced. It was so low and husky and so much like thick honey dripping from a spoon into his warm, wet mouth. I pouted at him, only one of his eyes was open.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you sound when you're half asleep?" I whispered in his ear, tracing a finger down his chest. Dimitri let out a strangled noise, and his face visibly contorted, but he didn't jump me. And for that, I was a little bummed.

"Your loss." I shrugged awkwardly in his arms my bottom lip protruding in a slight pout. Dimitri pulled me in even closer to him and wrapped me up, in a warm loving embrace, tight against him.

"Later baby, I'll do _anything_ you want me too," Dimitri mumbled all sexily and sleepily.

And with that, I fell into a happy, comfortable sleep.

x**X**x

"I can't believe you lulled me into sleeping for five more hours!" I raged. I pulled on a pair of black leggings and tank top, and then threw on a cream colored sweater. My hair was in loose curls and I had on trace amounts of eyeliner. I completed my outfit with a warm, poof-ball hat and a pair of chestnut colored Uggs.

Dimitri was leaning against the door frame watching me as I dressed with a hint of desire lurking in his smoldering brown eyes.

"You know, I honestly _really_ like those leggings on you," he finally said, crossing his arms over his beefy chest. "They give me a perfect outline of your legs." He bit his lip and smiled at me. "Super hot."

I furrowed my eyebrows at him, the ends of my lips turning up as I laughed. Taking both his hands into mine and wrapping them around me, then slowly I lowered them so that they rested comfortably on my ass. I felt his hands relax and hold it in his hands, rubbing and cupping me all the while. "Why look when you can touch?" I asked seductively, winking at him and then claiming his lips as mine. Dimitri leaned down first, our tongues meeting at once. When they first touched, it was like an electric current ran through the two of us, making our attraction to each other that much hotter and wanted.

We paused and he breathed on my open mouth. "Roza, don't be such a tease," Dimitri chastised. I laughed some more, pulling away from him. I was slightly surprised when he pulled me right back to him, molding me to him like white on rice. He pressed our lips together once again as he gave my ass another nice grope. I moaned into his mouth and explored his delicious mouth with my hot, wet tongue.

"Can't help it," I said on his lips. Dimitri smirked and pressed me closer to him, continuing the kiss. I contemplated stopping the kiss to leave, but my mind was in a different place... Hmm, possibly cloud nine. I smiled inwardly at that idea. The way Dimitri made me feel, made me want to jump up and down and sing out loud all at once.

"Then don't," he whispered one last time before he crashed his lips down roughly on mine again. His right hand traveled from my ass up my hip and curves to my breast. I found myself pressed against a wall behind me. My own hands were sliding up under his shirt and feeling his warm, chiseled chest. I sighed, rolling my eyes back into my head. This is my man. I am never letting this one go. Or ever share him, for that matter. He is mine, and mine alone. And being eighteen, I'm finally legally allowed to admit to that aloud.

"Dimitri…" I sighed in bliss. "Your family is waiting..." I moaned into the kiss. Dimitri bit my lip and opened his eyes to meet mine. Oh god those beautiful, smoking hot, brown eyes; they turn me into a puddle of goo.

He smiled, though it was a cruel smile. "And they can wait some more," he cut me off to say, "We're not leaving for another ten minutes." With a little cry of happiness, I smiled at this and pressed my lips back to his. I might as well be humping the guy; I was _that_ close to him.

x**X**x

A good half hour later, we were at Dimitri's house. I opened the door without knocking and walked in. Taking a deep breath of the familiarity, I smiled at how much of a home this felt like to me. I noticed that Olena and Yeva were in the living room, along with Paul with sleeping Zoya on his lap. I smiled and waved at the group.

"Merry Christmas!" I shouted happily, though careful to keep my voice low, not wanting to wake baby Zoya.

Olena jumped up and walked over to me. "S rozhdestvom, dorogaya," she said with a warm, motherly smile on her lips. She might as well be, something in the back of my mind told me. I guess. I assumed her words meant 'Merry Christmas'. And I knew by now that 'dorogaya' meant 'sweetheart'.

"Thanks, Olena," I said happily, hugging her and placing a kiss on her cheek. Dimitri walked in then, holding a couple of neatly packaged presents. I felt bad having left them all to him, so I ran to him and pulled them out of his arms and into mine. Dimitri surprised me, and as well as pretty much everyone in the room, by leaning down and openly kissing my temple. I smiled at this and lightly blushed; loving the affection Dimitri always showered me with.

"You two can put those under the tree," Olena said, and then repeated the "S rozhdestvom" process with her son, giving him a big, fat kiss on his lips. Dimitri smiled and leaned his forehead into hers, though she was much shorter than he. They spoke quickly in Russian, but then after a second, Dimitri was right at my side once again, placing the presents securely under the beautiful Christmas tree.

"It's gorgeous," I breathed. Dimitri smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me close.

"Absolutely," Dimitri whispered huskily into my ear. I smiled and brought my hand up to his cheek. I directed his lips to mine, and they met, beginning a kiss similar to the ones we'd shared earlier, though not to the extent that we were rubbing and caressing each other. I imagined how that would go down, in front of his family. Oh good God, _no_.

"I love you," I whispered as quietly as I could to him. Dimitri heard it and returned to phrase.

"You have no idea how much I love you," he said, a bit lower, but still a little more audible than my words.

Yeva, on the couch seven feet away mind you, appeared to have heard it. What with her dhampir super hearing, I wasn't surprised. We're raised to hear this kind of thing. "Teenagers," she mumbled, surprising me by speaking in English. Though it was very obvious that Dimitri was not a teenager, to anyone it would appear that we surely acted like them.

I mean I could hardly help it, but it made me proud that I could bring out the hormonal side of Dimitri. I smirked at the thought of all that I can do to him. I felt a hot flash wash over me just thinking about our bedroom moments. Dimitri caught my blush and stroked his fingers against my cheek, and looked deep into my eyes. Talk about melting, damn!

We sat down to breakfast shortly after talking with Yeva, who gave us some mighty short, choppy, annoyed answers to when we asked her how she was. Breakfast was pretty much a custom in the Belikov family. It was delicious, let me tell you. It was a mix of American and Russian food; meaning there were eggs, sausages, bacon, coffee cake, orange juice, and then the Russian: blini and tvorog, a type of farmer's cheese, black bread, and kolbasa, a type of sausage-ham meat.

Laughing and joking all the while, I couldn't help but meet Dimitri's eyes practically every ten seconds. Watching every little move he made because he was just so graceful and adorable. I was fascinated by the way he moved. I absolutely couldn't resist brushing my hand against his or leaning in so our shoulders touched. What can I say? There's some sort of magnetic pull between us. If had food in my mouth or I was drinking something, our eyes were on each other. Not in our regular hungry way, but more of like in an affectionate, loving way. I liked it. I liked Dimitri. Like–no, make that love.

Finally, most everyone had finished eating after about an hour. It was Victoria who brought up the notion of presents. It's like she just couldn't wait any longer; I could see the excitement building in her.

"Um," she began, calling everyone's attention. "Can we go open presents now?" she asked. I had to remember that she was only sixteen, and though that isn't particularly young at all, it was still a lot younger than everyone else here, including me. She was practically treated like the baby of the family.

"Yeah! Presents!" Paul shouted, and then turned his head to Karolina where he gave her his big, brown puppy dog eyes. Who could possibility resist those? "Can we go open them, mama?" he asked in a soft voice, setting his Nintendo DS on the seat next to him and jumping up. "Please? I've been a good boy all year!"

Karolina rolled her eyes and smirked. "Sure you have, kid." She breathed a heavy sigh. "Well I suppose you've been good... Fine. And stop giving me that look!" she said with chastising eyes, but a knowing smirk on her lips. Paul giggled and jumped up from his seat and retreated over to his mother. "Go in the other room and find which ones are yours," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He yelled out in happiness as ran as fast as a rocket into the other room.

Viktoria in turn gave her mom a pleading look too, and when Olena finally rolled her eyes just as Karolina had moments earlier, Viktoria jumped out of her seat with a "_YES_!" and ran just as fast, if not faster than Paul, into the other room. I laughed at the whole scene.

At that point, I kind of half expected Zoya to start bouncing around in her high chair and start screaming to go in the other room as well. But she continued eating her baby food cheerio things.

So then it was only the adults left in the room. I smiled outwardly at that thought, realizing that I was officially an adult. I'm eighteen, bitches! And legally able to drink in Russia! God, I love this place. I couldn't believe I was ever happy in America where I had to smuggle alcohol.

Karolina's boyfriend, Sevastian, was over, too. Sonya's boyfriend hadn't been able to make it, and she was making it obvious how she felt not to have him there with her 'I'm so miserable' face on. Olena and Abe were sitting side by side. They seemed pretty cozy with each other.

I was in between Sevastian and Dimitri, Karolina sitting next to Sevastian, across the table from Abe and Olena. Sonya was sitting across from me; Viktoria and Paul had ditched either side of her.

"So, Sevastian, what do you like to do?" Abe asked coyly to Karolina's slightly intimidated boyfriend. He blushed a bit and ran a hand through his bronze colored hair.

"Well, I'm an automotive engineer," he said, then launched into a story about how he used to watch his father work on cars as a child. I was listening attentively, holding hands with Dimitri under the table the whole time. It felt so sneaky, although it was already established that we were involved with each other. He was rubbing the inside of my hand, giving it a thorough massage. I smiled at the feeling of great pleasure he could give to me, just by merely holding my hand.

"And when I decided to go to college, it felt great to know that I knew what I wanted to do for the rest of my life." He smiled at Karolina, who had pulled up her chair and was sitting closer to him now, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Let's just say she knew quickly to remove her head from his shoulder after the stunt I pulled.

I lifted my hand to pick up my cup of milk, but... I don't know what happened? Unfortunately, due to the amount of sweat that had accumulated on my palms, as well as a thanks to Dimitri's warm hand rubbing mine, the glass slid right through my hand like a slippery lubricated... I won't finish that sentence. The whole cup tilted and landed on the edge of the table, wobbling.

As if in slow motion, the glass tipped right towards Sevastian's thigh. We both gasped at this, and everyone watched with surprised eyes. Everyone who was near us seemed to want to catch that glass before it did anymore damage. Hands were flying in my general direction. Karolina's head snapped up off his shoulder. He flew backwards, trying desperately to avoid the tipping and spilling avalanche of milk aimed directly over his crotch. I cringed as I saw the milk attack its intended victim. I swallowed painfully hard and my mouth was suddenly extremely dry.

"Oh _fuck_!" I shouted, not even stopping to notice that I shouted a curse word at the table. Mortified I covered my face and then peeked though my fingers at the horrible scene.

Karolina's eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she saw the whole thing happen in slow motion. "Sevastian!" she shouted. She lurched forward and grabbed a napkin and slammed it down on his dick. He let out a strangled cry as she started rubbing the outside of his jeans, more like scrubbing. Beside me, Dimitri's eyes widened ten fold, watching as his older sister performed this act. He looked astonished, and at the same time, horrified. Sonya giggled at this and nudged my knee under the table. I could hardly smile at her at a time like this; I felt horrible about spilling that on him.

I flailed around, feeling like more of a mess than Sevastian's pants right now. "I'm _so_ sorry!" I said embarrassedly as I threw my other hand over my face, covering it completely.

Despite his junk being soaked with milk, Sevastian was able to smile at me, a tight smile though. "It's all good, Roza, just a mistake. I understand," he said, giving me an understanding look. Karolina looked up from scrubbing his pants and met eyes with everyone around the table, who looked equally as confused and horrified as Dimitri. She blushed deeply. I peaked through my fingers and nodded, thankful that he was a good guy.

"If you'll excuse me," he said, standing up awkwardly.

"You can wear one of Dimka's jeans," Karolina offered, noticing that she probably shouldn't have been rubbing him the way that she had. She wanted to make up for it now by being as helpful as possible. "He doesn't mind," she spoke for him. Dimitri gave her a confused look, and then chuckled to himself.

"He's **not** going to fit in my clothes," Dimitri said, smirking. "Possibly yours..." he breathed under his breath, so that only I could catch it. I chuckled at that, hitting his knee, but still laughing. Now that I get a good look at him while he's standing, holy crap, Sevastian is super fucking lanky. Practically a stick. Yeah, that won't go over well. It would be like a child putting on their parent's clothing.

Karolina gave him a kind smile. "We'll find you something to change into," she said. Sevastian smiled in return and wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked out of the room.

I licked my dry lips and looked around the table. Olena appeared shocked, Sonya, now that Sevastian and her older sister were out of the room, was now laughing her head off, as if my stunt had been the funniest thing in the world; which I must admit, was a bit badass. Dimitri was smug as well, and he shook his head in exasperation, whispering, "Oh, Roza. Oh, Roza," as he pinched the bridge of his nose. My dad on the other hand...

Out of nowhere, he threw his head back and began laughing like a hyena. "Jesus God, Kiz!" he shouted. "I know I'm not going to sit next to you anymore," Abe continued, his laughter calming down as he slowly began to smirk at me. I cocked my head to the side and glared at him. "Glass of milk to the crotch."

"Shut up, old man," I muttered. "Good-for-nothing… Bastard fucking father..." I grumbled some more.

He wiped a tear from his eye. "Ooh... That's going to leave a mark in my memory forever. Christmas, year 2011, my daughter spills milk all over Karolina's boyfriend. Nope. You're not going to live that down," he said, pointing at me, his laughter spiking up again. I looked at Olena, and she, too, seemed to be fighting to not laugh.

Instead of thinking up a witty, slightly mean remark to him, I turned to Dimitri and gave him an eager look. He turned to send a glare to his mother and my dad. That certainly shut them up.

"On to the presents?" he asked and I nodded furiously.

We all got out of our seats and walked into the other room. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Olena hesitate, and then quickly retreat back into the kitchen to clean up after us, but I caught her arm and slid my hand into hers. I smiled warmly and shook my head.

"Come on, Olena! It's Christmas! You can clean later," I pleaded with a wry smile. Olena looked conflicted, but then smiled and nodded as she followed after me. Once we entered the room, I noticed Viktoria and Paul on the floor with already opened presents, and Zoya playing in her baby seat. I sat down beside Viktoria and in front of Dimitri who was standing up. I picked up a present and looked who it was addressed to- Dimitri. I should have recognized it; I bought and wrapped it.

I turned around and handed it to him. "Here, comrade. Take a look," I said with a smirk. He smiled in return and pulled the ribbon and then lifted open the top. His smile widened and he snorted.

His shoulders dropped as he bit his lip. "Oh Lord, Roza," he said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Come on." I watched as he pulled his new dark leather duster out of its box. "Where did you even find this?" he asked, flabbergasted.

I shrugged and rolled my eyes. "Took me _ages._ But finally when I found the perfect one, just for you, I knew I struck gold," I said, getting up and giving him a big hug. He returned it, whispering in my ear some naughty words meant for later. We broke apart and I looked at him, a crooked smile on my face. "And... I dunno... I thought you would like it. It's your style. Cowboys and horses 'n' stuff. Makes you look sexy."

Dimitri laughed at this and I looked around the room. Abe had his arm around Olena's shoulders as they sat off to the side of the family, on the couch. Everyone was currently on the ground, besides Dimitri who was standing up, drinking a cup of coffee. He looked so handsome. His hair was combed back and he was wearing a green flannel with khakis. He turned and met my eye, winked and blew a kiss towards me. I pretended to have caught that kiss, and I held it in my hands, bringing them up to my lips. I smiled at him, lifting my eyes to meet his.

Paul screamed a high pitched, girly scream. Poor kid hasn't gone through puberty yet. It appeared that Paul had gotten a new Xbox and a couple new games. He was practically crying and hugging his grandmother in joy. "Jeez, babushka..." Paul moaned, hiccuping. "You know me so well," he said as he threw himself into her arms. Olena chuckled.

"I knew you'd love it, Paul," she said and smiled at him, giving him a kiss on his forehead. He started bawling harder. "You've been a great kid this year," she whispered in his ear. He smiled through the tears.

"Babushkaaa..." he whined, crying his eyes out as he hugged the Xbox to his chest.

I looked over, suddenly, when Viktoria cried out in happiness. Her eyes bulged and her jaw dropped. "Shit!" she shouted, jumping up in alarm. She held two sexy, black stilletos in her hands and screamed again. "I love you, mama!" Vika shouted as she threw her arms around her mother. Viktoria a moment later explained that the pair was overpriced at the department store and claimed that Olena shouldn't have bought them for her. Though, Olena heard none of it. Viktoria smiled, tearing up just as her nephew had.

I found a box addressed specifically to me, and in that oh-so familiar handwriting. _Roza_. I smiled and picked it up. It was a small, rectangular sized box. I pulled the bow and opened the box to see a beautiful with a shining white gold necklace. I gasped and turned to Dimitri.

"Wow," I breathed, thinking of no other words to express how beautiful this gift was. "Thank you!" I said, louder now. He had slid down into the couch. I jumped into his lap, pressing a kiss to his soft, awaiting lips. Dimitri sucked on my bottom lip, and tugged it as I gently pulled away, the feeling agonizing yet sexy and amazing all at the same time. I snaked my arms around his neck as I deepened it.

We broke apart so that Dimitri could pull the necklace out of its case and place it around my neck. He carefully unclipped the back and held it with calm, calloused fingers. I brought a hand from around his neck and slid my hair so that it was cascading down one shoulder instead of both. Dimitri slowly, though carefully, slid the necklace over my exposed, warm skin, allowing his fingers to linger which I oh-so enjoyed. I blushed as I opened my eyes, noticing that everyone in the room was now watching intently.

"Wow," Viktoria breathed happily, a small blush on her cheeks as she watched us. "You two work so well together." She turned and pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "I wish I had a boyfriend that would treat me like that..." she said softly, though in a huff. I noted Olena smiling warmly at her youngest daughter.

Sonya snickered. "Yeah, um, sorry Vika, that won't be happening for a while," she said, a smirk on her full lips. Viktoria slapped her hard on her shoulder and Sonya hissed in annoyance at her, not engaging in the fight. I remembered back to a time that seemed so distant where the two were arguing about which one was adopted or a "mistake".

I turned around to see Dimitri. His eyes were on me, ignoring his sisters' banters. "It's beautiful on you," he said with a breathtaking smile. I couldn't help but do the same and press my lips to his once again.

Viktoria tapped my knee and handed me a smaller box. It was like the necklace box, but much, much smaller and thinner. I opened it easily and looked inside. A smile crossed my lips. Lip gloss!

Dimitri smirked at my so easily achieved happiness and rolled his eyes. "Oh fuckin' sweet. I needed some of this stuff," I said as I unscrewed the cap and applied it carefully to my lips, the taste delicious. What? Does no one else taste their lip gloss?

Dimitri chuckled as Viktoria just snorted. "You're welcome," she muttered sarcastically.

I looked at her, a little shocked as well as surprised. I furrowed my brows. "You got this for me?" I asked, holding it up. She snorted yet again and turned to me.

"No, I'm pretty sure Dimitri did. _But_," she added emphasis to that word and paused, a wide, Cheshire-like smile on her lips. "I handed it to you, and it seems that you happened to forget to thank the messenger." She pointed a finger at me as she looked down and began to open a present. "That's bad karma, you know."

"Thank you so, so very much, Viktoria. I owe my life to you," I laughed and gave her a hug, followed by another one for Dimitri.

I turned to Dimitri and gave him a skeptic look. "You know, I _would_ kiss you... But then my lip gloss would get on your lips and I'm afraid you'd look like a tranny," I said. Dimitri furrowed his eyebrows and gasped, chucking then soon after.

Paul's head perked up, as if he had been listening in to our whole conversation. Little twa– "What's a tranny?" Paul asked. Everyone got silent, my lips in a thin, straight line.

Dimitri swallowed. "A, um, person who likes to dress in the opposite gender's clothing," he said, a little slowly at first, but then finished strong. Yeah, Dimitri, you tell Paul in a more kid-friendly way of what tranny means!

Olena and Abe began a heated conversation, and then everyone went back to what they were doing.

Dimitri leaned in, breathing his hot breath in my ear. I felt an avalanche of coldness rush down my spine. "Jeez. I don't know if I should thank you for looking out for me or be offended that you'd rather not kiss me when I would look like a tranny right after," he said. I laughed hard at that, my stomach hurting a bit from all the laughter this morning.

Karolina and her boyfriend came down then; he apparently found an old pair of Dimitri's pants that appeared to fit him like a glove while not making him look gay. Now that I think about it... I wondered what Dimitri would look like if he had on skinny jeans... My mind meandered to the thought of his package in tight jeans. He always wore straight leg jeans, so they gave me a pretty good look at the shape of his legs, but never were they tight enough to be borderline gay. But then again, that might look hot on him.

The next present Dimitri opened happened to also be from me. He had already gotten an abundance of things, ranging from jeans, new shoes, some money, a knitted sweater (guess who made that). He ripped it open and looked inside. This one had caught him by surprise. I imagined what it must've been.

"Hair... Mousse and spray," Dimitri read the labels, confused.

I gave him a '_duh!_' look. "So I can play with your hair when I get bored. Don't worry. You'll love it," I said and Dimitri still looked confused. Yeah, I didn't blame him. "Plus," I started, pointing to the bottles, "Your hair has a ton of potential. Think of how sexy it'll look when I'm done with it."

"If he wanted his hair to look sexy," Viktoria interjected. "I could have done it myself." Jeez, was everyone listening in on our conversations now?

I snorted. "Puh-lease. I am a _boss _when it comes to hair," I said, petting my own hair. Viktoria glared.

"Is that so? Then I challenge you to a hair-off!" she declared. I gave her an odd look then nodded. I shook her hand.

"You bet." I paused and placed a finger on my chin. "But, Dimitri has to be the model."

Dimitri chuckled, though looked uncomfortable. He held up his hands. "Oh no–"

"Oh yes," I cut him off, raising both eyebrows at him as he gave me a critical look. "It'll be awesome."

Viktoria and I laughed, and I honestly expected her to completely forget about the whole hair-off thing.

However, what happened next was definitely _not_ expected.

_To Be Continued..._

Hey, so next part of this and last chapter coming up next. Yey, it's almost over! You know what that means...? More time to work on Thorns of A Rose and other stories! I have the second part written, it just needs to be looked over so it'll be posted if...

I get fifteen reviews! Pretty please?

Oh, and also, if you guys are good, I have a little one-shot treat. It's a lemon. So be good! Review!


	32. Presents & You

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Last Time:**

"If he wanted his hair to look sexy," Viktoria interjected. "I could have done it myself," Jeez, was everyone listening in on our conversations now?

I snorted. "Puh-lease. I am a boss at hair," I said, petting my own hair. Viktoria glared.

"Is that so? Then I challenge you to a hair-off!" she declared. I gave her an odd look then nodded. I shook her hand.

"You bet." I paused and placed a finger on my chin. "But, Dimitri has to be the model."

Dimitri chuckled, though looked uncomfortable. He held up his hands. "Oh no–"

"Oh yes," I cut him off, raising both eyebrows at him as he gave me a ridiculed look. "It'll be awesome."

Viktoria and I laughed, and I honestly expected her to completely forget about the whole hair-off thing.

However, what happened next was definitely _not_ expected.

**Currently:**

**Rose POV**

The doorbell rang and then a following knock pounded on the door. Everyone paused what they were doing and turned to the direction of the noise: the door. I hopped up, a grim feeling in my chest beginning to stir up.

Maybe... I knew it was Lissa all along. I mean, after all, she is my bond mate and stuff. So, this should've been expected, right? I ignored my gut and opened the door, mentally cursing myself for not checking the bond and trying to see what she had been doing this past month. I had got in on a few details, but I had not foreseen this. She must've been keeping it from me somehow, I decided.

I turned the knob and yanked it open right as Dimitri walked up behind me. My eyes widened in shock and my heart gave a hard painful squeeze. There I stood in the doorway, my jaw on the floor. I was frozen to the bone at her sudden shocking appearance. I could hardly believe what I was seeing and was at loss for words.

"Liss..." I was awestruck, my breath caught in my chest the second I began realizing how much I had missed her. I looked at Dimitri and he stepped outside with me and closed the door behind himself, crossing his arms, looking like a true badass guardian. "Okay," I said regaining my composure putting my hands out in front of me. "What the fuck is going on?" I asked.

"I came to see you, Rose."

I snorted. "Yeah, no fucking shit; I'm not blind, I can see that. I mean, why in hell did you come? Don't give me some crappy–" For a second I felt bad about being mean... "shitty-ass excuse!" I said, realizing that my voice had rose a couple octaves. I turned to Dimitri and sucked in a deep breath, successfully calming myself.

"I..." she started, tearing up already.

"Oh boy, get ready for the water works, everybody," I said annoyed and throwing my hands up in the air.

"Shut up, Rose!" Lissa shouted loud enough that the Belikovs' inside could probably hear her. Here comes the tantrum, I thought mentally. I sent her a completely, utterly pissed glare. "I'm sorry! Okay? I'm fucking sorry!" Lissa shouted at me.

That surprised me – she just swore. Only once in a blue moon did that ever happen when we last were together. I rose an eyebrow and I nodded, pretending to take this all in. "Okay. I see, I see, you're sorry." I breathed out hastily. "Well that makes everything better, now doesn't it?" I said, still completely bewildered by this strange appearance.

"If you'd let me explain!" she screeched, her cheeks growing pink from embarrassment. She looked up finally and gave me a kind, regretful smile. Dimitri stood in between us, looking back and forth; wondering what would probably ensue because of our tragic, and completely unplanned, sudden meeting. Especially after what happened the last time I was with her.

I stood there for a few seconds longer, unable to form any noise. I sighed a little put out, "That sounds great, considering you have a lot of explaining to do," I finally managed to get out. Lissa nodded looking relieved that I would even listen and a glad smile on her face. Well she shouldn't be glad. I'm about to rip her throat out as soon as we leave the perimeter of the Belikov's house.

"Do you mind... Going on a walk with me?" she asked with hopeful eyes. Lissa turned right as I locked eyes with Dimitri. He gave me a look that said it was my choice. Wow, I thought. He really is my rock; I honestly needed him with me for support.

"As long as Dimitri is coming too," I said, crossing my arms in a stern way. I can only assume that she must've only come here to apologize for being such an atrocious bitch to me last month. I have the upper hand at this point in the game, so to say.

Lissa shrugged. "Yeah, that's fine," she said slightly unhappily. Dimitri shouted something in Russian to his family and then closed the door behind him. "I just kind of wanted to it be just you and me..." she whispered, but I picked it up. I ignored her. Dimitri's going to come and Lissa's going to like it.

Dimitri trailed some six or so feet behind us as we walked. Since it was Christmas, it was a given that there wouldn't be very many people out. I decided to ask a few questions.

I turned and squinted at her. "How the hell did you get out here? Let alone know where I was?" I asked, my anger rising once again.

She shrugged again. "I, well, compelled a couple people to give me his address," she said tossing a thumb in Dimitri's direction and acting as if it were everyday that she was going around getting whatever she wanted by using compulsion... Which it seemed like it suddenly made a whole lot of sense to me, in fact, that's probably what she does on a daily basis. "So I took a jet and flew out here. Everyone's on break so the officials didn't mind much. I just told them that I was going out to visit you and they let me."

I nodded at this, it seemed reasonable. Everyone back at the school still believed we were best-fucking-friends-for-ev's! and unaware of our actual slightly messed up state. Something seemed missing though. I thought for a second and then I realized that Christian wasn't here.

"Where's Christian?" I asked wondering if they broke up or something.

"At the hotel," Lissa replied curtly. She didn't look like she wanted to expand on that. It actually seemed like she was trying to get up the nerve to say something so I just walked along patiently waiting.

"Okay, I just want to get this all out, because it is seriously killing me. And that's blatantly: I fucked up Rose," she said, looking at me with sincere eyes. I turned and looked at her pointedly. It always seemed weird hearing Lissa swear, she just always had that goody-goody, perfect air to her that made her seem so un-prone to any emotions other than happiness and acceptance. But I knew her better than that. Much better.

"Yeah," I scoffed. "You certainly did."

"Yes, and I know I totally screwed up. But what I'm here to do is explain and apologize, and I know this is the last thing you want to hear and shit, but just hear me out. I really wasn't myself back then, and that's the best I can admit to. It was the darkness of the spirit. I wasn't used to you _not_ sucking the darkness out, so I was a little on overload. All my emotions were amplified by like three hundred, and I couldn't help what I was saying."

I stayed silent as she paused, waiting for her to go on.

"Part of it was because of the darkness, but... That wasn't all." I sent her a confused look. Before I could ask what the hell she was getting at, she jumped into the explanation. "It was Tasha. And I'm not just blaming it on her because she's out of the picture now. She had given me this really cool, intricate ring that day. And I figured it was a harmless, pretty little thing, so I wore it. I really didn't have my head on straight, just like you said."

The memory of my words spun around in my mind.

_I stood up from my spot on the bed opposite of Lissa's. I turned to leave, but I looked back at her one last time. "Come and talk to me when you've got your head back on straight," I said, walking towards the door backwards shaking my head. "This is seriously stupid. I want my best friend back." And with one disgusted look and last cold glare, I left._

What an unbelievably horrible day, I remembered. I remembered feeling like such utter shit that I wanted to just curl up in a ditch and die. I felt like someone had just killed my puppy. Hell, raped it and then stabbed it to death. It was just _all bad_. I smirked, though, at the fact that Lissa had remembered my words just as I had said them.

She sighed as we continued to walk down the trail. We were walking down the road that Dimitri and I had gone down the night that we killed those two vile strigoi. I shuddered at the memory, as proud as I am of my marks I still didn't like having to kill someone that use to be like me. But unfortunately, it's a fact of life.

I was actually enjoying the walk, watching all the little snowflakes floating down. I liked how delicate and beautiful the snowflakes looked as they fell around me. I was glad that those distracted me from my own frenzied mind. The sun barely shined through, and it appeared pretty dark out due to the dark clouds overhead.

I looked back and smiled at Dimitri who looked oddly enough like he could be stalking Lissa and I, two apparently innocent teenage girls. He smiled back that panty dropping, orgasmic smile, and I winked at him before turning back to Lissa.

"So yeah. After I bitched at you, I had this little moment of clarity where I asked myself '_what have I just done_', and I realized that I just ruined my whole life. I mean, sure, there's Christian, and I love him with all my heart and all, but compared to you, he's in a whole other ball park. I see nobody but you when it comes down to friends."

I knew what she was saying because Dimitri was in a whole other ball park of his own, too. I would do anything for him. I love him with all my heart, but I also realized I needed my best friend, the person I considered my family, my only sister.

I took a few deep breaths as I thought it all through and taking in her explanation. It would make sense that Tasha cowardly, of course, knew how to get to Lissa. Taking away my best connection as a friend, making her come to hate me. Isolating me from the people I care about most and making my life miserable.

Tasha was playing dirty like that and really wanted to ruin my life, or should I say end my life. The thought of all that Tasha did to get to me sent a shiver through me. I bit my lip and crossed my arms. Suddenly it seemed much colder out here, but I'd grown up to sustain temperatures like this so I decided the weather was not the thing sending cold chills through me.

One question still urked me.

"Well..." I began softly, meeting her eyes as she met mine. "Why didn't you ever call, or talk to me, you know?" I asked a little hurt that she never thought to do so.

Lissa widened her eyes in understanding. "I never took the ring off! I never knew that it was the problem with me. My anger and hatred was only towards you when I wore it, so I had no idea what was going on."

"You're telling me that in this past month since I've been away that you never took off the damned ring?" I asked, giving her a disbelieving look. "But wait, Tasha's not a spirit user. How could she have charmed it if she doesn't have spirit?"

"My guess is it was Adrian. Tasha compelled him to charm the ring and then forget. It was weird, and it turned out that there's a gap in Adrian's memory. He doesn't remember at all what happened one afternoon. Sound coincidental?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips, but then dropping them to her sides as she reeled in a deep breath.

"And when I took it off, I didn't realize at first. I took it off at nights and during showers. I didn't notice a change in emotions when I took it off because I was so calm when I did and you weren't around to fuel the flames. It felt like no change at all. But Adrian and I were studying, and we came across these super old archives made by ancient spirit users. They talked about spirit infused charms and such. You can understand that everything just seemed to click at that point."

I nodded. "Y-yeah," I said, stumbling over my own words. My anger over our whole fight had subsided and I was just regretting the time we lost and the fact that Tasha almost succeeded in taking away my best friend.

"Ah shit, Rose! I miss you!" she shouted, throwing her arms around my neck. I faltered back in surprise, but then caught her in my arms and in return, held her back. "I didn't know what was going on," she cried. "And I didn't understand the power I wielded. It was so hard. Not only for me, but Christian; he was as dumbfounded as me, and just saying, he seriously misses you," Lissa rambled on, but looked sincere when we broke apart and we got a good look at each other.

"Really?" I asked, chuckling. "Sparky misses me? Aw, I'm touched," I said as I clasped my hands to my heart.

Lissa giggled. "Yeah, you should've seen him the other day. Going on about how he missed your wit and jokes, so bad that he was hugging a pillow and refusing to do anything. It was adorable. He was like a lost puppy." I laughed at the idea of that and the picture of Christian curled up in a puppy bed with droopy eyes and hugging a pillow, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

Hell, I knew I couldn't, rather, wouldn't let myself stay mad at her. I gave her suspecting eyes, but glanced at Dimitri who honestly looked as confused as I felt internally. Surprising everyone, including myself, I cautiously put my hand in hers, allowing myself to be pulled flush against her body.

For some reason, the feeling of her against me felt so comforting, and wonderfully familiar. I was so homesick. I hadn't realized how much I missed my best friend. Or could I even call her that? I really didn't know if we could go back to what we were. Had too many things been said to go back.

I still had torn feelings. Part of me felt hurt that she lashed out at me the way she did, but since we had been best friends all our lives, I couldn't express how much I felt like I needed her with me right now. I slumped into her arms, leaning all my weight on her. And she surprised me by holding me up, unfaltering.

We broke apart after another moment more and looked at each other, a wide smile forming on her lips, and strangely, the beginning of a smile of my own. So we got a second chance, we both knew that neither of us better not blow it.

"I propose we start over, and take advantage of our second chance," I said, eyeing her. I could see the happiness light up in her eyes and suddenly a rush of warmth from the bond. She had let me in and that alone told me we would be okay. I knew it won't all be easy, but I was pretty willing to take the chance.

We made our way back to the house, and I suddenly worried if it would be okay if an uninvited guest were to show up. Meaning Lissa. Nevertheless, Dimitri opened the door for us and allowed us in. I smiled at him and took his cold hand to lead him into the house. Olena looked up to see us first. Then everyone else's eyes pursued. I smiled warmly.

"Um, guys, this is Lissa Dragomir." All their faces were in shock. I imagined that they knew who she was, what with being the last in her royal line and all. "I… err, hope you don't mind if she crashes for a few days."

Olena shook her head and jumped up to greet her. "Hello, princess." God, she sounds just like Dimitri. I rolled my eyes, always with formalities. "Is there anything I can get for you?" Pant, pant. Kidding, but it appeared to be that way. Olena was always one to be an amazing host, but when it came to a royal in her (or technically Dimitri's) house, she took it to a whole different level.

Lissa charmed her with her modest-ness. "No, please, Ms. Belikov. Sit down. I'm fine. I'm thankful that you're allowing me to hang out with you guys," she said and looked over at me and smiled. I rolled my eyes and smiled as well.

I looked over at Viktoria, and was a bit shocked to see that she was glaring at Lissa with hatred. I sighed. She'll come to like her.

x**X**x

Dimitri took my hand and brought me close, leaning in to whisper in my ear something quiet. "You have yet to see you're most important present." I looked at him a little confused but decided to go with the flow.

**Viktoria POV**

I death glared at Lisa or whatever her name was. I couldn't believe–better yet–couldn't stand that two-faced Princess bitch. How the hell did she think she could just show up here and act as if absolutely nothing is wrong, and didn't just recently hurt her best friend the way she had? Even though I had to force it out of her, Roza had told me all about what went down at St. Vlad's at her last visit. I just can't believe Lissa has the nerve to show her face here of all places. She doesn't even like Dimka!

Roza looked over to me right as I was in the middle of glaring at Lissa with utter, deep hatred. She looked a bit shocked to see me this pissed, but I didn't care at all because this girl, Lissa _Dragomir_, is a first class bitch. I am _not_ about to act all nice and pretend to like her.

I watched as Dimka whispered something soft in Roza's ear. I hadn't had my eye on him the whole time, but every time I checked him out, he was just, for lack of a better word, weird. He had been super quiet and jittery, now that I come to think of it. This made me wonder what he had up his sleeve.

He sucked in a deep breath and stood to his full 6'7 height. He stealthily looked around to see if anyone was already paying attention to him. He snuck over to Abe and said something so quietly and secretively, that my sharp dhampir senses couldn't even pick it up. I cursed at that; I hated it when he spoke so low.

Abe nodded and stood up, exiting the room swiftly with a very nervous looking Dimka trailing shortly after him. Which in my sisterly perspective, I know something weird is going on, because Dimka is never nervous.

Only a minute and a half later, they were back. My big brother had a wide, goofy smile on his face. I squinted at him. What the hell? He looked like a kid that just learned he was going to go to Disneyland. Abe took his place next to my mother, and, ugh. That's a whole other headache that I definitely _did not_ want to get in to. I watched Abe with hard suspicious eyes, but he is generally pretty hard to read. Looking back to my brother, I saw him take off his duster and then reach in the pocket for something that he put behind his back.

He looked up to meet Abe's eyes with what looked to be a very meaningful gaze, and right after, Abe nodded to him and, shockingly, smiled proudly at him. Now _that_ got me curious. I sat forward in interest. The room seemed to quiet down as Dimka pointedly walked over to Roza, stopping only when he was standing right before her.

I suddenly realized what was behind Dimka's back; as he was standing in front of Roza with his back to everyone else in the room. In fact... We all saw what he held in his hand. A small, black velvety box. _That _type of box. You know. A collective gasp was heard around the room and the entire room went silent, as if everyone was holding their breath. Even Paul and Zoya knew to be silent and just stare at their uncle and Rose.

Roza was looking utterly confused at our reaction and she looked over at me, hoping for an answer. That, I'll admit, gave me a little power trip, made me feel a little smug. Considering she didn't turn to her _previous_ best friend and look to her for answers. I bit my lip as I met her eyes and tried to keep myself from smiling. Instead, I just waited and watched like everyone else in the room.

**Dimitri POV**

_Wow_, I thought. _This really is happening_. I was soo nervous that I could feel my hands and knees shaking as I stood in front of her. My beautiful Roza sat looking up at me with her gorgeous big brown eyes, wondering something roughly like: _What the hell is he doing right now_? Yeah, I didn't blame her

She had on a sexy pair of black leggings that clung to her perfect legs, along with a clingy dark tank top with a soft, cream colored sweater. Her perfect, long and visibly silky chestnut brown hair was in loose curls, and I knew that if there wasn't a whole crowd of people in the room, that I would be all over her. God, she was so beautiful, so beautiful that it _hurt_. One very happy thought flashed in the back of my mind. _And she's mine._

I swallowed painfully hard because my throat seemed suddenly excruciatingly dry. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest that I was surprised that Rose couldn't hear it. For that matter, everyone in this room. She was the most beautiful, loving, and downright amazing person in the world to me. She knew me inside and out. No one else knew me that well. And no one but her ever will. That position is strictly held for Rose.

The thing that kept running through my head and causing my palms to sweat all the more was the fact that my beautiful Roza is young, and to top it off, not even graduated yet. What if she doesn't want me, or worse, _us_? I'm not one to be insecure, but this was a pretty big deal. I mean, I knew for sure that she loves me... But is she really ready for what I'm about to ask her? Am I going to freak her out because it's far too soon? My god, baby, please just don't say no. Don't say no.

As Roza intently stared at me, waiting patiently for me to do something, my mind was racing with all the agonizing reasons she would have to say no. And believe me, there's many. I know what it's like for her not to be with me, and how alone and empty it made me feel. I couldn't help but feel the massive fear of losing her that sent stabbing pains all throughout my body. I had made a deal with myself that I never wanted to feel that horrible, excruciating pain ever again in my life.

I knew I could do this, and that last thought alone was enough for me to stop dragging my feet. I took a shaky, deep breath as I got down on one knee. I swallowed painfully once again, my mouth felt like it was stuffed with a giant wad of cotton; all I could hope for was that I could allow myself to speak.

I was looking down at the floor trying, to summon up all of my courage. And then, right as I looked up directly into the eyes of the love of my life, I knew I would be able to go through with this. Roza gasped when she lovingly gazed into my eyes. I was only hoping that she was able to see beyond the nervousness, and notice all the undying love that I felt for her in the depths of my heart and soul. I felt like my heart might explode. It skipped a beat just at the sight of her.

Taking one last deep breath, I cleared my throat and swallowed down the remaining fear that was holding me back... And I took the plunge. Reaching out, I took Roza's small, soft, and delicate hand into my much larger and calloused one. Keeping the small black velvet box behind my back in the other hand, I began to speak.

"Roza," I said, smiling at her as I spoke. I couldn't help it; it was a reaction to merely saying just her name. "You are so gorgeous, and unbelievably beautiful that it hurts me sometimes. You are so amazing, strong, loving, feisty, and braver than any woman I've ever met. There are not enough words in any language to describe how perfect you are to me. You bring more love, joy, warmth, and happiness into my life than I thought could possibly exist. The feelings you stir inside me when you look into my eyes is almost more then I can take.

"I love you more than life itself," I continued. "I never thought that there would come a day that I would find someone so special, someone who could make me feel complete, let alone a time that I could really even just express it in words," I said and Rose sucked in a breath and laughed so softly that I could barely hear it. There were tears brimming in her eyes, and I knew she knew what was about to fly out of my mouth in a couple minutes... And strangely enough, she seemed to accept it. "I've never been this close to anyone in my life. Roza, there is no doubt in my mind that you are my other half, my soul mate, the love of my life. Simply your presence makes me whole.

"And when I'm with you, I feel like I can conquer the world. You make me a stronger, better man just by allowing me to be apart of your life. When I met you, you woke me up inside. I am nothing without you by my side. When we're together, every minute of every day gets better and better. The moment you touch me there is nothing else in the world but you and I. Roza, I'm so in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side, forever."

"Dimitri..." she whispered in a choked up voice, unable to form any different words in her mouth, other than my name. The tears ran down her soft pink cheeks as I poured my heart out to her.

"It would be my greatest honor to be the one who stands by your side for the rest of your life. The man that gives you everything your heart desires. To be the one who lifts you up when you're down and laughs with you when you're happy. I want to grow old with you and love you through an eternity. I will love you forever, for eternity… Not just until the day I die, but in this life time and in the next."

I brought the little black velvet box out from behind my back. I carefully opened the lid with my slightly trembling hands and presented the ring inside to her. I had poured my heart out to her and I didn't care who heard how romantic I was being. I wanted Roza to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that I meant every word I spoke. I looked into her eyes the whole time and saw tears streaming down her beautiful face. With a shaky breath I popped the magic question.

"Roza..." A half smile formed on my lips. "Will you marry me?" I felt my breath hitch in my chest and literally felt like I wouldn't be able to breathe until I heard her answer.

**Rose POV**

I took a shaky deep, very much needed breath. I was completely blown away, and on top of that, I was a total mess with my heart wrenching, sobbing tears spilling out of my eyes. I fought as hard as possible to contain them, but I just couldn't anymore. Hearing Dimitri tell me all of those wonderful things had me acting like a total girl. Not that I minded all that much.

But when he went down on one knee, my heart just about jumped right out of my chest. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. At first I was stunned from the shock, and it was like the room disappeared and the only thing I could see and hear was Dimitri.

His words were so eloquent, and the look in his eyes as he spoke told me a thousand more things. I took in his perfect, smoldering chocolate brown eyes and knew that I could look into those beautiful orbs for the rest of forever.

As I listened to him pour his heart out to me, mind you in front of his entire family and my father; it was as if we had been transported to another place and time, where everything around us froze. It was just the two of us, as it would be forever. It was incredibly magical.

I took in every feature, his perfect shoulder length dark brown hair, his beautiful dark tanned skin, his handsome strong features, and his perfect soft lips that were moving and saying the most amazing things I have ever heard.

I know he has said most of these things to me before. But when Dimitri said that I make him a better man, I swear my heart grew five times bigger. And with every word that left his mouth my heart continued to grow. When I thought it couldn't get any bigger or it would pop, it grew even more.

We were meant to be together.

I found myself holding my breath as the last five words slipped through his perfect soft lips. "_Roza, will you marry me?_" My heart stuttered in my chest at the sound of those magical words. I felt faint for a moment and realized I had to breathe. And the most magnificent man in the world just proposed to me.

The next thing I knew I was screaming "Yes!" I flew into his arms and kissed those irresistible, warm lips. I pulled back for a second and screamed, "I love you!" Then went right back to tackling his lips once again. The kiss was so sweet and perfect as our tongues danced together in harmony.

Suddenly it was as if the world came crashing in around us. Noise registered in my head and I heard cheering and screaming and clapping. I had to pull myself away from Dimitri's fabulous mouth so I could think.

I looked into his eyes and I couldn't believe how happy he was. He was smiling from ear to ear with the most brilliant smile I had ever seen. He scooped me up and twirled me around, hugging me tightly to his body.

"Wait!" Dimitri said loudly, he put me down and I was confused. Oh shit! He didn't change his mind, did he? But then he took my hand in his larger warmer one and slid the most beautiful ring I had honestly ever seen onto my third finger. He brought my finger up to his lips and sealed it with a kiss. That ring would be mine, forever.

I stood there, staring into the eyes of my fiancé. And then his lips crashed down on mine. Once again everyone in the room disappeared except the two of us.

**Viktoria POV**

Oh my god! I was so happy. Yes, I was completely and totally a basket case, crying my eyes out over what I had just witnessed, but it was the most beautiful, romantic thing I have ever seen. And it came out of my brother's mouth!

The whole room was a sobbing, tear fest as we listened to Dimka pour his heart out to Roza. It was so perfect; as Roza was, as well, in tears while Dimka was in the process of tearing up. I couldn't believe my brother was capable of saying such honest things to anybody. Sure he was sweet, but romantic? Never thought I would live to see that day.

Roza practically knocked him over when she screamed "_Yes_!" and jumped into his arms. All I could think was _Roza was really my sister now!_ I was absolutely ecstatic. The room erupted in joyous shouts and cheers.

I couldn't help but glance over at Lissa smugly, and I saw her with teary green eyes and a soft smile with her trembling hand over her mouth, as if her mind was saying,_ Is this really happening to Rose? _I didn't blame her, and in that second, I forgot my anger and hatred towards her and understood how happy she felt for Rose.

But don't worry, in a second it was back and I couldn't stand staring at her for that long. She has just rubbed me the wrong way and its going to take a lot for her to get back into my good graces. I once thought quite highly of her, but now, not so much.

Rose sniffled in Dimitri's enclosed arms, and from the look of it, he wasn't planning on letting go any time soon. She moaned. "I'm so h-happy," she stuttered through sobs.

Mama came up behind her and patted her on the back. Dimitri reluctantly let her go so that she could give her soon to be mother-in-law a big hug. Everyone was lining up to congratulate them. Her dad literally picked her up off the floor and hugged her tightly. Laughter erupted between them in the intimate moment. As everyone crowded around I saw Lissa lingering in the background, finally she was the last to give Roza a hug.

They hugged longer than both parents combined. Lissa kept telling her how happy she was for her and how proud she was that she followed her heart and such, but I tuned it all out. I turned to Paul.

"Hey, Paul," I said, catching his attention. He wasn't crying, but he looked pretty close to it. His nose was red and his eyes bloodshot. Probably from his earlier crying over his new Xbox. I rolled my eyes at his already stoic demeanor. "What do you think about Uncle Dimka and Auntie Roza getting married?" I asked.

He didn't even reply. The little shit. Instead, he jumped up and ran over to Dimitri, only coming up to his waist. "Uncle Dimka!" he shouted. Dimitri looked down and bent over to kneel right before his nephew.

"Yes, Paul?"

"I'm sorry for being mean to you in the past and stuff and ignoring you and throwing spoons at you," he rambled. I raised a brow, spoons? "I promise I'll be nicer."

Dimitri smiled at him and rubbed his cheek. "Its okay, Paul, I forgive you," he said, kissing his forehead. Paul lit up like a Christmas tree and hugged him.

Rose and Dimitri soon found each other once again. "I love you," Rose whispered loud enough so that I could decipher.

This made Dimitri smile. "I love you, too, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Roza."

His smile caused a chain reaction, causing Rose to beam an incredible smile in return. "As do I, Comrade. As do I, my love."

x**X**x

I want to give a thanks to each and everyone of my reviewers! Some in particular, _Dpower_, (my awesome beta), _Delicious_, _LexiSoulsister_, _Twilighternproud_, _JosefineSheild_, _Nessy_, , _Olivia Williams_, _lovingbites_, _gopherluv_... And many more! I want to give a special thanks to those named because they've either reviewed every or every other chapter. Like, that seriously means soo much to an author. Keep it up guys.

I'd like to ask you guys to divert your attention back to The Thorns of a Rose. It's back in action since I'm done with this story and Camp Is... It's the Sequel to Russian Mafia Boss, if that triggers anything. So, I'm going to be updating that like crazy, & some new one-shots and stories to come!

Thanks again to my amazing reviewers who've stuck with me this far!


End file.
